Holding Still in Motion
by dragonfly-rising
Summary: Hiei is forced by circumstance and honor to endure his worst nightmare...taking care of a human. Unfortunately for him this particular human is just as determined to take care of him.
1. Turbulance

It was not the cold that bothered her. It wrapped around her, invaded her, held her as if some violent lover intent on possession.

Nor was it the darkness that clung so to her mind, pressing so firmly as to feel suffocating in its relentlessness.

Neither was it the arcs of electric fire that flashed through that icy grip causing unending tension that would not leave her. Overtaxed muscles cramping under the continuous barrage, burning from the exertion that would not stop.

It was the sense of being two different people. A being set under the torture of such inescapable, agonizing sensations. And another that watched insisting that none of it was real. That it could not be real except in some inner ring of damnation which had not been earned.

_It isn't real._

A break in the tide of sensations. A sanity that could not be reached on her own. She attempted to hold onto it, to grasp it feverishly but it slipped from her into the torrents.

_Pathetic human. Is that the best you have to offer?_

A flash of anger giving her another respite, enough to draw air into lungs that were both there and not really there at all. Clearing eyes that saw both the darkness and a foggy reality just beyond her ability to touch.

Crimson eyes bore into her's beyond that fog, grim expectation on the face of the demon that stared back.

_Bastard!_

A smirk came to his lips and she wanted to strike out of him. To erase that look from his face. To ease some of the coiling inside of her that swam beneath it all screaming for release of some kind.

Who was he anyway to enjoy her suffering? This demon that hovered over her that she craved to bloody?

_You know who I am Shizuru._

Was that who she was? Maybe before the pain, before the darkness that was who she had been. Now she was only the agony, a part of the shadowy nothing that swirled and pulled at her.

_No one is only pain. Stop this foolishness before you pull me in as well._

Her nonexistent heart stuttered with abrupt panic, drawing another breath through those pretend lungs. It forced away the madness a little, yanked her from the deeper pool of sensations to one only a step above that allowed the veil of her eyes to see more clearly of the secondary reality.

She could hear things now though it was muffled, sounds filtered through strangely echoing cloth that made it difficult to understand.

"Is she improving at all?"

The demon above her shifted, tilting his head to glance at the person who had spoken.

"I can hold her here Kurama if that's what you mean." the dark haired demon replied his tone just shy of civilized, "I'm surprised she's lived this long as it is."

"But she has. That must count for something." said the gentle voice.

He snorted indelicately, "None of it should have happened."

It was drawing her away again. The glacial and stygian touch. The sear and tension. The flood that seemed intent on ripping her apart, grinding her down until there was nothing left but fine powder to acknowledge that her soul had existed at all.

_PLEASE DON'T LET..._

_I'm here human. You may not always know but I am here._

_Hiei?_

His eyes were on her again this time she could see the surprise in his features though they had barely changed at all. A slight widening of his eyes the only real outward sign.

She felt a sense of accomplishment that she had shocked him. He was always so difficult to read, his mask one of the most perfect she had ever come across except maybe Kurama's. There was something to be said to finding amusement in that action, the tendril of dark satisfaction in breaking the unbreakable.

His eyes narrowed in annoyance with her. Maybe her amusement had traveled outward to that place he was in. She was certain he was not where she was. He did not exist in those dark, terrifying ocean currents that were driving at her. That knowledge made the agony bearable for the moment.

She would have laughed if she was in any way a reality.

"How could you not exist?" he demanded angrily through that muted rebound of sound, "You feel pain. That should be proof enough."

Another eddy of panic only this time in concern that if the agony ever did stop then she would as well.

_I will not allow you to die._

That was better, that inner voice so close to her she could almost feel it. Not the muffled reflection she had to strain to understand. It was comforting even in the midst of torment, a rush of warmth far different from the other sensations.

_Why did you do it?_

Her eyes had been half closed, she knew this only because in reaction to his voice the world widened then centered on him again.

Was he the world? Was that all there was to this dual creation of her? Eyes that burned no matter what the reaction. Confusion and anger warring in those same seas of red. A feverish presence that could not be denied.

Was it that hard to understand? How the world would be less if he was not there? Her world most definitely because he was all there was to it.

Hiei and the things that clawed at her trying to take her from this partial awareness of something outside of herself.

Was it real?

She was so tired. Exhausted in ways she had never encountered before. It was so hard to stay in this half awareness. So hard to focus on those eyes that would not let her go.

She was afraid to sleep, to release this semi existing state. She was afraid she would never find her way back to even this if she allowed it.

_I will not let you die Shizuru. Rest if you can._

She trusted the voice, trusted him since he would never lie to her. If she was going to die he would be the first to tell her so and to care less that it would happen. There was something comforting in knowing that as well. He may hate humans but that was why he would not bother to lie.

She allowed her eyes to close, to release their window into that other world, sank into the shrieking anguish, then past it into oblivion.

* * *

"Is she...?"

Hiei leaned back closing the Jagan before replacing the band of cloth that he used to cover it. The heavy sigh that had escaped Shizuru Kuwabara would have worried anyone. There had been the slightest tremor of a death rattle in it that at first had caused a spike of concern in him as well.

"She's asleep." he assured Kurama leaning against the wall the bed was positioned next to.

"You should get some rest as well."

He snorted already in the act of closing his eyes, "I don't require a babysitter Kurama. Just make sure that moron stays out of the room."

"He's understandably concerned for his sister." Kurama censured though his tone was soft.

"He does more harm then good." Hiei returned gruffly, unfazed by Kurama's disapproval, "I could care less what the oaf feels as long as he keeps his distance."

"You seem to be taking this very personally Hiei."

He opened his eyes to glare balefully at the fox demon whose only response was to watch him with interest and some small amusement in his expression.

"Do not overestimate how little I want to see your blood spilled Kurama. It could change very easily." he warned before shutting his eyes again.

"Yes I am sure it can, especially while you take on such a demeaning project as watching over a human." he replied almost smugly.

He refrained from commenting. After a long silence he heard Kurama leave the room. He sighed inwardly. He would rather be anywhere else but here. He would rather be tending to anything else then the human female sleeping on the bed near him.

_I should have stayed in the Demon World to begin with._

That was no longer an option for him. Shizuru's actions the day prior had ensured he would be exactly where he was, doing exactly what he was doing.

He still did not understand any of it, least of all her actions.

He was exhausted but his mind would not slow down enough for actual rest. He settled for a state of half sleep that would allow him to know if Shizuru was in need of him. It sent his thoughts churning into previously ignored territory to care even that much for the woman.

_Damn her..._


	2. Errands

_**The previous day...**_

He moved with a semblance of caution, alert to every sound that occurred around him. Off to his right he could hear the soft scrape of Kurama's steps that to most would have been indistinguishable from any other noise moving along the sand.

He detested the need to investigate anything for Koenma but Muruko had ordered him to do just that. Since he was due for free time that he had intended to spend with Yukina in the Human World she had decided that he could tend to this before.

Normally he would have scoffed at the idea of doing Spirit World any favors but apparently whatever Koenma had offered Muruko in exchange had been to good to pass up. So here he was traveling low among the hills that lined the beach, tracking a demon that at least should put up a good fight.

That was the only saving grace he could find in the entire mess.

He had stopped by Kurama's just to see if the fox demon was up for some sport. The last time he had been there he had noticed a tension in his comrade that spoke of to much time spent doing to little. His suspicions had been proven correct when Kurama had not only jumped at the chance but insisted on immediate action.

He had to admit he had missed this type of action. Most things he tended to for Muruko were either with her people or on his own. Neither compared to the easy feel of a truly trusted companion whose thoughts and actions were so in tune with your own that you almost acted as one.

_All that's needed now is the detective and the moron..._

He was not prone to many wistful thoughts but they did occur. When they did he contented himself with the knowledge that it was due to having found others to trust. It was a very small circle of people but it did exist. It did not change how he reacted to those people but that was also a portion of that trust. That small circle accepted him as he was with no expectations to be any other way.

His thoughts ceased as he heard Kurama's steps stop. There was only one real reason for that to happen. Automatically he shifted his cloak to free up the movement of his katana as he placed his hand on the hilt. Carefully he inched up the hill he was behind.

Shifts in the sands alerted him to the fact that Kurama was heading towards him. He paused as his eyes caught the sight of two people standing on the beach near the edge of the water. One with very obvious demonic energies.

"Hiei there's a problem." Kurama murmured as he appeared at his side.

"I don't see a problem. The human is in the way." he replied just as softly.

"That isn't just any human Hiei." Kurama hissed, "That's Shizuru."

A wave of irritation went through him.

Of course it was one of the humans attached to the ever growing circle of "handle with care" that surrounded the four of them. Granted Shizuru Kuwabara fell into the range of "handle with less care" then Yusuke's female Keiko but the idea was the same.

It only made sense that what was supposedly an easy mission had grown into a complicated one with just a roll of the dice.

"I supposed you want to wait and see if Nariaki will rip her throat out." he ground out between clenched teeth.

"I suppose you wish to run in and not be concerned with Shizuru's life nor how Kuwabara will take his sister being killed because you were impatient." Kurama returned with a hint of annoyance to his voice.

Hiei restrained himself from rolling his eyes. He still was not a fan of Kuwabara's but he did not wish to have his sister's blood on his hands. Nor did he want to deal with what would be an automatic battle with the idiotic giant even if there was no chance of Kuwabara winning.

"I wonder why she is here at all." Kurama said to himself as they watched the pair.

Hiei snorted as he reached up a hand to remove the headband over his Jagan. He preferred other methods but they needed information as to how to separate the two on the beach. The Jagan was the easiest route since it allowed for his telepathy to be utilized.

_This is perfect. I shouldn't be here talking with this demon. Everything is so wrong about this. Why didn't I just walk past him? How am I supposed to get away now? And that feeling is still there like someone's in trouble...besides me of course..._

He did not brush the demon's mind. Nariaki was a breed that used psychic energies and he would be tipped off the moment the Jagan touched him.

"She knows she's in a bad situation." He informed Kurama.

"Was it a chance meeting?"

"No. I believe she was drawn here for some reason." he answered.

"No doubt her abilities did so. This is a little off the beaten path for her." Kurama said shifting, "I see no other choice but to approach. If she knows there is danger and is not moving away it can be safe to assume she cannot without being harmed."

"It took all this time to get to the rushing in and just killing the bastard. You waste to much time with the process if that is the best you can do." he censured releasing the catch to his cloak and letting it pool at his feet.

Kurama managed to give the impression of rolling his eyes without actually doing so as he reached into the nape of his hair to withdraw the rose he would need. They moved away from each other hoping to catch the demon off guard.

He noted as he rounded the end that would bring him on the side that Shizuru stood that she had managed to move a few steps away from Nariaki. It would not be enough to keep her from being grabbed if the demon was so inclined to try to use her against them.

Kurama emerged first fast and low. He moved at almost the same time. As fate would have it Nariaki reached for Shizuru in that same instant.

What should have occurred was that even with that hand around Shizuru's wrist Nariaki did not have enough time to do anything at all before they were on him.

What occurred instead was that Shizuru twisted in an attempt to free her wrist causing Nariaki to unbalance and stumble into the human wrapping her up in his arms, the hand still holding the wrist twisting the arm attached behind Shizuru's back. His free hand went up to her throat, his claws piercing the flesh there deeply enough for blood to seep onto her skin.

Both he and Kurama froze in place.

There should have been fear on Shizuru's face, instead he saw something unexpected. She was if anything furious.

"If you harm her further you will not enjoy the results." Kurama threatened.

Shizuru's eyes cut to Kurama, took note of him and then centered on Hiei himself.

The reaction she had was instant and confusing. She tensed as blood seemed to drain away from her face. It was an odd enough reaction to cause his attention to center on her instead of Nariaki where it should have been.

For a heartbeat he considered opening the Jagan again.

For that heartbeat he read every emotion that crossed her face without use of the Jagan at all.

It stole his voice from him, what he saw pass over her features. He had only seen it twice. That look that announced that person's life was no longer an aspect of reason. That decision that tilted the world towards the other end of the spectrum away from sanity into nightmarish repercussions. That look that screamed of sacrifice.

And that look was directed at him from the most unlikeliest of places. From a human whose only connection to him was the faint brushing of life as they moved through the lives of people they had in common.

He managed a small sound of negation before Shizuru relaxed in the grip of Nariaki. In response to her lack of fight the demon relaxed his own grip giving her the opening she had apparently been ready for. With a quick downward yank that tore flesh at her throat she slipped out of Nariaki's embrace, rising back up to face the demon.

Two things registered in his mind at the same time.

Nariaki's multifaceted eyes had been glowing a brilliant halo of green energies that he released at the same time Shizuru pulled her escape.

Nariaki had been centered on him even as he had been centered on Shizuru who was now in the direct path of whatever attack the demon had released.

The energies struck Shizuru sending her flying back at Hiei. He automatically rushed forward to stop her downward plummet. He caught her easily, lowering her to the ground still to stunned by events to make much sense of any of it.

His gaze went to Nariaki just as Kurama's whip wrapped around the demon's neck and neatly severed it from the body. It was bloody but quick and he had nothing to do with it.

"Is she alright?" Kurama asked rushing to his side.

"Why did she do that?" he demanded confused and angry with the human as Kurama checked her over.

"I don't know Hiei," Kurama answered, "She's still breathing but something is wrong."

"Other than being perfectly human and being struck by demonic energies?" Hiei snapped.

"The energies didn't leave her." Kurama assessed meeting Hiei's eyes with worry, "It's still there."

"What?!"

He knelt next to her putting a hand to her temple. Her skin was ice cold under his heated touch, her lips an unnatural shade that made them appear bruised. He allowed his energy to touch her only to find it meeting up with another demonic energy that twisted and curled digging deeper into her body.

"We must get her to Genkai." Kurama insisted scooping the unconcious young woman up into his arms.

He could only follow still dazed by the happenstance.

* * *

Before anyone flames for the bit of OOC for Hiei yes I'm going with every once in awhile even Hiei can be shocked by someone else's actions. Please Review!


	3. Stumbling Blind

He tried to keep his temper, attempted to remain apart from the flurry of idiotic good intentions that occurred around Shizuru from the moment they had arrived at Genkai's temple.

He was only grateful that Kuwabara had been there visiting Yukina and he had not had to hunt the giant down in order to give him the news of what had befallen his older sister.

Yusuke was also in attendance using training as an excuse to escape whatever responsibilities he was escaping. He had never bothered to find out exactly what those excuses were for.

Kurama had undertaken the task of dealing directly with Kuwabara who while concerned with the state his sister was in could find no blame for what had happened.

That could only be a good thing since Hiei already felt the burden of having been caught so offgaurd that the woman had ended up injured in his stead.

Of all the things he did not understand he did grasp that one thing.

Shizuru had meant to stand in the way of that attack. Her actions had been purposeful. She could have broken away. She could have made an attempt to avoid it. That attack had been meant for him and Shizuru had taken it upon herself to intercede.

He watched while first Genkai and then Yukina attempted to draw out the demonic energies from the young woman. The only result was that her breathing became more labored. Her skin paling even more under the onslaught of what was inside her.

After some hours of continuous failure he could no longer stand aside. Watching the two flail around in the manner they were without understanding it was not Shizuru's body that was most affected was a practice in patience he decided he would never endure again.

He had thought they would happen upon something after suggesting they attempt to clear the energies from the girl's mind. Unfortunately that turned out to be the wrong thing to do. Shizuru stopped breathing and the mad scramble to start her doing so again was perhaps the most chaotic scene yet at the temple.

He based his response off of one simple fact. Nariaki had been of a demonic type that attacked those with psychic abilities. It made sense that he had seen Hiei as the easier target but as fate would have it another with strong spiritual awareness was put in his path.

The reality of just how strong Shizuru Kuwabara's spiritual awareness was had floored him the instant he trained the Jagan on her to seek out that specific information. He was slightly embarrassed that he had never noticed it prior to searching her for such energies.

She rated fairly close to what he had seen from Genkai which in itself was impressive. It wafted around her in drifts and eddies that told him it was more passive in nature then the older woman's. It also told him how perfectly useless the two were in their attempts to treat Shizuru.

In the end as strong as Genkai was and as talented in healing as Yukina was neither were psychically inclined in the manner that would be beneficial to Shizuru. That left only him.

Which was why he decided to take things into his own hands before the inept caretakers killed the patient. It was agonizingly similar to watching toddlers bumping around in the dark searching for a switch they knew was there but could never hope to reach.

He had settled next to her on the bed without announcing what he was about to do to anyone that occupied the room.

"Hiei what the hell?!" Kuwabara exclaimed.

Hiei ignored him as he removed the headband and allowed the Jagan to open. He closed his eyes so that he could concentrate more fully on the mind he was bending his efforts to.

At first he found nothing, an absolute absence of any true soul which did cause him to think the damage had been done already. That there was nothing left of her to repair or to recall.

_Where are you?_

He did not expect a response. Shizuru had never shown any tendencies towards telepathy but he had thought to explore all possibilities before consigning her to the concept of being irretrievable. He could do no less for someone that had risked their lives for him, human or not.

_Damn you woman answer!_

He sank deeper into her mind cautiously. His perseverance was rewarded a few moments later by a whiplash of agony that reached out to him viciously in an attempt to draw him into it. Part of him identified the ripping, clingy torment as the demonic energies that had been forced on the young woman.

He could not help the anger he felt building that she had chosen to suffer this. He would have been the better choice to endure such a thing.

_Shizuru!_

After what felt like a small eternity he began to feel an echo inside of her, a faint sense of the young woman though it was already tattered and torn by the relentless attack of the demonic energies. Again he was vaguely impressed that it existed at all. There was very little to the wisp of soul, it had turned upon itself in an attempt to escape the influx of pain. So much so that he only could sense the barest hint of the young woman.

He drew it outward with him, away from the fathomless heart of the cyclone she had volunteered for to a plateau of consciousness that he could more easily reach.

There would still be agony for her. There would still be a constant struggle to help her retain her sanity in as much as he had saved. She would still have to endure the energies until either they played out on their own or they somehow came up with a solution to rid her entirely of them. He did not believe there would be so easy a solution.

He was worn by the time he withdrew from her. After a moments pause allowed himself the small sign of weakness of putting his hand to the bed to steady himself. It had drained him more then he had thought it would.

"Hiei?" Kurama questioned.

"She...exists." he confirmed meeting Kurama's eyes with caution in them, "It will be some time before she is anything beyond this state."

"Can you help her?" Genkai prodded.

"I just did old woman." he half growled, "She is on a cusp. I will keep her there."

"So she won't die?" Kuwabara ventured hopefully.

He was quiet for a long moment, "Death would be preferable to some of the alternatives she faces."

"Damn it Hiei!" Kuwabara yelled rising from the floor.

"I suggest you control him or I will be forced to" Hiei suggested to Kurama, "then what will it matter what I do."

"Kuwabara, give Hiei some room. He has after all volunteered to tend to Shizuru..."

"The hell I have fox!" Hiei cut in, "All I said was that I would keep her there for now. I have no intention of spending my days tending to the moron who could not be bothered to duck."

A choked sound erupted from Kuwabara who interestingly enough turned a minimum of five different shades of red before finally settling on an oddly pinkish tone before lunging for Hiei on the bed. He did not get far, Kurama and Yusuke grabbed the large youth by the arms and dragged him from the room.

"Baiting him is an interesting way of distraction." Genkai commented taking a sip of her tea.

He shrugged letting his eye drift to Shizuru's pale face, "Small minds are easy to distract."

"Is she?" Yukina asked.

"She is not such a small mind." he answered his sister slowly without looking at her, "Distraction will not be easy for someone as...willful."

"You sound almost as if you admire her."

"She's human there is little to admire." he replied automatically.

He rose from the bed, "Call for me if she seems to worsen."

He left the shrine in need of air. It was plain to him he would be staying for the duration. Inwardly he seethed at the need he felt to tend to Shizuru. That brush of her soul had been enough to call for his effort if nothing else. The steely resolve to continue that he had sensed had drawn a glimmer of respect from him that he had in no way intended to exist.


	4. Roadblocks

It was a means her mind had come up with to distract itself from the onslaught. A way to turn her back to it, holding it at bay enough that she could more feel that secondary reality or at least be aware of its existence.

It was lacking in detail as it churned and writhed in the painted sky above her. She tried to see it as she seemed to recall but shifting through her decidedly tumultuous memories was difficult. The harder she attempted to hold onto them the easier they slipped away leaving her with a yearning she could not understand.

Abruptly the indistinct image became crisper. The lines became clearer, more life added to the display. Bolts of dark energy slipped around it adding a sense of constant motion to the already serpentine movements.

_What is it?_

Her attention was caught, hypnotized by the sight that continued only to become more defined and alive.

_The Dragon of the Darkness Flame._

She felt a thrill of something fearful pass through her as she watched the leviathan in the sky. Then a slip of pride in controlling such a creature. It was death and power. Shadowy beauty that destroyed. It was nightmare and the divine entwined in one form.

_Why do you think of this?_

Her world was irritated, his tone almost bruising. She did not shy away. He could be that way at times and if nothing else there was an echoing stubbornness in her that refused to back down.

_It means something...maybe..._

_What could it possibly mean to you?_

Her concentration slipped, the frost and black yanking at her to enfold her back into itself. She resisted knowing it was a losing battle. She had remained focused for longer then before but that agony was to insistent, to aggressive in it's claim to her.

Irritation buoyed her momentarily and she found herself flattered for the effort. Then something twisted inside of her, an aching desolation that inspired a flash of protectiveness. She shoved that irritation from her, denied her world and plummeted willingly into the arms of torture.

* * *

Hiei sat back stunned.

She had somehow managed to reject him from her mind. That brief storm of emotion had given her cause to throw him away from the connection he had created with her.

It was not the first time she had managed such a thing. It was the second in so many days. It was beyond frustrating to him that she could do so in the first place.

That spark of protectiveness alarmed him in some ways. In her mind he had evolved into a singular concept, her world. For her to react in such a way to his presence was confusing. He would have thought she would attempt to cling more tightly to him, instead when he felt those demonic energies surge she sought to escape him.

"She smack you out again?"

"Be useful detective, tell me about her." He ordered taking his eyes from the pain on her face to look at Yusuke who leaned against the far wall.

"You're in her head. How come you don't know?" Yusuke asked.

He resisted the urge to strike the young man. He found himself doing that often with the person who decided to stay in the room. There seemed to be an agreement with the others for there to always be another besides himself there. He had a suspicion that Kurama and Genkai had decided to keep tabs on him as well as Shizuru.

"She is not...Shizuru." he replied knowing he had to be plain spoken for the detective to understand, the issue being that the subject matter was complex in its very nature.

"What does that mean?"

"What I touch is a deeper aspect. She does not know anything else but what the energies are doing to her and in lucid moments she recognizes me. Otherwise she is not so much Shizuru as she is just present."

He could almost see the steam coming from the brunette's ears as he struggled to understand the simple concept he had just used.

"So she doesn't know who she is?"

"She questions that she exists at all."

Yusuke frowned, "Hiei is she going to stay that way? I mean after the energies are gone and all? Is she going to know anything?"

When had he become the one others turned to for comforting words?

His interest in Shizuru was something they did not understand since he had done nothing to explain. He invested time and energy into her continued stability. That did not mean he felt a necessity to assuage their fears. They had to know that and yet time and again he found them seeking comforting answers from him. He had none to give.

"Tell me about her Detective." he repeated more forcefully as he got up from the bed to stand at the doorway.

The view beyond called to him. The open air that teased his senses, a promise of freedom in its movements. The room was stifling, restrictive in its form. He was not a creature that enjoyed the sensation of being trapped for to long. He needed the openness that lack of structure provided.

He had left for very short times just to feel the air on his skin, to erase the worst of that claustrophobic sensation.

"Shouldn't you ask Kuwabara?"

He snorted, "If I wanted to know useless information then I would. The idiot doesn't know her. He lives under a haze of denial."

"Oh...yeah I guess I can get that," Yusuke chuckled, "Yeah Kuwabara kinda sees his sister like a mom. He flipped out the last time he saw her kiss someone. It was hilarious."

Why did he have to continuously put up with information he did not ask for?

"Yusuke!"

"What? She's Shizuru Hiei. She's every bodies big sister. She has just as bad a reputation as I do on the streets."

"Must you speak as if I understand those terms? You are as bad as Kurama in explaining anything."

"Let's put it this way. Nobody messes with her, guy or girl. She'll take them all on and win. Hell she doesn't have to anymore. I've seen her just look at someone and them cross the street to avoid her." A definite tone of respect and fondness had crept into Yusuke's voice as he spoke of her, "But she's got this way of making everything alright around her. It's kind of like being around the biggest, baddest person around and having that person really care about you. If Shizuru gets protective about you then anything that might want to hurt you had better walk softly."

He turned to lean against the frame of the door, "How far would she take such a thought?"

"You're kidding right?" Yusuke asked with a laugh gesturing at her still form, "That far and probably farther if she had to. Any of this help?"

"It serves it's purpose."

* * *

_This is something I would expect from those other three._

He glared down at the strained, pale face anger washing through him. It was comforting, a known aspect that he could address. This human, Shizuru, was a decidedly unknown.

What he was contemplating could have lasting repercussions for them both. It could be contemplating suicide. It could end both their lives if it did not accomplish what he thought it would. It could do any number of things.

He shied from the idea, churning with indecision.

Three days and there had been no real improvement in Shizuru. The very nature of her energies seemed to feed the demonic ones inside of her. Because of its passivity there was no true draining of it. It renewed itself so in essence there would be no end to the attack on her.

The only solution he could think of to resolve the situation was to bolster Shizuru. To do so required him to effectively "sink" his energies into her's. To accomplish that he had to become much closer then her protective qualities could reject out of turn.

"You've come up with a solution?"

He only turned his head to glance at the fox demon before going back to contemplating the human on the bed.

It was not the danger involved that gave him pause. It was the intimacy the action would force upon him. He could not follow through with this without being left open to her or without her being open to him.

"There is no shame in admitting defeat."

"Are you trying to be insulting or is it just a quality you have yet to master?" he growled.

"We both know why you are being so single minded Hiei." Kurama said moving to stand beside him, "Why do you find it so offensive that she would willingly do something like that?"

There were definite times when confronted by the depths his companions saw into him that he regretted ever associating with them in the first place.

"She has no idea who I am." he replied.

Was there any other reason? That she would do something so outrageous that it had rivaled even Yusuke who was renowned for doing reckless, shocking things. That his mind had immediately drawn the parallel between the two was not surprising.

Except this was different. The parallel could only be stretched so far. Shizuru did not have the backing of access to her spiritual energies, nor was she harboring demonic blood. She was a frail, breakable being who had no business throwing herself infront of danger to protect him of all people.

She was a stranger who had stepped into peril for him without a thought to her own safety. He needed to know why.

"Don't try to wake us." he ordered climbing onto the bed.

If he was going to trap himself he was at least going to be comfortable.

* * *

Kurama watched Hiei settle down onto the bed with a fair amount of foreboding. He had known somehow that it would take desperate measures to help Shizuru but he had not known the lengths Hiei might be willing to take in order to do so.

Hie removed the headband before he rested his head on the pillow beside Shizuru. Both lay on their sides facing each other. One face pale and drawn with inner pain. The other determined but there was wariness to it that belied the bravado of before.

As Hiei's eyes closed the Jagan opened.

_I hope you know what you are doing Hiei..._


	5. Benched

He was not all that surprised to find himself seated on the cold stone benches of the arena from the Dark Tournament. She had already shown a propensity for visualizing this to a great degree. Her own method of self preservation in every detail that surrounded him.

He could even hear the distant roar of the crowd though to the eye there was no one to provide such a sound.

In the air above, the Dragon dipped and turned almost lazily. It was amusing in that he had never thought of it as a creature to enjoy such frivolous activities. In this realm it had no drive or purpose except those that best served the person that had created it.

That person lay on one of the stone benches an aisle away obviously absorbed in watching the display above. A winding circle of hazy smoke drifted from her lit cigarette.

He rose and approached her slowly, uncertain of what to expect once she realized she was no longer alone in this place.

When he was a few paces away from her she jerked into a sitting position, drawing one of her legs up to rest the hand that held her cigarette on. Her eyes were narrowed as she studied him.

"You really can't take a hint can you." she said.

Her voice was far from unwelcoming. It held a hint of amusement in its tenor, a flavor of distrust that he did not understand.

"Your attempts at self destruction don't interest me." he replied stopping only when he could look down into her guarded eyes, "What purpose did this serve?"

"You don't understand anything do you." she remarked putting the cigarette to her lips, "I can't help you if you keep putting your head in the noose."

"As if I need a human's help for anything." he found himself snapping in return.

Her lips quirked in a wry, knowing smile before her attention went to the Dragon in the sky. He could not help but follow her motion, his eyes taking in the lack luster representation with a bit of annoyance.

"Looks wrong doesn't it." she murmured drawing his eyes back to her, "I know it should be different. I just can't..."

Her words died away, her brow furrowing with thought.

"You did not answer my question." he persisted.

"No I didn't." she returned flicking her cigarette away and standing, "I wasn't really planning on it."

"You have no idea what I am! Why would you..."

His words died on his lips as the surroundings blurred then solidified. He knew this scene as well though it was from a different perspective.

The hotel room. Everyone gathered at that table in the center chatting comfortably with one another while they played some pointless card game. Kurama only just turning back to it after that remarkably absurd comment about being almost like a family.

After he had not realized that his face had relaxed. That he had allowed a small smile to touch his lips. It had been the first time anything resembling ease had been felt around so many by him. He had not known he had been being watched at the time.

It was amazing that no one else had accidentally seen what was so distinctly displayed in that second.

"That means nothing." he insisted acutely uncomfortable that she had witnessed it.

"You're a who not a what Hiei." she admonished somehow making it less of an insult and more of a simple statement.

"I fail to see why that distinction matters."

She chuckled, "This coming from a guy that insists on saying human all the time. You should watch that."

"You're almost as irritating as Kurama." he half growled turning to her.

"You need to go." she stated firmly, her lips pressing into a firm line.

"I enjoy being here less then you imagine. I came here for one purpose and I intend to accomplish it." he returned drawing on his energies.

"I can't let you do that." she said stepping back from him.

"I didn't give you a choice."

Abruptly his energies were interrupted, shunted away from his control. It was almost painful in it's suddenness, drawing a grunt from him. For a second he wavered, his form lightening in substance. He glared at Shizuru understanding immediately that she had affected him.

"What are you doing?!" he snarled enraged.

"I didn't do this just to have you play white knight! I didn't ask for your help!" she returned with just as much anger.

Her form was becoming indistinct. She had wrapped an arm around herself, her hand digging into her arm. His eyes widened as he realized she was being drawn back into the demonic energies he wanted to drive away. She had lost focus with his arrival, concentrating on him instead of keeping them at bay.

"Damn you woman!"

The hotel room around them was becoming just as faded as her image. He tensed as a new sensation made itself known. The barest whisper of ice began to thread its way into his skin setting it on fire with its intensity.

"Not giving you a choice either." he heard her say.

He was caught up in a new sensation that immediately chased that pervading frost from his awareness, replacing it with something entirely unknown.

It surrounded him, all encompassing and urgent. He fought against it, rejecting it even as it wrapped securely around him. There was the slightest impression of there being more to it, beyond what was immediately being pressed upon him. Almost as if done in consideration that he would not understand nor fully welcome what was being forced on him.

He could feel her pressing him out, away from his original goal. He seethed internally drawing on his energies to stop the steady force.

_I'll kill her! When this is done I'll kill her myself!_

* * *

Kurama and Genkai gained their feet as energy flared around the tense forms on the bed. It had been only a few hours since Hiei had initiated the contact directly with Shizuru. The only indication that he had made any headway had been the Jagan becoming half lidded. Now it opened fully again, pulsing with activity.

"Hmph," Genkai chuckled, "I don't think he really thought it through."

"What makes you say that?" Kurama asked frowning.

"She hasn't exactly let him do much has she?" Genkai asked.

"No she has been actively shutting him out. I never considered that Shizuru would be so strong as to do something like that. Hiei's abilities in this area are quite effective with most."

He felt the old woman's gaze pass over him but ignored the censure in it. Before this he'd had faith in Hiei's mastering of the Jagan placing him on par with most if not all of those with similar abilities.

Watching the two figures he was no longer so certain that was the case.

"Externally Shizuru's abilities are passive. It's not that far of a stretch to think internally she has control over them. Hiei may just have put himself in a battle he can't win." she commented.

A chill went through Kurama, "That may not be the issue Genkai. Hiei can be extremely single minded. He'll win even if it kills them both."

"Not much of a win then is it."

"Unfortunately he might see it as just that."


	6. Clashing

Fight or flight.

Even in this space so filled with pain that it swept aside her knowledge of who she was she knew this one basic reality.

She spent almost no thought on the subject. Her being assessed any given circumstance in a manner that would have left most dazed with the rapid calculation of it. She was strong but she was no fool either. Depending on the circumstance and those that might be with her those two choices were decided upon and then she acted with no pause between.

Faced with fights on both sides of her there was no real choice to be made.

_**He**_ would not go willingly.

_**He**_ refused to be moved away from the things he should not be exposed to.

So _**she**_ would continue to do what she knew was needed.

For a moment she gave into the frustration, let it sweep aside some of the agony. Her mind cursing the world for being so determinedly blind to the dangers inherent in becoming so close to her. Before his heated voice had soothed her only because it was so very far from the immediate threat.

To her that threat had always existed, had always needed to be kept far from the world with its simmering red eyes full of confusion and rage.

_**He**_ would not go so she would bring **_him_** closer which would only serve _**him**_ right since she knew it was the absolutely last thing **_he_** would want.

Dark, vindictive amusement coiled in her as she began to reach for _**him**_. It was not going to be pleasant, she was just as loathe to have anyone so close. Yet **_he_** was forcing the issue. If she was going to be uncomfortable she was going to make certain every moment was just as uncomfortable for _**him**_.

* * *

He had only just stopped the outward shove only to be abruptly yanked inward. If he had been in a physical realm he would have ended her life then and there without a second thought.

Regardless of his curiosity.

Despite the fact that she was one of his team mate's sister.

Most assuredly without the thought that she _**may**_ have saved his life which he was still not so willing to acknowledge as anything more than just that.

Her life would have been forfeit just for the aggravation and insane manhandling that she was stunningly able to accomplish with his being.

He had underestimated her. He was willing to admit that much at this point. In spite of the sudden change in her apparent wishes he realized quickly what her intentions were as he was caught up into that enfolding presence of before.

All it would take was a lowering of his mental defenses, an upsurge of his energies and she would have no choice just as he had intended.

It did not occur to him until after he had already begun those steps. Until after he had committed himself to that endeavor that she might have lowered her own mental defenses, that she might have similar intentions, that she may have planned for him to do exactly what he had done.

All at once he was caught up in that unfamiliar sense of security that no longer was at a distance but all around him, infusing him with a single mindedness that he automatically fought against becoming a part of.

Even as he fought he felt a oddly amused aspect, one that took in the fact that he was so predictably against what was being offered that he would turn away from his goal.

This awareness brought him up short in his struggle, narrowing his focus.

_**She**_ wanted him to fight, to move against **_her_** instead of finishing what he started.

_**She**_ had no idea who she was dealing with if that was the case.

He had learned the secrets of the Dragon. Dealing with a human, albeit a very strong psychic would not deter him.

He relaxed his strangle hold on his defenses, forcing himself to allow her into him.

The sudden influx of her, the images, the sensations that came with the being known as Shizuru Kuwabara momentarily cost him his focus. There was more to her then he had imagined past those energies that wafted around her. The sheer force of her being caused him an instant of quick fire backpedaling to where he could regain his sense of self.

He felt them clash just as his energies surged inside of her. He sensed her moment of blind panic that he had just recovered from, the loss of self that merged her into him giving her access to his being just as he had accessed her.

He ignored the additional concern of what might come of this to enjoy his own sliver of lurid retribution.

She sensed it, her being infusing with anger against him. They clashed again only this time he was prepared for it, caught her up in his intentions. He surrounded her with his being, forcing her behind his protective energies.

He found himself enjoying their scrimmage as they both fought to gain advantage. He was almost pleased to feel an echoing reaction in her.

Both were so caught up in their struggle against one another that they failed to react to the upswing of the demonic energies in Shizuru. The ensuing blend of energies from both decimated the attacking energy within moments.

* * *

"Whoa!" Kuwabara exclaimed pushing away from the wall he had been occupying for the last hour.

The swell of energies around Shizuru and Hiei had for a heartbeat caused him to put his hand up in a halfhearted attempt to protect himself against what flared wildly around the pair. In the next instant the strength of the energies dissipated and he lowered the hand to find the two sitting up in the bed glaring at each other from inches apart.

In shock he watched his older sister, who had been dead to the world for days, shift in an all to familiar way. He almost shouted at the smaller demon to warn him of what was coming but he was to late.

Shizuru's fist connected with Hiei's jaw with a solid thud sending him back into the wall behind him. Neither said a word as a small trickle of blood escaped the corner of Hiei's mouth. He swiped at it with the back of his hand.

"I take it Hiei's solution worked." Kurama said from the doorway.

"Uh...yeah." Kuwabara replied then grinned, "Hey Hiei how's it feel to get your bell rung by a girl?"

"A distinction you will never personally know considering you still have not managed to even once in our dealings with each other." Hiei responded turning his attention to Kuwabara with a faint condescending tone.

_Shrimp must be out of it if that's the best he can do_, "Hey sis how are you feeling?"

She turned to him and he felt himself moving towards her. She was still pale but there was color to her cheeks. She was awake and talking to him which was so much better then what had been the reality only a few moments ago. He was grateful for what Hiei had done but at that second he was not about to let the fire demon know.

"Find me a cigarette Kazuma." Shizuru ordered drawing her knees up and folding her arms onto them so that she could rest her head.

"I don't think..." he began worriedly.

"Now!" she snapped impatiently.

"Alright I'm going." he grumbled though the smile would not leave his face.

"Are the two of you..." Kurama began approaching the bed as Kuwabara passed him to find what his sister required.

"She's awake isn't she?" Hiei scoffed slowly making his way to the edge of the bed.

Kurama noted that Shizuru picked up her head and watched Hiei with narrowed eyes. He was unfamiliar with the play of emotions that he could see traveling across her face. If he were to guess at them he would have said that there was anger as well as a distinctly out of place worry that quickly disappeared to become her normally noncommittal expression.

He could only imagine what had transpired during Hiei's solution between the two. He could only hope there would be no lasting effects. Before he could ask Hiei had gained his feet, adjusted his cloak and left the room in a blur of movement.

"Hey Red," Shizuru prompted.

He brought his attention back to her, "Yes Shizuru?"

"Go see what's keeping my little bro. I really need that cigarette."

He smiled faintly, "Wouldn't you rather have food or something to drink? It has been a few days since you had either."

She chuckled, "That just makes me want the cigarette more. Go run him down before I get cranky."

"We don't want that." he allowed shaking his head.

"Nope you really don't." she agreed laying back in the bed with a sigh, "but if you come across something to drink that would be nice."

He inclined his head. Shizuru had an odd way of asking for things from others. She rarely came out and asked except if it involved her cigarettes, with those she was fairly single minded. Anything else depended on whether she felt the other person was already near such things. If it was convenient then she had no issue.

He was moving to leave the room when her voice stopped him.

"Check on the little idiot to okay."

He resisted the urge to laugh, "You shouldn't worry."

"Who said I was worried?" she returned with her normal tone, "It's his fault if he's passed out somewhere."

"Of course." he agreed knowing she would not have voiced the concern if she had not already decided there was a real chance of it having happened, "I will try to find him."

"Good...weren't you going somewhere?"

He shook his head leaving the room to give her space to gather her thoughts.

* * *

This story got a little more complicated then I thought it would so the updates might not be as fast as they usually are for my stories. Please bear with me and review. Thanks :D!


	7. Hushed Glimpses

Shizuru sighed quietly in relief as she leaned against a tree just outside of Genkai's temple.

She understood Kazuma's worry she really did but she could not stand another second of his constant hovering that he had been doing for the past two days. It was driving her insane to be watched so closely even when she was eating as if she were going to choke in the middle of the simple task.

_Just have to keep reminding myself I love the pain in the ass._

She fished in her pocket for the pack of cigarettes there. As she lit one she checked how low she was and decided she had one more day before that alone would give her an excuse to leave. Getting back to her daily grind sounded like the most perfect way of forgetting any of this had happened.

She leaned her head back, closing her eyes as she exhaled slowly. She imagined the smoke drifting upwards towards the trees.

It would not be so bad if she had a clear recollection of everything that had led up to her waking on the bed glaring at Hiei. She could not even clearly recall exactly why she had been so furious with him. She had only known that her entire being screamed at her to strike him and so she had done so. The resulting satisfaction had made the strange urge worth the effort.

_Still...why am I mad at him anyway? From what everyone is saying he saved my life. I just can't shake this feeling that he's a monumental idiot..._

Yet another annoying thing she had to let go of at some point. That nagging feeling of something ominous hovering in the horizon just beyond her grasp. She had a vague notion that sensation had been with her for some time now. That it had led her to the beach and the situation that Kurama had described to her.

The wisp of a breeze floated across her skin causing a wave of relaxation to pass through her catching her up in its welcome touch.

_It was in the very nature of the wind. _

_In the way of moving through the trees just above the ground. _

_Touching but never fully landing on anything. _

_The briefest of grazes to any one surface then onto the next without hesitation. _

_It was the full freedom of motion. _

_Pursued or not there was nothing that ever could compare to this sensation. To knowing this extension of self in full release. To giving over to the sense that only by choice would this end._

_Becoming lost to the minute adjustments. _

_Becoming entwined so completely with every sense that the world itself lost cohesion. It became a veritable playground in which there could only be this existence. _

_Everything else fell away in the effort. _

_All else could cease as long as this remained, as long as nothing interfered with the next placement of foot or the slightest brush of fingers._

_There was no hate._

_There was no anger._

_There was no lack of anything at all._

_As long as the breeze caressed the skin. As long as the thrum of adrenaline could move so steadily through the body._

_It was one heartbeat away from perfection in all its meanings..._

"Shizuru!"

The faint sound of Kazuma's bellowing voice echoing over head brought her out of her reverie with a start.

She glanced around momentarily lost between the sensation of true abandon and the reality of being stationary on the ground.

_What the hell was that?_

Her hand was shaking as she brought her cigarette up to take the final drag from it. She was more then a little put off by the fact that the cigarette had smoked itself much more then she had been involved in the action.

She carefully stooped down and crushed the cigarette butt into the damp soil at her feet before standing and pocketing it for later disposal. She never felt quite right tossing them around Genkai's temple as she would have in any city park or technically anywhere else for that matter.

"Sis where are you?!"

"Shut up Kuza I'll be right there!" she shouted abruptly annoyed with him again.

She had to get out of there before she ended up burying her little brother in some unmarked hole in the ground. Briefly she entertained the thought of burying him so that only his head was above ground then flicking various sticks and leaves at him to see how many would stick in that pompadour of his.

She chuckled to herself, giving a brief shake of her head to dislodge the lingering breath of the daydream.

She did not even particularly like trees. What was she doing daydreaming about them?

* * *

_The briefest explosion of fiery agony across the jaw. _

_A staggered step back for a breath. _

_The flash of teeth set in a display of vehemence as adrenaline surged before throwing the next strike._

_There were four of them...it seemed unfair...for them of course._

_This was the element. _

_This was the real, uncorrupted truth of existence._

_The stage that life flowed through, strong and imperative._

_The copper taste of blood momentarily distracting then onto the next aspect._

_The dodge. _

_The kick. _

_The impact of fist on flesh._

_The dance of give and take._

_The language that spoke much more clearly then anything ever voiced._

_The alley that stretched above providing the perfect camouflage._

_They had thought to trap but instead had found themselves on the receiving end._

_The heart pounded fiercely, excitement billowing as the exchange of violence escalated._

_Ribs aching from a lucky strike but that would cost them._

_The grunts and pained exclamations of the others only drove home the delight in motion._

_Only to soon there was silence, the echoing fear as they ran away..._

Hiei sat up straight on the limb he was occupying as Kuwabara's baritone rang through the trees. His mind still entwined with the dream though it made little sense. He would have recalled any fight where he specifically did not use his katana.

The sense in the dream had been normal yet not quite the same as he had felt in previous ones. There had been no sense of vengeance as was normal for his battles. No sense of real triumph from the sounds of his retreating enemy. Just a strong, pervasive feeling of satisfaction in having survived. Odd joy in the aches and pains that had radiated through him.

His eyes traveled to a figure pushing away from a nearby tree. He had not seen her in the past two days. His fingers drifted to the spot on his jaw where her fist had connected. That had been predictable. He had seen it in her eyes though she had not truly telegraphed what she had been about to do.

Even weakened from days of unconsciousness her fist had carried weight behind it that had faintly surprised and impressed him.

Kurama had sought him out after he left the room. To exhausted to do more then escape to the nearest out of the way tree he had been fairly easy to find. The fox demon had thanked him for his efforts which he of course had dismissed. He had not done anything for the note.

His gaze followed her as she made her way back to the temple with the air of someone trapped. A smile touched his lips. He had an appreciation for that thought. Genkai's temple could have that effect on him as well though he figured some of it had to do with the moose like bellow of her brother.

_She would hate being treated that way..._

His eyes lost focus momentarily at the odd thought before he tensed narrowing his eyes as he studied Shizuru more intently.

It had to be a fluke. Some leftover aspect from having come into such intimate contact with her. Residual knowledge was only to be expected and there was nothing more to it. He could not be concerned with the leavings that would fade just as assuredly as every other brief contact had through the Jagan.

He forced his body to relax, to release the inner tension as he sat back against the tree purposefully training his eyes on the scenery as opposed to the female making her way into the main complex of Genkai's temple.

He needed at least one more day of rest to recoup his energies before returning to Demon World and his duties there.

By tomorrow afternoon all of this would be nothing but a bad memory. Shizuru Kuwabara would be delegated back into "handle with less care" which meant he would cease to be bothered to notice her at all if he did come into contact with her again.

That decided he closed his eyes, willing himself into a semi comatose state that would best serve his recovering energies. He very carefully avoided any thought of the human or the odd dream he had been pulled out of.

He had never been in a fight with four females anyway.

That just proved it was some strange dream and nothing based on fact.


	8. Blood Ties

_It had been close. _

_So close she could still feel the burn of the concrete that had grazed her back as she moved to save her. The large idiot had been to slow to react in time. She had acted without a second thought, throwing caution to the wind in that mad dash._

_Blood pounded in her ears as unusual emotions raced through her. She was safe that should be all that mattered. Yet even looking down at her she could still feel that choking fear that had galvanized her into action. She could still see the concrete wall of the stadium crumbling unseen trying to crush the small female demon under its weight._

_She could still taste the bitterness of anticipated loss at the back of her throat._

_She knew she should back away. That she should remove the protective arm that still lay across her sister's back but for that instant, for that heartbeat she was frozen. She was captured by the intensity of the relief that flowed through her, by the knowledge that she had in fact been in time._

_Her sister moved, shifted to look up at her. Red eyes so like the color of her own met her's, so soft with admiration and gratitude that it was almost to much to bear witness to. It was almost to much to be the on the receiving end of such emotion._

_She was frozen still, her throat constricted by the words that struggled against her. Words that she had sworn she would never say. She wanted to be known. She wanted to reach out to her sister. She wanted to..._

"Oh thank you Shizuru!"

Shizuru blinked in confusion and refocused her attention on the smaller young female she had just pulled away from the cliff. The edge had given way under the slight weight of the Koorime. She had just reacted without thinking pulling the young woman to safety.

Maybe it had been something about the rush of adrenaline or something else entirely that had triggered the odd memory. It had been a memory she was sure of that. There had been to much detail to it, to much emotion in every moment for it to be anything else.

_Not my memory though. I wasn't anywhere near them when the stadium was falling apart._

She put a nervous hand through her hair, "No big kid. You should pay more attention if you're going to keep playing up here."

She had been convinced by Kazuma to accompany him up to the temple. Genkai apparently had decided he and Yukina required a chaperone while she was away checking on some things on the outer fringes of her property.

She had not made it easy for him. She was getting a full week of him cleaning the house out of agreeing to come with him. She figured that alone should be worth every boring aspect of this trip. She had only been away from the temple for two weeks and had no wish to visit again so soon.

Kazuma was currently cooking a meal for the three of them and Yukina had suggested a walk while they were waiting. She had agreed readily enough since she had nothing to do at the moment except pet Puu who was sleeping.

"How about we start back now." she suggested.

Yukina smiled at her, "That's probably a good idea. I'm certain Kazuma is close to being done with our meal."

_Her eyes...how come I never noticed they were the same color?_

It was perfectly obvious now that she was supplying the comparison. Yukina's eyes were the exact same crimson as Hiei's, the different shapes to their eyes somehow camouflaging the reality of it. Yukina's eyes were round, soft in essence giving her face a uniquely innocent quality to them. Hiei's on the other hand were tilted, sharp unless he was relaxed which was something she had only seen accidentally.

"Is something wrong?" Yukina asked.

She realized she had been staring down at Yukina for a long moment without speaking. She shook herself internally, forcing a smile to her lips.

"I'm good." she assured her moving to begin the walk back to the temple, "You shouldn't worry about me. I've been daydreaming a lot lately."

"That sounds pleasant."

"Sometimes I guess it is." she agreed glancing over at the girl.

* * *

She snuggled down into the soft, warmth that was the side of the big blue chicken. She had no idea why it was that no one else took advantage of the fact that Puu was so comfortable. She always took full advantage of it, seeking the large spirit beast out just for the enjoyment of it.

Once Yusuke had given her an odd look when he had seen her do it but had said nothing about the fact that Puu accepted her presence just as readily as it accepted Yusuke's. She liked to think that it was because she had some odd connection to the beast. She understood its quiet presence, let the aura that surrounded it infuse her.

Being with Puu was like reaching the height of some mountain top. There was a lasting quiet that seemed as if it had existed since the beginning of time, a peaceful quality of the untouched.

From her vantage point she could see Yukina and Kazuma talking quietly as the girl attended to her garden. It was not as if Kazuma would ever do anything to upset Yukina if he could help it. Her little brother had a large heart and she could not think of a better match for him then the Koorime.

"Weird isn't it chicken?" she said softly into the quiet of the large room Puu used as a den, "You wouldn't think that Hiei could care so much about anything."

It was not the first time some memory had popped up out of the blue as it had earlier. It had happened several times now at the oddest of moments.

A slight flare up of flames on the stove had invoked the memories of the first time Hiei had controlled something he called the Mortal Flame.

Ducking into a doorway on a dark, stormy day just to get out of the rain had brought on a scene of him watching it rain from inside a cave. Apparently the fire demon found watching it rain to be almost meditative.

Losing her favorite ring down the sink had shown her Hiei losing something called a teargem during a fight. The choice had been his life or the teargem. He had chosen his life but the loss of the teargem had been overwhelming.

At first she had been shocked by the memories, at times almost resentful of the intrusion into her life. While admittedly she was at the whims of her abilities she tended to guard herself against intrusion. There was very little in her life that she did not in some way allow. His memories had appeared from nowhere. No one had said anything of the possibility of it happening and she had resented the lack of warning at the very least.

But that had only been at first. Quickly she had become fascinated by the sneak views into his life. Those poignant moments that he would never have let anyone else see. Those instances where there were no masks, where he relaxed and felt things without the worry of who might be near. There was a deep inner sanctity to him that she found echoing the one in herself. The more often it occurred the more she wanted to know.

Of course viewing those things as if she were the one doing them could be very distracting, sometimes a little dangerous.

She had almost burned her hand with the Mortal Flame memory.

She had become so lost in watching the rain that she had been late for work.

She had managed to get her hand stuck in the sink reaching for the ring, though in reality she had been reaching for the falling teargem not the ring.

As it had been with Yukina. There were times it blended into her and she felt those things just as strongly as he must have. That longing to be known that he hid so well still weighed heavily on her heart.

"But it's not my secret is it?" she ruminated putting her hands behind her head, "There's a reason he isn't telling her so I can't say anything."

Puu trilled and placed his big head near her in a silent plea. She smiled, maneuvering one hand out to scratch at the spot between his eyes. Puu's eyes closed in contentment.

"You know the really messed up part is that I have a fire demon running around in my head and I have no idea how to get him out of there." she said to Puu conspiratorially, "Huh...who would've thought something like this would happen?"

Puu made a sound that was vaguely like a dismissive snort.

"True," she replied agreeably as if he had said something, "My life isn't exactly normal. This just adds to it I guess. It doesn't really matter though does it I'll probably never see him again anyway. How weird is that? I don't think I'm all that cut out for this type of thing chicken. Mind if I take a nap?"

Puu trilled again but it was a more gentle sound. The spirit was half asleep itself and was use to her dozing off once she had settled against it.

She closed her eyes still thinking of that almost mournful longing.


	9. Perils of Boredom

"You're distracted."

He made a noncommittal sound as he watched the coordination of Muruko's troops as they readied themselves for a foray against a pocket of rebelling demons. These small pockets of those that still strained against the current king's rule were common. He rarely found much release in dealing with them any longer.

He was bored. And yes in some ways distracted though he lent that to being an addition to being bored in the first place. If Muruko would just find something for him to do that required more than a bare minimum of thought, the least amount of effort he would be less bored and therefore less distracted. She had only herself to blame really.

If she would simply cooperate he would be less inclined to perusing the memories that had begun to plague him not long after his return from the Human World.

He did not appreciate those intrusions into his thoughts. Those minute glimpses into a life that was not his own. He could not seem to escape them. They reared themselves out of instances that had little to no connection to the person associated with them. They pulled him from his surroundings in such a way that he was left unsettled by both the subject matter and the ghosting emotions they left behind.

"You could make yourself useful and see to the finalization of the group heading out." Muruko suggested in a tone that bordered on ordering.

He sneered turning away from the scene below to center his attention on her, "If that's the best you have to offer then I might as well leave. I told you I won't accompany them. It's a waste of my time."

Muruko sat back in her chair behind her desk, studying him intently. There had been a time when her attention in that manner had been uncomfortable even intrusive. He had become use to the intensity of her scrutiny, it no longer affected him as it had when they had first met.

"I never thought it would come to this." she admitted sounding more then a little amused, "You being uninterested in a fight. I'm curious. What has captured your attention so much that bloodshed is boring?"

"Nothing," he half snapped, "Find me something worthy of actually calling a fight."

"Does this have anything to do with your recent string of petty theft?"

He snorted indelicately facing the window again though his eyes went to the sight beyond the milling troops to some distant point he did not bother with focusing on.

He was not even certain why exactly he had suddenly become so interested in the small acts of thievery. Or more precisely he did not want to dwell on his sudden inclination towards it. He was a criminal after all. He had a propensity of leaning toward activities that still circled such behaviors. It had nothing to do with the abrupt memory that even now he could recall clearly in every nuance of it.

_He stared at the necklace in his hands letting the sun catch on its golden surface._

_He had no real interest in it anymore. In fact he found it to be a fairly boring piece of jewelry. The entire purpose it had originally served had long since been served._

_He could still feel the excitement of it. Being inside the shop, surrounded by weekend shoppers and the clerks who kept a vigilant eye on him simply because of his age. They did not know him here though he was sure after they would recall something about him that would set off warning alarms in their head._

_It was both easier and harder then he had thought it would be. Easier in the sense that a self important woman conveniently distracted the nearest clerk at the perfect moment. Harder because it had taken twenty minutes of listening to the sleep inducing music being pumped into the store and he had almost given up the idea just to escape the droning noise of it._

_A quick step up to the counter as said customer waxed annoyingly about her dismally boring life. A concealed snatch to acquire the bauble that had so captured his attention. Then walking out the door there had been the sound of someone behind him, a shout that alerted the clerks that something was amiss._

_The short lived chase had wound through the shopping mall and out into the parking lot before he had given his pursuers the slip by ducking behind some cars._

_Now after all of it was said and done the low that was created out of the high of the chase made the entire effort lack luster._

_He pushed away from the wall he had been leaning against, ambling past two teenagers that were far to dirty to be anything but street kids. Both were smoking cigarettes but he could see what they really wanted was food._

_It was not compassion that drove him to offer the necklace to them. There was an exchange involved. The semi precious necklace for the half pack of cigarettes the two had. He just did not want the piece of jewelry on him any more and this was as good a way as any to get rid of it._

_If it ended up those kids got a few good meals out of it then that was what happened._

_Stepping out into the flow of pedestrians that crowded the sidewalk he paused briefly to light one of the recently acquired cigarettes._

_Maybe he would finish off the day in class for a change. He had the nagging sensation he should be somewhere close to it or even in attendance. He let his feet take him where they would. Recently that seemed all he could do, give into the strange urges that abruptly had begun to make themselves known._

The interest in stealing could easily be directly linked to the memory. It stirred his curiosity for some unknown reason. It had caused him to snatch a few paltry items in an attempt to understand what was behind his seeming obsession.

There was no doubt it was one of Shizuru's memories. One that had influenced something previously habitual into something unworthy of effort.

What truly drove him was the decided lack of compassion in the memory. He could not quite correlate the younger version of Shizuru to the one he had experienced in Genkai's temple. There was such a drastic difference between the two beings.

The person he had clashed with had been full of compassion. She had been driven by the strongest desire to protect he had ever come across. Her entire being had appeared centered in the concepts of offering comfort and shelter with a hard edge that somehow translated into something that would have been far easier to trust then a soft spoken word.

Yusuke's description of her had been strangely accurate. She may just be one of the only people his life even briefly touched that was without a deceptive aspect to her interactions with anyone. What you experienced with her, in her presence was exactly who she was.

The person attached to the memories that flooded him at times lacked those very things. She was without remorse in her actions. Her mind set during fights was very similar to how he imagined Yusuke might view those things. Her interest in anything beyond herself was narrow in view. There was very little that seemed to affect her one way or the other. She had neither hated nor cared in particular about anything.

One of her other memories had been of her purposefully breaking the arm of some male youth who had pulled a knife on her during a fight. She had done it with the full intent of teaching the other a hard lesson, to give additional fuel to her already large reputation. There had been no hesitation in her. There had been no pity.

In truth he was intrigued by what in his view was an abnormal indifference in her younger self. He understood it to a certain degree. It was not unlike his own outlook at times.

That seemed to be what drove him to linger on those memories. Finding that echo of himself in someone he would have been hard pressed to describe in such a way caused his mind to dwell on the subject.

The flashes of insight did not lend to a full picture. Those moments in her life some defining and some not seemed almost to be experiences of two entirely different people.

Loathe as he was to admit it there was a part of him that if he had been in the Human World might have been drawn to interactions with her.

"Hiei!"

He swallowed the growl that climbed into his throat. He may be her heir but there were times her voice grated against his entire being. At those moments he had to wonder why he bothered to remain. He tilted his head so that he could see her in the corner of his eye.

"Contrary to your personal idea you do work for me." Muruko chastised, "Go take care of getting them on their way. Then I don't care what you do but stick around where I can find you."

He took her words as a dismissal and moved to leave the office without a word.

"Oh and Hiei..."

He paused at the door, one hand already beginning to push it open.

"If you're going to continue with the theft thing try to at least make it interesting to hear about."

"The only reason you know is because you refuse to stay out of my mind." he returned.

"Well if you weren't so obsessed with the reason behind your actions it wouldn't be so easy to read you."

"I am not obsessed." he insisted tightly.

"Yes I'm sure you're going to try ramming that idea down my throat for the next month or so. Get out already." Muruko ordered.

He briefly entertained the idea of separating her head from the rest of her body. It might have subdued the surge of irritation her words, her smugness had caused.

Instead he left the room, fuming with the repressed emotion.


	10. Admissions

"Damn."

She stared at the cut as the blood welled with a faint sense of self depreciation. She should have paid more attention to what she was doing instead of getting lost in the memory.

She had agreed to Kazuma's idea of having everyone over for dinner. There were very few opportunities lately for all of them to see each other. Some were busy with school while others kept busy with work. It had been almost a month since they had all been able to find the time to commit to something as basic as a meal together.

She also had a much more involved reason for wanting to be near when the boys all got together. Their auras had such a unique, pervasive quality to them.

There was a defining sense of _rightness_ when they occupied the same space, pieces of some cosmic puzzle that when those pieces aligned it infused the space surrounding them. The addition of Hiei served to complete said puzzle, enhancing it dramatically but it had been awhile since she had been privy to that atmosphere.

It was one of the few perks of being as spiritually aware as she was, being able to know that aspect of others. Being allowed to feel those qualities that most could only glimpse if the circumstances were just right. For her it was affirmation that the universe was not some cold, vacuous condition but a vibrant, tumultuous state of being that gave as much as it took.

Kazuma, Yusuke, and Keiko were entertaining themselves in the living room while she and Kurama were attending to the food.

She had been in the middle of slicing onions when she had become distracted.

_She turned her face into the light breeze, closing her eyes as she concentrated._

_There was a smell in the air, one that was not readily identifiable. _

_There was substance to it, a heaviness that normally would have been associated with another male yet there was also other scents that commingled with this one. It masked the scent, warping it into something different._

_She was not all that certain if those other intermingling scents were purposeful or if there were reasons beyond that to blame for the confusion involved._

_She followed those drifting clues across the tops of the human dwellings. _

_If this led to the one she had been seeking then it would only make perfect sense. He had taken extreme measures to keep himself hidden from the Spirit World. Such extreme measures that tracking him in the first place had taken much more time then she had originally planned._

_As she moved a part of her mind remained occupied with identifying the strangeness of the scent. Human but with finest hints of demonic, succinctly male yet it held the deeper tones of things she would have associated with places more than any one being._

_The richness of damp soil. The crisp sting of heavy vegetation. _

_She alighted on the beams of a building in construction, staring down at the singular figure that stood in the shine of an overhead streetlight._

_Could it be? After all this time and effort had she finally found him?_

_She crushed the surge of excitement in her. She had to be sure. There was no room for error in this. If it was him then he would give himself away easily enough._

_Her hand went to the hilt of her katana as she readied herself to attack. _

_Emerald eyes focused on her as she began to move, a hand shifting to the blood red hair..._

"Here let me see."

A gentle hand grasped her's as Kurama assessed the damage she had done to herself, a frown marring his pretty features.

"You would think I would've learned to use a knife by now." she joked halfheartedly.

The frown fell away to be replaced by Kurama's brand of a smile. That slight tilt to the edges of his mouth that conveyed both amusement and fondness at the same time. He drew her over to the sink which she allowed still slightly caught up in what she had just seen.

Kurama grabbed a nearby towel and pressed it firmly against the slice she had just inflicted on herself along the edge of her middle finger. It stung, the cut looking much deeper then she had thought once he moved the towel for a quick peek before replacing it again.

She watched in fascination as he drew one of his seeds from his hair then slipped it into the soil of a plant she had sitting beside the sink. He kept his thumb over the pot and after a second a tiny plant that resembled a pea pod pushed its way out of the soil.

"Isn't that a waste?" she asked curious.

"Using my energies to help a friend?" he returned before laughing lightly, "I thought you knew me better by now Shizuru."

She shook her head, "You know what I mean."

He nodded, using his free hand to pluck the tiny plant from the soil. It opened with light pressure from his fingers. He removed the towel and proceeded to squeeze a clear substance from the plant into her cut. The stinging disappeared immediately.

"You've been very distracted lately." he observed as he concentrated on her wound.

"Have I?"

His jade green eyes flickered up to her's then back to the task, "You're hiding something. I can understand if you want to keep things to yourself. I only point it out since you seem disturbed."

It was a rare type of friendship she enjoyed with the red head. In some ways she would always view him as the younger human friend to her little brother that he appeared to be to the rest of the world.

In others she had grasped that behind it lay a mind far more knowledgeable and mature then Yusuke or Kazuma could ever be due to his demonic nature.

While he was not exactly easy to converse with at times, he was friendly in his own way. She had been pleasantly surprised by the fact that Kurama accepted that she tended to treat him both as an equal and as the adopted little brother he had become to her.

If it had been anyone else asking she would have tried more deflection or simply told them to mind their own business. The red head had a way of making both methods seem unrealistic and frankly a waste of time. If he had noticed then it might be affecting her more then she thought.

"I..." she began uncertainly.

How could she explain exactly what had been happening without sounding crazy?

"How long has it been happening?"

It was a leading question that made it sound as if he already knew what was troubling her. Somehow that made her relax a little as he pressed on her finger with a swiping motion then released the hand. She studied his handy work. If she did not know better she would not think there had been a cut in the first place.

"Since Genkai's," she answered making herself meet his eyes, "I think somehow I ended up with his memories."

Kurama's reaction to her words made her tense. His eyes narrowed slightly in thought, his body stilling to the point she was not all that certain he was still breathing.

_That can't be good..._

"Hiei's...memories." he clarified.

She nodded, watching him intently. Demonic fox or not Kurama had tells just like anyone else. She had spent enough time around him to have noticed them just as she knew Yusuke's and Kazuma's.

Even Genkai had been subjected to her brand of scrutiny just because she was use to doing so. It was a rare occasion that she was told all the information around this group. Knowing their tells gave her a heads up before things went down the drain.

She had no intention of any of them finding out how quickly she assessed their group and it's moods by those trace showings.

Kurama was more difficult then the others. His tells more subtle. The sudden stillness meant he was bothered by something but not necessarily that it was an entirely bad thing he was contemplating. It was just where you had to pay more attention because his mask so rarely slipped. The more disturbed he was the more firmly in place the mask became.

"How often is this happening?" he finally asked.

She shrugged, "Not all that much. It's just hard to concentrate when it does."

"Is it causing you pain?"

She chuckled, "No. If it was I'm pretty sure I would've brought it up before now. It's not like there's all that many demons walking around to ask Red."

His brow furrowed, "Shizuru you should have mentioned this before now. I am fairly well versed in many things but this is more Hiei's area of expertise."

She folded her arms, "I'm not sure I want him knowing."

Kurama's eyebrows rose in surprise. She had to look away before she started to laugh at the shock on his face.

"I don't think he would like me knowing this stuff about him." she explained slowly, "It isn't hurting me so I don't see why he ever has to know."

That was something she had no questions about. Hiei would be furious if he found out she had such intimate knowledge of him. The fire demon could adapt quickly to most things but this situation was not something that was easily adapted to.

Given what she knew about him now she did not want to be the cause of him feeling exposed and vulnerable. She had progressed far enough into those intimate thoughts to finally feel guilty. It almost felt like reading someone's diary or as if she had gained the knowledge through some form of deception.

The things she knew should have been offered to those he felt closest to, not thrown into the head of someone who was more or less a complete stranger.

Despite that she absolutely did not want to be on the receiving end of the reaction that would come after him finding out.

"Worried he might be offended?"

"That's a bad habit." she censured bringing her eyes back to his, "If you already know why should I say it?"

"I think you've thought about the repercussions for Hiei a little to much." Kurama offered leaning back on the counter, "For all we know he might have taken this...side affect into consideration to begin with. I'm not saying that he is not quick to anger. Or that he had this in mind. Only that he has a different view of things then you or I do."

"Wow you're a pretty impressive double talker." she pointed out with a small smile, "We both know he won't like finding out."

"I believe it's better that he does before rather then after something changes in those memories and you become a victim of a side affect he had not intended. Even Hiei would be offended to have his efforts in saving your life wasted." He countered, "Though I applaud the effort of you trying to protect his pride. It appears he's found himself a new champion."

"Don't get to ahead of yourself," she warned abruptly in need of a cigarette and a non Kurama zone, "Alright but if I end up dead I'm blaming you. I'm going to haunt your ass. You'll be the only demon around with a human permanently attached to them for all eternity."

"I promise to keep that in mind." he said after a moments hesitation.

"You do that. I'm going to go have a cigarette..." she glanced at him speculatively.

"I can handle the final preparations for dinner Shizuru." he assured her as she pushed away from the counter she had leaned against while they spoke.

"Sure you can...Yusuke!" she yelled.

After a second the brunette boy appeared in the doorway grinning, "Need something?"

"Yeah someone to keep Kurama from burning the kitchen down." she said.

"You trust me to tend your wounds but not to cook in your kitchen?" Kurama asked.

"Kurama...do you trust you to cook in her kitchen?" Yusuke returned grinning.

"It was one time." the fox demon half growled folding his arms.

"It took out my curtains." She reminded him though she gentled it with a hand to his shoulder.

"I can manage to prepare a meal without supervision." he insisted.

"No worries fox boy. I'm sure if you live another hundred years she'll let you try to boil water." Yusuke offered moving into the kitchen as Shizuru passed him, "It's not all that long of a wait."


	11. Ignorance was Bliss

_He pocketed the lighter in his hand as he blew out the drag he had just taken into the crisp early morning air._

_He was waiting now for whatever it was that had caused him to wake twenty minutes ago. It had been almost suffocating, that need to be elsewhere. So much so that he had barely thought about what he was doing as he dressed quickly and left the apartment._

_Nothing stirred in the confines of the park as his eyes moved restlessly over the scenery. The air was still heavy but the straining need had eased the moment he had stopped in the middle of the field he occupied._

_He did not so much hear as feel the person who approached him from behind. A sharp, bitter sensation wrapped around his throat a second before he turned towards the source._

_Infront of him stood a solid young man with long dark hair and empty eyes. Instead of physical detail his eyes seemed to drink in what he could perceive from this person. The shaded agony that strained around his body. The icy suffocation that pressed against the other person's form._

_And he **knew** what this person wanted from him. He **knew** what drove this young man into the night, to this very place that he had been pulled to._

_He knew he could provide it. That intense, immediate counterpoint of physical to oppose the internal. That release that could only be brought about through such activity. He knew without having to ask that was all the youth wanted._

_He might have given it to him at another time. Only weeks earlier sensing this kind of weakness had only served to cause him irritation and the need to supply exactly that._

_But now, in this moment he could feel those agonized emanations like razor blades slashing into his soul. His eyes began to sting with tears as his mind searched frantically for reasons that could lay behind someone being so desperately full of hurt as to seek out physical pain to distract themselves from it._

_He wanted to run from the youth. He wanted to leave him to his desolation and inner torment. He wanted nothing to do with anything so wretched and stark as this person's soul._

_At the same time he knew there was no choice. That he had been placed there for a reason and that he had to answer that ambiguous need that shivered in the air between the two of them. They were balanced on the edge of a blade together and he was responsible for the consequences._

_He forced himself to push away the fear that clawed at him, to search the other figure's form._

"_It will get better you know." he found himself saying as he took a drag from his cigarette to settle himself, "but you aren't going to find that out if you keep being an ass."_

_The youth tensed, his hands fisting at his sides, "What do you know?"_

"_A hell of a lot more then you." he replied smirking, "Do us both a favor...go home. I don't do pity parties for idiots that think just today matters."_

_The other person did not move but he could feel it, that change in the pressure against the both of them._

"_You know who I am right?" he asked though it really was not a question but more of a reminder._

"_Everybody does." was the growled response._

"_Good then you also know if you don't get moving I'm going to knock you on your ass so hard you'll still be feeling it next month." he snapped flicking his ashes._

_Apparently that was all the prompting needed. In the next second he was watching the boy walking away stiffly as the pressure eased drastically until there was nothing more to it then the memory._

"_Damn..." he whispered closing his eyes against a wave of bleakness that passed through him, "...I don't want this."_

_He knew when this was past, when he woke in the morning in his bed with the sun streaming in all of this chaos inside of him would be settled. It would not matter because he knew how to move past it, how to survive anything._

_But for right now he allowed the sorrow to fill him. He allowed the searing ache to choke him. He allowed the wishing it all away to take place because who in their right mind would be thankful for knowing such things existed in such an intimate way..._

He had to throw a hand out to brace himself on the branch he occupied to steady himself, a wave of vertigo accompanying the fading of the memory. It had come on much stronger then any of the others before it perhaps because he had been relaxed in that moment.

At other times he had been in the process of some action, his mind already engaged with another thing. In hindsight it was amazing he had not come to any harm during any of those times. At least one memory had caught him in the middle of sparring and only the fact that his opponent was slow and without an ounce of common sense kept him from any real injury.

Disturbed he launched himself to the ground and headed back towards Muruko's compound lost in thought.

He had wanted to know and now he had at least one answer. That memory had contained such rawness to it that it had left him aching in a strange way for the younger Shizuru.

He at least had grown up with little to no illusions as to who and what he was. Shizuru had been stripped in that park of every illusion only the young can have. Her view had been forcibly widened from herself to everything and anyone around her. In some ways she had become enslaved to her spiritually energies, bound by them to react to what they compelled her to do.

He understood that final moment she had given in was her last instance of struggling against it. From that point on she had become the Shizuru he had encountered, the one filled with compassion.

That at least made sense of that aspect of her.

"Hey Hiei!"

He slowed but did not stop as a demon trotted up to him. He could not recall this one's name nor did he care to attempt to. If it had mattered he would have made a point to retain that information which put this demon on par with insects as far as he was concerned.

"Muruko wants to see you." the unnamed demon informed him.

He barely acknowledged the information with a slight motion of his head, altering his destination by heading towards her office as opposed to his rooms which was where he had been planning to end up. In his opinion the compound was much to similar to Maze Castle in that there were so many twists and turns required to get to any one place once inside.

That being the case he tended to use the exterior to gain entrance to Muruko's office on most occasions. Today he saw no reason to arrive any sooner then he happened to arrive. There was no immediate threat. If there had been then she would have been actively searching him out herself. Whatever reason she wanted him for was almost certainly something he would rather not do.

He did not bother with knocking on the door to her office, simply pushed it open as he came to it. She looked up from the paperwork on her desk, reached over and threw something at him.

He caught the communication ball then looked at her with a raised eyebrow, "This is what you wanted me for?"

"It arrived an hour or so ago from Kurama." she replied studying the paper infront of her.

He gazed down at the ball curiously. Kurama had not contacted him since he had returned to Demon World. He negligently threw the ball at the nearest wall, waiting as it shattered to see what the fox had to say as the outline of the red head formed itself.

"I know how you hate these things so I won't waste time with pleasantries." Kurama's image said, "I need to speak with you as soon as possible regarding something that has come up with Shizuru. It may end up that it is nothing at all but I would prefer to be certain."

The image faded slowly from the wall.

"Hmm short and sweet...unusual from Kurama." Muruko commented.

"He speaks that way when he is concerned." he found himself replying distractedly, "Was there something else you needed me for?"

"Oh you mean has some grotesquely powerful demon decided to rampage through my district with little to no concern that the great Hiei is heir?" she teased then laughed when he glared at her, "No I don't need you around. Shizuru? Is that the name of your pet project?"

"I doubt she would appreciate being called a pet...project or otherwise." he answered with a smirk tilting his lips, "I'll be gone for awhile."

"No plans on when you'll return?" Muruko asked as he turned away from her.

"That would be a waste of effort," he threw over his shoulder, "I'm sure you'll manage for whatever length of time I'm not here."

He was outside of the compound again when he finally allowed himself to wonder exactly what manner of problem Shizuru might be having. He had not wanted to think about the myriad of ways their contact with each other could have resulted in something detrimental to her near Muruko. It amused the ex "King" to no end the amount of time he had spent distracted by events from the last time he had ventured into the Human World. He felt no need to provide her with any further entertainment.

It was not until he was half way to where Human World and Demon World met that he even thought to wonder at how quickly and without much question he had decided to return to Human World.


	12. Shifting

Kurama let himself into his apartment fully aware that Hiei was waiting inside.

Of all of them the fire demon was the most skilled in disguising his demonic energies yet for some reason he had declined to do so for this visit. In fact Kurama became aware of his presence a few miles from his home. The decided flare of Hiei's energies announced to the world at large that he had returned to the Human World to any and every one with even a modicum of awareness. Such blatant announcement could mean any number of things.

The instant he had felt those energies his mind had begun to reevaluate what he had learned over the recent weeks regarding Shizuru.

It was interesting in it's own way. As Youko he had never been privy to the concept of siblings. As Suichi Minamino and simply Kurama he was besieged on all sides with them. Shizuru's almost automatic inclusion of him as her "little" brother both warmed and confused him. The manner in which she treated him was a delightfully mind boggling change of pace.

He was honored she would feel him worthy of such protective if not slightly frustrating nuances. In return for her easy affection he could do no less then everything he could think of to prevent any harm coming to her. Which was why he had not waited to contact Hiei. Though he had not expected such a prompt response from his old partner.

He had already noticed those moments where she was not quite present. The others were not aware of the fact that he and Shizuru made a point of getting together for lunch at least twice a month if only for the company of each other. It was during a few of those lunches that he had witnessed the odd behavior from her. When asked she had dismissed it as daydreaming but he had not been so easily assured that was the case.

It turned out he was not the only one who had noticed them. First Kuwabara and then even Yusuke had approached him to see if they were perhaps seeing things that were not there. After her recovery they had all admittedly been slightly over-reactive to anything that seemed out of place when it came to her. The other two had apparently believed that he would somehow ease their growing concerns. He had found he could not, their concerns had only flamed his own.

Due to the ambiguous nature of Shizuru's spiritual awareness it was not uncommon for her to be distracted in certain ways from the things that went on around her. Because of their continued association with her they were all use to that type of behavior from her to a certain degree.

These new points of distraction held a different quality to them. Though not alarmingly so the way in which she reacted to these new instances was in a very absent manner. When emboldened by her abilities her reactions were decidedly precise, she would be obviously moving towards some end result in whatever action she took.

"You moved."

He smiled to himself as he kicked his shoes off, "Hello to you to Hiei."

The fire demon was seated on the counter that served as a separation point between his kitchen and living space. He had expected the almost accusatory welcoming. Hiei was not all that fond of change in any manner. He idly wondered just how long it had taken him to locate his new residence.

The move itself had been done only after careful consideration of his new outlook after the Demon Tournament. His decision to remain in his current form, to learn true discipline without the constraints of leaning on his Youko form had heralded many changes. Or more precisely he had made the more concrete decision of life in the Human World.

He could not in good conscious remain in the house of his mother, Shiori. She had her own life to lead as did he. Not that he was not in constant contact with her and the rest of his human family but it was expected for him to live on his own after a certain age.

He was perfectly aware that the apartment he had chosen to dwell in was almost precisely situated between all of his connections in this world. Those connections may not include the continuous barrage of Spirit World intervention but they were all still as strong as they had been before Yusuke was "retired" as a detective.

"Are you hungry?" he asked as he moved into the kitchen to start some tea.

"You have no real food in this place." Hiei replied.

_Meaning he already looked through everything and couldn't find something he liked._

"Yusuke spoiled you with instant ramen." he countered, "Some food does take preparation you know."

Hiei snorted not bothering to turn to look at him, "You obviously had the detective over recently and he ate the last of the instant ramen you had in your supplies. If you wanted that to be a true argument you would have tossed the evidence from your cupboard."

He shook his head, "Yusuke needs to learn to throw things away."

"You're the one that insists on his company. Who's the bigger fool? Him for not conforming or you for expecting him to?"

"You're in a foul mood." he accused finishing his tea, "but I'm pleased to see you."

"How is she?"

Both his eyebrows rose at the almost imperceptible softening of Hiei's tone, "She?"

This earned him a very unfriendly glare from over Hiei's shoulder. It was unfortunate for Hiei that now his curiosity was engaged. He purposefully sipped slowly at his tea, knowing the response he would get from the delaying tactic.

_Damn fox..._

It apparently was not enough that he was irritated with having to relocate Kurama after wasting time going to his previous home. One quick glance and the lack of fresh scent told him the fox demon had not occupied the site in months. Not that it had been difficult to trace him but the bother in having to do so still irked him.

Knowing he would not get anywhere in an attempt to wait the other out he finally turned towards the red head.

"Shizuru." he prompted impatiently, "Or has that resolved itself."

The faint twitching of the corners of Kurama's mouth told him that he had played into the fox's game.

"There hasn't been a change." Kurama answered setting his cup down, "I'm still uncertain if there is a problem exactly."

"Play word games with those other two idiots," he snapped, "you would not have sent the message if you thought there was nothing to be concerned about."

"Yes well I had been anticipating a period of time to continue evaluating the situation. You responded much faster then I thought you would." he shrugged slightly, "Were you that bored in Demon World?"

"In a word yes." he replied latching onto the excuse.

He would be damned if he answered any more then that. He had yet to fully filter through his reasoning behind his prompt response and it was not a subject open to discussion. Kurama continued to study him intently for a few more moments before shaking his head.

"She is concerned what your response will be to this." Kurama offered leaning back against the counter behind him.

"My response?" he repeated uneasily, "That makes no sense."

"Hiei," Kurama began obviously searching for the right words which only made his uneasiness grow, "when you helped her at Genkai's were there dangers to what you were doing? Things that might happen as a direct result?"

"Death, insanity, both of us becoming trapped in our minds," he supplied without thought scowling at the fox demon, "Why are you asking..."

"Sharing memories?" Kurama interrupted.

Did it show in his face?

He could only hope what Kurama's words did to him did not translate fully to the surface. That he could not see the utter lack of cohesive thought. That he could not sense the abrupt influx of hot and cold that stole through his frame. It should have produced warmth, that surge but instead he found himself almost nauseous.

That even Kurama could not tell how immediately and thoroughly strained he was by the thought of Shizuru Kuwabara being subjected to anything associated with his past.

"They do not seem to be causing more then minute lapses in her attention." Kurama went on, "but I felt you should know it was occurring. She did not want me to inform you at first. I think she is much more concerned with your feelings over the matter then she is about anything else."

That brought his attention abruptly back to the red head, "Both of you should be more concerned that it is a sign of a mistake made. The Jagan is not a tool of healing."

"Yet you attempted to use it as one." Kurama pointed out calmly.

"Stop attempting to assign noble intentions." he snarled.

"Yes it was purely selfish want that made you subject yourself to that." Kurama countered chuckling.

"I could easily despise you fox." he returned casting his eyes to the ground.

"Do you believe this may cause eventual harm to her?" Kurama questioned in a much less confident tone.

"I have no idea." he replied losing some of the bracing rage that had just coursed through him, "I would need to...enter her mind again to see if there is repair that can be done."

"Is that an offer to?"

"Take it as you will."

He was not yet able to commit fully one way or the other. His mind still reeled with the concept that she had been experiencing the same as him. That she had voiced a worry over his reaction to finding out she had such knowledge.

It should not be all that shocking that she would feel that way. After what he had discovered about her it was a predictable way for her to view the situation. Still it did shock him to his very core as only the most unbelievable things could.

How could she view his memories and remain concerned about him?

There was little to nothing in his past of a redeemable quality. Even he could admit that. His past was filled with death and blood shed. Moments defined by hate and rage that sometimes stunned even him in their strength.

By all rights she should be disgusted with the idea of knowing him at all.

Quite suddenly he did not want to chance seeing what should be on her face the instant she saw him. He did not want to see that twisting of her features, or even darkening her eyes. He did not want her to feel such things in his presence at all.

He could handle her fury would even welcome its bracing passion.

He was not all that certain he could manage her absolute rejection.

"Hiei..." Kurama began.

He shook off the pervading sense of bleakness with effort, "I'll save your precious human Kurama. Just don't expect me to care if it kills her."

* * *

Please Review! I'm shameless with the begging :D!


	13. Cloudchasing

She slowly blew out the lung full of smoke, idly watching as it twisted and churned its way up from her into the air. She shifted the arm she had behind her head for a more comfortable position still trying to decide exactly what she was going to do.

Not a half hour ago she had been driving up her street, looking forward to a nice dinner maybe some TV watching before bed.

That was before not a half block from her house she had slowed her car and pulled over. A familiar but unfamiliar sensation passing over her as she stared down the street at her home. It was not an entirely unpleasant feeling yet it was not overly comfortable either. There was just something about it that caused her to not want to go home just yet.

Instead she had decided to lay on the hood of her car, upper body reclined against her windshield while she decided if she truly wanted to identify that feeling. Or if she simply wanted to remain where she was and watch the clouds roll by.

Either way she had a feeling she was going to be confronted in some manner that had the vague feeling of an intervention of some type. She honestly could not see any reason for such a thing unless it involved her smoking and quite frankly she would see that house burn before she gave up her one vice.

_Whatever is there I should get to it just to get it over with..._

It was not that she was fearful of what lurked in the house. Part of her was insanely curious about it. That sensation so familiar yet not was different enough to spark her curiosity.

Normally when that happened she was just as driven towards it as she was when her abilities drew her somewhere.

Normally though there was not the added hesitation from her personally.

That she hesitated was what kept her in her current position. Not necessarily trying to reason it out. She was so use to not understanding the things that drove her until after the fact that she rarely bothered. She was simply waiting to see what would come next.

"Uh...Shizuru?"

She turned her head slightly at the understandably confused prompt, "Hey kid. Hows it going?"

Yusuke chuckled, "Pretty good. What are you doing out here? You waiting for someone?"

She shrugged as best she could in her position turning back to her cloud watching. It was surprising really. She had never been very good at being idle but here she was without any intention of moving. Yusuke appearing only made that "intervention" feeling increase which put her more on the not moving side of her decision making process.

Yusuke skirted the car and hopped up onto it copying her position beside her. That was one of the things she liked about the young man. He could go either way when it came to doing things. He was just as inclined to jump into the fray as he was to do nothing at all.

"Can I snag one of those?" he asked.

"Sure when you're old enough to buy them on your own." she replied taking another drag, "You visiting Kuza?"

"I wouldn't call it visiting." Yusuke denied lightly, "More he called and said I had to come over for some reason. I didn't really get all he said. When he gets excited listening to him is like listening to a room full of screaming girls."

"Yeah that's my little bro." she agreed laughing.

A comfortable silence settled between them. She was almost finished with the current cigarette when another sensation began to cover the already present one. She sat up, her brow furrowing slightly as she took her last drag and flicked the remainder off to the side.

"I think I need a bat." she murmured sliding off of the hood of the car.

"You need a what?" Yusuke asked.

"Nothing...want a ride up the street?"

"I guess." he agreed climbing off the car only to jump into the passenger side.

It only took a second to pull into the drive of the house. By then she was no longer paying attention to the fact that she had been avoiding the house only a moment before. She charged into the house intent on only one thing.

She slipped off her shoes at the doorway, "Hey Kazuma!"

"Where..." Kazuma began getting up from the couch.

For a second she froze, slightly confused by the group that waited in the living room. Her eyes taking all of them in but almost not quite registering who was there the first time around.

Kazuma by the couch.

Kurama in the chair she usually took next to the couch.

Hiei sitting on the back of the couch so that his feet rested on the cushion.

"Oh hey Hiei! When did you get here?" Yusuke asked behind her.

Kazuma walking towards her.

Kurama smiling at Hiei.

Hiei scowling at Yusuke.

Hiei.

There was an almost audible click in her head. That pleasant yet uncomfortable sensation washing through her. The base _rightness_ of the quartet all in one space momentarily making her want to close her eyes and bask as if they were some type of sun giving off rays.

The uncomfortable because it was directly related to something personal. Anything that had to do with her was always an uncomfortable element that she simply could not shake.

Either way she had another situation that needed tending to and anything else would have to wait until that was taken care of.

"Sis we need to talk." Kazuma ventured sounding uncertain.

"Cute...where did you put that bat I gave you last Christmas?" she asked changing the subject and already moving towards his room.

"It's in my closet," he answered following her, "but..."

"No buts grab it for me." she ordered stopping outside of his room and pointing into it, "I have something to take care of."

"Kurama and Hiei want to talk to you about something." he said as he rummaged through his closet, "It sounds pretty important...oh hey that's where that went! I thought that punk Urameshi still had that! Oh anyway they said it wouldn't take to long...ow!"

The last exclamation had been proceeded by a large thud that she could only imagine had been his head coming into hard contact with the shelf he had been searching.

"It's a bat Kuza. Try not killing yourself in the middle of getting it." she teased leaning against the doorway, "And if they waited this long they can wait some more."

"That's not very polite Sis." Kazuma asserted emerging from the closet, bat in hand.

"Huh...good thing I'm not very polite then." she returned grabbing the bat from his hand then walking back down the hallway.

"What are you going to do with that anyway?" Yusuke asked as she entered the living room.

She paused looking down at the bat with some curiosity, "I'm not really sure...guess I'll find out soon enough."

"Shizuru..." Kurama began.

She turned to him raising the bat up to rest it against her shoulder, "Sorry Red I have something to get to. Whatever you and Mighty Mouse there have to say is going to have to wait."

Kurama opened his mouth but it was Hiei that spoke.

"Let her go fox."

She looked at him, really looked at him for the first time. His eyes still held that burning quality to them that she recalled from before. His body still looked ready for anything to happen to cause him to move, a little to tense even in relaxation. Hiei always on the verge of flight like some butterfly waiting for a slight breeze to set it in motion after just setting down.

She smiled because of the visual that thought gave her and oddly enough he seemed shocked. His eyes widened slightly, the breaking of the unbreakable all over again. She had the abrupt urge to shock him more, to cross the room and purposefully touch him. To make those eyes do more then that tiny sign that he had been affected by something.

The urge was so strong she almost gave into it. Impulse control had never been one of her strong points. The nature of her abilities backed that concept up by making it almost impossible for her to deny them once they were set into her mind. The one thing that stopped her was the knowledge she had attained, the guilt surging forward to push aside the impulse.

_Whoa girl what the hell are you thinking?!_

She looked away, "You guys can hang here. I don't think I'll be to long."

She wanted to believe she was not running. That it was not those crimson eyes that could be the world she was attempting to escape since they seemed to know to much for some reason.

She was to much of a realist to not know that was exactly what she was doing as she left the house as quickly as she could without a backward glance.

* * *

He waited, head tilted slightly as he listened to her car start then leave the house before leaving the couch.

His mind was still caught up in the after affects of that smile. Shizuru did not fully smile, one side lifted more then the other as if she knew some secret barely held in check. That she had smiled at all once setting eyes on him would have been stunning in and of itself. That her eyes had joined in, dark amusement flashing in them, had effectively stolen his breath momentarily.

Kurama joined him and Yusuke who was also heading towards the door.

"Hey where are you guys going?!" Kuwabara demanded.

He traded looks with Kurama before gazing back in disgust at Kuwabara, "You tell him. I've only spent a few hours with him and already I'm exhausted."

"She grabbed a bat man." Yusuke said as if it explained it all.

For him it did. The clue was obvious or should have been but Kuwabara was being denser then he normally would have been. Only a short time out of the service of the Spirit World and apparently that was all that had kept the giant oaf thinking.

"Kuwabara when was the last time Shizuru armed herself?" Kurama questioned.

"Um...two weeks ago." He answered scratching at his head, "but that was a golf club...oh no that was the cane we had from when she broke her ankle. The golf club was the week before that."

He could not help but stare at Kuwabara.

The large man laughed, "You guys should see yourselves. You should all know her bite is way worse then her bark. And before you go all "Oh Kuwabara how can you let your sister go out and do stuff like that alone" you should know I use to follow her. Half the time the stuff she takes she isn't using for self defense she just ends up needing it for one reason or another."

"You two can stay here if it suits you." he stated firmly turning his back on Kuwabara.

He was gone before they replied. He would have gone after her no matter what excuse Kuwabara had come up with for her actions. He had seen it in her eyes, the reason he had told Kurama to back off. He had seen that call of her abilities, that turning of her attentions to something outward from herself. He had known she could not deny it, that attempting to keep her there would only serve to cause her harm and he would not be a party to that.

_Damn her..._

The questions seemed to haunt being a part of her space.

Why being the most prevalent.

Behind that was another that he had not thought of until he had seen that call.

Who was it that watched over her as she watched over everything else?

And the next...why did it matter at all to him?


	14. Perceptions

_She stared down at the weaker demon that had curled itself into a ball at her feet, covering it's head in an unconscious attempt to protect itself, weeping and moaning._

_Outwardly she was impassive, untouched by the signs of insanity._

_Inwardly she was a violent storm of emotion that surged and abetted, at times threatening to overwhelm._

_She had not meant this result to come about. The intention had been to only peruse, not to shatter beyond recall. It showed an unacceptable lack of self control, a disgusting inadequacy of honor._

_She had no choice but to continue yet at this moment all she could think was that possibly she had been mistaken. She had rose to the challenge of having the Jagan implanted, suffered the torturous agony, agreed to the terms that still left a bitter taste in her mouth. _

_All of that only to find herself unprepared for the discipline it would take to master the tool she had given so much to attain._

_She drifted to a nearby stone, forced herself to sit and witness the reality of what she had unwittingly done._

_The slobbering remains of what had once been a perfectly normal, albeit weak and contemptible demon only served to drive home the reality that she had been woefully unprepared._

_She had known it would not be an easy thing to master. The implantation and basic control she had already gone through had only laid the foundation for what was her ultimate goal._

_For some reason she had not anticipated this._

_She had not anticipated the reaction of another's basic instinct to drive out intrusion. She had underestimated the strength a soul gained when faced with the true threat of death, that final surge of energies that were it's last ditch effort of survival that even the weakest could produce._

_It had not mattered that she had no intention of killing the other. That the other had sensed her on some base level, that it had reacted in the manner it had..._

_She could still feel it clawing at her internally, that soul screeching out in silent, echoing defiance against her. She could still feel herself being overcome, drowning in that flood of abrupt, forceful energies that lanced through her entire being._

_Her reaction could be excused but she was not given to excuses. _

_There was no excuse for what she had done. _

_For the loss of control. _

_For that blind panic that had suffused her. _

_For that to so overtake her that she had without thought destroyed that soul that she had only intended to touch._

_It was one thing to kill in battle. To end a life with the intention of doing so._

_This was nothing near what she would call an acceptable outcome. _

_This was almost regrettable even if the other demon would have at least attempted to defend itself if confronted physically, as redundant as that effort would have been._

_She was long past simple killing for the sake of doing such. She only fought against those who were on par with her or greater. The weak held no interest for her, there was no gain to their bloodshed and she only spilled their blood if they insisted on it._

_She would never allow this to happen again. She would gain absolute control of the Jagan. She would take all aspects into consideration before using it in any form. _

_She would never again be taken by surprise in this manner, nor would she allow herself to react without thought._

_She stood, drawing her katana as she stared down at her handiwork._

_There was only one thing left to do._

_She raised her sword..._

She raised her head, taking a drag of her cigarette as the memory left her. Her eyes narrowed in thought as her eyes passed over the few people who traveled past the bench she had sat on when she had entered the park.

Her hand rested on the end of the bat that she had been idly spinning back and forth since she rested one of it's ends against the ground as she waited.

It would not be long now. The sensations were becoming stronger as they always did before whatever was to happen actually did.

She could have remained with the memory. Went over the emotions that had traveled through him as he had studied that other demon. Some of those emotions had surprised her though in hindsight they all made sense considering the source. There was so much more to him then what he allowed the world to see, so much more depth then maybe even Kurama suspected.

She could have but she was being drawn to her feet again. Pulled away from the bench and the peaceful hum of park life that included the laughter of children playing and the sight of the occasional couple. Into a dense cluster of trees and bushes to emerge in a much more secluded area, one that most of the public avoided for a very specific reason.

This area was unofficially reserved for thugs attached more closely to the shadier sides of life Bad things happened to those that came across the dealings that occurred in this inner sanctum of the park. To most people what she had just done was effectively commit suicide in as painful a way as possible.

She rested the bat against her shoulder again, taking another drag as she evaluated the area.

There were five people in this section, each one of them had taken note of her presence. One even waved a halfhearted welcome at her. She did not bother waving back. They would not bother her. One of the things she enjoyed that most did not was an immunity concerning this side of life. The details of that lost in past encounters either through her abilities or just because she was who she was.

This aspect rarely touched her everyday life. It was something she had no intention of Kazuma or any of the others to ever find out about. She was not embarrassed by it, only protective of what she saw as her "normal" life. The necessity of that over rode anything else.

Her eyes alighted on a trio not far off from the first five she had seen. Hair slicked back, their clothing a little nicer then thugs normally wore, one even sported a pair of sunglasses that were obviously worn as an affection and not for the purpose of keeping the sun at bay.

_Poser..._

It was the shortest of the three, younger then the other two that she had come for. His energies spiked the air drawing that slight choking feeling into her throat.

This kid was at a crossroads just like every person she was drawn to.

She tossed her cigarette away and approached them. She was maybe five feet away before they noticed her and stopped the conversation they had been engrossed in. All three eyed her and the bat at her shoulder, the kid seemed the most interested.

This close she could see the blackened eye, the cut lip. Evidence he had been roughed up recently.

"You know it's a choice." she said to the kid directly, ignoring the other two, "the way you're headed isn't really where you want to go and you know it."

His eyes were an unnatural shade of blue, the kind that was to easy to read because they drew the eye so directly. Pain, a flash of fear, stubborn denial all of it expressed in a quick glance to the other two and back to her. He was afraid.

"Hey lady you need to leave." one of the thugs said menacingly.

"Lady?" she repeated shifting her weight slightly, "You don't know who I am do you. Real stupid if you ask me..."

She did not telegraph her intentions. That was the kind of thing that got you hurt or worse on the streets. It was nothing to move faster then the one who had addressed her. Very little effort actually went into the breaking of a kneecap, it was more aim then anything else. Technically she could have done it without the bat and she almost had but the thug had annoyed her with the title.

She was no lady.

She rested the bat back onto her shoulder as the thug rolled on the ground screaming and cursing, clutching his shattered knee. She eyed the other one that seemed to not want to become involved in what had just happened. The kid stared down at the guy rolling on the ground in shock.

"Really you can shut up now. You whine like a little school girl." she snapped at the man on the ground before turning back to the kid, "I'm Shizuru by the way."

"Who?" the kid said his face screwing up in confusion.

"Seriously? You're Shizuru Kuwabara?" the sunglassed poser asked then shook his head with a laugh, "No wonder you've got a name still."

She shrugged then took the bat from her shoulder, offering it to the kid who only glanced at it then her.

"You've got a choice," she repeated to him, "take the bat. Use it on him. Kill him if you want. I don't care really. It's none of my business. Just understand once you do something like that you can't take it back kid. It's forever. Once you let yourself do something like that you're just like him."

"But I..." he began to deny.

"Lie to yourself all you want." she interrupted him smoothly, "Don't lie to people who know better."

"Why do you care?"

Again she shrugged, "Couldn't care less. You want the bat or no?"

For a second, for a heartbeat she thought he might take it from her. His face darkened as he stared down at the thug clutching his knee, hate and vengeance on his features. It was not that much of a stretch to understand that had been the one to inflict the damage done to the kid's face. That and she had noticed the skinned knuckles on the bastard writhing on the ground which was why she had broken his kneecap in the first place.

If he had reached for the bat she would have let him take it.

No one who really knew her would have accused her of being a bleeding heart type. She was not so much of a guardian angel as a choice provider.

It would have disappointed her.

She may have taken exception and beat the kid within an inch of his life for the stupidity of the act but she would have let him make it.

No amount of guidance could turn a path once the choice was made in that direction of thinking. There were very few real victims in her way of looking at the world. It consisted of those that made the choice to be swallowed by what happened to them or to work with it and make themselves stronger despite it.

The pressure of her abilities began to ease a moment before the kid's features relaxed into something closer to introspection and a hint of relief.

"No that's okay." he said softly.

She brought the bat back to her shoulder as she fished her pack out of her pocket and expertly shook out a cigarette that she caught between her lips. She lit it before she spoke again.

"You need a ride somewhere?" she asked casually.

"Um...sure." the kid replied stepping around the thug on the ground to walk beside her as she began to move away, "Can I ask you something?"

"Go for it." she agreed pushing a bush out of her way.

"How did you know? I mean...weren't you worried I would take the bat?"

"You're kidding right?" she asked smirking, "Don't get me wrong short stuff. You would have been on your butt before the first swing but I was being honest. I don't give a damn what you decide. You want that kind of life then you have to take it all in, the good and the bad. It doesn't matter all that much what already happened...it's more important that you come out the other side being able to look at yourself in the mirror."

* * *

He watched Shizuru disappear with the young human still ruminating over the scene that had just played out.

The sudden violence from her had been unexpected but oddly enough not shocking. He knew that existed in her, that it lay just beneath the surface somehow peacefully entwining with all the rest that crowded her being.

That perfect blend that put her on par with any other being bent on strife as the center of their life yet also following the call of something that was an altogether different way of existence.

He was of the mind she would never truly make sense to him.

"I'll kill her!"

He turned his attention to the thug she had crippled as his companion helped him to his feet.

"Once this heals I'll find the bitch and..."

"Shut up man!" his friend hissed at him furiously glancing at the others that occupied the area, "If you're smart you'll let this go!"

Mentally he took in the man's scent, marking it for one to react to if he came across it again in her company.

It was time to leave.

There were other things to tend to other then listening to the whine of an injured fool and his empty threats.


	15. Battle Lines

The silence was deafening in the dwelling of the Kuwabara's.

It breathed, tightening and releasing in surges that went beyond the uncomfortable and almost to the realm of threatening. Four sets of eyes remained focused on the singular female in the room who studied the others as she smoked her cigarette.

He had arrived back at the dwelling a good hour before she returned, settling back onto the couch as he had been before without a word to the others as to what had transpired. He was to busy sifting through the memories he had been shown already searching for something specific that had somewhat plagued him.

It had seemed odd to him, the active role she had taken in the last situation. As he went through his knowledge of her he found the reason easily enough. It was odd because there were very few instances where Shizuru interacted with the person as directly as she had. Under normal circumstances she was simply a pivot point, few if any words exchanged with the person in question.

Confirming that had been a memory surfacing as he pondered the idea that involved someone in that same room...

_It was really an awful snatch. _

_There was not even an attempt at pretending to make it look accidental. The kid just walked past, reached out and grabbed what he wanted without pausing. _

_Either he really did not care if he was seen or he was just arrogant enough to think there would be no repercussions._

_From the look of it, the arrogance was most likely to blame._

_He tried to fight the amusement that had surfaced as the young man in the green school uniform plucked the apple from the stand he was standing at. Tried and failed miserably drawing a growl from his friend who ran the stand._

"_Damn that Urameshi! I'm going to call the cops..."_

"_That's Yusuke Urameshi?" he asked slightly surprised turning to look at his retreating back._

"_Yeah the damn punk! Arrogant little..."_

_He reached into his pocket as the sensation crested in his throat and handed the red faced proprietor the money to cover the apple._

"_What are you doing Shizuru? He belongs in jail!"_

"_He has someplace he needs to be." he replied shrugging, "Let it go. It was just an apple."_

_He had to say he was unimpressed. He expected more from the guy that Kazuma was so obsessed with fighting. He was subjected to hours of boasting and angry tirades of how he was going to beat that "damn punk Urameshi" one of these days._

_He smiled to himself as Yusuke Urameshi, the scourge of Kazuma's life caught a ball and bent down to talk with the small boy it belonged to, abandoning the apple he had just snatched onto the sidewalk._

_"Gotta get to work." he said with a small wave to his friend._

"No."

"Shizuru..." Kurama began to argue.

"I said no." she interrupted ashing her cigarette in the ashtray that sat on the table beside her, "end of discussion. Nice seeing you. Get the hell out."

"Sis you can't just.." Kuwabara attempted then went silent as her eyes focused on him.

He looked at the other three entreatingly. Kurama in turn glanced at Hiei who's only focus was Shizuru.

They had said nothing of the fact that shared memories were involved in his visit both agreeing there was no need to share that information with the other two. Instead Kurama had hoped that with the backing of the others she would simply allow Hiei the brush of his Jagan to see if there was some way to affect the exchange of memories.

He had already ruled out using it without her consent. He was required to delve more deeply then the simply touch he had used on the beach to know her thoughts. He would have to search her mind and that would allow her internal abilities to come into play against him.

He very clearly recalled the times she had shoved him away. Her instinctual response would be to keep him out. There would be no chance of her being unaware of the intrusion. She had to agree or there was nothing that could be done even if it was discovered that a mistake had been made. That there was something there that could kill her eventually.

Of course that was subject to change depending on just how stubborn she insisted on being. He only had so much patience to begin with and that much was already strained.

"Look," she said sitting back in her chair, "I get the concern but I'm not about to volunteer to be experimented on because you guys are worried."

"I would hardly call it an experiment," Kurama replied sitting forward on the couch, "call it a check up if you will."

Her eyes danced to meet his full of humor and he was hard pressed not to allow his own amusement to show for the wording the fox demon had chosen. It was a moment of perfect understanding between the two of them, a connection that electrified him.

It was lost in a heartbeat as she seemed to realize what she was doing and tore her eyes away from his. The faintest hint of color rose to her cheeks as she tucked hair behind one of her's ears.

The loss of that connection was just as jarring as the initiation of it. He had to turn his eyes to his hands momentarily to regain his equilibrium.

"I said no." she repeated crushing out her cigarette in the ashtray and pushing herself to her feet.

"You would rather risk death?" he asked scathingly as he brought his eyes back to her.

"Is that what will happen?" she returned folding her arms, "Or are you just grasping at straws to?"

"Don't be so foolish!" He snapped his annoyance rising, "As if I wish to be a part of this. Kurama's only interest is in your continued well being. I could just as easily watch you degrade as offer assistance."

"So let me!" she growled back at him, "I don't want you in my head any more then..."

She cut herself off but they both knew what she had been about to say, what words finished that particular sentence. It hung in the air between the two of them making it impossible for him to break eye contact with her. The knowledge that she knew things, intimate things about him. That she had become privy to the chaos that was, had always been his life.

She had no idea yet that he shared her memories as well.

Was it disgust he saw darken her eyes?

Was it pity?

What exactly had she seen that would cause this reaction?

The want to know was almost a physical sensation. It almost brought him from his position on the back of the couch to her side.

"Are we missing something here?" Yusuke ventured into the tense silence that followed, "If it's just checking why does it feel like there's more going on?"

If anything the tension in Shizuru's body grew making her into a statue as she glared at the ground.

"It's nothing," she said finally, "I just don't want to do this so I'm not going to. Being pissy isn't going to change my mind."

"For as long as you have a mind." he censured.

A dark smirk twisted her lips, "Then at least you won't have to wonder anymore huh?"

He was glad for the cloak on his shoulders. Glad because it hid the automatic shift towards the hilt of his katana. His first impulse was to match threat for threat, insult for insult and she had managed to do both in one sentence. Granted that threat was more towards herself but it had struck him as one against him.

He caught himself before the move became to obvious but he could tell by the fact that her smirk grew that she had been perfectly aware of what he had been doing. Just as now he was perfectly aware she had been baiting him in a manner that was restrictive to his reactions because of the company.

His eyes narrowed considerably as he glared at her. The last thing he was going to allow to happen was being chased off from his goal because she skirted the edges of a subject neither of them would fully discuss infront of the others.

Still she was as infuriating as she was stubborn.

"You know Kurama I think I will remain." he said forcing himself to relax, "It might be interesting to watch a human go insane."

"Hey!" Kuwabara exclaimed turning towards him angrily.

"Shut it Kuza." Shizuru corrected her entire demeanor becoming more relaxed, even the smirk softened for some reason,"let him. It doesn't bother me. I have work in the morning. Good night boys. Oh and Kurama..."

Kurama sighed heavily, "Yes I know. Microwave only."

He cast a questioning glance at the fox demon who shook his head. It definitely piqued his curiosity as to why Kurama had been restricted and that apparently he also intended to bide by the rule set down.

He snorted with amusement, "What did you do fox? Attempt to burn the house down?"

"It wasn't an attempt..." Yusuke began grinning.

"Yusuke I do know where you live." Kurama warned scowling at the young man.

"Yeah well...you and about everyone else." Yusuke agreed though he did not go into any further detail.


	16. Reflex

Hiei fit anywhere.

After three continuous days of the four young men in constant attendance at her house she had been given enough time to study the fire demon more then she had ever been given before. She had spent that time realizing he could and did fit anywhere and everywhere he set his mind to do so.

How he did it she was still unsure. He never actually sat anywhere. Hiei perched on any given surface. That was the only way she could think of to describe the insane contortionist type of lounging he accomplished. Of course "lounging" was a relative term since he did not quite reach the exact amount of relaxation that word brought to mind.

Hiei on a counter.

Hiei on the back of a chair.

Or the couch.

Anything with even the slightest amount of shelf to it Hiei could and did settle on when talking with others or just simply observing whatever it was that was going on at the time.

At the moment the short demon had settled on the edge of the large window in the living room. That particular edge was no wider then the bottom of a cup. There was very little actual shelf to it yet there he was with one of his legs actually stretched out along the diminutive ledge looking for all the world as if it were the most comfortable place to be.

The balance that feat required was mind blowing to her.

"You could just let him do it and then we'd be out of your hair."

She turned her attention away from Hiei who was conversing with Kurama to Yusuke who sat on the couch watching TV. Kazuma was currently fetching groceries for the evening meal. There was usually at least three of them around her at any given time. And one if she were working which she found mildly amusing if not slightly irritating.

"What makes you think I mind? I'm pretty sure if I wanted you guys gone I could make it happen." she returned confidently.

He smirked, his eyes going to her's and then back to the program neither of them were paying any attention to.

"Because you've got that "I'm about to blow from all this togetherness" look. You're putting up with us." he answered knowingly.

"Sooner or later you guys have to go back to work and school. Hiei will get bored here. Just a matter of time." she shrugged sipping at her tea.

"Yeah but why wait it all out?" he insisted sitting forward so their conversation felt more personal, "I don't get this Shizuru. Is it really that bad having..."

"You're sweet but you aren't as good as Kurama with the talking someone into...anything. You suck at it really. Stick to what you know Yusuke, hitting things and being a pain." she suggested chuckling as she got up to get more tea.

"Hey I talked Kuwabara into putting up with Hiei." he pointed out as she passed him.

"Talking Kuza into anything isn't a big deal," she returned still amused, "besides that was more convincing Hiei. Don't think I don't know you had to bribe my little bro with the tickets to the next Megallica concert to keep the peace."

"You kill the fun knowing everything Shizuru." Yusuke half joked.

"Part of the perks of being the older one around here." she said, "Ruining the lives of the younger people."

_The wind rushed past her, cold and shrill in her ears._

_She could see nothing but white and blue above her._

_She could not free her arms or legs from the bindings that wrapped so tightly around her._

_She was helpless and falling._

_Panicked terror filled her stealing what little breath she had._

_There was nothing she could do only stare with hate and loathing upward towards where she had been, seething with the scorching agony that she could not yet voice._

_Trapped in this downward plunge she could not even turn to face but had to endure. _

_Waiting with panted breath for what might come next._

_It was forever. _

_There may never be an end to this sickening feeling of helplessness. Listening to the shrieking air as it went by offering no resistance as she moved through it. _

_The heaviness that was her own body creating that knowledge that there was an up and down to the endless void that she seemed to occupy._

_If she could only get free of the things that held her so tightly. If she could only turn to see where it was she was headed..._

* * *

He could not say he had been waiting for something like this to occur. In honesty he had been relying on Kurama, Yusuke, and Kuwabara to convince her to change her mind about allowing him to do what was intended.

He had not been paying much attention to her, only noting that she rose out of habit rather then interest. His eyes following her as she neared the kitchen had been happenstance more then anything else. A lack of anything else to focus on and she had been the one in motion which always caught his attention no matter what the situation.

So he had seen her freeze beside the kitchen, putting a hand out to the wall to steady herself. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Kurama turn in reaction to the quick, barely audible sound of her intake of breath.

"Your definitions need redefining fox." he growled in irritation before moving.

Then he was infront of her, yanking her down by the hold he had on her wrist and pulling the band off that concealed the Jagan. A part of him registered the fact that she showed no resistance to his rough handling of her, annoyance and concern warring with each other over it as he concentrated on her.

He felt the instant the Jagan managed to engage her mind, sensed the beginning of the pull into her. That was as far as he was able to go.

Her eyes, once unfocused abruptly centered on his. He was slammed out of her mind but not before he felt that now familiar surge of her protective nature wrap him up inside of itself.

They glared at each other, breathing heavily as if having just exerted themselves.

He briefly entertained the thought that the next thing to come would be her fist to his jaw as unknown emotions swam in her eyes. He even tensed in preparation for that exact reaction.

Abruptly everything about her softened including the way she was looking at him. She caught him so fully unprepared that when her fingers caressed his cheek he did not even flinch in reaction to the unsettling gentleness of it.

"It's okay." she assured him in a tone that bewildered him.

Before he could recover from those mystifying actions she stood up and disappeared from the room. He heard the door to her room close and then the sound of running water.

He had to force his body to move, to straighten as he stared unseeingly at the floor.

It made no sense.

That tone.

That touch.

That fiercely protective reaction.

He wanted to think past those things but his mind remained centered on them.

_Why?_

* * *

She let herself sink down the wall until she was sitting fully on the floor. Tremors raced through her body, her breath hitching against the ripping, twist inside her. Tears stung her eyes but they were only reactionary to the things racing through her.

She needed to feel these things fully, needed to allow the process to flow through and out of her before she was stuck with them for to long.

She had never experienced anything remotely close to what she had just gone through, what _**he**_ had gone through.

She was so cold, so beyond chilled that she was certain she might never be warm again.

Haltingly she rose and began to undress as steam wafted out of the shower she had started. As she got under the hot rush of water she found herself bracing her arms against the wall. She stared at it blankly as the barely felt warmth flowed over her.

There had been no choice.

He had pushed his way into the memory and she had reacted.

She had shoved him away to keep that terror from invading his senses as it had so captured her's. She had not wanted it near him, to touch him in any way.

She closed her eyes tightly trying to push out the memory, the pervading sense of having nothing around her. She did not notice when her hands both clenched into fists, nor when the only tiny sting of tears changed to a steady coursing down her face.


	17. The Shatter Method

She straightened, wiping the light perspiration from her forehead as she surveyed what had just taken her a few hours to set up.

To most people it would have looked like a various assortment of haphazardly placed things. The arrangement would make little sense except in the context that it sat in. She had an agreement with the owner of the junkyard for one specific purpose.

"I'm guessing I should just ignore everything from over here for a few hours huh?" the owner asked at her side, cheerful if not mystified by what she had done, "I don't get you Shizuru. You ever going to tell me why you do this?"

She dug in her pocket for her phone, "No...you wouldn't get it even if I did. Just go back to sitting on your butt and looking important in your office. You get any calls about the noise again just tell me."

The owner laughed, "It's a junkyard. Those jerks that complain are the ones that I don't want their business anyway. Have fun."

She smiled a little as she dialed the phone.

When the person on the other end picked up she said one word then hung up.

Then she settled onto the hood of the nearest junk car to wait.

It never took very long.

Since she had started this particular event there was always a quick and enthusiastic response.

* * *

The grin that was on Yusuke's face when he hung up the phone was in a word alarming. For a moment he considered that the former detective had finally and completely lost all touch with reality.

"Man Kuwabara I could be in love with your sister." Yusuke commented happily.

"Huh? Why..." Kuwabara began.

"Shatter." was all Yusuke said the grin if possible growing.

Kurama and Kuwabara reacted to the vague term in much the same way. Similar disturbing facial expressions leaping to their faces.

He shifted his hand to the hilt of his katana eying them.

If they had all lost their minds there was probably little he could do in ways that would not cause harm to them. He had no intention of becoming the victim of a pack of wildly out of control, extremely powerful demons in Yusuke and Kurama's case.

Kuwabara he was certain he could take down with less effort.

Though insanity did tend to allow for unusual strength even in the weak.

"I'll get Botan." Kuwabara volunteered shoving himself from the couch and heading to his room sounding almost giddy with excitement.

"I'll cover Keiko." Yusuke yelled after him already in the process of dialing.

The contemplation of their insanity was superseded by confusion at the inclusion of the two females. He looked at Kurama hoping for some enlightenment.

"You'll see." Kurama replied to his silent question.

* * *

It was a basic concept.

Within even the most proper of beings there lay a tension, a need for destruction and chaos that for the most part was suppressed and denied. Society as a whole tended to look down on the breaking of anything as a sign of unrest or the beginnings of violent reaction that would lead down a path where absolute lawlessness existed.

Which in her mind was just stupidity at it's finest.

Without the destruction there could be no construction. Certain people needed that release or they simply went crazy, clawing at themselves internally for relief of something they just did not understand because they had been so programed to reject the idea she encouraged for her little "family".

Though he had been the most difficult to convince at first Kurama had become the most eager of all of them when she presented this opportunity to them. So she was unsurprised when he and Hiei arrived first in the junkyard.

There were rules to this of course. Yusuke, Kurama, and Kuwabara were limited in that they could not use their spiritual or demonic energies.

No Spirit Guns.

No killer plants or Rose Whips.

No Spirit Sword.

This exercise was for the body and mind but mostly for the physical release of the things maybe even they did not quite grasp.

Besides to her it was cheating and that made all her effort meaningless which she was not about to let happen.

She included Botan and Keiko in the exercise because frankly it amused her. Both of them showed such enjoyment that she could not help finding satisfaction in their release.

Next to arrive was Botan from out of nowhere riding her oar. In these situations the blue haired grim reaper would forgo her usual kimono in favor of average street clothes. She came armed with a small metal bat all her very own.

Last of course was Yusuke, Keiko, and Kazuma. All of the ones who had previous involvement with this wore similar expressions of anticipation though Kurama of course was muted in this expression that was more felt then seen.

Hiei looked utterly confused if not slightly concerned by the group.

She could sympathize.

The five others looked ready to rip something apart.

She had woken that morning to realize it had been months since she had arranged for them to meet in the junkyard. With all four boys in the house it had become increasingly tense to her though at first she had been attributing that to her refusal to allow Hiei into her mind.

She should have been paying a little more attention then that.

The boys were in essence fighters. They had spent a very extended amount of time concentrating on only that, centering their lives around being physical.

Kazuma had lost that when Yusuke, Kurama, and Hiei had gone to the Demon World. In their absence and even with the pressures of concentrating on school she had been able to see the strain it put on him. So of course he was the first she introduced to the junkyard.

Keiko had been next as a type of experiment. She had suspected there was a caged beast waiting under that almost to proper mask of Keiko's. Those killer smacks the girl landed on Yusuke from time to time alluded to that fact but it had taken giving her an outlet to really see it in action.

Botan was entirely accidental. She had appeared one day to check on Kazuma while they were there and had taken to the exercise as if her after life depended on it.

Yusuke had needed no encouragement past handing him a bat and telling him to go at it without any other explanation. Have bat, will break. There was something to be said about straight forward thinking.

Kurama had taken more. She had needed to bring him there without anyone around. She had understood in a way that it was so very outside his comfort zone to give in like she was asking him to do. But she had been determined to see him do so. That same tension in the others existed in him as well no matter how expert he was in hiding it.

He still required to be separated from the others to do it though he no longer found it necessary to have complete privacy to give in.

She smiled at her little troupe of eager demolition experts, "Do I really need to say On your mark. Get set. Go? I'm not your keeper."

That was all the encouragement it took for them to speed past her, implements in hand. She smiled to herself, taking a drag of her cigarette. They had needed this and hopefully it would have the desired affects she intended.

She very carefully kept an eye on Hiei without being to obvious about it. When the others had scattered he did not move from the spot he had arrived in.

* * *

As the shattering and breaking of things began to fill the air a small frown came to his lips.

He understood it almost instantly. The seeming maniacal eagerness of the others at the mere mention of what surrounded him.

That cacophony of noise.

That shock of chaotic explosions that filled the air around him.

The heavy, clunking chink of pottery.

The airy burst of fragile glass.

The thick, almost pillowed shatter of the windshields on cars.

These and other sounds of the breaking and destruction of things captivated his attention as nothing ever had before. It churned and swirled around him, pressing against his skin in seductive tones he could not deny.

He found himself closing his eyes, allowing those sensations to become a part of him.

The tension and the release.

The controlled pandemonium.

The perfection of implicit devastation.

The giving into and sheer freeing of inhibitions.

It was musical lunacy.

It was defining fusion.

It reached into him with phantasmal fingers, brushing and cajoling some inner tension that was normally only truly eased while in the midst of battle.

It was a gift.

He could have remained there, engaged with those sounds forever and not have wanted for anything else.

* * *

She smiled to herself.

It had been awhile since she had called something so perfectly.

There were people like the others who needed the actuality of breaking something to enjoy it completely.

Then there were people like herself and Hiei.

The ones that could just be exposed to the sounds of shattering glass and could sink into the satisfaction of it without being a part of it.

They could live vicariously through that action just for the vibrant resonance itself because in many ways they needed those sounds more then they needed the physical aspect of it.

They needed that affirmation of chaos to make the world make sense even if that concept in essence might be seen as almost insane.

The confirmation of that was in the way his lips had lifted on the edges. The way his head had tilted to capture the noise around them. It was in the minute relaxation of his shoulders, the way his eyes were lightly closed in obvious enjoyment.

This was Hiei, the other side that she had occasionally glimpsed. The one that he kept so well hidden. The one that even though he would have denied it violently was finding his own way towards peace within himself.

And unfortunately this Hiei along with the darker, angrier version was the one she was beginning to fall for.

* * *

A/N: Yes I absolutely believe in this method of stress relief. Don't believe me. Break a lightbulb. See if it doesn't make you smile ;D.


	18. Trading Off

This time it was clear where the memory came from. He knew why it reached out to him, gripping him so tightly that he was almost sure he took a swift intake of breath before it canceled out everything.

Shizuru never wore any shirt that exposed her shoulders.

He had thought it a simple affection. That her mode of dress was more covering in nature simply as a preference. This morning she had been less then alert which appeared normal for her. He had heard all of them make comments as to her not being a morning person and she had proven that with undo silence until at least after her morning coffee.

The others were late sleepers when given the chance. He could not help that he woke early. There was something that drew him out of sleep once the sun crested the horizon. It was uncomfortable for him to sleep past that time so he was normally awake long before anyone else.

For no reason at all he had perched on the counter beside the coffeemaker more or less waiting for the morning stirrings of the others.

He enjoyed the distinct lack of noise in the house. No one would accuse him of being overly social.

In fact he shied away from most social situations simply because after a certain point the noise, the presence of others began to weigh on him like a thick blanket. At those times he was apt to simply disappear, be anywhere else.

The people he had gathered near him understood that aspect of him, rarely questioning it. When they did it was for more reason then simply wondering.

When Shizuru appeared he was not as fully alert as he would have liked to be. One of the unusual side effects of being in her presence had been a decided lack of tension when she neared. In other situations that fact might have disturbed him but on some levels he had come to know her better then few others. He was more inclined to allow her within what he considered personal space, meaning she was within arms reach as she busied herself with the coffeemaker.

He watched her without speaking, noting absently the bared skin of her shoulders due to the tank top she wore. It was then he noticed the scar. It began at the top of the shoulder that faced him, the pale fragile skin of it widening as it traced its way across then downward to disappear under her shirt along her back.

_His back was burning as he ran down the side alley, gritting his teeth against the continued flashes of agony that the motion created along the wound. His shirt was soaked with blood, he knew this only because the fabric rubbed as he moved against the injury._

"_We have to stop." the girl behind him hissed, "you're bleeding to much."_

"_If we stop he'll catch us and I'll be damned if I let him touch you again." He returned breathless._

_It was stupid. _

_He should have known the pimp would have a knife. He should have thought about protecting his back but instead when the knife had been pulled he had presented his back to the attack. The act covering the slim, beaten girl he was practically dragging along behind him by the wrist._

_It was not his emerging abilities that had drawn him into this desparate run. It had just been an instance of being in the wrong place at the wrong time. Of him witnessing something that made his insides churn with the only occurrences that he felt anything close to real rage. _

_It was laughable. His only weakness, seeing someone strong using it against someone weak._

_Nothing more then a pimp and his prostitute. A very young prostitute that had been cowering, arms held protectively over her head as the larger man rained blows down on her. Her pleas for him to stop unheard in his anger._

_And he had only been passing through, on his way to class trying not to be late._

_He should have ignored them._

_He should have kept going past the horrible, pathetic scene that was only to common on the streets._

_He almost had. He had managed to reach the end of the alley before being stopped cold by a particularly harsh bark of pain and fear from the girl._

"_Damn" he muttered throwing his cigarette from him and turning back, "Hey asshole!"_

_Which had brought him here to this place, wounded in a way that made every step difficult to breathe through. He could hear the pimp following farther behind, his bellowing curses echoing down the lengths of buildings._

_If he caught them there would be worse repercussions then the slicing across his shoulder and back._

_He spotted the crate to the side, noted that a steel bar lay beside it on the ground and steered both of them towards it._

"_What..." the girl began in her trembling voice._

_He pulled the girl down infront of the large crate and put his hands on the edge._

"_I don't care what you hear or see. You shut up and stay quiet." he hissed at her before lowering the crate over the girl and grabbing the bar in his hands._

_It felt heavy, cold and lifeless. _

_The perfect thing for what he intended to use it for as he stood and retraced his steps to the edge of the building. _

_There would only be one swing, one chance for both of them. _

_He had no intention of dieing today._

_As the footsteps of the pimp came closer he tightened his grip on the bar..._

"Hiei?"

He blinked repeatedly trying to clear the memory from his sight.

She was gazing at him, concern and shock on her face.

He had never seen shock on her face. Anger, sadistic amusement, an assortment of other emotions but never shock. It widened her eyes, made the almost transparent light brown of them more apparent. He had never come across another being with the same color of eyes and he found it appealing to see them so clearly.

She shifted a little towards him. It was then he noticed at some point during the memory he had reached out to lightly touch the scar along her shoulder. Her skin was slightly cooler then his, a normal happenstance when he came into contact with a human.

His mind was distressingly blank as he raised his eyes back up to her's expecting to find some trace revulsion lingering within those topaz eyes.

The only thing he saw was the shock and concern, perhaps something behind that but it was something not so readily identified.

"Are you..." she began quietly, her eyebrows drawing together slightly.

"Did you kill him?" he found himself asking.

Her eyes narrowed, "What?"

"The human who did this to you. Did you end his life?"

The hand that he had reached out to touch her with began to shake. He withdrew it immediately hiding the fact beneath his cloak. The hand was not the only thing afflicted. Minute tremors coursed along his body though there was no way that she would have been able to see it.

His eyes had remained on her face so he witnessed the quick shifting of her thoughts. The adjustments she made to her expression as she reasoned out how he would come to the conclusion that the question he had asked would have been inspired by.

It could have been caused by many things. That he would ask that specific of a question could really only lead to one conclusion. He saw the instant that she reached that conclusion.

Again he expected her to step away, to remove herself from the nearness of him.

It is what he would have done if she had been in his presence when he had found out about the shared memories. He would have fled to understand, using distance to not only shield himself but to allow his mind to sift through everything without the barrage of unwelcome attentions.

Again she stunned him by moving a step closer as her eyes searched his.

"You..." she began to low to identify what emotion she was leading with.

"Hey you two! Any coffee yet?" Yusuke asked loudly as he emerged from the hallway.

Now she stepped back half turning towards Yusuke, "Not yet...soon though."

"I have no more intention then you of sharing anything I've seen." he assured her quietly.

He had witnessed that moment of panic, understanding her desires lay along side his own. These matters were deeply private, not for the others to know about.

She nodded, acknowledging his words but did not look at him as she busied herself with making a cup of coffee.

As much as he wished to reassure her further he had to leave. The memory had affected him more then the others, the tremors would not be stilled. He was extremely uncomfortable with the idea of this worsening around anyone.

Not only that he needed to still the chaos inside of him.

The overwhelming urge to hunt down that nameless pimp and repay him for the damage done to Shizuru on that day.

The chilling realization that on that day in her memory she had fleetingly been brushed with death and knew it.

The choking realization that even without the spurring on of her abilities she would put another life before her own.

The burning knowledge that his only want in that moment of reassurance had been to touch her again.

He **_needed_** to be away.

With thought came motion.

He left the counter, the dwelling in a second.


	19. Shutting the Door

"Stop messin' with my Eikichi." Kuwabara grumbled at Kurama.

Kurama gazed down at the cat that had taken up residence on his lap as he pet the animal, "Perhaps you should talk to your Eikichi about personal space."

"We talked about it before. I don't want you messin' with him." Kuwabara returned scowling, "You look at him like he's lunch."

Yusuke began chuckling, "Get off it Kuwabara. I don't think Kurama wants to eat your cat. Do you?"

"Exactly when is it that I became the heathen of this group?" Kurama countered scathingly.

He watched the interchange between the three on the couch. They may not be aware of it but Shizuru had already cast a decidedly cold eye at them. He was slightly impressed with her patience. He was well aware of the fact that she had contained her reactions, deciding to wait them out.

He would have slaughtered them a few days ago just because of the inane banter that even Kurama seemed inclined to become involved in. Time in the Human World had not done the fox demon many favors if that was an example of steady life here.

This particular conversation seemed to be the one that just might break Shizuru's patience.

He turned more fully away from the window to watch.

"When you started wanting to be around my cat so much." Kuwabara answered as if that comment made perfect sense.

"I'd be more worried that Hiei would snack on Eikichi then Kurama." Yusuke ruminated glancing at him.

He refused the baiting easily.

Even with the releasing of tension in the junkyard it was predictable that at some point they would find the amount of time they were spending together grating. He was less affected by the other three only because he purposefully spent time away from them. His constant presence was not necessary and it gave the others chances to speak with her without what might be perceived as a threat.

Since his return she had said little to nothing to him which in some ways was extremely unnerving. In other ways he understood it was her version of being "away". She did not physically remove herself from the uncomfortable. She either avoided it which was not all that often. Or she immersed herself in it remaining silent until she had found a way to deal with it directly. She was anything but non confrontational, unless she had yet to decide how that confrontation would be made.

The nature of said confrontation kept him from initiating it. He was much more of the mind to cause explosive confrontations. Normally the more harm involved in a confrontation the more he was driven to incite it.

This confrontation was ambiguous at best, unknown qualities twined in every aspect. That alone made him hesitant, the uncertainty causing him more then a small amount of irritation not only with her but with himself as well.

"Hiei's a fire demon not a fox." Kuwabara scoffed.

"So?" Yusuke continued gesturing towards him, "Hiei spends more time then Kurama in the Demon World lately. It's not like there's a McDonald's on the corner or something. What do you think he eats normally?"

"Not cats...do they even have cows in the Demon World?"

"Get out."

Those two words contained nothing but open promise of pain if not something worse, spoken with her usual almost joking casual tone yet with a resonate undertone he had yet to hear from her. He was hard pressed to subdue the abrupt curiously delicious thrill that flowed up his spine at the duality encapsulated in those words and tones.

She glanced up from the book she was reading at the boys that sat staring at her in mild shock before going back to it.

"I love all of you so I'm giving you fair warning..._**one**_ fair warning." she went on in that same blade being drawn quality, "Get out of my house. I don't want to see any of you for a couple of days and that includes you Kazuma."

"Where am I supposed to go?" Kuwabara half whined.

"Sleep on the sidewalk," she suggested, "or in a doorway. I hear the train station has nice benches. I'm not all that worried about it little bro. Find someplace else to be. You stay and I'll hurt you. Depending on how long you stay past this point is how much pain I'll make sure you're in by the time you finally get what I'm saying and leave."

"And that's my cue," Yusuke said standing with a mild grin on his face, "sorry guys but I'm more afraid of her then I am of...hell even Keiko. If you want Kuwabara you can crash at my place."

Kuwabara gave a long suffering sigh before shoving himself to his feet, "Just let me grab some stuff."

"There still is the matter of what Hiei is here for." Kurama brought up.

"There's still the matter that you're in a human body Red and unless you have plans to fox out on me I can hurt you." Shizuru over rode him picking her head up to smile at him, "It's your choice I guess. I'm thinking I can make you start screaming in about five maybe ten minutes give or take. Really I'm just torn between blunt and sharp objects."

He was slightly distracted by the odd rush he was feeling listening to her banter so casually about causing harm. There was something uniquely enthralling about watching her interact with anyone in this manner.

He had no doubt she was able to back her words. Most especially Shizuru believed in the concept of tough love. Her brand had a wide variety of expressions and though she had made a point of softening what she was saying he also had no doubt she would carry out the threats in some way.

He was fairly interested in knowing if Kurama was as aware of this as he was or if it was some insight he had due to the memories he had access to.

Apparently it was common knowledge since Kurama shook his head with a small laugh.

"I won't let this drop Shizuru." he promised her.

"That would be new and exciting if you did." she replied with a chuckle of her own.

"Sis are you sure about this?" Kuwabara asked joining Yusuke at the door.

"Huh...that's funny," she commented tilting her head, "I thought I heard someone screaming for their mommy...must be my imagination...or maybe I can tell the future all of a sudden. What do you think Kuza?"

"I think I'm going now." he muttered shoving Yusuke towards the door.

"Oh by the way I'm way more of a threat to your freeloading fur-ball then either of the demons." she tossed over her shoulder.

"That isn't funny." Kuwabara snapped back.

"I thought it was." Yusuke put in laughing, "See ya Shizuru."

She waved her hand at the doorway, shifting more in the chair as the other three left.

"I meant you too." she said after a long moment of silence.

He smirked, "If I took orders from humans I might be inclined to care."

"Waiting to ambush me?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"Or for the insanity to become more pronounced. Either way I will see this to it's end." he replied settling back on the window sill.

"Why do you care?" she asked.

There were a myriad of ways to answer that question. Most of which he discarded instantly as being to far from the truth or much to close to what he might actually mean. It would do neither of them any good if he was to honest, especially considering what such honest might mean to him.

He retreated into his normal silence instead of answering, turning away from her to gaze to the darkening sky beyond the window. It may have been a better idea to leave as the others had but for some reason he had found himself anticipating time spent alone with her without their attentions so fixated on her.

The silence lengthened remarkably enough it did not become uncomfortable. It simply settled into the room.

"I don't know."

He looked at her. She was in the act of lighting a cigarette, her attention focused on the book in her lap but he could tell her thoughts were more inward then towards anything in those pages. She took a drag before clarifying what she had just said.

"I don't know if I killed him. I meant to but...I don't know if I did."

"You don't seem to be afflicted with guilt." He observed.

She half smiled, "I don't have any. That guy would have killed both of us just to make a point. I guess I should feel bad but I never have. I still don't. I wanted him dead. If I had the chance for a do over the only thing I would change is turning my back to him. That part I regret. It was stupid and it could have gotten me and her killed right there."

He could find nothing to fault in that statement. It was refreshing to come across a human without the knee jerk reaction of guilt for what would have been an understandable action of self preservation. She was even given to self reproach for the mistakes she had made during the encounter.

That she expressed these things without additional excuses only served to strengthen the amount of respect he had for her.

"You should not hide it." he insisted frowning, "it is nothing to be ashamed of."

Her eyebrows rose, "Have to say it again. Why do you care?"

"I don't," he growled turning back to the oncoming night, "I'm simply pointing out the obvious. It's something you humans tend to need."


	20. Wicked Little Thoughts

He was in hell.

A special, very specific hell designed only for him.

He had no real idea what level of carnage and debauchery would need to be reached to deserve this type of hell.

He was absolutely positive he had in _**no**_ way reached such levels no matter what his past entailed.

What he was sure of was that it was _**her**_ fault.

_**Her**_ memories contained such perversions and now he was subjected to them.

She was to blame for what floated in his mind because he certainly had never so fully concentrated on his own form in such a single minded fashion.

She was to blame for the image of him sparring with Yusuke. She was responsible for the thoughts and concepts that had invaded his mind, all of which he could not equate with the way he saw himself.

How was he to properly deal with that?!

How her mind had practically become overwhelmed with excitement when he had moved to remove his cloak in the first place.

She had actually thought the words "And now for the good stuff!"!

How her eyes had lingered over his body.

He was certain no one should be privy to the lunacy of having this type of concept blossom in their mind.

The bewildering idea of knowing another person's thoughts and emotions as they eyed your body all the while being completely unaware of the action.

That is until you shared that memory and became the one eying yourself with those appreciative thoughts floating through your mind.

A part of him grasped it had been only that. She appreciated his body. There was nothing shaming in that concept. It was thrilling in its own way to know since he had been so very unaware of the fact in the first place. There had been no intention of approach. Her enjoyment was satisfied just in the viewing though that memory had a hint of regret to it in knowing it was only to view.

That he had no issue with. How could he when recently he had come to find himself watching her with similar thoughts.

His issue was in the way she appreciated his body. With having those memories of her eyes made into his eyes traveling across his own form in such an intimate and admiring way. With being compared to Kurama and having the word beautiful attached to him.

"I am nothing like Kurama."

She glanced towards Hiei at the quiet, angry denial.

It was one of her few days off and she had been enjoying the quiet of not having so many others around.

She had taken the corner of the couch since Hiei had preemptively occupied her chair. She did not mind it all that much since she had wanted to seriously lounge which was hard to accomplish in the chair.

She knew something had been bothering him for the past hour. There were qualities to his silences that expressed how he was at any given moment. For the past hour his silence had been increasingly uncomfortable to her. Instead of confronting him over it she had decided to let him either ignore it or mention something. She knew if it bothered him enough eventually he would voice it in some way.

She briefly entertained the idea of ignoring the statement but it was so strange that she could not help herself.

"You aren't what?"

His burning eyes landed on her, "Your perceptions are severely in need of change."

Still confused she only returned his look. She had an inkling of an idea to what he was referring to but she needed a little more information then that vague reference. She could not possibly predict what would make him so obviously uncomfortable. Even with his memories she had little insight to his mindset in the here and now.

"Are we only speaking in nonsense today?" she asked amused.

"Are you only capable of mentally undressing the nearest male?" he returned.

That brought her up short. It was not all that difficult to reason out what had made him so distinctly uncomfortable after that statement.

If she had been any other girl she might have been embarrassed. She might have even fled the room because of it.

She could be excused for the simple fact that Hiei was the first of the four for her to see without a shirt on. She saw him less often then the others so when it came to how she viewed the boys he had easily slipped into an area that she could ogle him without feeling slightly perverted for doing so.

All of the young men were in extremely good shape.

The reality was one of them was her little brother. Yusuke was so thoroughly Keiko's even a passing approval felt wrong. Kurama, well he was definitely set into that realm of "brother" though on the one rare occasion she had seen him go shirtless she had been pleasantly surprised by his physique.

Hiei had always remained fair game in her mind. Whenever he had been around there had been a good chance that he and Yusuke might spar. That meant a show and who was she to deny herself the enjoyment of that type of entertainment.

Besides when it came to personal taste Kurama's form fell into the lines of statuesque, perfect but with a hint of not being able to touch. Hiei's brought to mind touching, even though she would have never approached him in that way.

That made the show all that much more enjoyable for her at least.

Since she was not any other girl and had a very decided sadistic side to her she did neither. Instead she moved her head that she had propped against her hand on the back of the couch to more fully look at him, allowing a small smile to grace her lips.

"In certain cases I don't have to bother with mentally undressing." she replied smoothly, "Some guys undress with no encouragement needed."

She was a horrible person. She felt more than a sliver of enjoyment from the way he cut his eyes downward. Even worse she just had to keep going with it.

"And some guys go the extra mile by not wearing shirts all the time."

There was a slight choking sound from him that made her mentally rub her hands together with sadistic glee.

She was certain there was a special place in hell for her but if she was going there she was going to make sure she earned every single moment.

"But you know..." she paused thoughtfully for effect, "I haven't seen it in a long time. Things might have changed..."

His eyes came back to her's, narrowed and full of so many things she could not decipher any of them. She knew at any second he was going to leave, that she was pushing him so far out of his comfort zone that he would not be able to continue along this avenue.

But as far as she was concerned he had offered his head on a plate and she had no intention of handing it back.

Was she imagining things or was there a touch of color rising to his cheeks?

Yep hell was exactly where she belonged because that made it so much more required that she finish what he had unwittingly started.

"How about it Hiei? Want to let me have a comparison?" she asked letting her smile turn into a smirk.

A little more color as he warred with himself for half a second. She could feel the overload coming off him in waves and waited for the response she knew was coming.

Then he was gone and she could not help dissolving into laughter in his wake.

It was hilarious to her that something so little as attraction would cause him of all people to forget how very messed up her sense of humor was. She thought he knew better by now not to give her any openings like that.

He mentally chastised himself as he raced away from Shizuru's. He had known the instant he had made the comment about mentally undressing someone that she would pounce. Her sense of humor demanded it of her and he had slipped his head into the noose and handed her the rope.

He would return the favor at some point.

She was going to pay for the tightening in his chest as she had talked so blithely about him. She was going to pay for the heated wave of tension that had come over him during that short, teasing conversation. She was going to pay for the warmth that still touched his face.

He had no idea how that vengeance would come about but he knew at some point she would regret this momentary lax in his stability.


	21. Dreamslipping

_It didn't make any sense really._

_As dreams went this had to be one of the worst just because of where it started._

_She hated the beach. _

_The constant breeze that made her feel as if she were incessantly being picked at. _

_The smell of the salt water, fish, and whatever else it was that lent to the aroma. _

_The sand that got everywhere and into everything. _

_The squealing, irritating birds overhead that were just as likely to attack if food was present as leave you wishing they were closer so you could end their noise._

_The constant sound that most people seemed to find soothing but for some reason she could only stand a few minutes near before needing to leave._

_Besides all that she was always cold at the beach for one reason or another. She had no idea why that was exactly. Nor did she really care. She hated to be cold for any reason._

_She only went to the beach when at Genkai's and then only because she was annoyed to death by Keiko and Yukina to join in the "fun"._

_She despised every part of the beach experience and yet here she was standing on one._

_A distant part of her mind wondered if it was a good or bad thing to be as aware as she was in this dream. _

_Shouldn't there be some sense of the unreal?_

_Some part of this concept that made her feel less instead of exactly as she normally would have?_

_She looked out at the water in disgust._

_She hated the water aspect most of all._

_Three things she hated all in one go. The beach. Water. Being Cold._

_'There's gotta be some way out of this crap...'_

_For no reason at all she had the urge to look up._

_Twisting and turning lazily in the air was some child like caricature of the Dragon of the Darkness Flame._

_How she knew that was what it was called she had no idea but the title felt right. It was the view that was entirely wrong. The last time she had seen that particular nightmare had been at the Dark Tournament and then it had definitely not resembled the sad representation in the sky._

_'Why do you think of this?'_

_Good question. _

_She had no idea why it would be in her dream that didn't feel like a dream. She really wanted to leave this weird place. She wanted to get away from the beach and water. She wanted to escape the partially realized dopey dragon in the sky._

_Except that even as she watched the dopey dragon was becoming more defined. It's sinewy form gaining detail as it coursed back and forth. Arcs of dark energies began to flash around it's body, some twisting out of the water itself to envelope the serpentine figure in shadowed dancing flares._

_'It means...something...maybe...' she whispered almost fearfully as she took an involuntary step back._

_She froze as her back came into contact with something solid behind her. She could only watch as a clawed hand came into sight then latched onto her throat causing her to gasp. The hand held her tightly, forcing her to remain focused on the still developing dragon._

_'What could it possibly mean to you?'_

_Another good question._

_Why would the world be so irritated all the time? And why did it always feel as if he were mocking her fear._

_It was almost insulting really since she wasn't afraid **of **the dragon...she was afraid **for** the dragon. _

_In fact the more detail it gained the more certain she was that if it ever fully formed that something terrible would happen, something she could not live with happening._

_The clawed hand at her throat tightened..._

"Shizuru wake up."

She gasped as she swam out of the dream, reaching out to clutch blindly at the hand shaking her shoulder.

For some reason it made absolute sense that she found herself looking into the crimson eyes of Hiei and not someone else.

It was leaving her, the dream fading into ghostly images into the back of her mind to lay in wait for the next time she might need to be scared for no reason at all.

She shifted only then realizing she still had a hold on his hand. For a heartbeat she did not want to let go. His hand was extremely warm or she was extremely cold, she had no idea which of those choices was the actual case.

Reluctantly she released him with a mumbled apology, rubbing at her eyes to clear the last of the fog from her mind. Hiei backed up as she pushed herself into a sitting position.

"Thanks for waking me." she said glancing at the window in an attempt to regain her bearings.

The sunlight that entered the room put it at late afternoon. She had fallen asleep watching some perfectly boring animal program.

"Was it a memory?" he asked.

"Um...I don't think so." she answered slowly reaching for her cigarettes, "at least I don't think it was something you put in my head. Those feel different...being you feels different. Besides I can remember those."

"When are you going to give up this ridiculous stand?" he demanded with quite intensity.

She glanced at him a little surprised by the lack of directed anger. Normally when he was talking the force behind his words could resemble a physical blow. There was no mistaking who Hiei was talking to when he decided to say something.

"You don't have to get it Hiei." she replied looking at her hands.

"And if it is killing you? What then?"

She shrugged, "And if it's the only thing keeping me going?"

The silence around her grew heavier. The quality of it told her she had upset him with her words in some way. It was strange, gauging someone's emotional state by their silence. There had to be a trick to it but for the life of her she could not pinpoint exactly how she had picked it up. It seemed as if one day he was a complete mystery and the next she was able to read what was basically nothing at all.

Of course she was not all that certain what she was talking about with him.

Which "it" did she mean?

His memories that she still felt guilt over being able to access?

Or was there some other mysterious "it"?

Or was she just simply referring to his presence since she wanted him there?

_Huh...this got complicated without even trying...that's talent Shizuru...way to go..._

"I don't want you in my head." she finally spoke into that blanketing silence, "It isn't killing me."

"Hn, I find it interesting you think you can figure out such things without the aid of someone that actually has knowledge in these matters. Even Kurama admits this is not his area of expertise."

"Not yours either." she pointed out raising her head to meet his eyes, "Or am I missing something about that eye in your forehead? Not really made to fix things is it?"

He stilled. It was not quite the way Kurama did so. Hiei became still in the only way someone who was in constant motion could do so. He appeared to stop moving but that caused the sense that it would only be for that second. Hiei's type of stillness was the pressure of a tightly wound spring just waiting for a chance release.

His tells were difficult but they did exist. His eyes were the most expressive thing about him, the minute adjustments in any given situation. She had noticed that fact before the silences.

She had just said aloud something he had already considered, his eyes had told her that. They had narrowed slightly as if he was concerned she actually could read his mind. There was a wariness there that should have been better hidden.

_Caught you..._

She smiled a little, "I'm sorry. I know you can't be very happy with me in your head either but it's not like you really think you can do anything. If you did you would have been a lot ruder then you have been."

"What part of you have to agree was unclear?" he retorted moving to perch on the arm of the couch facing her, "Why would I waste my time attempting something you've already stopped me from doing?"

"You never tried when I was sleeping." she supplied leaning forward.

He snorted, "That only proves you have no concept of how your own energies work. Even sleeping you manage to keep me out."

"You've tried?" she asked stunned though in retrospect it should not have surprised her.

His eyes narrowed slightly, "At the old woman's place. I do not enjoy repeating failures."

"That's funny since you keep pushing this idea." she replied chuckling.

He growled low in his chest. That caught her attention completely. It was one of those things that marked him as _other_ than human. A quality that no human could possibly produce since they lacked the physical attributes to do so. It was not an animal sound, just a close enough rumble to assure there was no mistaking he was not a human.

It did not frighten her. Quite the contrary, it made her wonder what it would feel like to have her hand on his chest when he made that particular sound. How it would feel to have it vibrate against her skin. If it would be comparable to the higher octave of a deep bass voice.

She shifted forward onto her knees bringing herself closer to him. She wanted his absolute, undivided attention and there was nothing else that captured that with Hiei as completely as movement.

Daringly she reached forward to place her fingers on his knee. It was daring in that he would react one of two ways, there was no in-between in this for him. In his experiences touch for the most part translated to harm. There were very rare instances when it did not and in those he had to control his automatic reaction to it when it came from an outside source.

She more than half expected for the more ingrained reaction to occur. For him to instantly move away, to strike out in some manner against what might be perceived as a type of threat.

She was pleasantly stunned by his reaction. He straightened, pulling his upper body slightly back from her. His eyes lowered to contemplate her hand then came back to her's questioningly.

It was a testament to how he perceived her, a gift of trust she did not feel she had earned but was flattered deeply by.

"The only reason your memories bother me is because it bothers you for me to have them." she informed him hoping she was using the right words for him to fully grasp how not revolted she was on this subject.

That she had learned was an underlying constant to any of his memories. That insistence that there was something intrinsically vile to who he was. The belief that there was nothing redeemable in his being. That others instinctively knew this aspect of him just being in his presence and so it was no shock when they finally turned against him.

It was an expectation even with the beings he gathered near him now though the inclination to rely on this was much less as it had been in the past. It was no longer the shield held up against such deeper relationships. It no longer was the crutch he leaned on, there was a difference in his views. The difference was that when not if this happened it would do actual harm and he was willing for such to happen if that was the cost.

"There isn't anything to fix." she said quietly, "you already know that. You're just sticking around in case something happens that you can help with. I don't want your help Hiei. I've been dealing with weird for a really long time. This memory stuff...at least I know where it's coming from. You and Kurama probably don't get that but for me that's a huge thing."

It was the truth, maybe more then she had meant to say because being that fully honest about how she felt was not in her nature. She was just as guilty as he was in shielding herself, shoving real relationships away.

Not for the same reasons of course but there were comparisons.

She did not have that sense of self disgust that he did but she did feel a necessity to defend herself automatically from the world at large. There were times it seemed when she did lower her defenses that was when the universe lashed out with it's most vicious and agonizing of attacks forcing her back into herself.

_Sakyo raised his hand in farewell, a smile touching his lips as the room shook._

She felt the flinch travel through her, blurring the reaction by standing quickly. She did not want Hiei to think he was the cause of that.

"You've already lost your mind." he stated though there was a lightness to his tone as if he was lost in thought.

"Yeah well...who said I was sane to begin with?" she joked over her shoulder as she left the room.

This time she was the one that needed to be away.


	22. Bewilder

"It could easily just be a remnant Hiei."

He scowled at the fox demon instead of replying. This was a circular conversation and it was beginning to wear on him.

Kurama sighed heavily, "Being overly cautious in this..."

"Insulting me does nothing. You were the one who contacted me over the memories to begin with. This is something different." he growled, "You've spent much to long here. It's addled your mind."

"Taking her to the Demon World is an option." Kurama insisted leaning back in his chair, " I understand your concerns. But as you well know anything is possible when it comes to demonic energies. Though you already pointed out you sensed none in her."

"It was the same as then."

He turned his back to Kurama staring out the window he had leaned against when he had arrived. Kurama was the only one who could possibly come up with alternative answers to what he had experienced at Shizuru's.

He despised the necessity of it but had to resign himself yet again that Kurama had more knowledge then him in most areas. He had after all sought him out to begin with because of his knowledge and expertise. Despite the fact that Kurama had none when it came to the actual application of psychic energies he could normally be counted on for at the minimum a few options.

He was still decidedly unbalanced internally.

His reactions had been wrong at the time. He knew that looking back.

Finding her asleep on the couch pale, her breath quickened, her lips that spectral tint of blue he had reacted before thinking. His only true thought had been the resurgence of Nariaki's demonic energies. His hand on her shoulder had not so much been to shake her as to steady her as he allowed his energies to brush her.

When her eyes had shot open, focusing instantly on his he had been momentarily stunned. Her chilled touch had barely registered for those first few seconds. The relief that had flooded him had been profound in disturbing ways.

At the point she had finally released him he had been scrambling to retreat from the unusual sensation.

Then she had begun to speak.

Still recovering from his initial reaction his only recourse was to press the issue of allowing him into her mind. That at least was familiar.

He had known she would not agree, there would be no convincing her.

She had been wrong.

He did understand why it would be so important to her to know where something was coming at her from.

A constant to her memories was the inherent loss of control her abilities caused. There was never a sense of direction. It came to her from anywhere, set her onto the paths to nowhere in particular. She gave herself over to it, became the instrument to whatever it was behind her energies.

In those moments there was absolute absence of control.

In response she guardedly controlled every other aspect of her life.

Knowing that he was no longer certain even if she had agreed that her instinctual need in that area would not have continued to keep him out.

She had said other things that had kept him from attaining the amount of distance he normally kept between himself and anything emotional. Things she should not have suspected. Things he would have rather not be voiced.

And then she had reached for him.

That action had stilled his tempestuous thoughts, brought everything inside of him to a perfect silence.

If she had done nothing else, if she had said nothing else that alone would have been enough to solidify his fascination with her. That calming wave that had passed through him leaving in its wake a feeling as if he had released some deep inner breath that had been held there forever.

It had been unsettling and yet it had instantly caused a yearning to feel it again.

He had no idea what to do with those feelings she had invoked.

She was obviously insane if she found no fault in knowing him.

He found that variety of insanity much more to his liking then he could have predicted.

In the echo of those emotions he had left centering on the only thing he could think about clearly.

The symptoms before her waking that had been so achingly reminiscent of what had occurred during her exposure to Nariaki's attack.

"Perhaps we are viewing this in the wrong light." Kurama offered from behind him.

He turned his head to take in the fox demon from the corner of his eye.

"There is the possibilities that this is her doing."

He shifted so that he could see the red head more fully then waited for him to continue.

"The transfer of your memories can be traced back to Genkai's and the original attack. But this newest thing was more dreamlike. She woke when you touched her. It may be that Shizuru's own spiritual abilities are at work." Kurama ruminated pursing his lips thoughtfully.

"Her abilities take a physical form Kurama." he retorted allowing his annoyance to color his voice as he folded his arms, "They wake her, cause her to take actions to relieve the pressure of them."

"How is it you know that Hiei?"

He had forgotten he had not informed Kurama that he was subject to Shizuru's memories as well. It had not seemed overly relevant to what was happening to Shizuru. In a way he had not wanted to share the information with anyone.

He remained silent. He could still see no relevance in sharing that information. Though it was something the fox would take as a sign of confirmation. Very little escaped Kurama's attention. And unfortunately the fox demon knew him to well in certain instances.

"Is that why you do not consider taking her into Demon World as an option?" Kurama pressed.

"Why is it you are requiring me to do all the thinking?" He snapped, "Is it that much of a stretch to imagine taking someone as in tune with this world to another might be the worst possible thing to do?"

A knowing smile touched Kurama's lips. He briefly imagined what it would feel like to throttle his old partner. It was a fairly strong urge that he had to fight not to bring to reality.

He did not need Kurama to become fixated on the things he could only imagine were going through the red head's mind at the moment.

"Yes I suppose the risk far outweighs the benefits if put into that context." Kurama finally said after a long, extremely uncomfortable silence.

"Kurama..." he growled through clenched teeth.

"Unfortunately there is little more we can do then simply wait and see. She won't allow you access to her mind. If somehow there are energies hiding inside her without that there is nothing we can do. If that is the case then we can only bide our time. I know that is not what you want to hear..."

He snorted, "It changes nothing. You've been no use."

"I've never seen you so put out over a..."

"If you truly value your ability to breathe you will not finish that statement."

He did not need to have the obvious pointed out to him.

Nor did he like the smug tone to Kurama's voice.

In the end he was unwilling to take unnecessary risks with her life. It was already brought time and again into danger and he saw no need to add to those threats.

He was willing to physically confront anyone or anything that would do so and that included Kurama.

He saw no need to voice that fact.

* * *

I know short chapter :S Please review! It really does encourage the inspiration thing!


	23. Blurring Lines

There were layers to personal space.

Depending on the person those layers had designations of very specific types.

People like Keiko, who did not deal much with outside influences that could be more or less designated as supernatural had the usual three designations.

There was _Stranger_, which meant an unknown person who remained at arm's length or further.

There was _Friend_, which allowed for standing near and the occasional hug or gesture that was familiar.

And then there was _Intimate_, which allowed for the deeper relationships such as family or companion.

If you had a strong spiritual awareness those vague designations became much more defined. A person's energies spiked at certain points that communicated their emotions to your nearness. Those spikes in a normal person were negligible, depending on the person and their past those meanings altered.

What was _Stranger_ to one person became _Potential Threat_ for another. _Friend _became _That's Close Enough_. _Intimate_ became something very close to _Life Line_.

For the demons that she had become accustomed to the meanings of said layers held two distinctly different types of designations. In essence they held more layers, each one at odds with the others that lay in-between. The complexity of those layers interacting were subject to the demon involved.

Those additional layers easily could be read as _Potential Threat_, _Defensive Preparation_, and _Fatal_.

The degrees varied of course but that was how those energy spikes communicated themselves to her.

Kurama was no less subjected to those spikes then Hiei. A testament to the fact that even if he occupied a human body now he retained the reflexes of his demonic form.

That those spikes were so easily communicated was no surprise to her. She had watched those much less spiritually aware react to them.

With Hiei it was understandable that people had a tendency to avoid his personal space. His entire demeanor screamed "Stay the hell away or damage will be done to you.".

Kurama on the other hand was not so unapproachable.

By all rights he should have had some sort of following. Some herd of overexcited little female minions who would not leave him alone, fighting for his attentions. If it were not for that indefinable sense of tension the instant another came within arm's reach he would have been like any other good looking male.

She was aware that she enjoyed a very unique position. That both Kurama and Hiei had given her in many ways a type of amnesty when it came to those layers of their personal space. She did her best not to push things, not to cross lines that they could not help but react to.

Under normal circumstances the fact that Hiei had chosen the island that separated the kitchen area and the living space to lounge on would have caused her to move around it.

Normal circumstances would not have included wondering where her heavy sweater might be located since she could not get rid of the chill in her body, the annoying sound of the kettle steaming, and Kazuma asking her where his book bag had wandered off to all at the same time.

It had been nothing but habit. The stove located in a way that she could reach the outer burner from over the island where the kettle was placed. Something she had done more times then she was aware of.

Obviously or she would not have done what she had.

It was not until she had already reached over him to remove the kettle from the burner it sat on that she became uncomfortably aware of several facts.

The first being that the chill in her had abruptly warred with a flush of heat that had nothing to do with becoming actually warm.

Next came the dawning realization of just how close she was to Hiei, that she could feel the brush of his cloak against her arm. That put her in the _Fatal_ area of his personal space and she had not been this close since waking at Genkai's.

Last was the almost comical fact that she had frozen still poised over him, caught between the excitement of being that close and the worry if she moved to fast in that moment he would react in some unknown way.

"Shizuru?"

The faintest brush of his fingers on her arm prompted her to at least turn her head towards him.

Maybe she had even passed _Fatal_ into some other unknown layer since his face was much closer then she had thought it was. He was frowning at her, concern in his eyes that did not reach his face.

_Of course it's concern idiot. He thinks you got caught up in a memory..._

"I..."

She should move away. That would have been the intelligent thing to do at that point.

To move back, out of his space and into her own less nerve wracking space. That space where there was no lack of thought, no fluttering of nervousness, no wondering what exactly he would do if she just leaned forward.

"Sis!"

She jumped a little at the loud exclamation, her hand knocking the kettle of it's precarious perch. She expected to hear it hit the floor, even tensed in anticipation.

"You should be more careful."

Hiei set the kettle back on the counter without seeming to have moved at all. It startled her to realize he had leaned forward into her space as well to grab it. He was much closer then before, she could feel the heat coming off of him.

That did nothing for her state of mind except make her wonder if he was aware of what he had just done.

* * *

He was effectively trapped.

He had moved to rescue the kettle only because he had seen her hand in a belated attempt to do the same. The result would have been her burning her hand on the metal if she had managed to touch it.

He had not thought of the proximity that it would put her in with regards to him.

At first, when she had reached over him the only thought had been to remain still.

He had been somewhat pleased in an odd sort of sense that she would move around him so carelessly. There had even been some amusement to the ease of movement considering how tentative her touch had been previously.

That had been swept away when she had frozen, worry driving it away until she had looked at him.

There had been nothing in her eyes that could have qualified as remnants of a memory. She had been wholly conscious of him, her head tilting in what he would have considered an inviting manner.

The air between them seemed to thicken and warm with growing, welcome tension.

The longer she had remained in that position the more inviting it had seemed.

The oaf's bellowing should have broken the spell but his own actions had insured a continuation.

Now she was closer.

All he had to do was bring her to turn her face towards him once more.

His eyes narrowed as a slight shiver seemed to travel through her altering his attention. He sat back studying her as she straightened as well.

"You are...cold?" he ventured uneasily.

"Yeah...weird huh." she replied shifting to face away and lean against the counter, "Just can't seem to shake it."

"Shizuru! Come on! I gotta get to class!" Kuwabara whined from his room.

She sighed heavily before raising her voice, "I'm coming but I swear if it's sitting on your damn desk I'm going to make you cry!"

He shook his head slightly at the dueling concerns in his mind.

How was it possible to worry over someone's physical well being while at the same time wanting to rid yourself and them of distractions to pursue...other interests?


	24. Topics of Conversations

She loved her brother.

There had been times she had wondered at the power of that love as she had watched him growing into the young man he had become.

She loved him but she had to wonder if at some point he had taken one to many shots to the head.

The topics of conversation that he brought up were so mind numbingly confusing she could not hope to follow his train of thought.

This particular subject she had no idea how it had come about. She knew the answer to the question he was posing but she still had to get herself past the first initial "WHY" of it all.

Who thought of the things he brought up? Who would voice them even if they did?

Her lovable if slightly broken in the head little brother, Kazuma Kuwabara. That's who.

"No I'm just sayin' it sticks straight up," Kazuma continued talking about his latest interest to an amazingly interested Keiko and Yusuke, "There's something creepy about that."

She had invited all of them to join her for her lunch break. The weather was supposedly nice. All of them wore short sleeve shirts, even sweating a little in the sun. She was wearing a sweater that only barely touched the chill inside of her.

Once she returned to the shop she would be putting on a jacket as well. She had only removed it to seem less odd. At least in the shop there was air conditioning to blame and the vague "I think I might be getting sick." excuse for those additional if out of season items.

_I HATE being cold..._

"What's creepy is that you're talking about it." Yusuke rebutted grinning.

"Shut up Urameshi and don't act like you haven't thought about it." Kazuma snapped.

"Or like if the subject were you there wouldn't be a break down of the time it takes to get it that way." Keiko teased from beside Yusuke on the bench.

"I'm a great subject." Yusuke replied smoothing a hand over his hair, "I know all about me. Ask me anything."

"Please don't" Keiko groaned, "We'll be here for the next three hours. Besides I've always been curious about it. How does he do it any way?"

She tilted her head back, blowing smoke into the sky, "He doesn't. The back of his hair grows that way."

There came an amusingly sudden stunned silence behind her so she looked at the trio over her shoulder.

"Oh we forgot I actually work on hair. I thought you wanted to know." she commented dryly.

"It grows that way?" Keiko repeated confused.

"Yeah it grows up not down like ours," she answered taking another drag as she lowered her head to watch the people passing the eating area they were sitting in, "That back part is super thick. Probably a pain to get wet considering it's almost like fur. He doesn't have to do anything to get it to stick up like that."

"Uh Sis what are you doing checking out Hiei's hair?"

"Again...what do I do for a living Kuza?" she remarked though she had almost said something along the lines of what else she checked out when it came to Hiei just to see his reaction, "I notice that stuff. Just like I notice when Kurama isn't taking care of his. Or Yusuke is killing his...by the way you need to come in for a trim since you keep bullet proofing."

"It's a talent." Yusuke laughed, "I don't look like myself if I don't."

"The choices are helmet head or fluff?" she retorted tossing a grin at him over her shoulder then chuckling as he made a face, "Hate to tell you this kid but either way you look like a punk."

"You say the sweetest things Shizuru." Yusuke said lightly.

"Consider it a birthday present for the next ten years." she threw back at him rising as she took the last drag of her cigarette, "Got to get back to things. You guys behave. I won't bail you out again."

"One time!" Yusuke muttered, "You would think you'd be over it."

"Aw it's so cute when you whine. You and Kurama can make a club out of it. The We Whine Because We Involve Shizuru in Our Moments of Being Monumentally Dumb Club." she offered chuckling, "He gets to be the President though. He dresses up better."

* * *

_Death was not impersonal._

_It was not soft._

_It was not a blanketing stillness that wrapped around you in comfort removing fears and pain._

_Death was not silent._

_Death involved all the senses._

_It was the bitterness that lay heavy on tongue and throat._

_It was the sight of bubbles winding upward towards a light you would never reach again._

_It was cold, burning, agonizing tightness._

_It was the muted thud of motion and the screams that echoed in the mind._

_It was the recalled scents that had only minutes before seemed so benign._

_He had told them he was not a good swimmer. They had assured him that it was safe._

_He was sinking despite his efforts to the contrary, limbs already to worn by the chill waters and the desparate flailing moved uselessly as he sank farther. _

_His mind full of his denial of what was happening. _

_He was strong. _

_He was the one that could walk unmolested through the streets without a second thought. _

_He was going to die in this endless, murky thickness that surrounded and filled him._

He jerked forward out of the memory coughing against the insubstantial taste and feel of ocean water in his mouth and the back of his throat.

He stared at the ground as he slowly regained his senses, fighting against the urge to leap to the ground and reassure himself that it was not moving. That it was not undulating as if mimicking the tempo of open water.

He knew he was shaking again, that his body coursed with the tremors left in the wake of her memory. Instead of trying to control it because he was alone he let it have free rein momentarily. Let it move through his body mainly because he could tell it would not be denied that release.

That memory held to much impact. He had been near to death many times but had not been so overtly aware of what was happening around him or necessarily what was occurring to him. Her mind had been so focused on everything about the experience whereas he focused intently only on one thing during those moments.

The shaking began to subside and he sat back, leaning heavily on the tree he had perched in earlier inside of the park.

It took him longer then he would have wanted to figure out what it was that bothered him the most about that particular memory.

She had been afraid.

It had been the first of her memories that had been even touched by death that she had been that way.

* * *

"Did you forget you are not a fish?"

The question startled her as she left the bathroom, towel drying her hair. Instead of flinching she narrowed her eyes to make out the vague silhouette standing by her bedroom window.

It had still been light out when she had gone in to take a bath. She had lingered in the warm water mostly because she did not want the added freeze of getting out. Only after the water had become cold to her had she braved the frigid air beyond it.

She still regretted the action since even standing there fully clothed she was shaking from the cold.

"Anybody ever tell you knocking works?" she asked tending to her hair.

"You knew I was here." he stated, "It's not as if you're afraid of me."

"Says the demon...standing in my dark bedroom...armed with a sword and a really bad attitude." she retorted with a smile.

A sound shockingly similar to a chuckle came out of the dark before the light next to her bed was turned on revealing Hiei.

"Okay...so what is it?" she asked uneasily, dropping the towel in favor of climbing into her bed to cover herself quickly with the heavy blanket.

"You're still cold." he noted not quite looking directly at her.

She frowned as she drew the blanket up to her chin. There was something going on inside his head but she could not tell what it was that had brought him to her room.

"Hiei..."

She trailed off as he moved to her desk to set his sword down on it before returning to the side of her bed.

"Sit forward." he instructed.

"Why?"

"It will be obvious in a moment."

She narrowed her eyes at him suspiciously, "Hey just because I think you're hot doesn't mean you get to crawl in bed with me whenever you want."

No one could glare quite like he could even when he did not exactly mean to.

"Sit forward Shizuru."

She sighed heavily but complied not all that stunned when he settled behind her, his legs to either side of her.

"Now lean back."

She glanced back at him confused. He simply stared at her.

"Am I going to have to repeat everything to you?" he inquired after a few moments.

"What are you doing?" she asked suddenly nervous.

"You are cold. I am a fire demon. What do you think I'm doing?"

_Being kinda weird in a very sweet and scary way..._

He was going to wait her out. She could tell that by the set of his jaw, the determination in his eyes that to anyone else might have translated to one enraged fire demon.

A particularly hard shiver went through her and that convinced her. She could either worry over details or accept what was being offered. After over a week straight of being cold she really did not see it as much of a choice.

She turned and leaned back against him, closing her eyes as the heat from just touching him penetrated her back. She helped him draw the covers up so that they surrounded her shoulders. The shiver that went through her as he slid his hands down her arms for comfortable placement were not entirely due to being cold.

A few heartbeats later she began to feel a noticeable rise in the temperature under the blanket. As it seeped into her, touching the chill that hot water just had not been able to she felt her muscles begin to relax.

"You don't have to do this stuff you know." she said quietly enjoying the sensation of finally warming up.

"Have I ever given you a reason to believe I do anything I do not choose to do?"

She shifted so that she could look up at him. There had been a strange note to his voice. He met her eyes unflinchingly, his expression less severe then usual.

"If I fall asleep will you stay?" she asked before she realized she was going to say anything at all.

The strength behind his gaze intensified for a moment before one side of his lips curled in a half smile.

"Yes."

She had no idea what had prompted this situation but she did not want to question it.

Not when sleep was stealing over her so quickly that she was having a hard time not relaxing into it.

Not when she felt warm for the first time in forever.

Not when his answer had been exactly what she had wanted to hear.

* * *

Thank You for the Reviews! Please keep them coming!


	25. Spiraling

He had the time. Sitting there in her room, cradling her body against his. He had the time to think his actions through as he let his gaze settle on the darkness outside.

It was not as if sleep were beyond him. He had the rare ability to be able to sleep in any given position with the smallest amount of effort. A talent he had developed due to the life he led. There was not always the creature comforts that the others enjoyed in their lives in his own.

He was to caught up in the thoughts that swam through his mind. To torn between bewilderment, uneasiness, and several pleasant emotions that he was not all that certain he could name.

It had been in a way almost reflex. Coming to her room. Offering her the additional warmth.

In the wake of that memory, the intense cold that had crept into him had reminded him almost painfully that she were suffering under something akin to what he was feeling in that moment. A chill that would not leave her no matter how many layers of clothing she wore.

It was nothing for him to cause his body to warm, to chase that ghosting ice from himself. Doing so had led to the concept of offering her the relief that swept through him as his muscles relaxed.

He had not wanted to think this through so he had simply allowed the action to take place instead of controlling it completely as he would have done with anyone else.

He turned his head to look down at her. She had shifted away from his chest so that her head rested in the crook of his elbow, propped by the pillows and his knee it was not an uncomfortable position for him.

Though it was not a completely comfortable one either.

He was not given to these acts. If thoughts such as this passed through him they were just that, passing thoughts that he did not dwell on. Thoughts that he found disturbing for the weakness they showed or the vulnerability required.

That he thought of the threat she posed to him physically in this position did not surprise him. He was quick but if she was so predisposed there was the chance she could cause him damage. In this position all of his vital areas were exposed.

She could kill him in an instant given the right knowledge of demon physiology.

He was fairly certain she did not possess such knowledge. That the woman could not possibly know the inner weaknesses of a demon core but he also would not underestimate her. She possessed more knowledge then she should as it was, whether told directly of something or not Shizuru tended to be more aware then the others in any given situation.

That she contained the ability to move against someone with deadly intent was still very much in his mind.

Yusuke had suffered over the morality inherent in killing another human. Even given circumstances where he had to choose between his life and another the spirit detective had balked at the decision.

Shizuru did not suffer under such musings. While she was willing to sacrifice her life there was no hesitation in her when it came to ending another life. If she were backed into a corner she would not falter until either she or the other were dead.

The self sacrifice seemed an affliction of the humans in this particular group. It was amazing any of them had lived for as long as they had. Technically Yusuke had not.

The more he was subjected to her memories the more often he found himself dwelling on her person. The things he perceived now in her had never crossed his mind, would never have crossed his mind if she had not followed the path her spiritual awareness had set her on.

She was the most compassionate being he had come across.

She was also a criminal with a decided lack of morality that in many ways mirrored his own.

She had thought nothing of injuring that thug in the park.

He had witnessed her lifting the wallet of a human male that he could only imagine had served the purposes of her abilities since almost immediately she had tossed it.

That sense of violence just below the surface she did not actively hide. It was simply there waiting for the right moment to be given free rein. And when it was given such she fully committed to it with a smirk that drew a decided appreciation from him even if the explosion of it was from a human.

If she held back anything it was out of defense of herself and nothing else. She was not the type of person to appreciate falsehood in anything even herself.

Her being was a sharp instrument of heated passions and cold realities, somehow softened in ways that brought stillness to his own inner turmoils.

Here with her there was that pervading sense of calming, that lack of collision intrinsic to his thoughts and emotions.

It should have alarmed him, this internal quiet. It should have made him shy from her presence immediately. It should have driven him from contact with her since in it's very nature it held the promise of harming him more deeply then anything ever had.

Still he found himself drawn to it, to her specifically.

She had reached for him and in his own way tonight he had reached for her as well.

He would stay because she had requested it. She did not often request anything of anyone. That she had, in that instant of meeting his eyes he had not been able to deny her. He had not wanted to.

For her to have let down her defenses in that manner, allowed herself that unguarded moment he had seen the expectation of rejection in those topaz orbs. It had twisted him internally, caused an ache that he had despised.

He had barely refrained from voicing his disgust for her to think of such a thing. She should not have that expectation, not from him. If anything he should have it of her. Yet not once had she expressed that.

She was mindful of his nature in ways she should not have been. Perhaps as he had come to realize his reactions to her were just as important as her reactions to him.

His jaw rippled with the odd tensions that passed through him following his train of thoughts.

He sighed silently. There was no one to guard against here, not truly. Shizuru would not harm him, not in this manner. Harm from her would be done with intent not in stealth.

His chin lowered as he allowed himself to relax more fully. That calm bringing with it a sense of security that was disturbing in it's own right yet easily given in to in this particular situation.

A small, self depreciating smile crossed his mouth as he let his eyes close.

To think he would find a human to be so utterly fascinating as to let his guard down in this manner.

Time in the Human World was not doing him any favors either.


	26. Morning After

She was warm.

That was the first and for her the most important aspect that let itself be known as she swam up from sleep.

It had been a nice dream.

The one where Hiei showed up in her room for no apparent reason and had purposefully warmed her. That had been a wonderful if slightly unnerving difference from the other dreams she could not remember. This one at least had stuck in her mind. She would have to make a point of remembering it.

She shifted slightly closer to the warmth at her back then froze as it shifted in response.

Then she was sitting up, a small gasp escaping her as she faced the dream with wide eyes.

Hiei frowned at her, his eyes narrowing a little.

"What...are you doing here?" she asked confused.

"You asked me to stay." he replied with annoyance.

"Well yeah but..." _That was just a dream...wasn't it?_

And since when did he do anything like this?

She gathered the blanket around her, the absence of the heat from him noticeable to her. The chill was already creeping back into her, icy tendrils seeping from some hidden part inside.

His frowned deepened, "You should be more certain of what you want."

That statement made her angry for some reason. The doubt she heard in his tone making her tense.

"Hey I..."

The buzzing of her alarm interrupted what she had been about to say. She reached over and shut it off knowing even as she turned back to him he had left the bed.

"Hiei!" she snapped finding him at the window.

He stilled not looking back at her, his hand on the half open window readying to leave. It was much to soon after waking for dealing with a temperamental fire demon bent on running away every chance things became intense between them. She still had not quite adjusted to the fact that the previous night had not been a dream after all. She was not a morning person to begin with. It was a little much to take in all at once.

She forced herself to calm down, to not give into the automatic annoyance at his need for her to make sense in this situation.

At least he had stopped instead of disappearing.

"Thank you for what you did last night." she offered lamely.

"Don't think I make a habit of coddling humans."

She really wished she had something nearby to throw at him, it might relieve the frustration that flared at his words.

"No just the ones you feel obligated about." she returned annoyed.

The glare he turned on her now could not have been confused with anything but anger.

"That would be your mistake," he said tightly, "obligation is not something I ever bother with."

She sat back, some of the tension easing out of her. That had held her back somewhat in her dealings with him. Believing that he was only around because he felt he had to be. She had a severe dislike for anyone feeling that way towards her.

"You don't have to go." she informed him then out of thin air, "I don't want you to."

His head tilted a little at her words but he remained at the window as if undecided if she meant what she said.

She sighed heavily, patience was not something she had more then a passing relationship with, "That's the best you're getting from me Hiei. Stay or go. It's up to you."

She turned away from him to get out of the bed. She really needed coffee. And she really needed not to look at him right then considering that was the closest she had come in years to actually pleading with someone. She kept her back to him resisting the urge to check and see what his decision was going to be.

She hated mornings to begin with. There was something absolutely disgusting about the early morning light, the promise of a new day actually irritated her instantly. The promise was a bit to new and shiny for her taste. She much preferred late afternoon. The comforting easing of a day nearing its end The welcoming relaxation that it offered even if it was winter.

She covered a yawn with her hand as she set about making coffee for herself. The lack of noise in the house only meant Kazuma had not gotten up yet. She had a full day ahead of her. She was supposed to be meeting Keiko after a short shift at work for shopping.

Well Keiko shopped, she more or less kept a running commentary on the clothing the girl chose to wear. That at least was entertaining.

She heard the whisper of his cloak as he took up residence on the counter next to her. She purposefully ignored him, only letting a hint of a smile onto her face. He spooked to easily at times and she was not about to let that happen when she had just convinced him she wanted him there.

Sometimes dealing with the fire demon was like dealing with a high spirited, angry teenager. She had more then a little experience with those types. It was always better to ignore them during the times they had just made a decision to trust someone. There was to much vulnerability in them, to much emotion that quickly turned back into anger and distrust.

Of course with Hiei it seemed that happened with almost every interaction they had with each other. As if he had to convince himself all over again that he wanted to do so.

His memories lent weight to that idea. Trusting was not one of Hiei's virtues. It was not given often and was to quickly withdrawn. She doubted aside from Kurama, Yusuke, and Kazuma that Hiei bothered at all with giving it to anyone.

Though that he had remained there said he may be willing to try it with her.

The question remained could she do the same. Wanting something and the actuality of allowing it were two different things. She had to much practice at not trusting and this had the potential to cause a lot of damage to her internally.

_Why couldn't he just stay that hot guy that I eyed when he sparred with Yusuke?_

She had to admit she liked this guy as well.

She hated being indecisive. That happened a lot around demons, this one in particular. She was not usually so mixed up with her emotions.

Being exposed to demons was not doing her any favors.


	27. Upping the Ante

"How does this look?"

She smiled at Keiko indulgently, "Like the last fifteen things you tried on. Ever think of wearing something other then a top and skirt?"

Keiko walked up to the full length mirror she was leaning beside, twisting and turning to look at herself in the mirror.

"No it's what I like." Keiko answered with a giggle.

"You know that's a really ugly color right?" she asked pointing at the burnt orange outfit.

"Yeah it is huh." Keiko ruminated then turned and returned to the dressing stall, "It was a thought."

"One that should have stayed in there." she retorted chuckling.

She was not really a shopper. Not in the sense that Keiko was. She rarely bought anything on these excursions. She was a wanderer. She liked accompanying Keiko on her shopping sprees just for the amount of territory they covered in a remarkably short amount of time.

Besides she liked the younger woman. Spending time with Keiko required nothing at all. No thoughts of certain fire demons, no worries over life itself. Keiko carried a very special bubble around her that could exclude all the pitfalls of thinking to much.

It was something she needed after the past week and especially after this morning's happenings. Nothing more then critiquing her outfits and people watching. Wandering around the city with Keiko's chipper voice going full steam as she bounced from subject to subject.

Blissful in and of itself, that bubble of happiness that Keiko carried with her.

It would have been entirely blissful if it was not for the fact that she was fairly sure she and Keiko were being followed.

It was not something she was all that certain about. It was a vague sensation in the back of her mind. It did not lend itself to being directed at any one thing. Normally when she had this feeling it had little or nothing to do with her. She was attributing it to Keiko which meant vicariously it was attached to Yusuke.

Which made more sense then Keiko being in any type of real danger. It had been a long time since the girl had been directly involved in anything that set her senses off in the way this whatever it was did.

Either way she was doing her best to keep things as normal as she could. She did not want to alarm Keiko unnecessarily. It could just be that she was sensing demons. That did happen at times, though it was more of a simply knowing that person standing on the street corner was not human.

"Hey Keiko what's Yusuke up to?" she asked leaning on the counter beside her.

"Umm...I think he said something about the park with the guys." Keiko answered, her voice muffled by clothing, "Ugh this really is ugly. Why?"

"No reason," she replied watching the people walk by the store outside, "you want to go meet up with them?"

"Sure but we'll get bored." Keiko said opening the curtain and putting the clothes she was not purchasing down.

"I like boring. We can bet on who loses the most clothing." she joked pushing herself away from the counter, "Last time you won so I have to make my money back somehow."

"That was only because you bet on Kurama." Keiko laughed walking up beside her.

"It wasn't a sure thing," she remarked holding the door open for her, "I mean come on he stacked the deck. He took off that shirt he was wearing before it started. I was willing to go with him losing the under shirt."

"He's Kurama," Keiko reminded her, "He's the only one who manages to keep his shirt on."

"He tricked me. I still think you had a deal with him." she commented digging out her pack, "all that fighting and he didn't even tear the shirt."

As she lit her cigarette she purposefully paused, turning to look back the way they had come.

That feeling was still there, it was if anything slowly becoming stronger.

But what were the odds that it had anything to really do with Keiko or her?

* * *

She would have laughed if she had the breath.

The entire situation was ridiculous.

_Not that it matters right now but what the hell?!_

Her legs burned from prolonged use. Her arm felt strained as she dragged Keiko along behind her, dashing past some food vendors and down a side alley.

That sense of danger had grown to strong, to direct. She had glanced behind them to find two human looking thugs making their way towards them much faster then a human would. Their expressions equal parts intention and excitement.

She had already had her hand around Keiko's wrist, been in the act of turning to run before she heard one of them shout "There she is!"

Her heart sank as she realized they had managed to run down one of the only alleys that sported a high fence to block off traffic coming through it. She slowed as they neared it, feeling the fear off of Keiko.

"What are we going to do Shizuru?" Keiko asked, her voice shaky and labored from running.

Her eyes traveled the entire length of the fence. It was to high to scale before the demons caught up with them. Her sight centered on the slight give in one corner of the fence.

She pulled Keiko forward before letting go to yank on the chain linked fence. It gave some more but only so much. It was much to small for her but not for Keiko.

"Go Keiko!" she snapped holding the corner open.

"But..." Keiko began to argue.

"Who do you think they're after girl?!" she half growled with impatience, "The girlfriend of Yusuke or the sister of Kuwabara?! Get through! The park is only a block away! I'll be right behind you I just can't fit this way!"

Keiko scowled but to her relief instead of arguing she crawled through the hole in the fence.

"Shizuru..."

"I'll be fine! Get to the guys where you'll be safe!" she ordered.

With one last frightened look Keiko nodded and dashed down the alley. Shizuru sighed heavily glancing up at the top of the fence. She was strong but not a monkey. Scaling the fence would take more effort then she knew she was up for at the moment and to much time.

She had not lied to Keiko.

She honestly believed that it was far more likely those demons were after the young woman so directly connected to the former spirit detective. Yusuke had a large amount of enemies just in being who he had been, becoming a demon lord had only increased those enemies.

Her choices were limited in this small space so instead of attempting to climb she turned towards that energy she could feel approaching. She expected it to ease as they went past her, to go after the fleeing Keiko.

Instead it slowed at the end of the alley coming to a stop just beyond the corner that would have allowed her to see her pursuers.

_Weird..._

A heartbeat later that ominous sense changed, increasing in potency. She tensed internally. Her awareness sparked with danger as someone stepped around the corner.

"I should thank you for getting rid of that troublesome young woman." the male demon said as he approached her, "It would have been a shame to have to kill her."

"Uh...sure." she replied hesitantly.

He came close enough to take in the real details. His clothes would have told her "not a native" all on their own, more robe than anything else. His long black hair fell loose past his shoulders. His face reminded her of Kurama in that it was finely featured and almost to pretty.

It was his eyes that frightened her, caused her heart to speed up. They seemed to remind her of something but the memory was much to vague to recall.

Set in what would be normal shaped eyes were orbs that were multifaceted like an insect, only these faucets gleamed as he tilted his head in a mirror like fashion.

"What do you want?" she demanded after he stared at her for far to long.

"I would think the answer obvious." he replied with a gentle smile that chilled her, "you are what I want Shizuru Kuwabara."

_Aren't I the popular one...yeah me..._

* * *

He turned his head in interest as he felt the flare of powerful demonic energies nearby. That interest was followed by a small frown.

The outpouring of energies was much to obvious, much to flamboyant for any demon to be displaying in the Human World. He had only experienced that level of power in the Demon World. To his knowledge there had yet to be an instance where that powerful a demon actually ventured in this one.

For the most part S class demons showed little to no interest in stepping foot in Human World. They sent their lackeys to do anything of any importance which again was a rare occurrence.

Automatically he moved to stand beside Kurama who had also turned towards the flare. From the corner of his eye he noted that Kuwabara had turned towards it as well, a scowl forming on his face.

It was not surprising that Yusuke did not react. Even as a reborn demon Yusuke's spiritual awareness lacked in true definition. At times he seemed overly aware of those energies and at others perfectly oblivious.

"What would..." Kurama began.

"Yusuke!"

Yusuke gained his feet rising from the bench they had been sitting at after sparring, just as Keiko rushed up to him. Her breathing was harsh, her face pale and flushed from her run.

"Hey Keiko what's the matter?" Yusuke asked drawing close to her.

"There were demons chasing us and...I left her Yusuke!" Keiko managed between ragged breaths, her eyes wide with fear, "She thought they were after me but...you have to do something!"

"What's going on? Where's my sis?" Kuwabara demanded.

"That's what she is trying to tell you." He answered for the breathless girl, "Your sister is in danger."

There were definite times he wondered how it was Kuwabara functioned in an upright position. It was only obvious what had occurred.

"Where did you leave her?" Yusuke asked Keiko who turned and pointed in the direction Hiei had felt the energies rise from.

He did not wait for the others.


	28. Games in Transit

A small exclamation of surprised pain escaped her as the demon caught a hold of her by the chin and forced her back against the fence. Her hands wrapped around his wrist in a futile attempt to pull the crushing grip from her.

"This can be easy or difficult," he crooned almost lovingly, "it is up to you. My time is short. I'm sure your little friend has already reached them. He will be here soon enough. All I require is a small perusal Shizuru, a minor glimpse into your mind..."

Those words sent a shock wave of anger through her causing her to stiffen, "No!"

"Difficult then..."

Her eyes snapped shut as an influx of force pushed into her mind. There was nothing gentle in it's drive through her thoughts. Slivers of pain shot through her head as it moved deeper even as she flailed about trying to keep it away.

_'Stop! Stop! Stop!'_

_'Let me in human. This pain is needless and altogether without merit. I can destroy you.'_

_'Stay out of my head!'_

_Abruptly she was on the beach, her chin forced upward as she stared at the half realized dragon. _

_That was all that mattered. All that could matter. _

_The dragon. _

_The arcs of dark energy dancing around it. _

_The water as it produced water spouts under the forces that drew the energies out of its depths. _

_The furious crimson eyes of the world behind that gauze of secondary reality._

_'Amusing but it will do you no good.'_

_Icy, white hot agony sliced into her peeling back layer after layer. _

_She was bare, exposed to the creature in her that ripped and tore at her with uncaring claws._

_The dragon was gone, lost in the tormenting miasma of pain._

_The world had turned away from her._

_She had been abandoned to this thing. Left on her own to survive the unending, echoing torture of her soul being mangled by cruel designs._

* * *

Clear thought was not a possibility for him once he came upon the scene in the alley.

Once he saw Shizuru, eyes shut tightly pressed against the fence.

Once his mind supplied the comparison of the sickly green glow of the demon's eyes to the attack she had placed herself infront of to spare him.

Once his rage filled awareness noted tears tracing their way down her cheeks there was no chance of anything but the death of the thing that held her.

He levered himself off of the rooftop drawing his blade. In the last second as he bore down on the demon the other moved away.

Shizuru dropped to the ground with a thud that seemed to resound in his head.

Instead of slicing into the attacker he found himself crouching protectively infront of Shizuru's unmoving body.

"Nariaki served his purpose. She holds your doom."

He straightened, "You have it wrong. She assures yours."

"I knew it would be you that showed first." the demon murmured in a pleasant tone.

He scowled, "If you knew me you would not have such hopes."

"I know you Hiei. Most assuredly I know you perhaps better then even Muruko could accomplish." the demon smirked turning it's full attention to him, it's eyes seeming to glow briefly, "There is so very little in words that truly conveys the depths of any one being. I have a unique view, one I'm sure you'll come to appreciate...eventually."

"I only intend to appreciate your blood spilling." Hiei returned raising his sword.

Icy, electric agony shot through his Jagan drawing a startled sound of pain from him as the breath left his lungs. Out of reflex his hand went to the source of torment as he stumbled back a step. The creature's eyes were still on him as it took a step forward, the sheen of light in them brightening in his clouding sight.

"A double edged sword," the demon half crooned, "that Jagan of yours holds so much in promise and yet also creates such a divine weakness. You have no idea what lengths have been taken to assure your end swordsman."

The pain in the Jagan increased, tendrils of overwhelming agony sank deeper into his head. It ripped and clawed at him making it difficult to remain focused. Anger surged through him pushing away a small portion of the onslaught, enough for him to retain his grip on his sword that had been weakening.

"Mmm," the demon that stood over him hummed, "Can you sense it? Even with your paltry abilities? Intoxicating really. How do you think it will be? To see what will happen because of your interference? To see the light die from her eyes as everyone looks on. They can do nothing you know. They are ineffective when it comes to situations such as these. They give in, pause, hold off in an attempt to stave off what they know will happen. They are not creatures such as she is or as you are. They could never hope to be. The future is unformed yet I know exactly what you will do."

Another stab of agony dropped him to one knee forcing him to brace himself against the ground. His sword slipped from his hand to lay in the dirt.

"What flows through you flows through all you touch Hiei." the demon whispered suddenly at his side, "Keep that in mind as you interfere once again. You should have kept to your nature. You should have let the human perish. Your darkness could not help but taint all that it touches. It is as integral in you as a dragon's own flame. Your very breath is destruction...but you knew that already did you not?"

On the heels of this statement the agony in his Jagan shot outward through the rest of him, muscles clenched as he was assaulted from every avenue with the electric ice that invaded his mind. His teeth clenched against another pain filled grunt emerging. He would be damned if he gave this demon satisfaction from his pain.

On the very edges of his awareness he could sense the approach of the others. They should fair better against this bastard who seemed so intent on torturing him.

His breath rushed out of him as the agony abruptly lessened, leaving his body shaking with the strain it had been under.

His mind barely registered the muffled arrival of the others. He sensed more then felt someone kneel beside him. There came a gentle touch on his shoulders in an attempt to brace him. He shied violently from the touch, his skin screaming in oversensitive agony that was overwhelming for a moment.

There were other sounds, angry and panicked being soothed by another just as angry but more stabilizing in its intensity.

"Hiei.."

He swallowed convulsively, knowing he was the only one who could tell them the entire situation. His sight refused to remain completely focused, blurring in and out as he fought off the edges of black that sought to claim him.

"Shizuru?" he questioned past the rawness in his throat.

"She is unconcious." Kurama informed him tensely.

He tilted his head to look behind him as he forced his body at least to sit back on his legs. Yusuke and Kuwabara stood a few feet away. Yusuke held onto Kuwabara's arm as they talked heatedly. He should have been able to hear the conversation easily but his ears felt stuffed, as if cloth lay in them.

"It was the same type of demon as Nariaki." he supplied, "Much stronger."

The shadowed edges in his sight did not deter him from forcing himself to stand. It took longer then he wanted it to, schooling his shrieking muscles to respond in the manner he wanted them to. By the time he gained his feet he could only focus on keeping his strained breathing to a minimum, not willing to expose the amount he had been affected.

He was extremely unsettled by the dulling of his senses. Pain had never affected him to this degree, it had always served to heighten his senses not deaden them. Which explained why it was that when Kuwabara suddenly grabbed him he was unable to do more then restrain the scream that clawed at his throat from the explosion of agony that both ripped inward and outward from the abrupt contact.

"What the hell happened runt?!" Kuwabara roared in his face, "How could you let her get hurt again?!"

"Kuwabara stop!"

"Let him go you moron!"

He could only seethe as he grasped weakly at the giant's wrists. He so very much wanted to attack. He wanted to feel the snap of Kuwabara's bones under his fists. He wanted to bloody the face that was presented to him in so open a fashion.

Instead the shadows raced forward, lunging to claim him in the midst of him attempting to regain his equilibrium enough to do any of the numerous and extremely painful things that he craved to do to Kuwabara for daring to grab him as he had.

* * *

"Whoa...hey!" Kuwabara exclaimed as Hiei went limp.

His mind went from rage at the fire demon to concern in an instant as he lowered the unconcious form to the ground. Kurama and Yusuke crowded to the sides.

"Good going Kuwabara." Yusuke censured.

"How was I supposed to know he was hurt?" Kuwabara half snapped guiltily.

"Other then Shizuru being hurt?!" Yusuke pointed out casting an angry look at the bigger man, "You're such an ass! You know he wouldn't have let that happen if he could have stopped it! What the hell were you thinking?!"

"Whoever this new demon was he was able to inflict a large amount of damage to Hiei. We need to gather more information. I have a feeling this is going to become much more complex." Kurama said reaching for the still form on the ground, "Let's get them somewhere more comfortable."

"Guess it's time to ring the Lord of Diapers." Yusuke sighed heavily, "Man I hate it when things get complicated. Whatever happened to just going in and kicking ass?"

"We can take them to my place." Kuwabara said standing with Shizuru in his arms, "She's really cold."

"She was like that before." Kurama said standing as well, "It must be a common affect of this type of attack. I don't believe Hiei is hibernating, just exhausted. Hopefully when he wakes he feels up to doing as he did before for Shizuru."

"Aw man that just makes me feel worse." Kuwabara grumbled.

"I wouldn't worry to much Kuwabara," Yusuke said lightly, "when he wakes up I'm sure he'll have a lot to say about it. Broken bones have a way of fixing things like that."

"I hate you sometimes Urameshi."

* * *

Please review! I know I changed it up a little from "love" story but it was not really supposed to stay as just that. Feel free to let me know how I'm doing!


	29. The Deeper We Dig

"Knock it off Kuwabara." Yusuke insisted.

"It's not right." Kuwabara growled, arms crossed.

"We've been over this to many times already. If you insist on worrying over propriety then leave the room." Kurama said from his seat beside the bed, "Until Hiei wakes this is the most logical choice. Even unconcious he produces more warmth then anything we have on hand."

Kurama wanted nothing more then to order the large man out of the room they had brought their two unconcious charges to.

It was practicality that had led to placing both in one bed. Shizuru's temperature should have risen being cradled in Kuwabara's arms for the length of time she had been there. Unfortunately it seemed she had been steadily losing warmth.

In opposition Hiei's temperature had risen steadily. As Kurama knew this was an application of the fire demon's natural inclinations of producing heat. During hibernation Hiei's personal space could resemble the inside of a sauna in the waves of heat he produced.

Shizuru needed to be warmed and despite Kuwabara's tendencies towards morality concerning a male and female sharing the same bed space using Hiei's body as a warmer for Shizuru only made sense.

Besides he had a feeling Kuwabara's reaction was more over the fact that both Shizuru and Hiei had shifted in the bed until they were almost touching. Their bodies bent towards one another, faces near enough to be feeling each other's breath. One of Shizuru's hands lay between them in appearance reaching towards Hiei.

He kept his own thoughts on the matter to himself. It would not do in this situation to make Kuwabara aware of the fact that Hiei had been displaying a decided preference for Shizuru since the moment he had first arrived back in the Human World.

That would only complicate matters.

_I wonder what Shizuru's thoughts are towards Hiei. She has always been so guarded with her preferences. I know since Sakyo she had been against even thinking in that direction._

It had been a rare moment of the woman discussing her emotions when that particular subject had been broached.

* * *

_He caught her in the act of lighting a cigarette as he neared her._

_She had left the room full of people celebrating Yusuke's birthday. It had been chance that he happened to be looking at her in that moment that Keiko had kissed Yusuke, a shadow passing over her normally smooth features._

"_Shizuru..." he ventured as he stepped up next to her._

_She blew out smoke, gazing down at the gold and black lighter in her hand, "It's stupid you know."_

"_What is?"_

"_It hurting after all this time. I'm not usually such a jerk."_

_He let his eyes fall onto the lighter, "I thought I recognized that. It belonged to that human at the Dark Tournament."_

_She sighed, "Sakyo."_

_There was pain in that name, for her at least. He remained quiet. There was tension in the air. A sorrow that weighed heavily around her. He wished to ease that tension but Shizuru was not normally given to accepting help in many forms._

"_I didn't really know him. Not enough for there to be anything there. I guess I just...saw a chance of it...maybe." she sighed again this time with angry frustration, "I should've known better. Things like that don't happen for people like me."_

"_I doubt that is true." he replied tensing in response to the statement, "Everyone deserves to be happy Shizuru."_

_She laughed, glancing over at him, "Reel it in Red. I didn't mean it that way. It isn't about deserving it. I just meant people who spend most of their time playing fix the universe. Not much time left over for romance."_

_He relaxed somewhat, relieved her natural inclinations were still intact. He had not wanted to glimpse something as dark as self disgust in her. She had never shown propensities towards that but he had been surprised before by that reality in others._

"_I watched him make the choice," she continued in a softer, injured tone, "it was like watching someone choose your life for you. All that stuff that I had started letting myself feel...and he knew it. The way he looked at me right before...he knew it and still let it die."_

"_It's no wonder you've held onto it for so long," he murmured reaching a hand out to place it on her shoulder, "That would be difficult for anyone to face."_

_He was not being condescending. He could not have been any more sincere in his words. He knew Shizuru, knew how difficult she found it to open herself to anyone. For her to do so even as much as allowing herself to be emotionally attached to someone in the stirrings of interest was an amazing thing of rarity._

_That she had been privy to the literal death of it before it had even truly begun would have hit her much harder then it would have anyone else. There were times she was more vulnerable then even Kuwabara. She was the epitome of defenseless in those instances. He found himself with the inane notion of wanting to harm Sakyo for the damage he had done though his death had made the idea without any outlet._

"_Okay that's enough," she said pocketing the lighter, "to much whining for me. Go back to the party already. I don't need Keiko noticing. I'll never hear the end of it."_

_He shook his head amused by her easy reassertion of her personality, "Neither will I. She seems to think we need to stay in Yusuke's line of sight at all times."_

"_Just you and Kazuma. Good thing Hiei isn't here. She'd be trying to corral him to."_

_Both of them laughed at the image of Keiko attempting to keep the constantly moving and never cooperative fire demon in the same room as Yusuke for an entire evening. _

"_Seriously Kurama just forget it." she said after a moment, "It's just one of those things that suck but you deal with it."_

"_Hopefully not to exclusion of it Shizuru." he returned meeting her eyes, "I for one am anticipating the idea of teasing you just as much as we tease Yusuke and Keiko or Kuwabara and Yukina. It would be nice to see you just as happy as you attempt to make sure everyone else is."_

"_If you start singing I swear I'll break your jaw." she said eying him._

* * *

"...no she hit him last time. What do you think she'll do this time?" Kuwabara was saying as he came back to the present.

"I'll take the blame if it will stop this needless bickering." Kurama offered glaring at Kuwabara, "There's nothing to be done until Hiei wakes. We did not even see who it was that attacked them. Go find something outside of this room to do please."

_Before I kill you both!_

Fortunately Kuwabara took the hint and left still grumbling under his breath. Yusuke remained though the smile he had plastered on his face lost its vitality as he gazed at the two on the bed.

"Shouldn't we...I don't know call Genkai at least?" the brunette asked worriedly.

"She was ineffective the last time. I see no need to include anyone else at this point." He answered rubbing at his temple, "Why don't you go see to Keiko. We both know she is blaming herself for what happened."

Yusuke snorted, "Like she could have done anything. I really hate this. Why Shizuru?"

"I'm afraid we could blame the universe at large for that." he replied just as much at a loss, "Her involvement at all seems to be fated."

"Oh the universe...you suck at giving direction Kurama. Almost as bad as Botan. Remind me never to ask you for any." Yusuke joked pushing away from the wall and exiting the room.

What he had not told the other two was that there was not even the barest wisp of demonic energies in Shizuru that he could sense. He had no idea what it was that caused her body to be so chilled or her continued unconsciousness. He had seen no reason to worry the others more under the circumstances. He did not argue with their assumption that it was the same situation as before only to hold off the barrage of questioning that he had no answers to yet.

All he could do was wait for Hiei and see if the fire demon had any insight into either. At this point he was he had a suspicion the attack that started with Shizuru was closely linked to Hiei. For whatever reason Shizuru was now a part of it. They may find themselves actively defending both eventually.

_But why so much time inbetween the attacks? What purpose did it serve to include her? And why if Hiei was the target was he left alive? There was no possibility for him to survive considering the state we found him in. Any demon with that much power should have taken advantage of the situation._

* * *

He did not so much awake as was thrust into being extremely aware of the things around him. His body still ached slightly with the leavings of the attack. The area around the Jagan throbbed with pressure but both were easily dismissed as inconveniences.

The scent of someone, a light trace of something akin to almonds filled the space nearest him. He knew that scent, had only just spent a good amount of time in its calming presence. So he was not surprised to find her so near when he slowly opened his eyes.

"She was cold. If you wish to blame someone..." Kurama began to say.

He cautiously pushed himself into a sitting position, "Shut up Kurama."

The fox demon did if only for a moment, "How are you feeling?"

"Fine," he replied casting a glance at Shizuru, "How long?"

"A few hours," Kurama answered shifting in the chair he was sitting in, "We were to late to do anything more then attend to you and Shizuru. Who attacked you?"

"I told you that already," he growled, "He was like Nariaki, the same type of demon. Muruko said Nariaki was part of a sect that had been trying to take over her territories. This one was much stronger then him. He would have killed her outright if he had been the one she had found on that beach."

"He was after you."

A statement not a question which only served to send a flush of annoyance through him.

"Yes."

"Why didn't he kill you Hiei?"

_'How do you think it will be? To see what will happen because of your interference? To see the light die in her eyes...'_

"The attack from Nariaki was not intended to kill me." he decided to inform his ex partner, "Whatever it was supposed to do was interrupted by Shizuru. The one in the alley suggested that she would die in some manner and it would cause my death as well."

"You said there was no bond between the two of you. Not in any manner that should go beyond the memories." Kurama pointed out disturbed.

"The memories can be blamed on convergence." he said moving to prop his arms on his knees, "our minds crossing as they did, in the manner they did. Other then that there is nothing between us that I know of."

Kurama lifted an eyebrow at his choice of words, a ghost of a knowing smile gracing his lips. Again he was abruptly resisting he urge to strangle the fox demon.

Only that Shizuru shifted in her sleep, moving closer to him was Kurama saved from his scathing response to the insinuation inherent in that look.

His attention went directly to her, searching her face for the signs that had been there previously. Thankfully her skin and lips remained paled but did not have that deathly cast to them.

He was begrudgingly thankful that the others had thought to put them in the same bed. If he had been conscious he would have found some way to drive the chill from her himself.

Of course he would never voice that thought.

He would not attempt to use the Jagan until the pressure he felt eased. It could react in to many varied ways when injured. He would not risk her by using it before he felt it was safe to do so.

His hand began to shift towards her.

"There are no new demonic energies in her." Kurama said as if reading the path his thoughts were traveling.

It stilled the motion, brought him back to being aware of Kurama's presence.

"To normal minds the shock of another invading can cause withdrawal." he answered the question in Kurama's voice, "I suppose you've already promised the colossal simpleton I would deal with it."

"It's an interesting game you are playing Hiei. Just how long do you think you can say one thing while everything you do says another for you?"

He brought his attention back to Kurama.

"Or did you think I missed the fact that your scent was already in this room when we brought the two of you in here?"

He could easily despise Kurama at times, this being one of those times. He had no intention of speaking to the red head as to why his scent would linger in Shizuru's room. As far as he was concerned it was not a topic open to discussion.

Shizuru's room was a type of sanctuary, not many were allowed access to it in the first place. Everyone was aware of this fact. Everyone avoided her room and rarely bothered her once she had shut the door.

There was no real way to answer the pointed questions. Kurama could and would assume much from the fact that he had been there already.

The situation made him feel exhausted again.

He lay down intending to feign sleep, keeping a small space between him and Shizuru. He was mindful of the green eyes that remained on him, of the amusement that he would've seen sparking in them if he had been inclined to look.

He would have rather had the privacy to move closer to Shizuru. He could feel the small difference in temperatures between them, that her's was cooler then it should have been. He settled for increasing his own though it made him a little uncomfortable. He was not use to trapping his heat against himself in conditions outside of chill weather, the mix normally caused an evening out of sorts. Here there was no relief except the smaller less invasive waft from Shizuru.

It was something he was willing to endure.


	30. Reasoning

Had to repost due to the amazing ability to misspell a name every time it was used :D

* * *

"I'm sure I don't need to remind you Nariaki was meant to be taken alive." Koenma censured from the screen of Yusuke's communication device.

"There were mitigating circumstances Koenma." Kurama said casting a warning look at him.

He was not in the mood to play word games with the diminutive ruler of Spirit World. Any more then he had been in the mood to explain to Kuwabara why he was not tending to Shizuru as he had before.

He at least had the debatable satisfaction of having impressed upon the large man his dislike of being handled in the manner that had caused him to lose consciousness.

He had allowed the idiot to see it coming. There could have been no confusion as to his intentions when he had left Shizuru's room to gain information from Koenma.

If anything he had held back somewhat.

Fighter or no Kuwabara was still human and human bones even those as thick as his could not necessarily take the full impact of demonic strength.

There had also been a slight understanding of the oaf's reaction. He knew what it was like to have a sister in danger, the chaos that ensued driving reason away to an extent.

Understanding and without consequences were two different things. Trusted or not he would not have it thought such a thing was anywhere in the realm of acceptable to him.

Kuwabara was still nursing his bruised jaw on the couch, a bag of frozen vegetables pressed to the abused area.

"Yes well mitigating circumstances or not there was a reason we wanted Nariaki alive," Koenma went on, "He was spending a lot of time in Human World. For the most part he wasn't doing much of anything. He just seemed to spend his time moving from area to area. It wasn't until rumors started circulating about some big push against Mukuro that we started paying more attention to him."

"Mukuro was not concerned." He insisted from his perch on the arm of the couch, "It was put to me as a favor to you and nothing else."

"In a manner of speaking it was a favor. Nariaki was tracking a very specific group of people." Koenma replied sitting back.

Yusuke sighed heavily, "What the hell Koenma? Can't you just say stuff like normal people?"

"He was tracking us Yusuke." Kurama supplied sitting forward.

Koenma's expression became troubled, "If it helps since he didn't seem inclined to do anything more then watch we didn't see him as an actual threat."

"Tell that to my sister!" Kuwabara exploded from his corner.

"That was regrettable but we had no idea Shizuru would become involved." Koenma responded, "This was all supposed to be much easier. From what you guys have told me those rumors probably were specifically placed to entice Hiei to Human World. The death of Mukuro's heir could be seen as weakness. That in turn could lead to more joining this sect."

"Wow talk about a downgrade. It isn't you they hate it's Mukuro." Yusuke said with a chuckle, "How's it feel to be a target because of who you hang with Hiei?"

"You speak as if I haven' t been one since the moment I began associating with you." He returned annoyed, "This is nothing new."

"So who was the guy in the alley?" Yusuke prompted turning back to face Koenma.

"From the sounds of it Tsuneo, their leader." Koenma answered shifting uncomfortably, "since the barrier was taken down demons of his class have more or less stayed away from Human World. Tsuneo must have really wanted to reassure himself if he decided to go there. I'd be real careful guys. Tsuneo is a planner. Whatever this is isn't going to just go away."

"It would have been appropriate to at least warn Hiei of the possible dangers to himself." Kurama censured, "If nothing else both you and Mukuro have done him a disservice."

"Hindsight is twenty, twenty Kurama. As Hiei said Mukuro didn't really take this as any real kind of threat. If anything she thought it was a joke. Apparently Tsuneo's group has been trying to undermine her for so long its habit for her to brush them off." Koenma said shrugging, "That's why she said it was a favor for me. Nariaki's interest in the three of you there along with the rumors made me more then a little concerned."

"Not concerned enough to give us a heads up either." Yusuke pointed out.

"You're retired Yusuke. Spirit World's problems aren't your problem any more."

"Is there anything more you are neglecting to tell us?" Kurama asked overriding Yusuke who had opened his mouth in the obvious beginnings of a tirade, "The more you can tell us the more chance we have guarding the two of them against another attack."

"I don't require..." he began heatedly.

"Shut up Hiei this is what we do for each other." Yusuke interrupted him casting a cocky grin at him.

He snorted but stayed silent.

It was useless to argue with this group once they had their minds set on something. Having Shizuru added to the mix only heightened their tendencies toward being protective. While he had no need for such he could not find fault in providing it for her.

He would be having a discussion with Mukuro about the full sharing of information once he returned.

"I'm sorry to say there wasn't much information to begin with Kurama." Koenma replied, "Even for as long as he's been actively trying to undermine Muruko Tsuneo has stayed to far under the radar to gather much concerning him or the full extent of his capabilities."

"Well thanks for being almost useless," Yusuke said by way of goodbye, "we'll take it from here like always."

"You know sometimes I don't miss you at all." Koenma commented drily before the screen went dark.

"Sooo...now what?" Yusuke asked the room at large.

"Hiei?" Kurama prompted turning towards him.

"Separation is not an option since this Tsuneo seems focused on her as well." he stated.

"I was thinking the same," Kurama agreed, "the question is what will come next?"

"Your guess is better then mine." he replied stepping down off the couch and heading towards Shizuru's room.

"Your faith in me is humbling." Kurama remarked.

He declined responding.

Humble was not a word he would have ever applied to Kurama.

* * *

_'She holds your doom.'_

Did he believe Tsuneo's words?

At this point did it matter to him if he did or not?

That there was more to this, that Shizuru herself could hold such sway over his life, did not surprise him all that much. It seemed at every turn he was moved in some way to interact more and more with her.

There was an inherent peril to those interactions to begin with, a whisper of something that held the aspects of the cataclysmic. Perhaps it was that drawing him. Danger had never swayed him, stopped his drive towards anything. In most cases admittedly it was that he relished above all else.

One of his options was to do nothing.

Tsuneo had alluded to that in the alley.

To allow her features to take on that deathly cast. To let whatever it was that affected her to eventually take her life so as to guard his own. There was no question that would be the end result. Humans were much to susceptible to their environment. Extremes in temperatures shut their bodies down much easier then it did a demon's.

It was a choice.

One he knew he would not make even as he sat on the bed staring down at her.

It had changed, what he felt towards her had transformed in ways that were no longer his initial reasoning behind becoming involved with her. If nothing else the barely restrained urge to touch her, the impulse to guard her, the want to be closer to her to share his warmth to sustain her life proved that to him.

It was not obligation that moved him.

It was not honor that caused him to remove his headband and lay beside her.

It was not anger or trepidation he felt when he heard her move closer to him as he entered her mind.


	31. Shadowed Intentions

It was more difficult this time, her mind held a more solid feel to it. He had expected that in some manner. A reflexive action to intrusion in some form was common among the psychically inclined. Even without training Shizuru's inner talents could not help but find a way to become more shielded after all of the outside forces that had been brought to bare against her.

He also expected the patience required to move into her mind, to delve deeper to find her. Others would have been shocked that he had such a trait. Most saw his actions as impulsive, though they rarely considered the situations involved.

He could not deny he did have a lack of patience when action seemed the most appropriate response. He could barely stand the need of others to wait and see when it came to those. Some things simply needed to be dealt with, no amount of discussion was going to alter that fact.

In this situation, where his impatience would cause damage if he was not careful, he possessed the trait in ways that even Kurama would envy.

Since he expected the need to take his time he was stunned by a sudden giving way in the shield she had surrounded herself with.

Abruptly he found himself standing in the arena of the Dark Tournament again.

This time, though the lackadaisical dragon churned in the sky above there was no trace of Shizuru herself.

The semi distant sound of the roaring crowd filled the space around him as it had before.

She had chosen to place him here which could be seen as a show of trust on her part. This was after all where she had retreated to before in the attempts to escape the agony of the demonic energies that had coursed through her.

That she was not in attendance as well could be seen as many different things. The mind was not a place of absolutes. It was a place of representations that could be both real and flights of fancy.

Her presence was there so she was aware of him. He did not want to force his way in as he had previously. He could easily cause her to retreat further if he attempted to do so.

His eyes were drawn to the dragon once more, a smirk lifting his lips.

"Are you going to fix that or just stare at it?"

He turned his head to find her sitting on the stone seating beside him. Her gaze was focused on the imperfect dragon.

"Why would I be inclined to change your perceptions?" he returned.

She snorted indelicately casting a censuring look at him before returning her attention upward.

"Who are you kidding Hiei? You can't stand it looking that way." she remarked knowingly.

It was truthful, he itched to change the image. The Dragon of the Darkness Flame should not be seen as anything but the powerful, deadly entity that it was. What trolled in the sky was almost insulting to its inner self, to what it was capable of.

It was not full thought that began to add definition, to fill in the woefully lacking details. The movement in the sky became more pronounced, more of a lash instead of the floating dream like quality. Savage intent added to the leviathan as stygian arcs of power formed to almost embrace the transforming creature.

"That's better." she commented drawing his attention back to her.

"How long do you intend to insult it in this manner?" he questioned gesturing at it.

Her light brown eyes caught his, unreadable in this aspect. That she was a naturally guarded being became more pronounced in this place. Here was the Shizuru of before, the one that held deeper secrets. The one that if she so wished could ex-spell him from this place with little effort.

"You're really nosy." she said then smirked, "Who said I have to tell you anything?"

"Being difficult will only keep you here." he half snapped.

She chuckled, "It's kinda funny you think I'm not choosing to be here. I had to wait for you."

"Wait for me?" he repeated confused.

"One trick ponies don't get a say in the way things are done. You don't take hints very well. Being arrogant doesn't get you any further then it got that other jerk." she said ambiguously, "You really should watch that. It's going to get you killed and I'll be really pissed if I went to all this trouble for nothing."

He was not certain if she was being purposefully difficult or if it was simply the way this part of her expressed itself. Either way her meanings were hard to deduce causing only frustration on his part.

What purpose could it serve for her to linger here until he appeared?

"Just because I'm human doesn't mean I don't have just as many tricks as demons do." she added thoughtfully, "You guys should stop worrying so much. I know what I'm doing. It's you guys that are running around like a bunch of idiots."

"What is it that you're doing?" he could not help but ask.

"Keeping your damn head on your shoulders." she answered almost glaring at him.

"That danger no longer exists."

One of her eyebrows rose, "Isn't that interesting...between you and me who do you think has a better chance at knowing something wicked is still around?"

He could not help the sudden flush of annoyance at her, "I will not have you..."

It was her touch that silenced him so effectively. It should not have been such a pronounced sensation, not here in this place of being. He should not have been able to feel the texture of her fingers as they drifted along his jaw.

"You're sweet when you get all bunched up and protective like that." she murmured from inches away.

He had not seen her move but that was to be expected here. Intent had everything to do with motion. A thought dictated where in relation to something else you were. But he could not have anticipated this action anymore then he could have anticipated the caress of her thumb as it drew a gentle line across his lips.

He had never been subjected to such an intimate touch. A kiss could not have displayed such complex depths of meanings as this did. Its impact made all the more profound by the infusion of affection for him that drifted through him.

"Go already," she whispered with a slight smile.

He gasped opening his eyes.

He had not felt her move against him to remove his presence from her mind. It had been delicately done as if she had been concerned for his well being in that instance.

He stared at her in quiet amazement, the ghost of her touch still lingered.

Her brow furrowed a second before her eyes opened. He quickly schooled his expression, pushing himself up and busying himself with replacing the head band over the Jagan.

He had half expected to find at least one of the others in the room watching over them but there were no others to be seen as he glanced around.

She groaned, "What the hell happened?"

He looked down at her to find her cradling her forehead, making no attempt to rise.

"You were attacked." he informed her frowning, "You don't remember?"

"I remember some god awful thing Keiko was wearing..." she muttered sounding more annoyed then anything else "Anybody get hurt?"

He resisted rolling his eyes, "You did."

"Oh...that's okay then."

It was most definitely anger that rushed through him as he stared down at her in disbelief, "No it is not acceptable that you were injured."

"I'm not dead." she pointed out eying him, "What's got your hair all up?"

Humans were in a word, impossible.


	32. Distracted

Her gaze wandered to the picture of flowers that was on the wall.

She did not particular like the picture.

It was to common, in certain ways it even grated on her nerves. She kept it there to remind her of what normal was supposed to look like. The basic symmetry of it, the pale colors used on the dull petals and vase that held them.

So very normal, almost idealistic she supposed.

"Sis you can't just blow this off." Kazuma half whined.

She hated that tone. That begging in his voice that usually could be used to get her to pay more attention to any one thing he wanted.

If she gave in it was more to shut him up then anything else.

The problem he so wanted her to concentrate on was almost boring to her. It did not set off any warning bells that she would attribute to being inclined to pay more attention. There was no vague sense of danger attributed to it that would back his or any of the others words.

Not that it was surprising. In reality her senses rarely ever had anything to do with herself. In fact she could only recall two times in her entire life they had. In both those instances the danger had been immediate.

So whatever this was, this danger that Tsuneo represented may not ever involve her again.

Sure he was a demon. That fact made her understand their concern. It was not as if she was about to dismiss their worries or that she did not grasp the danger involved. She was willing to let them play bodyguard if that was what they wanted to do.

She was not an idiot. She could take down most humans, demons on the other hand were a whole different thing.

She had absolute faith that the four of them could and would do anything to protect her. Granted Kazuma usually was more cannon fodder in most cases but with the other three there she was certain he would come to the least amount of harm possible.

"What do you want me to say bro?" she asked ashing her cigarette in the ashtray, "I get it. I'm just not going into hysterics about it. The big bad thing wants something and somehow I'm part of it. Got the message."

It was strange being this involved in something to do with this group. Usually she was catching scraps. Now she was apparently hip deep in the perils of their lives having them explain everything to her.

At least they were telling her the part they wanted her to know.

The dark glance Kurama had cast towards Hiei told her there was something else added to it that the other two might not be aware of. That was typical of the pair, they did like their secrets.

The truly amusing and frustrating part of it was that all of them wore the same looks at the moment. As if they had expected some different type of reaction from her.

In an odd way it made her almost sad.

She knew she spent a great deal of time keeping the way her world worked from touching the rest of her life in as much as she could. Still it was disappointing in a way that none of them seemed to understand her, seemed to know her enough to realize this was not all that much different then what she normally dealt with.

She had done it on purpose. Kept herself so very separate from everything and everyone but there were times it made her feel isolated. Times like these when she felt it would have been nice if they knew her just a little better.

"You guys want to keep an eye on me. That's cool. I'm not stupid. But I'm not going to let you guys get in my way." she asserted crushing out the cigarette and rising from the chair, "I'm going to take a shower."

She left the room knowing they wanted to argue with her. She also knew they would not. One of the perks of being the big sister of this little group was being able to lay down the law at certain points.

She was more or less escaping the subject matter. There was something nagging at the back of her mind. It had been since she had woken up. Something she could only dimly recall as extremely important but she just could not remember exactly what it was or why it was so important.

She seemed to be forgetting a lot lately. She was not comfortable with that idea.

* * *

"Think she means it?" Yusuke asked no one in particular.

"Yes, Shizuru can be practical at times." Kurama answered sitting back on the couch.

"You know we could still go after this guy Tsuneo." Yusuke ventured, "Take him out before he does anything else. I still say that's the best thing."

"And where would we start looking?" Kurama questioned frowning, "Koenma was no help in that area. Until Hiei hears from Mukuro or I from my contacts we can only wait to find out if there is any information to start with."

"It should be only a matter of days." he supplied distractedly.

He had not liked the idea of using a courier for the information. He much preferred getting information directly from its source. He did not agree with Kurama that his going to Demon World was to much of a risk. Tsuneo seemed perfectly willing to wait for his plans to come to fruition.

He could have killed him. That he had not meant Tsuneo wanted his demise to come in the manner he had spoken of, through Shizuru.

What kept him from going himself was that implied threat. Shizuru would be in danger before he was. Guarding her life would guard his own. He could not do that if he went to Demon World.

He was not distracted by those thoughts. He was distracted by the expression that had crossed over her features briefly as she studied the ugly picture on her wall. For a brief instant she had appeared saddened by what they were saying to her which made little sense.

Of course it made little sense that he would be dwelling on it.

As it made little sense that he still dwelt on that touch in her mind.

Or his own frustration with her for having no memory of it having taken place.

He could not forget it. He could not seem to set it from his mind completely. He should be able to accept it. He knew better then any the complexities inherent in dealing with the mind. That some things done in those labyrinthine concepts were not necessarily things that translated to the outside world.

It could have meant any number of things, that burning caress of her thumb.

To him it had been a very pointed act, one that enticed him. One that had caused a sense of anticipation to rush through him.

He should put it from his mind.

He turned away from the others, staring out into the distance of the view outside.


	33. And That Means

She stared up at the clouds passing by as she lay on the table of the picnic bench they had claimed once they arrived at the park.

They were waiting for Keiko to join them. The other young woman was in charge of bringing food for the small excursion. The only real reason she had agreed was because there was a promise in the air of watching some sparring. Sparring meant betting and other various activities that she found entertaining.

The good part about having the boys around all the time was that they could talk about some fairly interesting things. The way they spoke with one another about thier enemies around her had become much more relaxed then before. She was learning a lot about demons in particular during this lock down of sorts.

The bad part about having the boys around all the time is finding out they could be obsessive about what ever particular demon they were dealing with at any given point in time. They went over and over the information they had like rabid animals trapped on a rat wheel. They spun and spun moving in no real direction at all.

Frankly it was beginning to irritate her. She constantly found herself staring at nothing at all, really just zoning as they went over their newest obsession.

Tsuneo.

Tsuneo was not just a sect leader of Mukuro haters.

Tsuneo was also a religious leader of his merry little band.

Tsuneo never stayed in any one region for more then a few months.

Tsuneo may not have a huge amount of followers but other demons were afraid to speak about him and his activities to anyone.

Tsuneo had powerful psychic abilities that could harm if not kill demons like Hiei.

Except that part did not make much sense to her. It seemed to her they were all missing the main point in that statement. If they had not been obsessing over that salient aspect with their brand of single mindedness she may not have even said anything.

Of course she did not mean to say anything at all.

She really was just staring at the clouds. Watching the curl of the smoke of her cigarette as it slowly dissolved in the air above.

She really was thinking how strange it would feel to disappear in that manner, to feel yourself wafting away bit by bit. To have yourself lingering but not in any sense of the word being defined as more then a wisp of anything.

It was a weird thought and she tended to like those odd bits of nothing when they occurred to her.

The boys were interrupting her enjoyment of the weird thought by trying to reason out why it was that Hiei had been so drastically affected.

They kept circling the problem as if by coming at it from other angles they may find a way around it so that Hiei would have a better chance if Tsuneo attacked again.

_Note to self...give those boys a Chinese finger puzzle..._

"...you should have some type of natural shielding..." Kurama was saying.

"You guys kill me," she commented gazing at the wisps of smoke, "He doesn't have "abilities". You're working yourselves up over nothing."

She should have noticed the distinct lack of sound that abruptly closed in.

She should have felt their eyes on her.

Her mind was still mostly engaged with the drifting away concept.

"What exactly do you mean?"

Hiei's tone should have cut through her thoughts but it was almost muted by her lack of real attention to what was going on around her.

"You don't have abilities...not like me and Kazuma anyway. That thing in your forehead lets you into people's heads. If you didn't have it a little open whenever you fight it probably wouldn't have worked out that way with..."

It was then the warning bells kicked in full force causing her to jerk herself into a sitting position on the table. Thankfully she was facing away from them, near the edge of the table so she could push herself off of it.

There were several reason for the sudden influx of chilled shock to run through her.

Reasons that made her wish there was a room conveniently located nearby so she had a place to shut herself in.

Reasons that made her cringe internally not from fear but from the feeling of having told some inner secret that should never have been shared.

Reasons that made her search frantically through the memories she had been privy to.

"How does she know that?" Yusuke asked, "I never noticed."

Hiei snorted, "Her attention span is decidedly longer then a short sentence."

Was he covering for her?

That was good since she did not have the presence of mind at the moment to even attempt to cover.

"Hey I pay attention," Yusuke defended himself.

"Don't feel bad Yusuke. It took me some time to realize that he did so." Kurama consoled the young man with humor in his voice.

* * *

He glanced at the fox demon with suspicion. It was not a commonly known fact. He knew full well the red head had no previous knowledge that he engaged the Jagan minutely during his battles.

Kurama moved one of his shoulders in a gesture that vaguely resembled a shrug glancing towards Shizuru.

He relaxed understanding the fox's intentions had been similar to his. To draw attention away from Shizuru who appeared to be bothered in some way by her knowledge.

There was nothing that could be done about her slip of information. What mattered more was that her words had not occurred to him in the first place.

The connection was easily made now that it had been pointed out in so blunt a way. It had become habit to use the Jagan in the manner she spoke of. It gave him an advantage in fighting that he had found to be very useful.

While the practice did not give him full access to his opponents mind, it did give him slight warning in the build up of energies from them before they were actually visible as they would be to any other demon. Knowing that had proven to be a valuable asset more then once.

It was annoying that had not occurred to him.

The simple solution was to not engage the Jagan in any way when confronting Tsuneo. That put him at a major disadvantage. There were attacks that he could not use if the Jagan was not in play. Ones that while he did not consider them his final defense they were integral to his fighting abilities.

His gaze wandered down to his lightly bandaged right arm.

It was an issue that would have to be dealt with when and if the time came.

"Yusuke...I feel the need to hit something." he said bringing his attention back to the people around him, "You'll do."

"Bring it shrimp." Yusuke joked grinning at him.

There was still the issue of Shizuru and her tense form against the table.

A smirk lifted his lips, "You may want to keep an eye on your sister oaf. She becomes distracted when articles of clothing are removed."

It had the desired affect.

Shizuru half turned to look at him.

Vengeance was not always best served cold.

At times it could be the flash fire of topaz eyes, narrowed in promise of return.

There was nothing that could be considered cold in that particular look, nor in the way her lips curled in a dark half smile.

"What's he talking about?" Kuwabara asked.

He held her eyes for a moment longer, enjoying the reassertion of her normal self.

It did not do for her to act in such a way that was so against who he knew her to be.

When he did finally turn away it was to eye Yusuke, "I thought you said you were ready."

"I am."

"We shall see."


	34. Up in the Air

"That was a pretty dirty trick." she commented drily.

"Hn."

The amount of dark satisfaction in that single syllable was enough to cement the thoughts of getting back at him for the comment.

In the wake of his little remark she had been forced to endure some round about questions from Kazuma. Her poor little brother had no idea how to deal with the actuality of her being involved with anyone. The concept that she might be interested in one of his team mates had effectively fried his brain to a point.

She had neither confirmed nor denied any interest purposefully leaving things up to him to figure out. It could be taken as a sign that she did not care, which frankly she did not but since she had yet to fully decide in that area she did not feel he needed to know any particulars.

Kazuma had been bad enough.

Kurama took things to a whole different level.

The red head had a certain gleam to his eyes every time she evaded one of Kazuma's questions.

She had no idea why but he made her feel a little flustered which was a very unnerving thing. She was exceedingly not use to being made to feel that way. She found she could not look directly at Kurama without a flare of it rushing through her.

It was funny. Even when she was a school kid she had never experienced the flutter of nervousness Kurama was inducing with just his eyes and half smile. There was something wrong with it, wrong with him being able to do so in such an easy way.

She had plans to repay him for that as well.

Her vengeance list was becoming fairly crowded.

Through it all she still felt horrible.

There was no question she had betrayed Hiei's trust by saying what she had. Meaning to or not she could not excuse herself from doing so. It had taken a lot to get him to trust her at all and there was a pretty good chance despite the look he had given her that she had damaged that.

That feeling had marred being able to watch as he and Yusuke sparred.

She had been stunned when he had returned to the picnic table which had been abruptly abandoned by Kazuma and Kurama as soon as he settled on the table. More then likely the reasoning behind the desertion had been for very different reasons for the pair.

"So go ahead let me have it." she encouraged not looking directly at him, "I deserve it."

She felt his attention center on her for a brief instant before it disappeared. He remained silent. The air between them was uncomfortable to her. She wished he would just get on with it. She hated this type of anticipation.

"Well?" she prompted.

"Are you finished or am I going to be forced to listen to you request needless things?"

Now she did look at him. His gaze was fixed on the sparring between Kurama and Yusuke. The differences in approaches could be interesting. She knew that but she had a suspicion he was trying to not make her uncomfortable in his own way.

She shrugged to herself, letting the tension ease from her. If he was not going to hold it against her then she did not feel the need to hold onto it.

"You were disturbed."

"Yeah." she responded putting her elbows on the table so she could lean back, "It shouldn't have come out like that."

"What is more disturbing? That you spoke it openly..."

"I shouldn't have known it at all." she interrupted narrowing her eyes, "I...none of your memories have you actually fighting in them. At least so far. I shouldn't have known but I did."

"None of them?" There was a definite note of surprise in his voice.

"Nope, even when you first met Kurama it ended when you attacked him." she answered slowly uncertain how this exchange would play out with him, "Mostly its other things."

He was quiet for a long moment, "There was no need for the Jagan with Kurama. He was in a human form. I saw no need for it."

She glanced at him. This was new. Hiei actually willing to talk about anything without his usual cryptic manner. The world just might be ending.

"There you go with that human stuff again." she said smiling a little.

"It is a fact. Though some humans are less annoying then others."

"Really? And here I thought we all fell under the same categories for you." she chuckled.

"Why is it you insist on making such statements. If that were true I would not be sitting here."

And didn't that bring up a plethora of other questions in her mind.

"So why are you?" she decided to push turning her head towards him, "Trees not so comfy around here?"

"You are much less irritating then most."

She could live to tease the fire demon. To see that small ripple that played along his jaw that announced he was uncomfortable with the topic. To watch him carefully consider his response. It was almost addictive causing those reactions in him.

"Is that your way of saying you like my company?"

She could almost envision the hell she would go to. How it would involve pointy things and unending embarrassment.

She really should try not earning that hell quite so well.

There might be other places she wanted to be.

Though at the moment she could not think of one.

Not when he shifted on the table as he tried to think of the least self damning comment he could make.

Not when he glanced at her quickly as she moved purposefully so that she were leaning more towards him.

It was horrible of her to enjoy his discomfort this much.

It really was entertaining. He could share his heat with her. Hold her for an entire night. But he could not quite handle private innuendo, nothing with a fair hint of flirting involved.

It was more his fault she decided.

If he was not so damn interesting to her.

If he would have not stayed that night.

If she did not want to see where all of this was leading to with him.

If he did not draw her so completely that she willingly ignored the sounds of the others in favor of only paying attention to him.

_Who you kidding girl? You're in way over your head here..._

He was still silent, probably a decision to do so instead of responding to her. It was to bad for him she took that as his answer and as an invitation to take things further.

"It's not that hard of a question," she baited him, "either you do or you don't."

Another quick look but it lingered longer on her face. Almost that deer in the headlights look but not quite.

She knew what would cause it. It would be so easy to make him react that way.

Earning damnation was much to easy and fun when Hiei was involved.

But in a way what she was about to do served her as well.

She could admit to herself that he frightened her a little. That had never stopped her before. The thing was she had been in this place before. She had been forced to watch what could have been burn to the ground. She was not going to go through that again even if it made him uncomfortable.

She had already noted that Keiko had arrived at the park. The girl was burdened with the bags and basket she was carrying. The perfect excuse for her to see what she had planned through. It would have one of two consequences and she could live with either. She was extremely against remaining vague. The inbetween of anything made her antsy.

So she twisted to gain her feet leaning more towards him. In an instant his red eyes centered on her, there was suspicion there but also something else.

It was that something else she was reacting to. She let her hand come up so that her fingers lightly touched his jaw.

She did not want him questioning what her meaning was but she was not going to be the only one to stick her neck out in this.

"I like yours Hiei." she admitted quietly, "You can play moody with everyone else but don't think you're fooling me all that much. One thing I don't do is the silent thing. You have to say something at least or you can stop giving a damn altogether."

It was not as nice as it could have been but no one had ever accused her of being nice about anything.

She could have taken that his eyes never left her's as the answer. Or that he had leaned into her light caress enough for her to feel it.

But that was not enough for her.

On impulse she ran her thumb along his lips gently.

He could keep silent or he could put his head in the noose along with her.

It was up to him.

She stepped away, waving at the girl that was approaching them as she moved to help her with her burdens.

There was an indescribable sense of something taken care of in the actions she had just made. If this did backfire on her. If he pulled away, then she at least could put her growing affection for him aside.

The way things were now there was no real way to do so.

* * *

Please review! It sooooo is going to help with the Writer's Block!


	35. In the Interim

"I have to say I was surprised you didn't come to ask these questions yourself but I'm sure you had your reasons." the outline of Mukuro remarked with more then a little amusement, "Tsuneo has been a constant since before you were around. It only makes sense to go after you since everything else he's tried against me hasn't worked. Some of the things he's tried took him years to set up. If nothing else the scum has an irritating amount of patience involved in his plans. As for locating him...if he was that easy to find trust me he would be dead by now. You can try tracking him yourself. Last I heard he was somewhere along the border of Yomi's lands. That was some months ago so I doubt he's still there. I'd be careful if I were you Hiei. He may not have been able to get to me but I'm not that easy of a target. You on the other hand like to do things your way. If you're smart you'll stick with that group of yours. Don't get yourself killed. Finding another heir would be to much of a pain."

"I was hoping Mukuro would provide some useful information." Kurama commented as the outline faded from the brick wall.

He could not say he was all that surprised. Not after the decided lack of information to begin with. Mukuro did have a tendency to ignore those she did not see as personal threats no matter how close those threats might seem. Tsuneo fell into that category.

It was not the way he would have dealt with things. He saw this habit of her's as needlessly reckless. A threat was a threat no matter how minor it may seem. If nothing else he would have concentrated some of his efforts in ending Tsuneo's life to eliminate the headache of having to deal with continuous attempts on his life.

Now because of her shortsightedness in that area both he and Shizuru were at risk. His life was one thing, including her was another entirely.

"Your contacts were just as useless." he growled.

"The lack of information is telling Hiei." Kurama said folding his arms, "Every demon of any consequence leaves behind some. That Tsuneo is this heavily draped in mystery can only mean his abilities or those of his followers probably are at work. We need to remain extremely cautious in this."

He snorted, "To be any more cautious would entail burying ourselves."

"You seem more unsettled then normal."

"It's a wonder you've managed to keep your head this long. You should keep to your own affairs."

"If you were that concerned with keeping your interest in Shizuru private then you should never have made the comment in the park Hiei. Even Kuwabara started picking up on the interest you both are showing." Kurama said smiling.

"It was just a comment." he dismissed uneasily.

Kurama chuckled, "There is no such thing from you. What's bothering you?"

"You presently." he snapped.

Was it to much to ask that his internal interests stay just that?

"She asked you for something didn't she." Kurama reasoned leaning against the wall beside him.

"Humans are needy."

"Some," Kurama agreed readily enough, "but that isn't a word I would use to describe Shizuru. Neither would you."

He stayed silent. It was not out of stubbornness. He was torn, unsure how to voice how completely unsettled he truly was.

"I'll save you some trouble and give you some advice..."

"Unasked for and unwanted as it is." he censured knowing it would not stop the fox.

"...if she asks for something of you it's something that's required. If you want anything to come of this you may have to learn how to give in when it won't cost you."

"Who said it would not?" he countered folding his arms as he glared at the ground.

"Fair play Hiei. It cost her to ask at all trust me."

"You talk to much." he said pushing away from the wall, "I have better things to do then listen to your guess work."

He did not want to talk to Kurama any longer on the subject.

It was not as if he had never entered into a relationship of sorts. Granted those were more aptly called convenient arrangements but he had engaged in similar situations. Except this was not a matter of convenience. What she had asked of him was something never asked of him before.

With the other females there was no consideration of the other past being in each others presence.

He preferred that.

Or at least he had until the park.

Until her thumb had grazed his lips once again setting that anticipation back in motion that he still did not fully understand.

"Oh and Hiei..."

He paused, looking over his shoulder at the red head. Kurama was still leaning against the wall, his attention on the ground as his had been.

"What is it fox?" he prompted annoyed.

"I consider her a close friend. Be certain about your intentions when it comes to her. I won't go so far as to tell you not to hurt her. That is impossible. But do keep in mind I can cause you a great deal of harm if you intentionally play with her."

There was no question of the threat in the flashing emerald eyes that came up to meet his. For an instant he tensed, readying for an attack before he realized what he was doing and forced himself to relax.

"I would not do that." he assured his ex partner though he felt slightly insulted that the fox demon would think he was capable of that.

"See that you don't." Kurama asserted, "shared memories or not there are still things you don't know about her. I won't have her expose herself to someone who has no appreciation for the gift she offers."

"If I didn't know better I would think you were interested in her." he stated half turning back, "Why so much worry over..."

"Careful," Kurama warned flashing a smile that was more teeth then anything, "I mean nothing more then what I've said. My interest lies in both of your happiness. I simply want you to be certain before you cross a line she may not recover from."

"You are even more unbearable when you are being overprotective." he half growled.

"I do my best."

* * *

"Come on," she cajoled as she leaned out the window, "It's not like I'm asking you to break a law or anything."

"I don't know about that." Botan argued as she floated on her oar outside of her window, "The boys won't be happy I helped you."

It had been nothing to swipe the compact looking communicator from Yusuke. She was actually slightly disappointed how easy it had been. The kid was definitely slacking in his delinquent skills if that was any proof of his abilities.

She had a reason for bringing in the blue haired reaper for her current project. Other then the fact that she was going crazy with all the inactivity the boys were forcing on her. There was a certain built up tension wrapped like a steel cable inside of her that she needed to get out.

Tonight she just happened to know of a certain event going on that was the perfect solution to her problems. She did not want the boys tagging along. She wanted a chance to let go, to not worry about anything other then what was right infront of her.

Botan was more worried about the boys reaction to her being gone.

"How many chances are you going to get like this?" she asked flicking her ashes, "Just you and me. Trust me this is nothing like what you've seen before. It's much more fun."

"For you maybe." the grim reaper replied still looking anxious.

"You never struck me as a girl that was that intimidated by them. But I guess it's cool. If you're scared..." she shrugged.

"Oh alright," Botan agreed with a heavy sigh, "but you take all the blame if they get upset."

"If?" she repeated flicking away the half finished cigarette, "Damn Botan they're going to be so pissed what happened with Toguro at the Dark Tournament is going to be tame."

"Is that supposed to convince me more or less?" Botan replied as she climbed out of the window.

"It convinces me more." she replied with a grin as she settled onto the reaper's oar, "Just don't let me fall. I'd rather not have it on my tombstone that I fell off an oar."

"No it seems you'd much rather have "killed by angry body guards." Botan returned sarcastically.

She chuckled, "You know what? I could care less."

"That's because you they won't kill." Botan remarked as they rose, "Me on the other hand..."

"Live a little Botan. I promise you'll like this." She assured her friend.


	36. Her Kind of Fun

"Anything?"

"It's in the air." he answered tightly drawing away from the window, "Exactly what was so difficult about keeping watch over her?"

"Give me a break Hiei," Yusuke grumbled, "It's not like we were expecting her to climb out the window. That's something we would pull not her."

He had known a few minutes after he and Kurama had reentered the house. At first he had attributed the feeling of absence to her having shut herself in her room. That was until he went past her room and noted the lack of presence inside of it.

Now all four of them were gathered in her room. He and Kurama stood at the window.

"If I had to guess Botan was involved." Kurama offered stepping back, "It should not be all that difficult to follow. Hiei..."

He paused, already perched on the windowsill to follow the fading scent.

"Try not to over react. It is possible this was something to do with her abilities." Kurama ventured.

He snorted, "If you actually believed that fox you would not have said anything."

Then he was moving to follow the scent as it played out.

All manner of furious thoughts clamored for his attention.

The foremost being how did one go about killing a grim reaper.

* * *

"What exactly is it we're doing?" Botan asked nervously as she gazed around at the semi large crowd of loud humans.

She smiled at her friend before scanning the large group once again.

She was looking for a certain person who was technically the answer to all her immediate problems.

She had directed Botan to the poor section of the city where the industrial buildings were more prevalent. There was one building, it had been a large factory at one point in the past, that she had wanted to go.

This was not exactly Botan's type of crowd, it would have been more Yusuke or Kazuma's if they had ever dealt with these groups. To her knowledge they never had, being a delinquent did not give you an all access pass to stuff like this.

It took real reputation to gain entry into this place. Not just the dubious reputation of the toughest juvenile delinquent. In fact anyone to young was turned away with severe prejudice and encouragement to wait until they were out of diapers before trying again.

In some ways this singular event was what kept reputations like her's going. Aside from her various dealings with these people in other situations.

She had never come here with the interest of tending to her reputation. The outcome normally was what did so.

"_**We**_ are doing nothing. I'm about to have a lot of fun and you get to watch." she informed the reaper finally spotting the person she had been searching for, "Come on."

As they moved through the cheering and booing crowd she heard Botan gasp in surprise as the group of people moved enough for her to see what was going on.

"But...Shizuru those people are..." Botan stammered.

"Beating the crap out of each other." she supplied grinning, "It's a street fight Botan."

"Not like I've seen." Botan disagreed wide eyed, "This is like the Dark Tournament or something."

"Much smaller scale and no demons." she assured her putting a hand to her shoulder to get her attention away from the combatants, "Trust me this is normal. Hey Arata!"

A skinny, middle aged man with a large grin waved back at her from the sidelines, "Hey Shizuru! Long time no see!"

She maneuvered her way to the man's side, pulling Botan along with her just to make sure the girl stayed out of trouble. This was not the place to lose sight of her. Botan may deal with death but she was not the kind of person who should mingle with the creeps and thugs that surrounded them.

_That's rich. I'm Death's body guard..._

"Has it been a year already?" Arata asked her jovially as they came up to him.

He was one of the easier of the bookies to deal with at the fights. They had been dealing with each other ever since she had begun attending these things.

"Something like that," she replied, "Tell me Narumi is around."

"Well yeah but she ain't scheduled...yet," Arata winked at her, "Soon as that snake hears you're here that'll change. You want the usual cut?"

"Of course," she agreed chuckling, "Get to your set ups Arata I don't have all night."

_Probably only an hour or so really..._

"You can't be serious Shizuru." Botan half pleaded with her, "Who is Narumi? You aren't actually going to fight, are you?"

"Really Botan it shouldn't be that surprising." she said reaching into her pocket for her pack of cigarettes, "Kazuma didn't get his attitude out of thin air or from Yusuke. Didn't you ever wonder why it didn't bother me all that much to watch at that damn tournament?"

"Well yes but..."

She turned her attention to the center of the crowd.

Two thugs were throwing punches at each other, some landing, others not. Both were heavily bloodied. The match was obviously being played out. Real street fights were much shorter, everything put into landing the hardest blows to take your opponent out quickly. This was more spectacle then anything.

She lit her cigarette she had just taken from the pack, drawing the smoke deep into her lungs.

These sort of events did not bother her. When she watched fights it might seem to everyone else that she was bored with it.

Nothing could be farther from the truth.

Her opinions varied from fight to fight. Sometimes bare knuckle brawling like the kind Yusuke had engaged in with the demon Chu was much more exciting then the ones that had involved weird abilities.

Of course when there were men involved there always came a point where she was convinced it was only trying to prove who had the bigger package. That was when her attention wandered. There was fighting and then there was beating on each other.

Her interest was in the purity of the fight itself.

"See that woman over there?" she said pointing with her chin, "The one crowded by those girls that look like they work someplace with neon signs?"

They were hard to miss. The only pack of about twenty girls clad in leather pants, halter tops, and just as many varied types of clothing that really served no purpose when it came to fighting. It had never made sense to her that Narumi, who thought she was some kind of pop star and insisted on being referred to by the singular name, would surround herself with sycophants that were that useless.

Narumi herself wore much more practical if still curve fitting clothing. The woman with short cropped black hair and steel grey eyes favored vests as shirts, and jeans. The way she held herself would have told anyone who understood fighting that she could and would use her fists if she was inspired to. From past experience she knew it did not take much to inspire Narumi.

Narumi's entire demeanor made her seem out of place among the group of fledgling idiots. It was hard to believe she was the leader of one of the more vicious female gangs that was only a step beneath the actual mobsters.

"That's Narumi." she said taking a drag.

"And you're sure she'll want to...um fight you?" Botan asked eying the woman, "She looks pretty tough."

"She is," she replied tucking a hand in one of her pockets, "and yeah she'll agree. We do this about once every year. Narumi has a thing about beating me."

"You've already fought her?" Botan almost squeaked.

She nodded her head, "Since before either of us had anything like a reputation."

It was amusing in its own way.

When they had been younger they had crossed paths more regularly. Their fights happened more often because of that. As they got older life had gotten in the way of things.

She had needed to be more responsible for Kazuma's sake and Narumi had taken a different way.

Still they both gravitated to this situation. Some inner calling drawing them once a year no matter how busy they might be in their lives.

She knew it had more to do with the challenge they saw in each other then anything else.

Between her and Narumi there would always be the drive to test the other.

_Can take the kid out of the streets but that doesn't mean the streets die off..._

"I thought this was supposed to be fun. This isn't what I would call fun in the least."

"Okay so I lied a little," she confessed not feeling the least bit guilty, "You wouldn't have helped with the jail break if I told you what I was planning."

"I should say not!" Botan snapped then eyed the other woman speculatively, "Has she ever won?"

"Nope but that's why she always agrees when I show up."

She smiled a little as a young man braved the small crowd of scantily dressed girls to speak with Narumi. She knew from the quick look Narumi gave the young man what was being said to her.

She could already feel her adrenaline starting to move through her as Narumi scanned the crowd with narrowed eyes. She gave the woman a little half wave as she was spotted.

She needed this more then she had thought if the anticipation running through her was any indication.

"You and Narumi will be the fight after next." Arata said returning to her side, "Closing out with you two."

"How are the odds?" she inquired only slightly interested.

"Not bad. Heavily in your corner as usual but since you've been out of circulation so long some are coming in on her side. I'm in your court of course." Arata answered grinning, "I always bet on a sure thing."

"I'd be careful Arata if she pulls a knife like last time things could turn out on her side." she commented drily.

"A knife?!" Botan exclaimed, "What have you gotten me into Shizuru?!"

* * *

A/N: Please no jumping the gun or me let it play out...as far as I'm concerned this _**is**_ IC for Shizuru. Reviews are definately welcome (PLEASE!)


	37. In on It

"Not seeing it." commented the large man at the door of the abandoned warehouse blandly.

"Listen man," Kuwabara growled, "I'm tellin' you Shizuru is my sister! I know she's in there! Just let us in already!"

"Can't do that," the man replied evenly, "This is an invitation only type of thing. And there ain't one of you who looks like you have one."

"Just go get her and she'll tell you!" Kuwabara demanded heatedly.

"Look I get you think it's a good idea. Me...well I know the chick and trust me I'm not crossing her when she's about to face off in the ring." the mountain explained in his deep voice.

"She's what?!" Yusuke and Kuwabara exploded in surprise.

"This is a waste of time." he said annoyed with the entire scene.

Why they insisted on speaking with the thug who had obviously had no intention of allowing them access to the building was beyond him.

There were easier ways to go about entering the building.

Granted they had already very pointedly dismissed the idea of him simply knocking the man out but as far as he was concerned that seemed the best option in the end.

"Please we absolutely must speak with Shizuru." Kurama said insinuating himself between Yusuke and Kuwabara, effectively making them back off, "Is there any way you can think of that will help us achieve that?"

"Hmm" the man ruminated briefly, "Since you're being sensible I'll tell ya what. She's got a friend in there and if she'll vouch for you I'll let you in."

"Thank you." Kurama turned to the others as the door was shut, muffling the cacophony of sounds from inside, "Keep your heads you two. This is not a place you want to much attention brought to you."

"What do you mean?" Kuwabara asked.

"Geez Kuwabara," Yusuke rolled his eyes, "How many places you go that have armed doormen?"

"Umm none." Kuwabara answered truthfully, "But what's she doing in a place like this? And fighting? That doesn't sound like her."

"It sounds exactly like her." He censured casting a baleful look at Kuwabara, "Do you know anything of consequence?"

"Listen runt I ain't gonna to take that from you!" Kuwabara began then was cut off from saying more by the door opening once again.

"So here they are," the human mountain said to someone just out of sight, "Do you know them?"

"Nope never seen them before in my life." a familiar voice denied.

"Botan!" the other three chorused.

"Oh alright," Botan sighed appearing in the doorway, "Yes I know them. The large one is her brother."

"Still not seeing it." the man muttered before opening the door wide for them, "Come on. Don't cause any trouble though."

They entered quickly forming around Botan who at least had the sense to look extremely nervous.

The sounds around them echoing off the walls of the building dimly reminded him of the arena in the Dark Tournament. The heavy scent of perfume had not mingled with that of blood and sweat during that time but standing there he could recall it having been a part of that space within her mind where the lazy dragon had circled overhead.

It was an odd thing to recall in that moment when he should have been far more focused on the here and now. He brought his wandering attention back to Botan.

"Before you say anything I didn't know we were coming here." she offered with a faltering smile, "And Shizuru seems to have quite a solid um following among these people. It's actually quite exciting. You wouldn't believe the type of people she's been introducing me to. I had no idea she fought this girl Narumi..."

"Did you say Narumi?" Kuwabara interrupted then seemed to relax a little, "Oh that makes more sense then."

"How can that make more sense?" Yusuke demanded scowling.

"Well back in the day her and Narumi use to fight every time they came across each other. Never got it though. No matter how many times Shizuru beat her down Narumi always came back for more." Kuwabara answered with a shrug.

"Seriously...you...don't get that?" Yusuke asked with an incredulous look.

"Where is she now Botan?" Kurama asked steering the conversation back to the original reason for coming.

"Oh she's getting ready. Her fight is next. Come along." Botan encouraged walking briskly away towards the boisterous crowd in the center.

* * *

She flexed her hands trying to relieve the to tight sensation of the wrappings on them.

There had been a time she had not bothered with them. Just as there had been a time she had not spent so much of her time defending her face. Back when skinned knuckles or a black eye would not have sent Kazuma into hysterics.

It would have been amusing except it forced her to alter the way she fought. It caused her to take more body shots then she liked to but not having to listen to Kazuma of all people try to lecture her was worth the extra bruising as far as she was concerned.

The air in the building was a little on the chilly side especially since she had removed her long sleeved shirt in favor of the tank top she habitually wore underneath. She would be warm as soon as the fight started.

She smiled to herself as she took a drag of her cigarette.

"I'll never get how you can smoke so much and stay in the shape you are." Arata commented appearing at her side.

"Lucky." she replied watching for Narumi's appearance at the far side of the ring, "Everything set up?"

"Yeah. You'll get a pretty sweet cut when you win." the bookie said grinning, "Needless to say so will I."

"Where's Botan?" she asked noticing that the reaper was not at his side as she had told her to stay.

"Right here!"

"I told you not to leave Arata..." she stopped talking as she noticed the four figures that had come along with the blue haired woman, "Huh...I was off by about a half hour. To bad, I would have been done by then."

She had been half hoping that only Kurama and Hiei would show up.

"If you needed someone to beat on why not just use Kuwabara?" Yusuke asked grinning, "I do."

"Hey!" Kazuma snapped.

"I get to do that for free." she answered smirking, "This is different."

"I thought this was a fight not a family reunion."

She turned to see Narumi stood a few feet away, the woman's eyes traveled over each of the young men with appreciation that sent a flare of annoyance through her instantly.

"They bite." she replied taking one last drag before flicking the rest to the side, "and I do worse. Keep your thoughts to yourself Narumi. Usually it's better for your health."

Narumi laughed turning her back to her, "Come on Shizuru. I don't have all night."

She moved to join Narumi in the center of the ring but stopped as a hand circled her wrist.

"She has a weapon in her boot." Hiei informed her narrowed eyes on Narumi.

"Yep." she agreed casually, "she normally tries for it half way through. Not going to change much though."

His crimson eyes swept up to meet her's, "Just because the reaper is with us does not mean you are going to need her services."

A thrill of electric warmth slipped through her. It probably was as close as he would get to expressing anything close to "be careful."

"Try not to piss anyone off here alright." she suggested extracting her wrist from his easing grip, "This is my world and I need it to stay the way it is."

Something between a smirk and a smile twisted his lips, "I believe your fight is with that woman."

Abruptly she recalled she was annoyed with him.

A day after the park and this was the most he had said to her since then.

It was one of the many reasons she had needed this fight to begin with. Something that had helped tighten that coil inside of her.

"All of you just keep to yourselves okay." she said raising her voice and her eyes to look at each of them, "I mean it."

Then she did turn her back to them, purposefully pushing all of them out of her mind as she approached the center of the ring.

"Who's the short one?" Narumi asked as she reached her, "He's kinda cute."

"Wow do you talk more then you should." she returned, "Never learn do you?"

Narumi shrugged, "If you aren't interested in him..."

She did not let Narumi finish what she had been saying. She hated the concept of talking during fights. It was a waste of everyone's time especially her's.

Narumi evaded the first punch thrown at her face but the fist she had aimed at her stomach landed with a satisfying, solid feel to it.

She quickly ducked under the fist Narumi rocketed towards her face.

All other thoughts disappeared into the necessity of action and reaction.

Her adrenaline was flowing fast.

Her muscles singing for the release of everything built up inside of her.

The tight smile she always wore in moments like this tilted her lips.

This was exactly what she had wanted to feel.

This was exactly what she needed.

* * *

Reviews Please!


	38. Skimming

_The taste of her blood in her mouth only heightened her amusement._

_The strike had been lucky after all._

_The human spirit detective was such a babe in the woods when it came to actual power. That he possessed some there was no doubt. That he had only a modicum of control over it added fuel to the fire of her plans against the humans._

_What pitiful creatures they were. There was no place for such a grasping, fragile species. That they existed at all was more chance then anything else._

_She had every intention of remedying that._

_First was this Yusuke Urameshi. _

_This would be hero._

She stumbled back just in time to avoid Narumi's knee that had been aimed at her side. She attempted to blink the lingering fog of the memory away from her eyes.

The sharp, metallic taste of blood in her mouth surprised her. She did not recall Narumi landing a strike to her face. The blood along with the deep throb along her jaw testified that it had happened.

She backed up another step, resettling as Narumi rushed her.

It was not supposed to have lasted this long. A real knock down, drag out street fight had always been what they delivered to the crowds. It was never drawn out, never intended as the spectacles that a lot of the other fights turned into.

Already their fight had lasted to long for her comfort.

She had to get her head back in the game.

She blocked the next two punches that Narumi threw then followed them up with one of her own. The solid connection of flesh on cheek bone drove the other girl to the side. She moved with her catching a hold of her head, yanking the woman forward so that her knee drove into Narumi's stomach.

_She could not help the grin that twisted her lips as the spirit detective looked down at her._

_She could feel the fear off of him though he would deny it._

_How could he not be afraid at the sight of her in full demonic form._

_She took the time to relish the moment._

_To feel the full throbbing presence of her demonic energies unleashed in this manner. It had been much to long since she had dwelt in it._

_And now there would only be pain for the boy to anticipate just as she anticipated being the giver of it._

The explosive agony of her fist hitting a solid wall drove the memory from her mind in an instant.

Disoriented she let Narumi escape the hold she had on her, though she turned to face her. She cast her eyes around the building. Somehow the fight had left the circle and traveled the length of the building. She refocused on Narumi who was wiping blood from a split in her lip.

Narumi's eyes were cold, full of anger, "You've been holding out on me Shizuru."

This was truly the worst possible time for Hiei's memories to be invading her reality.

She could not quit this fight.

It had to end one way or the other and considering the stakes in her favor she absolutely had to win. With Kazuma and the others in the crowd already known as being connected to her if she lost they might be included in the pay back for the loss of so much money.

Her hand was throbbing in painful, tight waves. She may have broken a knuckle pounding the wall as hard as she had.

She brought her hands up, "Just shut up and stop whining Narumi. I'm bored."

Narumi's eyes narrowed to small slits. She knew what was coming and she despised that Narumi lowered herself to this. It never played out well for the other girl. It only served to infuriate her to the point of actually wanting to cause real damage to the other woman. The kind that kept her in the hospital for months.

Narumi was quick when she had to be. She did not bend to retrieve the blade from her boot. Instead she shifted the leg up, snatched it from it's hiding place and launched herself at her all in one smooth motion.

The crowd roared with to much sound as she waited for the right moment.

_It was inevitable really. _

_How else could it be described?_

_Spirit World's best defense was going to die at her hands._

_His face was still twisted with that absurd defiance and cocky determination. As if that would be enough to save him in the end. That look alone earned him the death she would deal to him._

_That look and the defeat of the others. _

_His continued interference in affairs that he should have remained well away from. _

_Koenma was a fool. _

_She would carve that into the spirit detective's body. A souvenir of how little she cared what the ruler of Spirit World could do to her if she failed in any way._

_It would have been even more satisfying to see the look upon Koenma's face when such a thing were finally shown to him._

_Do you actually intend to kill her?_

She was holding Narumi against the wall with one arm. With her other hand she held the woman's blade against her neck just under her jaw. Narumi was glaring at her but she could feel her shaking under her arm. She could see that pin prick of fear inside the furious eyes.

She licked her lip, hiding her uneasiness, "You giving up or am I going to have to cut you again?"

"You win." Narumi snarled though it lacked real strength.

She nodded to herself, backing away from her rival as she tried to make sense of anything that had just happened.

_I don't get it...how did I..._

She barely registered the crowd becoming louder after Narumi's capitulation. She did however flinch when Yusuke, Kuwabara, Botan and an overly delighted Arata surrounded her whooping and cheering.

She was exhausted, the only thing she could think of was going home and crashing.

"You were awesome Sis!" Kuwabara crowed, "I can't believe how you took that knife from her!"

_Me neither..._

"And I thought watching the boys was exciting!" Botan said practically bouncing, "You were right I've never seen a street fight like that! It truly was amazing to watch you in action Shizuru!"

"You made us a bundle!" Arata exclaimed, "Just give me a couple of minutes to collect and I'll have your cut..."

"How about I come get it in a couple of days." she interrupted him wanting nothing more then to be away from all the noise, "Please tell me you guys brought the car. I don't think I'm up to another oar ride."

"Well yeah," Kuwabara answered his excitement dialing down a little with concern, "We aren't fast like Hiei. Some of us have to use the regular ways. Hey are you alright?"

"Tired," she assured him, "took more out of me then I thought it would. Let's get out of here."

"But shouldn't you..." Kazuma began uneasily.

"Are you hard of hearing?" Hiei broke in scathingly, "I for one do not want to linger in this place."

She cast a grateful look at the fire demon for the interruption. She really was not up to arguing with her brother at the moment.

Her jaw, ribs and hand throbbed at different intervals, some more pronounced then others.

She was cold, no doubt from some aspect of shock.

And she was extremely confused by what had happened during the fight.

* * *

He kept a careful eye on her as she rested her head against the window of the car during the ride back to her home.

He had shocked the others by joining them in the car. None of them had said a word but they continuously cast odd looks at him. He did not normally travel with them in their vehicles. He was not fond of the smells they produced and his own method of travel was much faster.

In this situation however he felt a need to.

It seemed that everything that had to do with her was fated to be of a dual nature when it came to his feelings.

At first he had been absolutely mesmerized by the sight of her in that ring. Every movement, every action he had followed with an almost obsessive eye. An odd sense of pride had filled him seeing her fight, pride and other more elusive but still warming emotions.

Looking away from her had not been an option.

The way she held her body.

How she had braced for hits.

Her delivery of attack.

While still restricted by her human nature he could find little fault in her approach.

He had been enjoying himself until that first moment she had faltered.

When the other woman had landed that punch in an unguarded instant.

It had been brief but he had been flooded with abrupt tension. Without removing his headband he had allowed the Jagan to open, not enough to access her mind but enough to know exactly what had occurred if it happened again.

When it did she did not falter as noticeably as she had before. Her attack became more pointed, driving Narumi across the building with their severity. The pace at which she had drove the other woman had been more then he had anticipated.

That did not bother him so much as the brief fluttering of something shadowed along her form. It had not lasted long enough to identify but it had caused his concern to grow. Especially after she had hit the wall, the confusion that had flashed across her expression had been hard to ignore.

Which was why when it happened again he had taken matters into his own hands. He had made sure to be well away from the onlookers, hidden in the shadows behind all of them before removing the head band to touch her mind.

He had not had an opportunity like this to enter her mind when she was caught up in a memory. The singular time he had tried she had recovered before he could fully engage her.

It was strange to see that through her eyes and have his own memories of his attempt on Yusuke's life. He had been to brash, to arrogant back then. Even he could admit that.

What disturbed him was that she did not seem to struggle against the memory. Her mind occupied in the memory as her body remained in the fight.

Only his words brought her up short, drew her out of it enough to realize what she was doing. He cared little whether the other woman died. He knew Shizuru would care, that it would carry more weight if it was done without her intention behind it.

That same shaded curiosity enfolded her for a moment then was gone.

He had not even sensed it during his time in her mind.

Whatever it was it was to well hidden, to much a part of her to be easily detected.

_But it is there. There is no doubt any longer. The question is what is it doing to her?_


	39. Tending to Fallout

Entering the house was not as relaxing as it should have been. Distracting pain or not during the ride home she had realized she had some things that needed to be understood by the group at large.

It grated on her, the necessity of it.

All that time she had put into keeping that part of her life from the rest of it was made useless the second those four had entered that building.

She needed to tend to her injuries but they needed to grasp a few things first.

She leaned against the wall next to the doorway that led to the hall and more specifically her room as they filed into the house. It was a muted group that moved into the living room. She noted the concern on four faces and the carefully arrangement of one. They were lost in their own thoughts. Most she was sure had to do with what had happened tonight.

"That isn't going to happen again." she told the room at large, carefully folding her arms.

"Shizuru..." Botan began uneasily.

"I really don't want to repeat myself so let's get this straight before you guys get weird ideas." she interrupted, "I do things my way. Just like you guys do yours. If I get wind of any of you anywhere near those guys at the fight I'll kick your asses myself. It's a bad crowd. The kind that doesn't give a damn if you're a demon or some kind of hero of the world. They'll shoot you without thinking about it. You stay away from them."

"But it's okay that you do?" Kazuma asked scowling at her, "If they're that dangerous what the hell are you doing...?"

"Watch it little bro." she snapped letting her eyes center on him, "I grew up in it. Half those guys I've known since before you were going to grade school. That doesn't mean that if I had lost tonight I wouldn't have been in a real tight spot. From now on if you guys are going to follow me I only want Kurama and Hiei doing it. It was my bad for not making sure of that. Tonight was out of hand. I can't worry about you on top of dealing with them."

"You took Botan." Yusuke reminded her leaning back on the couch.

"Of all of us who is it that would suffer the least if things had become out of control among the humans of that building Yusuke?" Kurama asked into the shocked silence that followed the statement, "Botan was clearly a considered choice. Shizuru would never purposefully put any of us in danger."

"Okay I'll buy that," Yusuke conceded after a moment of thought, "but why is it okay for you two?"

"Because unlike you and the cretin Kurama and I happen to be actual criminals Detective." Hiei answered his tone both incredulous and critical, "Or did you believe your petty crimes lent you any real weight in that area?"

"Bad enough for Koenma to blackmail me into helping out the Spirit World." Yusuke returned frowning.

"To be an effective argument you would have had to actually managed to earn more then a simple reputation as the one to beat in a fight Yusuke. In fact most of your reputation rides on that salient point." Kurama explained trading glances with her, "There is nothing shameful in not being well versed in the criminal elements of any of the Worlds."

"And that's how its going to stay." she asserted scowling down Kazuma who had opened his mouth to argue, "You guys have your thing already. This isn't new to me. It's just new to you. I can see all of you getting your panties in a wad over it. It isn't going to change. This is the way I operate so get over it before I have to put you in the hospital to make my point."

She did not wait for them to agree to anything. She had said what she intended. The next step, and admittedly one she wanted to avoid was dealing with her wounds. She did not like an audience for those things.

She crossed to the kitchen, grabbed a cold pack from the back of the freezer and escaped to her room. It was not until she caught sight of herself in the mirror of her bathroom that she realized how hellish she looked.

A large purple bruise marred the edge of her jaw sweeping up to almost the center of her cheek.

_Narumi must've put everything into that punch..._

Amazingly enough it did not seem like she had bled from anywhere. All of her injuries were more bruising and strain then anything else. Even the bruise that traveled the length of her ribs was not all that bad considering she had no memory of having received it.

Those checked on left only her hand to deal with. She had left the bandage on it to keep the swelling down but the tightness and lack of full function warned that it was just waiting for the release of that pressure to do so.

She studied the hand as it lay on the sink. It was one thing to receive pain from an outside source. She was not all that fond of causing herself pain and that was exactly what unbinding the hand was going to do. If she was lucky there would not be anything broken under the bandages.

"You should let Kurama tend to you."

She looked into the mirror to catch the reflection of Hiei standing at the doorway of her bathroom. She was not all that surprised he had followed her. She had almost expected it.

"I've had worse." she replied grabbing the cold pack she had set on the sink and leaving the bathroom.

"Of that I have no doubt." he agreed with little tone to his voice as he followed her.

She sighed as she sat on her bed, "Really its no big deal."

"If that is the truth why do you look at the hand as if it were going to attack?"

She chuckled, "Because that's exactly what I think it's going to do."

She was a little stunned when he crossed the room and settled on the bed. Without asking he took her bandaged hand in his and began unraveling the bandage with practiced ease. It was fascinating in a way. Watching him do something that he obviously had knowledge about. His touch was firm but not painful.

The big reveal with anticlimactic. Only two of her knuckles were scraped and swollen. She forced herself to flex her hand only flinching slightly at the shards of pain that ran up her arm because of it. He made some noncommittal sound before probing at the knuckles.

"They are not broken." he announced after a moment.

"That's good." she replied a little unnerved that he had not released her hand.

"My preference is for your company."

It took a few seconds for his words to sink in. In all honesty she had not expected to hear those words from him. She may have needed to hear them but he was after all who he was. She had very little experience with him speaking plainly. She was quickly becoming an expert at interpreting what he did and did not say but that did not mean she wanted to with certain things.

"I am not Kurama," he went on shocking her further, "I am not so in love with the sound of my own voice that I subject others to it for no other reason then to hear myself speak. If any other had asked this of me I would not have given it another thought."

So it was plain spoken for Hiei, still subject to interpretation but easier to do so with then other things he said. She studied his still bent face as best she could from that angle. He was being sincere and much more open then she thought he could be.

There was still something that needed to be cleared up despite that electric thrill that had traveled through her.

"What are you and Kurama keeping secret?"

* * *

He brought his head up with a snap to study her intently. Not for the first time he entertained the thought that she was mildly telepathic before discarding the concept. There was no evidence of such in her abilities especially when she was aware. Her spiritual abilities were much to passive for that to come into play.

A wry smile crossed her lips, "Give it up Hiei. You guys are good. I'll give you that but not that good. What is it you don't want us human like people to know?"

"It has nothing to do with your species." he replied with a snort of contempt, "It is an unknown."

"So spill," she encouraged, "It has to do with Tsuneo huh?"

"You are disgustingly observant." he remarked.

She tilted her head chuckling, "I'll take that as a compliment."

He preferred Yusuke and Kuwabara's lack of care when it came to knowing everything in any given situation. He had been aware at some point it would all come out but he had not expected the absence of real resistance in him to the idea of her knowing. It had been a matter of not being confronted, the lack of interest in such information that had kept him from informing her.

"Tsuneo informed me your death would be the cause of my own." he said finally releasing her hand to lean back against the wall behind him.

She blinked, "I'm going to kill you?"

He could not help the dark chuckle that escaped him, "I highly doubt even with your skills that is possible."

She was quiet opting to place the cold bag she had brought with her onto her swelling knuckles as she became lost in thought.

The motion brought back the ease he had felt when tending to her. It appeared there were more then a few actions he followed that were automatic when it came to her. He was not given to tending to another's wounds without deliberate thought on his part.

"You really hated Yusuke back then."

The change in subject was disconcerting as was the fact that she was not looking at him but at something not quite present.

"True hate requires personal investment." he found himself replying, "I despised what he represented more at the time."

"Authority?" she questioned looking at him with a brief smile.

"Hn. Koenma, Spirit World and it's absurd laws. Yusuke was just a flea. No one of consequence."

The ease had returned. He was not by nature overly talkative. For the most part he found these exchanges either to be a waste of his time or intrusive. With her there seemed no need to feel one way or the other, speaking in this manner did not incur his normally evasive tactics.

_But then to be so when it is my own memories being discussed would be a waste of time all on its own. _

"You were in my head during the fight."

"Yes." It served no purpose to lie.

"What happened?"

"You almost killed the other human."

Her eyes flashed to his, "Knock that off."

"You were centered on the memories. I am not certain how it is your body continued in the fight with you absent."

"And?"

_Damn her..._

"And there was a flicker of something I could not identify around you in those moments."

"Guess I should be happy about that. Good chance I would've ended up dead."

He leaned forward, "There was _**no**_ chance of that happening."

The abrupt flash of heated denial that had inspired his words continued to churn inside of him. As if he would have left something as important as that, as her, to a concept as fickle as chance. She would learn that about him eventually.

She took shameless advantage of him in his moment of distraction.

That was entirely to clear to him.

He did not see her hand move to cup the side of his jaw. He did not resist the gentle pull to bring him closer. His mind clouded as her lips pressed against his effectively shutting out anything but the inflamed flush that whirled inside of him stealing his ability to breathe normally.

Before he could respond in any real manner she pulled back. Her eyes searching his for a long moment.

"Let's get this straight Hiei. You don't get into my fights and I don't get into yours."

The breathless steel in her voice only served to stir that internal cyclone to further heights. Regardless of the fact that it had been her interference in one of his fights that had been the cause of all of this he could not find it in him to do more then nod.

His focus was much more on the hows of returning her lips to his then anything else.

Tsuneo had been correct.

Shizuru was exceedingly dangerous to him.

* * *

Reviews please oh please!


	40. Drifting Crossroads

_'Come on!'_

_She glared at the swelling waves with hate._

_It had to be this beach._

_Not the less despised aspects of the one on Genkai's property._

_This beach with its cold wind that snapped her hair in her face._

_This beach with the washed out, almost grey sand that was even less appealing then others._

_This beach with the overcast clouds that clustered together low overhead ominously as if threatening with what they contained._

_This beach with the undefined something twisting in the sky and the blood in the sand._

_She stepped back, her breath catching in her throat as her eyes centered on the spill of almost black liquid at her feet._

_Where had that come from?_

_It had not been there before when she had been forced to endure this loathsome place._

_Had it?_

_She was confused, unable to fully recall if it had been there before or if this was a new more terrifying part._

_'It means...something...maybe...' she whispered drawing further away._

_There was something wrong with this dream. Something intangible and distorted that caused her throat to tighten against voicing denials that clawed at it for release._

_Even though she fought against it her eyes were drawn upward, away from the stain in the sand to the churning creature in the sky._

_Her breath caught again only this time her chest tightened, her eyes stung with abrupt tears. One hand fluttered to her mouth to cover the absurd choking sound that escaped her._

_The ebony leviathan did not curl and gambol in the sky. It twisted and writhed in vain attempt to escape torment. It's form turning in on itself as arcs of greenish lightning harassed it's body._

_'Why do you think of this?'_

_But she was not._

_She would never think of something so cruel happening to the serpent in the heavens._

_Then she was being held against something solid, a clawed hand cupping her jaw keeping her hostage to the view of the frenetic movements of the dragon._

_She could not catch her breath._

_She could feel the water lapping at her feet._

_Feel its icy touch that traveled to the very center of her making her grasp at the hand that forced her to watch what was happening above._

_And the dragon, the one tormented and writhing was turning it's attention to her._

_She could feel the weight of its presence, sense the agony that knifed through its impervious form._

_The hands were loosening their hold causing panic, blind and maddening to crash into her._

_'PLEASE DON'T LET...'_

_Sinking._

_She was sinking even as she fought against the downward pull._

_Pressure surrounded her, invaded her with a vise-like grip._

_The world was..._

"No!"

She was sitting up, arms bracing her upper body into the position. Her breathing struggled against her, ragged and choked. For a heartbeat all she saw around her was shadowed nothing. The intolerable external and internal pressure from the dream had followed her, making the covers that lay over her legs feel to heavy with murderous intent.

She kicked them off of her in a half panic, only regaining something close to control once the weight of them was gone and she had left the bed entirely.

She ran a shaky hand through sweat dampened hair. She was still in the grip of whatever she had dreamed about, it reached out with ghostly claws from the uncertain safety of her bed. Her clouded mind still urged her to sleep, to return to the waiting mattress and what lay beyond it.

She turned her back on it and left the room.

Vaguely her mind registered that the boys were still up, that she noted them at all was only a passing thing. It did not impact her movements. It did not stop her from going straight to the refrigerator and the salvation that lay in the back of one of the shelves.

The rule of three existed in these moments.

There were certain aspects she did not talk to anyone even Kazuma about when it came to her abilities. On very rare occasions her spiritual awareness could become a loud, impatient, and demanding presence. It altered its normally gentle drive to one that grabbed ahold of her shaking and pounding relentlessly.

It was no more clear to her in those moments as it was in its normal state. She had no way of directly forcing the information from the universe. It demanded her attention and she had found at least one way to soften the demand.

She snatched the first can of beer from the back of the fridge, popped the top, then tipped her head back as she allowed her throat to open and let the beer pour down her throat. Five gulps and the can was empty.

A misspent youth could garner some useless talents. One of those was being able to guzzle a beer in a shorter time then it took most people to even open one.

She set the empty can on the counter before grabbing the second. It followed it's predecessor in much the same fashion. She paused leaning against the fridge to catch her breath. She had yet to move away from the chilled compartment but that was not why she was wracked with shivers.

She closed her eyes for a second trying to force away that clawing want to return to bed. If she did then it would be back to the nightmare she had torn herself from. That she could not remember anything but the terror she had woken with was nothing new.

She had to finish, wait the time it took for the beer to actually affect her before returning. It was the only way she had to deal with the onslaught.

She opened her eyes, snatched the last can from the fridge before closing the door on the wintry air that escaped it. She tossed the empty cans in the trash and levered herself up onto the counter.

With her back against the fridge she knew the others could not see her and that was what she preferred. She wanted to disappear, simply not exist to them but returning to her room was not an option yet.

Alcohol was a tool for her. It did not affect her the same it did most people. The rule of three was three beers on nights the universe tried moving her through nightmares that she never recalled but could not shake without the padding of outside forces.

In a strange way it hurt, that undefined need that could not be met. The only comparison she had to the sensation was the few times she had cravings for something. The internal clenching that would not leave without said craving being satisfied was similar to a degree.

The only thing the nightmares had in common were that they were not a sense of something immediate. It involved something that was coming. When that was she never knew until the exact moment arrived.

She burped quietly before cracking the last can. She actually hated the taste of beer but she made do with it since stronger alcohol only made her sick before it was effective.

Kazuma sidled up to her, looming as only the very large could do without meaning to as he leaned against the counter she reclined on.

"Bad night?" he asked.

She did not discuss it with him but that did not mean he was oblivious to the signs.

"What are you guys talking about?" she countered taking a swig of the beer in her hand.

"Uh...going after Tsuneo." he admitted as if he were exposing a secret.

"Sounds like a good plan." she said, "What's the problem?"

That there was an issue in this particular area was not difficult to figure out. To her knowledge this group did not wait around for the bad guy to show up. They went after whoever it was as fast and hard as they possibly could. For some reason in this that was not happening.

She could tell by the way Kazuma's face screwed up that he was trying to figure out a way to talk to her about the subject without saying to much. It was entertaining to a point. He was not a master of subterfuge like the others. He was to inclined to the straight truth. How he had ended up with that particular view she had no idea but she loved that about him.

"Kuza just say it." she encouraged leaning her head back.

"This guy Tsuneo...he's strong...maybe to strong for just one or two of us..." he said rubbing the back of his head, "Going after him might take awhile since nobody knows exactly where he is..."

"Not seeing the problem." she commented taking another drink.

"Well...you are...kinda..."

"Me?" she straightened slightly, "Why the hell am I..."

"He's interested in you." Kazuma pointed out looking at her with real worry, "Nobody wants to leave you with only one person in case he comes back. I felt him Sis when he came after you in that alley. That kind of power isn't something I can handle by myself."

If they had not been talking in low voices then he would never have admitted to a lack in the area of what he could stand up against. He was geared for the straight truth but her little brother was still subject to the same idiotic concepts that most men like him came up against. Pride made him stupid at times.

"So what other option is it that's stopping this?" she prompted.

"Taking you with us into Demon World." he answered quietly.

"That's got a creepy haunted house vibe to it." she acknowledged smiling a little, "And?"

His brow furrowed but it did not exactly seem like he was angry, just confused in a semi pleased way. It made her want to laugh. Kazuma was not all that good with puzzles especially when it came to things that both pleased him and annoyed him.

"Well me and Hiei don't think it's a good idea." he answered uncertainly.

Ah. Problem solved. Hiei and him agreed on something. Again the world just might be ending.

She was starting to feel the two prior beers. That numbing tingle drifting through her mind, fogging it in a pleasant way that made Kazuma's concern seem completely out of place. She took another, longer slug of the beer in her hand.

"Well you and Hiei are mother hens." she remarked with a chuckle.

"This isn't funny." Kazuma censured.

"Yeah I think it is." she returned, "Yusuke always wants to jump in feet first. You and Hiei are usually just a step after him. Basically what you're saying is that Red, the overly cautious one, thinks its a good idea. It's funny trust me."

"I do have my reservations." Kurama broke in leaning against the fridge near her head.

She did not react to his nearness, that would have required caring that he was suddenly so close. She could not bring herself to.

"Share." she half ordered without real force behind the word.

She was more then a little tired of the tiptoeing they were engaging in. It did not solve any immediate problems.

"The issue remains that we are concerned with exposing you to the Demon World." Kurama answered thankfully without the hesitation that Kazuma had employed, "You are very much in tune with this world..."

"You're serious?" she interrupted casting a disparaging look at her favorite red head, "That's what's stopping you?"

"That's what I said." Yusuke tossed in leaning against the sink facing them, "I don't see the big deal. Kuwabara was fine when he went there."

"Kuwabara also has a physical manifestation of his spiritual powers Yusuke." Kurama replied with the sound of a much abused teacher in his tone, "Hiei does have a point in making us aware of that. It may be that ability that left him unaffected by the change in environment."

"Or it could just not matter." she offered casually then shrugged, "We can always stay here. Stuck in this house. Together. I mean eventually I _**will**_ go insane and all of you _**will**_ die but hey that's on you right? It's all a matter of how you guys want to go. Blaze of glory or hacked up by the crazy person."

She was perfectly aware of the heated gaze directed at her from the arch way of the kitchen. Hiei did not approve. The numbing of the alcohol made it very easy to not be that concerned about his thoughts on the matter. She appreciated the worry but with the slight buzz and the almost hypnotic fuzziness of the urge to go back to sleep there was not much in her to care.

"It's dangerous in Demon World Sis." Kazuma said after a long moment of silence in the kitchen.

"It's dangerous here." she countered finishing the beer in her hand, "I'm voting to go. And not to rain on all of your parade with the freaking out but if I wanted to I could go alone. I know exactly where to get into Demon World."

"That is not something I would advise doing Shizuru." Kurama said scowling.

"Huh that's funny to. Nobody is listening to you are they?" she asked smirking at him as she shifted to leave the counter, "I'll let you guys argue some more. I'm going back to bed."

No one attempted to stop her leaving the room which she was grateful for. The beers were doing their job quite nicely though as she got to the side of her bed she could not help stopping to study it with a little trepidation.

Even with the alcohol she would not sleep very well. All it did was assure she would not automatically return to the nightmares. The best she could hope for was that ambiguous state of twilight sleep where she was not awake but not actually asleep.

"You have no sense of self preservation."

"I'm going to put a bell on you." she threw over her shoulder without looking.

It did not bother her that he had followed, it just added other thoughts to her foggy mind. She could trade barbed comments with him or follow her inclinations towards sleep. Both sounded perfectly enjoyable to her though she did climb into the bed.

She pulled the covers up over herself before turning her attention to him. He was extremely uncomfortable. She could tell that by the way he had positioned himself by the door, the weight of the silence that had invaded the room.

Hiei did not do protective as a conscious thought process. It was a knee jerk reaction for him rather then anything else. Something he did in response to specific people and only in certain circumstances. Anything that could be construed as conciously being protective he did not consider to be so. She knew that about him through his memories that involved anything that had to do with Yukina.

_Probably shouldn't have made that mother hen comment..._

It made her feel slightly guilty but only slightly.

"If it makes you feel any better I don't think it's going to matter." she offered him.

His eyes narrowed considerably, "I see no reason to be so reckless."

_Huh..._

"I'm not." she replied pulling the covers over her more securely, she was still chilled, "Look it's either this or wait. I'm tired of waiting and you know you are to. Now either get over here and be useful or go be dark and disapproving in another room."

"Useful?" he repeated obviously confused.

"I'm cold...you're a fire demon..." she drew the words out as if it should make sense to him.

As far as she was concerned it should. Why else would she invite him over while he was scowling at her like he was?

Sleep was calling to her more trying to pull her down so she did not wait for him to respond. He was not exactly predictable. She had no idea if he would opt for space in this situation or not. She lay down tucking the covers around herself, entertaining the idea of pulling them over her head to trap the heat she produced. She did not want the suffocating feel of the blanket over her.

Thankfully Hiei solved that issue.

She did her best not to smile when she heard the faint rustle as he removed his cloak a heartbeat before the shifting of the bed announced his arrival. Without thinking she sat up so that he could arrange himself as he had the first time he had warmed her.

A small sigh escaped her as she relaxed against him. His warmth flowed over her. What came from him did not exactly follow the way heat would normally move. It insinuated itself more into her then around her and that was probably what she like most about it. Outwardly Hiei was not overly gentle by nature, this seemed to be a way that secretly expressed that it was in him somewhere.

Even as she began to drift away a small sliver of anticipated loss slipped through her causing a shiver. She felt him move, his body almost sheltering her in this position. She easily let the unpleasant thoughts associated with the shiver pass out of her.

There was nothing wrong with enjoying this as it was for as long as she could.

Those other considerations could wait for another time when it would not mar something she needed at the moment.


	41. Big Red Buttons

Mukuro.

Mukuro was dangerous.

Mukuro was powerful.

Mukuro was a radiant, begging to be pressed giant red button with flashing yellow warning lights just in case the words "Do Not Press" were ignored.

She just happened to be a button pusher.

She was on her best behavior.

She was resisting the siren song she heard and felt just below the surface of her skin every time she was anywhere near the demon lord.

She should have been given a medal for the herculean effort she was making to not press those sparkling buttons of Mukuro's.

It should have been noted the Mukuro did not seem to be so inclined to resist that inclination when it came to her. She could not count the times she had been referred to as Hiei's pet project. She understood the nuances, the different meanings to being called those things.

She resisted the initial impulse to give as good as she got. Contrary to popular opinion she could hold her tongue when she was inclined to. So far Mukuro had not said anything that would gain her to much notice except that to her at least Mukuro's buttons had become only to obvious.

After her head not exploding the moment they entered the Demon World. Or whatever it was that the others had imagined might happen they had agreed to speak with Mukuro before chasing after Tsuneo.

There was a debatable chance she had gained some additional knowledge and it was as good a place to start as any.

For two days they had been staying at Mukuro's complex.

For two days she had allowed the thinly veiled insults to flow over her when there was some kind of meeting that for some unknown reason she was expected to attend.

She was not the big bad in this place. That designation was for the four boys in the Demon World.

Here that hierarchy seemed to be Hiei, Yusuke, Kurama, and last came Kazuma but only through reputation not necessarily because of proven prowess.

She was not resentful of the turning, she had expected it and in some ways was relieved by it.

She had zero knowledge of maps or any of the people that were discussed during these meetings except through things that had been talked about by the young men. Some were familiar like Yomi and Tsuneo but others she had no idea about.

She had nothing to offer in ways of advice so her continued inclusion made no sense.

At least at first it had made no sense.

After several times of being forced to listen to the others discussing the situation and making plans of how best to find Tsuneo she had begun to notice several things.

Mukuro was not only testing her, the demon was also taking Hiei's measure with each insult. Hiei was prone to either ignoring them or meeting them with icy silence.

She was not insulted by his lack of reaction. He had the ways he dealt with Mukuro. He was her heir after all. This was his world, the one he preferred. She was well aware of that. After only two days back she could see a difference in him, a certain relaxation that had not been there in the Human one.

She had also noticed Mukuro was a multitasker. Every time she was in the presence of the demon there was a gathering ominous pressure on her that slowly developed. It was distinctly uncomfortable and she did not appreciate the constant presence of it bearing down on her.

She covered a yawn.

Another gathering of the troops to pour over information that was scarce and maps of things she had no idea about.

She was watching them for lack of anything else to do. They talked continuously but the only real difference here was that Mukuro's voice was added to the rabid animal circle on the wheel of Tsuneo.

She was not sleeping well here.

While her head had not exploded there was a difference to the feel of this world. It was not intrusive, simply different then what she was use to. Her senses had faded somewhat which in a way she was relieved about. When all you were around was demons it did not serve any real purpose to know that was what they were.

In other ways she felt as if she were just shy of some unseen edge, something that lay just beyond her grasp.

It made her feel off kilter, her inner balance set to a different point of concentration that she had yet to truly find to regain her mental footing.

Considering how uptight Kurama and Hiei had been during those first few minutes of them entering this world she had decided not to share the change. It was not something she could not manage, it was only a matter of time before she found the balance again.

Though with the lack of sleep and that sensation of not having her center so securely under her the pressure she felt directed at her from Mukuro had reached a point of unacceptable.

Not that she was Ms. Manners but demon lord or not there were some things that should have been considered rude.

"Are we boring you dear?"

Her eyes snapped to Mukuro's.

There were several responses that could have been applied to the question.

There were several consequences for those responses.

For half a second she went through all of those with an eye that was jaded by past experiences.

That "dear" attached to the question dripped with condescension.

The sensation of weighted intimidation increased with the focus of the demon lord.

Mukuro could very easily kill her with one hit if she was not inclined to hold back.

There were others in the room which might incite the female demon to react in a stronger way to save face.

Mukuro had not bothered once to keep her dislike of her to herself. In fact there had been no instances where Mukuro was privately insulting. There was always an audience.

She took those factors into consideration as she drew a deep drag off of the cigarette between her fingers.

One thing she was certain of, Mukuro was counting on was her to be to intimidated to do more then take what the demon lord had been dishing out which only spurred her words that came next.

She may not have a reputation here but courting death or not she was no longer in the mood to let things slide.

She blew out the smoke, "Yeah but things could get more interesting. I think you and me need to have a talk about a few things...girl to girl."

She had not bothered to make it sound like she was making a request. Her eyes remained locked with Mukuro's but she could feel the four sets of male eyes bouncing from her to Mukuro and back again with anxiety.

To most people it would have felt as if the room had suddenly become empty of anything resembling oxygen.

To her the room had become alive. The humming vibration of undecided violence filling the space with its undefined expectation.

"If you boys will excuse us I believe I would like to speak with Shizuru alone." Mukuro said evenly.

A smirk lifted her lips. That happened to be the first time the demon lord had referred to her by her actual name. She did not miss the nervous glances traded by Yusuke, Kurama, and Kazuma. Hiei stared at Mukuro for a long moment before starting towards the door of the office without a word.

"Go on," she said taking her eyes from Mukuro to glare at the three who had yet to move, "this is between us."

"They're worried I'll kill you." Mukuro said with a smirk of her own.

"And wouldn't that be a shame." she countered calmly, "I really didn't ask for their thoughts on it. But you have a bad habit of taking that sort of thing out of people's heads don't you."

Mukuro's eyes narrowed, "If you three don't leave I will take you out myself."

There was no mistaking the promise in Mukuro's voice. Apparently those words were enough to inspire the other three to leave as Hiei had already though they did still cast looks at her as they passed.

She should have felt some concern for being alone in the room with Mukuro but any anxiety she may have felt had died with that uttered "dear".

* * *

"This is soooo not good." Kuwabara grumbled staring at the closed door of Mukuro's office with fear.

"No I'm pretty sure it would have been not good if we had stayed in there." Yusuke commented from his position against a nearby wall, "I don't think Mukuro will hurt her Kuwabara."

"You seem unconcerned." Kurama said joining him on the balcony.

One of the things he did appreciate about Mukuro's complex was that most of the rooms sported balconies on the higher tiers. Since he was more inclined then most to want to escape the suffocating interiors he spent a lot of his time on them when circumstances forced him to be there.

He did not bother turning to look at the fox demon, "They have been spoiling for this since we arrived. Would you rather I whine like the imbecile?"

Admittedly he did have a fair amount of tension in him, part of it due to the fact that he really had no idea what was happening inside the office. If he attempted to use the Jagan to procure that information Mukuro would know immediately. Then he would undoubtedly be delaying this entire situation.

Another part of it was that Mukuro was not a patient individual, nor was there much restraint in her.

Still another was knowing Shizuru was much the same way.

That they were going to clash at some point had been a given from the first time Mukuro had called Shizuru his pet project within her hearing. He had actually expected it the first time. Shizuru had surprised him by only narrowing her eyes in response.

He may have denied the request of leaving the office if he had not already agreed to allow Shizuru to fight her own battles. He was not completely certain what had touched off the animosity between the two but his involvement would do nothing to solve the issue.

He was certain it would have had the exact opposite affect.

Kurama did not need to know any of those things. There was a good chance the red head was already aware of all of those factors since he appeared to be amused as they watched the horizon.

"You are in your element in this world." Kurama mused quietly.

He snorted, "I'm not in the mood for your word games Kurama."

"After Tsuneo is taken care of what of her?"

What of her?

As if he normally planned farther ahead then the next few days.

He was not Kurama.

He did not spend inordinate amounts of time bending his thoughts to every eventuality that might or might not come about.

His thoughts beyond Tsuneo were nonexistent. To ask him to define something that may exist in that time frame was ridiculous.

Which could also be taken as he had not considered a time without her presence readily available.

Since his arrival in the complex he had very little time to spare. Mukuro had insisted on his attention on several matters that had proven time consuming. Other then the meetings pouring over maps and the snippets of information Muruko had gathered about Tsuneo he had not spent any time occupying the same room as Shizuru.

It was not as if he was not aware of that particular fact. He was more conscious of it then he considered reasonable.

In the Human World he had become use to the minute interactions he had with her during the day.

Here even with her in the same room they interacted very rarely.

It should have calmed the emotional storm she set off in him. Instead it only seemed to make him hyper-aware of her presence in the room.

The building of tension between her and Mukuro had only served to heighten that awareness.

They were both making him decidedly uncomfortable. He could only hope they would come to some understanding. He was fairly certain there would be no violence involved.

Then again knowing the two females one of them at least could possibly die as a result of being left in a room alone together.

The tension in him increased as his thoughts came full circle.

"Hiei..." Kurama prompted.

"Your time is better served keeping that idiot calm." he snapped irritated that Kurama was harrassing him when such thoughts ripped through his mind.

He did not want to discuss it.

He wanted to stare at nothing in particular and not think at all about what might be playing out in the next room.

He did not want to think what his reaction would be if Mukuro did overstep herself and harm Shizuru.

He did not want to think about what that last thought actually meant.

* * *

Please review! It makes for a happy writer :D!


	42. Turning Tides

"How do you do it?"

The question surprised her enough that she stalled taking another drag of her cigarette, "Do what?"

Mukuro smirked at her before walking around the desk the maps were laid out on to stand infront of it.

"Keep me out of your head." the demon answered tilting her head slightly, "I can count on one hand the number of beings able to do that. None of them are humans...even Hiei isn't capable of that."

"That isn't saying much," she replied, "I keep him out of my head pretty easy."

"I don't like you."

"Really?" she smirked, "And here I thought the love taps you've been throwing my way were invitations for a friendly get together."

Mukuro's eyes narrowed, "You should be more careful around me."

"Or...you'll kill me?" she asked flicking the ash from her cigarette onto the stone floor beside her, "Gotta tell you that isn't the first time that's been said to me. I'm not that impressed by you implying it. So what really is your problem with me? Is it really about Hiei?"

"Hiei is more then enough reason." Mukuro replied folding her arms, "Admittedly he is one of the larger irritations in my life but I do find value in him. He is my heir after all. That is not a title just given out. He's earned his place at my side and I plan to do everything in my power to keep it that way."

"What does that have to do with me?" she asked though the words felt wrong for some reason, "I don't buy it."

Mukuro was trying to get some type of reaction from her but the reasoning was not there.

"I could care less what he plays with in his spare time. What could you possibly have to offer him?" Mukuro asked snidely, "You're nothing but a human with a few parlor tricks. You're frail and weak. You won't even live a quarter of his life time. You're cattle for demons."

"Funny I don't remember him asking anything from me." she replied steadily, "You aren't saying anything I don't know so if there's something else..."

Her voice caught as Mukuro's hand gripped her jaw. The woman had amazing speed, she had no problem acknowledging that. She did not bother struggling, it served no real purpose. Aside from that she was perfectly aware that if Mukuro had wanted to really hurt her she would have.

Mukuro pulled her closer so that their faces were almost touching.

"I've seen it. That shade of power around you in his mind. Tsuneo's little minion accomplished something. Whatever it is it's inside of you. Your death means his death and I will find out why." Mukuro growled at her.

There it was, the reason behind her intense dislike of her. The threat she represented to Hiei. It had nothing to do with their budding relationship which she has suspected played some part in this.

Mukuro's voice held the dry hiss of a rattlesnake's warning. It vibrated along her mind as the demon lord brought the full brunt of her psychic abilities to bear against her.

The pressure of before was nothing in comparison to what crested then slammed into her mind. The intensity of it stole her breath, interrupted the beat of her heart that was abruptly to loud in her ears.

She could feel Mukuro digging away at her, ripping at the press of her instinctual blocking of what was being done. Behind it she felt something once tightly coiled begin to unwind, that unseen edge crumbling like some nightmarish precipice she was being shoved over.

"Don't..." she breathed against the blanketing waves that crashed into her mind, "...you can't..."

"You're wrong." Mukuro returned, "I can. This will be a lot easier for you if you just let..."

For a heartbeat everything stilled. She could see Mukuro's eyes begin to widen. She felt the separation of one heartbeat in her chest to the next.

Then she was yanked away from the image of Mukuro infront of her, falling into a sea of chaotic colors and deafening sounds.

_She stared in fascination at the acid in the jug with masochistic delight._

_It was the key to her salvation._

_There would be pain. Searing and torturous agony but in a way she welcomed the idea of it._

_Just as she welcomed the idea of destroying his little plaything._

_It did not matter to her that it was her flesh that would dissolve under the caustic liquid._

_That it was she that would suffer not just this but the punishment that would surely be dealt to her for doing so._

_She welcomed that as well as only someone filled with self loathing and hate could._

_What would make it all worth while was the look of disgust that would cross his face. _

_That instant when she knew she had finally gained her freedom from his touch._

_That moment would be worth the price and she would pay it gladly._

_Still as she brought the jug up to begin the destruction she paused, fear of the oncoming pain consuming her momentarily._

_'Free' she whispered closing her eyes._

_That could be all that mattered._

She was spun again into the whirlwind trying desperately to escape it with nonexistent hands clutching and clawing but finding no purchase.

_The sound itself was almost magical. _

_That soft chink that heralded the shackle on her wrist splitting in two._

_As she had struggled in the sky so had he been struggling._

_He spoke something of consequence though her mind barely registered his words._

_She had never known a peace of any kind until this moment._

_Here in this arena with this creature whose goal for her had been the same as her's for him._

_Tattered, torn, past the edge of exhaustion with that smirk yet upon his face._

_As he gave into that exhaustion she moved forward to catch him._

_His weight was negligible as she had imagined._

_It felt overwhelming for a brief second, the trust he had given to her in falling towards her._

_Exposed was not one of his traits and yet that was exactly what she had seen in that instant before his red eyes had closed._

_She would never betray this one. _

_He had given her more then he knew._

She gasped harshly pushing away from the lax hand still touching her face. It took a few seconds for her to orient herself, to blink away the liquid that had formed in her eyes. She barely registered that some of it slipped down her cheeks though she did bring up a hand to brush it aside.

Mukuro was staring at her wide eyed, "What did...you just do to me?"

"I didn't..." she began then out of reflex caught the hand Mukuro had launched at her face.

She stared at the hand, stunned she had been able to stop it. Then her face twisted with fury.

Mukuro had not been about to strike her with a closed fist. The wrist she held was attached to a hand held open to slap her.

To _**SLAP **_her!

As if she were some juvenile punk on the street being reprimanded by an older thug.

Where she came from to be slapped instead of hit was the lowest of insults and she was not about to accept that sort of thing from anyone.

She would be damn if Mukuro was going to kill her with a slap!

It took less then a second between grabbing the descending hand and her fist rocketing into the side of Mukuro's jaw.

She was rather proud of the fact that Mukuro's head snapped to the side.

Of course she was probably going to die now but she found that to be fine. At least there was no way Mukuro would try slapping her again if she was any judge of the anger in Mukuro's eyes as they came back to her.

"How dare you!" Mukuro hissed.

"You should have stayed out of my head!" she snapped still furious.

Mukuro rushed forward and she knew she had no chance of avoiding her. She had been lucky enough to stop that initial attack. Mukuro's hand wrapped around her throat, their momentum bringing them to the door behind her though she had automatically braced with her feet against the motion.

She grunted slightly as her back hit the solid feel of the door but she underestimated how strongly Mukuro was pushing. The doors buckled under her then gave way spilling them both into the room beyond before they stopped.

"Let go!" she insisted refusing to struggle against the powerful hand that gripped her throat.

Mukuro studied her with narrowed eyes for a long minute before slowly releasing her hold, "I don't need your pity."

The fury had began to ease from her with the absence of the hand.

She did not look at the others, to her there was only Mukuro in that moment. Not the scarred, half woman that this world perceived but the full one that her mind's eye supplied. The one that had gazed longingly into a jar of acid, seeing it as her only way out.

With Mukuro's words a flash of incredulous anger shot through her.

"You don't know me so I'm going to give you a heads up." she said tightly, "I don't pity anyone. Least of all you. What's there to pity? You have everything. You have your freedom. You have your peace. You have your power. You even have him. You have all that and actually have the nerve to think I would pity you? Screw you Mukuro! How long has it been since you actually lost something? Since you didn't get some kind of reward for your efforts? Years? I don't fucking pity you but I could hate you really easy right now."

She took a step back from the stunned demon lord. She needed to not be where she was. She needed to be anywhere other then infront of this disorienting beauty of a demon that did not understand anything.

This was not the way it was supposed to be.

She was the queen of the crossroads. That was where her abilities had always led her. That specific time and place where everything was decided for a singular person. That was what she did, what the universe and its idiocy had turned her into.

For Mukuro she was not that.

The two defining crossroads had been chosen first by Mukuro herself in that moment of terrified determination before she willingly destroyed what that man so loved about her.

And then again by Hiei, in that second he had freed her of her last shackle. When they had given each other the ability to belong without expectation.

It was blinding.

It was perfect.

It made her entire being weep having seen those truths inside of Mukuro.

It made her entire being rage that Mukuro was so unaware of what these things meant.

It was some kind of cosmic joke being played on her.

It had to be.

Her ability had somehow turned in on itself, giving her views of crossroads instead of leading her to them.

Was this the affect Demon World was going to have on her?

Was she going to be subjected to every crossroad any one who touched her had come across?

She did not want this.

She did not want to be subjected to Mukuro's memories or anyone elses for that matter.

If she had to be she only wanted Hiei's, those were known. In their own way a safe place.

Someone, she had no idea who made some sound that indicated she was being approached. She shifted away from the sound almost violently even before she turned her attention to who was there.

Kurama gazed at her patiently which immediately made her want to smack him.

She did not need to be handled.

She needed a cigarette and not to be there.

She needed space alone to think.

She busied herself with retrieving a cigarette. Her hands shook making the whole project a little more difficult then usual.

"Whatever is inside of you it wants to stay hidden." Mukuro commented into the silence.

"Ever think what's there is supposed to be?" she countered taking a drag before meeting the other woman's eyes.

"Funny I didn't see you as the suicidal type." Mukuro said smiling a little.

For no reason she could think of the other woman's features had softened. It unnerved her to see something akin to understanding on that face.

"Suicidal is relative." she shrugged, "I think I'm done with your meetings. Leave me out of it."

"Locking yourself away?"

She narrowed her eyes as she took another drag. Mukuro was perceptive, maybe to much so.

It was calm, cool Shizuru who answered.

"Taking a break from the rat race. I'm sure you won't miss me."

Calm, cool Shizuru walked out the exterior office after casting warning glares at the males that had remained silent.

Calm, cool Shizuru lasted only until she had shut the door to the room she had been given to stay in.

Then that Shizuru was replaced with a shaking, overwhelmed one that found the nearest corner where she sat wrapping her arms around her knees.

That was how he found her an hour later.


	43. Uncluttered Truths

"Let her go."

He stopped, looking back at Mukuro.

He had been in the act of following after Shizuru.

He had been disturbed b the expression that had been on her face, that lost twist in her eyes.

It had been a disquieting moment.

That mind blowing instant that the women had burst through the door.

It had been one of the few experiences he had with being frozen, unable to clearly decide on a course of action. His hand had been on his katana so he had been ready to strike out against Mukuro yet he had paused, torn between the loyalties the women represented.

He did not appreciate that feeling any more then he appreciated being suddenly the center of focus in the silent room.

There was angry expectation in that silence, condemnation that he easily shrugged off.

It had been none of their concern.

That knowledge that had been given to them had come from Mukuro. She had no concept of personal boundaries. He had learned to school his thoughts around her but there were always moments of lapses.

If he had wanted to inform them of anything he would have already mentioned it long before now. As far as he was concerned he had discussed it with her and that shadowy power he had seen in the warehouse was a personal matter between the two of them.

His focus remained on Mukuro, "I see no reason to wait."

Mukuro rolled her eyes, "You said you were concerned bringing her was going to mess with her energies. She's well shielded Hiei. I can't reach her but I can tell you that what just happened...she wasn't ready for it."

"What precisely did happen?" Kurama asked concern apparent in his voice.

"I tried to force my way in," Mukuro admitted with a shrug, "but she turned the tables on me. She went into my head, into my memories..."

"That's not how her stuff works." Kuwabara provided trading worried glances with Kurama, "She's never been able to get into anyone's head like that."

"Don't know what to tell you. She definitely was inside mine." Mukuro's expression took on a thoughtful cast, "It was...like nothing I've ever felt before. I've been subjected to a few mind probes in my life but she...it was like she was leading me, guiding me to those specific moments..."

He understood that confusion in Mukuro's voice. He had been under her influence before though at the time there had been little in him that appreciated the maneuverings of her. It had not been until later when he had reflected on their clash that he had been able to identify that steel compassion that was Shizuru.

"She wasn't ready for it though like I said," Mukuro said coming out of her reverie, "she fought it the whole time. It was the only thing that kept me from killing her."

_'And no I don't need you to tell me what would have been your next move if I had.'_

_'You would be foolish if you did not know. If you touch her like that again...'_

_'Really Hiei I don't see a reason for threats.'_

Speaking telepathically was not something they normally employed. He understood it was her way of at least attempting to respect his privacy in certain matters. Though with her that was always subject to the moment.

"So what were you talking about when you said what's in her wants to stay hidden?" Yusuke prompted.

"That seems to be the big question." Mukuro answered glancing at him, "When she struck me for a second I saw a flash of something but that was it. I have no idea what it was."

"If you had to guess?" Kurama encouraged, "Your opinion is much more valuable then ours would be. I know the three of us have seen no hint of this shadow."

More heated condemnation thrown his way, discarded just as easily as the first had been.

He could care less if their feelings were injured.

"Best case it's something she's naturally producing, something that enhances her physical abilities somehow." Mukuro answered after a moment of thought.

"And worst?" Kuwabara ventured worriedly.

"That original attack by Nariaki or by Tsuneo inserted demonic energy into her that probably will at some point just kill her. If that's the case then there is nothing that can be done. It's far to deeply enmeshed within her to remove whatever it is. I saw it but I did not in any way sense it."

"See that's what I like about Mukuro. She's a ray of sunshine." Yusuke chuckled.

"Why does everyone think my sister dieing is so damn funny?!" Kuwabara snapped.

"We don't," Kurama assured him casting a censuring glare at Yusuke, "some of us simply use levity for stress release. You should know that."

"Your best bet is finding Tsuneo and forcing his plan from him." Mukuro said turning towards her office, "We should go over your plans one last time..."

He let the other three follow Mukuro past the wreckage of the door then headed towards the balcony.

* * *

"You just really are against the whole knocking idea aren't you."

He was not exactly certain where he had expected to find her but he was sure it was not in the far corner of the room with her knees drawn up against her chest.

He did not like to see her in that position. There was to much vulnerability implied by the way she had made herself so small. There was to much emptiness in the space that surrounded her. He was far more use to Shizuru filling the room as Yusuke did only in her less invasive manner.

"Knocking would imply I care if you answer or not." he replied stepping further into the room from the balcony, "Either way I would be here."

"That's...sweet now get the hell out."

He ignored her sitting on the edge of the bed that lay in the center of the room facing her. These guest quarters were sparse in terms of actual furniture. Aside from the bed there were no other places to sit besides the floor itself.

Comfort was not something he practiced. He was not a comforting person. He knew that about himself but he did know how to be present. If nothing else he could offer her that. It cost him nothing to sit there accepting the glare she had turned towards him. It did not move him in any one direction.

That she was disturbed was obvious.

Why else would she be subjecting herself to the chill of the floor when he was well aware of how she hated to feel such?

Knowing how to be present did not mean he had abruptly turned into Kurama. He still had little patience which was especially prevalent when he was uncertain about his next move. His natural inclinations toward confrontation of any kind was a difficult trait to manage in this circumstance.

He was more then a little startled when she stood and approached him without any warning. The expression on her face, the wary determination made him tense the closer she came to him. When she reached him he forced himself to remain still to allow her to follow through with whatever plan she had decided upon.

It had cost her something, this move to stand so near to him. Its affects showed in the tightness of her expression, the tremor in the hand that had begun to slowly reach for his face.

Perhaps because he had become so hyper-aware of her nearness he knew the instant fear entered her.

"Stop." he snapped just before her fingers would have touched his face.

It was wrong. For her to reach for him in this manner, with that emotion. He would not have her do so. He would not have her touch him when dread was all he saw.

Her eyes hardened for a second before the hand was dropped, "I won't be afraid of this."

"You are," he said scowling up at her, "Why?"

She made a small frustrated sound as she sat beside him on the bed, "I don't want it to be different. I don't want your memories to feel like her's did."

It explained the fear he had witnessed, the unusual wariness that would have been more appropriate if she had been facing off against an enemy. She was assuming correctly that Mukuro had informed them as to what had occurred between the two of them.

"Being you is like being me," she went on in a softer tone, "that's how it feels. Being her was like...it's not me. It was like I was drowning in her...like I couldn't breathe because there was to much of her all over me."

It made him uneasy instantly, the comparison to her largest fear. He could grasp why she would have fought against that aside from the invasion of another mind. Why it would affect her as deeply as it had.

He was loathe for her to view his memories with anything akin to the terror he associated with such a feeling because of her memories.

The alternative was to simply not trigger this new twist of her spiritual powers that she obviously believed was done so through her touch.

The alternative was not something he found acceptable.

"My memories are already present." he ventured sounding much more confident then he felt, "there is no reason for them to be altered."

Risk altering the memories or never touch her again?

That she had seen that choice already, had made it though his intervention had caused her to delay the actuality of it spoke more clearly to him then anything else might have.

The choice was evident to him as well but he would not have her force herself through those motions a second time.

It had been painful to witness the first.

He understood why she froze when his hand came to rest on her cheek.

It was not fear of him that caused her breath to catch.

It was not disgust that caused the tremor he felt travel through her under his palm.

It was relief that filled her eyes after a long moment and he could not tear his eyes from the sight of the smile that came after that.

It was strange.

The delicate velvet of her skin under his palm.

He had noted it before when he had warmed her those two night but he had yet to touch her in this manner. Looking at her now he could see the affect his touch had on her.

How her face softened, a certain glowing relaxation to it that he had only witnessed in others.

How her eyes had cleared of all other considerations except him.

She was bare to him in this heartbeat with no reservations.

All because he, the tainted Forbidden Child, had touched her.

His core tightened and somehow expanded inside of him.

It was an amazing thing to know of her, this vulnerability she would never have shared with anyone else.

Kurama had called it a gift.

Until this moment he had not known the extent of that meaning.

There would never again be a moment of frozen indecision for him.

Anyone that put this, put her in jeopardy would not enjoy the act of living for a second after.

Her lips curved into an almost shy smirk, "Careful I might start thinking you want to kiss me."

Fondness shot through him pulling his own lips into an echoing smirk, "I have no intention of stopping at only one."

There was a slip of satisfaction in the fact that her eyes widened, that a faint flush of color rose to her cheeks a second before he pulled her close enough to capture her lips with his own.


	44. Breathless

To say he had no experience with needing to gentle his touch was a gross understatement.

It was equally as true to say he had never experienced the want to.

When it came to his interactions with females in this personal a manner they had exclusively involved demons.

Gentling his handling of those few had not been a concept that entered his mind at the time. It had served a function. It had been driven by thoughtless desire. Something only of the moment and nothing more.

His only experience when it came to physical interactions with humans came mainly from fighting only a very select few of them.

What did not come from fighting had been done without regard and could be narrowed down to one single instance. When he had kidnapped Yusuke's female.

Those few had never meant quite as much as this one did.

None of them had caused him to be so very aware of how intrinsically ethereal the quality of human skin could be.

Her skin was both terrifying and mesmerizing to touch.

The gossamer silk of it under his fingers as he let them play along her captured his attention in ways he had not known he was capable of.

Each new area of skin that he moved to held different qualities to them.

At which point they had moved to the interior of the bed he was unsure.

He knew that he had been consumed with her scent, that heated wisp of something akin to almonds.

That her mouth had taken on entirely new dimensions as their kissing had deepened becoming more demanding.

That he had responded in the same way caught up in the burning tide of what they were doing.

He knew it had been the necessity to breathe that had finally caused them to break away.

That it was then he fully realized she lay on the bed, while he hovered over her.

She had been the one to remove his cloak. The ease with which she had released the clasp that held it had been amusing at the time to him. Of all the information his memories could have given her he found that particular knowledge to be the most useless, but also the most welcomed.

At some point her long sleeved shirt had been removed leaving her arms bare. The tank top she wore underneath hitched up to reveal the pale,delicate skin of her stomach.

It was that swatch of skin that he had never seen before that abruptly became the center of his attention.

In utter fascination he had tentatively caressed it all to aware of the fragility inherent in the porcelain structure that lay underneath his fingers.

If he had entertained thoughts of not doing so any of those dissolved with the soft gasp that escaped her.

"Hiei..." she breathed.

The airy entreaty broke over him in a wave that sent his senses reeling momentarily. He paused but only to glance at her, to enjoy the flush to her face.

"Hush." he replied quietly his focus not so much on what he was saying as it was on what lay beneath his hand.

He traced his way across the exposed skin, wondering at the slight quiver that went through her to the curve of her rib. He left the edge of the shirt as it was, he had no intention of more then what he was exploring.

There was an inherent need in him to be slow, to cause nothing more then the rush of new discoveries though that rush had him shaking internally already.

She shifted into his touch another small sound escaping her that was closer to a moan which brought his attention back to her face, her mouth that he could not help but capture again with his own.

He gave over to the demanding quality of it.

Kissing her was to indulge in a fight with no clear winner. Dominance a relative thing considering neither of them backed away. Her cool fingers traveling along the back his neck inflaming his skin with sensitivity. He shuddered under the feel of it, a small moan of his own caused him to break the kiss.

He leaned his head forward, closing his eyes momentarily to fully focus on her touch. The cool trails her fingers left in their wake only served to heighten his reaction, to make him arch into what she was doing.

He lost himself in the sensation so completely that when she shifted he abruptly found himself on his back with her hovering over him.

This was a new if slightly unnerving position for him but thought was interrupted by her fingers trailing down the side of his neck. That was followed by the light touch of her body as she leaned forward and ran her lips along the passage her fingers had just set afire.

His breathing attempted to both catch and become rapid as dual sensations collided. Her fingers were cool but her mouth was not. It heated the oversensitive trail, the faint flick her tongue sending shocks of pleasure through him that made him clutch at her to keep her in that position.

Only because he was urgently trying not to use his full strength was she able to pull away.

The way she gazed down at him was enough to keep him from fully escaping the blanketing effects her ministrations had on him.

Desire was nothing new to him.

This type of desire that he saw in her eyes was a complete unknown. It electrified his skin, to have that curious mixture of tenderness and carnality centered on him.

"You're going to be really hard to not mess with." she murmured smirking.

He caught her hand as she began to lightly trace his collar bone, trapping it, "If you wish to talk then do not employ distractions."

"You don't get to take the fun out of this." she countered.

"I fail to see the fun in speaking of serious matters to someone that is not capable of concentration." he said pushing away the fog of arousal with effort.

She blinked, "You can't be serious about that...wait...you really are serious about that."

His eyes narrowed as an indecipherable smile twisted her lips. A wisp of tension filled him.

Why was it he had the sudden impression he had somehow given away a secret he should have kept very far away from Shizuru?

"Why would I say it if I did not mean it?" he asked suspiciously.

She settled more fully next to him, propping her head up so that she could continue looking at him. That strange smile remained on her lips.

"Let go of my hand Hiei." she insisted.

With a small sigh he did as she asked unsurprised when she went back to the slow teasing of her caress. His first impulse was to stop it, to remove the distraction of it though admittedly there was also a part that did not want him to do so.

"You're going to have to get use to this."

He could easily have snapped at her but he remained silent.

"I've spent a couple of years looking and not touching." she continued speaking casually, "Now you're letting me touch and I'm going to."

It was babble really.

How could she expect him to think of responses with the fog she was creating?

And as for letting her touch him...that was a debatable statement.

Not that he was going to debate it. His thoughts were much more centered on the gentle touch then on what she may or may not be saying to him.

Aside from that he was confused by her want to interact in this way. His experiences did not include much conversation let alone the idea of continued touching in any way that resembled this.

Her hand began to glide over his chest, the cool of it not quite as penetrating through the cloth of his shirt. It served to keep his attention elsewhere, floating in the faint arousal she seemed to want to keep him in.

Unusual but not without its merits.

She chuckled a little, "You're still tense."

"This serves what purpose?" he asked with less force then he meant.

"Being with someone shouldn't be a function you know." she replied catching his eyes with her's, "this doesn't serve a purpose except you knowing I want to touch you."

"That is not...stop that!"

Her hand had wandered back up to his neck sending a thrill of electric want through him. It was frustrating that she could so easily interrupt his thoughts in that manner. That she chuckled again only increased his confusion over the situation, as did the softness of the look in her eyes.

As it was her wording had bothered him, cutting through the fog enough for him to think properly.

He caught her hand again, bringing it back to his chest to still its motions.

"You are not a function." he half growled irritated that she would imagine that was what he was doing there with her, "If you believed that we would not be here."

One of her eyebrows had risen, "You aren't one either."

His brows drew together as he scowled at her, "You make no sense."

Except there was chance that she did make only to much sense. A chance that her words, the definitive action of hearing them had caused some constant mass within him to ease.

It made him uncomfortable enough to cut his eyes from her's. To entertain the option of leaving to regather himself instead of laying there feeling suddenly exposed to someone who knew far to much about him.

She seemed to sense this, shifting away from him enough to allow him the room to make his decision. Her hand slipped from his grasp as she turned to reach for the pack of cigarettes that sat on the table beside the bed.

Her actions were always so pointed. He realized that watching her as she gave him room to think, to be himself without the influence of her attentions centered on him.

It was something only Kurama had done with him.

Mukuro could not be said to allow such room, her attention was fixed no matter if he required the space to deal with information.

He knew Shizuru would not be insulted if he did choose to leave at this juncture.

That she almost expected it because in many ways she did know him.

It was that consideration that kept him where he lay though his eyes traveled upward to study the ceiling.

His initial impulse had been just that, impulse that came from habit.

Now that he had lingered long enough for that to have lessened he realized he did not want to leave the company he was in.

"Sticking around?" she asked without looking at him.

He snorted with a little irritation, "You are here."

That much should be obvious.


	45. On the Outside

"Kuwabara?"

He smiled at Kurama and Yusuke as they settled against the wall beside him.

He had not meant to be where he was, outside of the main building of the complex.

He had not meant to be doing what Kurama and Yusuke had just interrupted.

Some weird impulse had brought him out here. He tended not to worry to much when that sort of thing happened. It went along with all the other weird things that sprang up with his brand of spiritual awareness.

For him it was a rare occasion and since it usually led to finding out interesting things he went along for the ride without much care.

This time though part of him wished for once he had not gone along with it.

"Ah you've noticed." Kurama murmured knowingly.

He made a face but there was not much force behind it as he let his eyes wander back to the pair.

Hiei was sitting on the top of a low wall, one leg cocked on it as he talked with Shizuru who was leaning just where his leg was propped.

He was not sure what it was he had noticed first.

That they were sharing the same space which in itself made him question his own sanity.

The almost smile on Hiei's face which again meant the universe was not quite right.

The easy way they seemed to be interacting as if no one else existed around them.

The way Hiei's entire demeanor would change if someone came near them, somehow managing to warn that person from coming to close to Shizuru without doing more then leaning forward.

His first gut reaction had been predictable even to him. It was always to strange for him to see his sister involved with anyone. To see her so obviously involved with Hiei was in a word, gross.

Somehow though as he watched them that creeped out feeling had slowly disappeared. The longer he paid attention the more he noticed other things.

They touched.

Not in overt, all over each other ways but in subtle brushes of fingers that never lingered for very long.

He would have never described either of them as touchy people.

Still he saw it.

Hiei was doing more talking then he thought was an actual possibility for the fire demon.

If he was seeing things correctly there were full paragraphs being used by Hiei.

Shizuru was smiling instead of her normal sarcastic smirk quirking her mouth.

He actually could see flashes of her teeth from time to time.

The oddest part of it all was that the way they were acting seemed almost normal to him. As if he had been watching the two of them interact like this for years.

They were _that_ couple.

Like Yusuke and Keiko only older and more defined.

That couple that if you saw them apart it seemed like there was something missing because that was how together they were.

That couple that made you smile when you noticed them because even if they were two of the most sarcastic and in Hiei's case irritating people you knew they still gave off that "happily ever after" vibe that everyone wanted to find.

That couple you unconsciously set some of your own standards by in regards to what you wanted in a relationship.

He should have been more disturbed but he was not. There was to much that felt right about the pair of them for him to really work up to much disapproval.

Besides as strange as it was he wanted them both to be happy.

_And that's as happy as it gets._

"I must admit when I made the comment that one day you might be in laws this was not the arrangement I was speaking of." Kurama remarked a small smile on his face.

"Don't be weird." he half growled, "There's nothing wrong with it."

"Are you feeling alright Kuwabara?" Yusuke asked wide eyed.

"Shut up," he shrugged, "It's kinda funny though...think the runt can handle her?"

"They ever get into it my money stays on Shizuru." Yusuke answered grinning, "I don't think even with that damn dragon thing Hiei stands a chance."

"They are evenly matched." Kurama disagreed lightly.

"You guys realize this is getting creepy right?" Yusuke asked pushing away from the building, "I hope to hell you two aren't scoping me and Keiko like this all the time."

"You and Keiko are much less interesting Yusuke I assure you." Kurama joked moving away from the wall as well.

"You know just for that I'm telling Keiko to go ahead and set you up with her friend." Yusuke teased.

"I'd rather you did not." Kurama replied his eyes narrowing.

"Why should you get all the fun of being single?" Yusuke returned tucking his hands into the pockets of his jeans, "She's a great girl. You'll love her personality."

He chuckled as he joined them. Yusuke was right. It was a little creepy watching his sister and her boyfriend like they were.

They were going to be taking off tomorrow to go after Tsuneo. Shizuru and Hiei should get to enjoy at least a little time on their own before without being bothered.

* * *

"It appears we are not the only ones subject to interest in seeing Hiei with someone." Kurama said indulgently as he entered Mukuro's office.

The demon lord smiled as she stood at the arch of the balcony, arms folded as she gazed down into the courtyard.

They did not have what he would call an easy alliance. Mukuro was to suspicious in nature to become comfortable around for him. They did entertain a sort of exchange of information though he had noticed that information tended to center around Hiei when they spoke. There was at least a modicum of respect between them that allowed for the comment he had just made.

"I don't see the attraction." she replied.

He joined her at the balcony but did not bother to look down at the scene below that she was so caught up with.

"She won't live long enough for it to matter."

"Is that a hope or something you have decided?" he questioned calmly though his first impulse was to defend the relationship.

"She's...human Kurama." Mukuro shook her head.

"I think you err on the side that most do Mukuro." he stated letting his gaze wander up to the clouds overhead, "Hiei is not like you and I."

He felt her eyes on him and could not help but smile, "He's not lived more then a human lifetime after all. He would not automatically understand or even care to acknowledge that he will outlive her. To him what she offers is a lifetime all in its own."

"You sound wistful. I wouldn't think it would matter that much to you."

"I'm not immune to wanting others to find what makes them happy Mukuro." he replied folding his arms, "Maybe it affects me more now. It helps that they are two very important people in my life. If I were you I wouldn't try to stand in the way of what he wants."

"Is she worthy of him?" Mukuro prompted, "I can't tell much."

"Worthy? By your standard or mine?"

"I'm amazed Yomi let you live." Mukuro scoffed, "Mine of course."

"Then the question would have been if he was worthy." he countered, "Her standards are much higher then yours. And for the record my continued living was never in question."

"Arrogant even for you." Mukuro remarked.

He shook his head, "I've found it serves my interests best to know my enemies much better then they could ever possibly know me Mukuro. If at any time I viewed him as an actual threat...let's just say my honor code is somewhat different then Hiei's."

She studied him for a long moment. He did not mind the regard. It was always amusing to watch others rapidly reassessing those they had thought predictable.

One thing he had never lost sight of in all his dealings was that he was the most mercenary of all of his comrades. That would never change despite the decision to remain in his human form.

"You're a strange person Kurama." she ruminated, "One second you're seeking my blessing for Hiei and the next you're full of devious plots that even he would think were to much."

"Yes I do find it difficult at times." he admitted casually.

"Does Yomi know this about you?"

He laughed, "Yomi is like everyone else. He wishes to believe he is right in his assumptions. It's never occurred to him that perhaps I played a part in him making them. You would be amazed how easy it is to alter your own biorhythms given the right stimulus."

"No wonder everyone still recalls your exploits." she said appreciatively, "I won't stand in his way you know."

"Not after what you've shared with her no I don't believe you will." he allowed turning to leave the room.

"That's all you came here for?"

"You represent a major influence in his life Mukuro. It's important that those influences stay out of the way while he finds his feet." he tossed over his shoulder as he left the office.


	46. Rearranging Walls

She was wandering the twisting halls of the complex.

It was really the only option she had available to her. The alternative was to go back to her room. Back to her bed and the nightmare she had just torn herself from. She did not have her beers in this world. Nothing that could soften the impact of those hellish dreams.

Her first impulse she had discarded as to childish and clinging. That impulse had been what drove her from the bedroom in the first place. That and the looming darkness in the room that abruptly had felt as if it were closing in around her.

A desparate need to see Hiei, to assure herself that he was alright.

Why she needed the reassurance she had no clue. She attributed the unusual want to something that followed her from the dream state but as was normal there was no insight.

She refused to be that person that ran to someone else to chase the monsters from her head. She had never needed that before and she did not want to be that person now.

So what if her insides were clenching with unwarranted concerns.

There was no way that anything had happened to him. Not here in Mukuro's complex.

Besides she had no idea where his quarters were in this maze. She had never been to them, he came to her's. So even if she truly wanted to she would not be able to go to him. The idea of stopping one of the few guards she passed to ask as she walked was just as unappealing as the idea of that driving want.

"Shizuru?"

She stopped looking back at the set of doors she had just passed then smiled a little, "Hey Red."

He finished closing the door to the room he had just exited before moving to her side.

"I never saw you as a lurking type." he commented making a gesture that indicated they should continue walking, "What has you up so late?"

"Thought I'd take a whirl at getting lost." she replied easily falling into step beside him, "You're a lurker. What are you doing up?"

"There are times I find it difficult to sleep. Before action would be one of them." he admitted with a self depreciating smile, "I am not as prone to putting those thoughts aside as the others."

"You think to much." she assessed, "But I guess that doesn't surprise me."

"You do as well," he returned glancing at her, "You look unwell."

"And people wonder why you're single." she joked pulling her sweater closer around her.

That almost painful chill had returned. At the time she had wondered why she felt the need to bring the sweater along, it seemed like a stupid thing to lug around. Now she was grateful for it even if it only slightly diminished the pervading ice that churned in her.

It was another reason that impulse to find Hiei had been so difficult to struggle with. Another reason for her not to go running off to him. To her it felt almost rude to have that expectation of him even if he had offered it without prompt before.

Her thoughts turned towards other less pleasant thoughts. Ones she did her best not to dwell on because it would not change anything to get worked up about.

The fact was these young men lived and moved in a very dangerous world. There were no guarantees that things would magically work out. She was fairly sure Yusuke had used up his get out of death free cards with Sensui.

Now she was involved in it and that made the planner in her kick in.

"Kurama I need you to promise me something." she said folding her arms tightly.

"Anything." he replied.

"No," she stopped walking, touching his arm so that he stopped and looked down at her, "this is serious. This isn't stupid "stay safe" crap. I need you to do this for me."

She had no concrete reason for why she felt the necessity for his absolute attention. It was ambiguous and building in the back of her mind, a darkening of things to come and nothing more. For whatever reason she needed Kurama to understand she was not being frivolous or melodramatic.

His expression changed to one of severity, "If it is within my powers you can ask anything of me Shizuru. You of all people know that."

"If something happens to me I need you to take care of Kazuma." she stated firmly locking her gaze with the hard emeralds that had become shadowed with her words, "Don't bother with that "everything will be alright" bull. You and me don't live in that rainbow and sunshine dream world. I need to know he'll be watched over because...I'm all he has besides you guys and Yukina."

"Is there something you are not telling me?" he asked after a long moment of deliberation, "Shizuru if you know something..."

She sighed, "It doesn't work like that. You know the future stuff is even worse then the crossroad stuff. I never know until it happens. This is just the first time I'm involved and all I can think about is how he looked at that fight with Narumi. I saw his face Kurama. He's a pretty tough guy but losing me..."

"He will find it difficult to manage if not impossible." he finished for her moving his hand to rest it on her shoulder, "He is not the only one that would find that loss hard to accept Shizuru. I will watch over him if that is what worries you. Aside from Shiori there will be no other human so guarded."

It did ease some of the tension inside of her. Kazuma was a knee jerk concern for her. He had been since she had taken over caring for him when their parents had flaked out on the both of them. She had never resented their lack in parental instincts. She had expected it by the time it had happened.

Kazuma was a grown man really but she could not shake that reaction to him. No matter how old he was she was going to feel the need to protect him as best she could.

"Now if you are done with taking care of others I think it's time you tended to yourself."

She looked at him in confusion as he cast his eyes to the side of them. She turned to look in the direction he indicated. It was a short hallway that led to a single door.

"What are you talking..." she began.

"Hiei's room." he interrupted then laughed softly at her scowl, "It's funny. I think you've ended up being the more stubborn of the two of you."

"I wasn't trying to find Hiei." she asserted a new sort of tension filling her.

"I beg to differ." he returned in a gentle tone, "Once his walls come down they are effectively that way for eternity Shizuru, for you. Then he becomes the exact opposite of what you expect of him. For you not to come to him in need would be taken as an insult since he has offered it to you."

"And here I was getting all warm and fuzzy thinking it was about me." she replied stepping back from him, "That was kinda low even for you."

"If I thought subterfuge would work best with you then I would have attempted that." he countered, "You can't resist that instinct to care more for others then yourself...even when it would be wisest to only think of what's best for you."

"Do I get a sainthood for that halo you're giving me?" she asked sarcastically uncomfortable with his regard.

"You get my absence," he replied unaffected as usual, "goodnight Shizuru."

"Great...set me up then abandon me. You really suck as a friend." she grumbled as he passed her.

He did not reply but she had the very distinct impression he was overly pleased with himself. She looked at the door considering her options.

She could just walk away, become more lost then she was and pray for a breadcrumb trail to appear to lead her back to her bedroom.

Of course since she was already basically standing outside his door that held the taste of fleeing in terror which she despised much more then the idea of coming there in the first place.

_What's the worst that could happen?_

He could laugh at her.

He could tell her to leave.

Somehow she knew he would not do either of those things.

The problem was not his reaction.

The problem was she was not use to needing anyone. She had spent a lifetime being needed. It had never occurred to her when she had started any of this with him that she would end up feeling safe around him.

Or that she would gravitate to it so readily.

_Damn him. Why does he have to be...so him?!_

She squared her shoulders against the urge to flee and purposefully walked down the short path. She paused with her hand on the door only because of the twisting inside of her.

A sudden anxiety stealing through her that when she did finally open it she would not be finding something pleasant.

That to open the door would only be to confirm that earlier drive had been correct, that Hiei was no longer safe in the confines of the complex.

That to open the door meant the end of what she had come to see as something very precious to her.

She closed her eyes for a second to force away that fear.

She was not someone who ran from the horrible realities.

She was not this person frozen outside of a room filled with unknown terrors.

She opened her eyes and shoved the door open.

* * *

He sat up the instant that the door began to open. His hand already rested on the hilt of his katana that was never farther then arm's reach away even here within the relative safety of Mukuro's complex.

It took no more then a heartbeat for him to recognize the figure in the doorway though the soft light from the hallway behind her cast shadows over her form.

He removed his hand from the sword, noting how tense she was standing there. It was almost a full minute before she moved to close the door behind herself. She leaned heavily against it as if she needed the support of the wood.

Confusing actions even for her but she had come to him so to question anything at this point would probably only cause her to withdraw.

"I don't do needy." she finally said into the semi darkness of the room.

"You excel at confusing." he commented unable to think of anything that would cause such a hard edge to her voice.

"Shut up I'm trying to say something here." she snapped pushing away from the door to approach the bed, "You're a jerk."

His eyebrows rose. Apparently she was angry with him. Maybe. He was tensing as she came closer only because that hard edge that should have easily been identified as anger had an odd quiver to it that he could only describe as fear.

She did not fully approach him. Instead once she reached the edge of the bed she sat, drawing herself up into that tight ball he had witnessed in her room. That way that made her small and much to vulnerable. That way that instantly caused a flare of fierce protectiveness to shoot through him.

"I...would miss you okay. If you weren't around. That sucks."

She was not looking at him, she was scowling at the bed as if it were arguing with her. It crossed his mind that she might be angry with herself. That voicing that short, cryptic group of statements had been extremely difficult for her.

He excelled at the short and cryptic since he employed them in his own manner of expression.

He was important to her.

She was not entirely comfortable with how important.

It was an interesting concept. Especially considering how closely it echoed his own feeling on the matter.

For the entire day they had spent together he had been strangely uncluttered with thoughts that were familiar to him. His only concerns had been directly related to her and the ease that he felt in her company. Each brush of her fingers, every smile he caused an odd victory of sorts. It had been a very long time since he had felt such in anyone's company. The first time he had spent so lengthy a time in the company of one person without once feeling the urge to separate himself.

He studied her intently ignoring the scowl that still had not lightened.

She was shaking which drew his eye the moment he noticed. He wished there was more proper lighting to help him assess her physically but since there was none he went with what he felt was the right response.

She could be angry with him but he refused for her to be cold as well.

He did not rush his approach, there was to much bound up energy in her form that screamed of her being just shy of retreat.

In a way it was vaguely amusing, to witness these attributes that he was well aware he could give the sense of.

In another it was distressing.

Either way he understood that he could not simply force his way, not when she had finally decided to come directly to him.

Her head came up as he came near enough to touch her.

"You aren't my portable heater." she affirmed with narrowed eyes.

He snorted, "If I thought that you would not have the option. Is there a reason you feel the need to say the same things only in different ways to me? I have no question of your meanings."

How very changeable her emotions and actions could be were driven home in the next moment as she uncurled, reached out to capture his face with her hands and kissed him.

The sudden shift of intention coupled with the icy shock of her lips almost caused him to pull away. What stopped him from doing so was the need involved in her motions. He did not require words to understand whatever it was that had caused her to seek him out had in some way frightened her.

It served more then one purpose, responding to her kiss. It allowed him to move closer, to run his hands down her chilled arms. She was colder then the last time he had warmed her even with the sweater she wore.

He was the one to break the kiss. He was the one to pull her forward into the center of the bed and settle her there before leaving briefly to collect the blankets that he only used during the coldest time of the year. He normally did not need such things.

She had curled into the warmth left behind by his body, her eyes on him the entire time he worked around her to cover her. When he joined her she did not turn as he expected her to so that he could curl against her back.

"Shizuru..." he began slightly annoyed that she would need prompting.

"Just lay down okay." she said quietly.

It was not an ideal position for him to warm her but he did as she asked laying on his back. She arrange herself with her head resting on his chest, her hand on his stomach. He could not help the shudder that traveled through him as some of the cold from her penetrated into his skin before he began to cause the increase in temperature.

She shifted as if to pull away but he stalled her motion by tightening his arm around her shoulder.

"If you move I will not be pleased." he informed her.

"You know what sucks most?" she asked after a second of silence.

"Your incessant need to repeat yourself." he replied closing his eyes so he could concentrate better.

"Keep it up and I'll take off the sweater then we'll see who gets the coldest." she threatened.

He smirked in the dark, "I suppose to someone that may be a threat."

"I really do feel safe." she sighed.

"And that...sucks?" he asked awkwardly, he was never comfortable using the slang humans did.

"For me...you have no idea how much."

He could not think of a response to such a strange statement. For him to hear her admit such a personal thing caused a warming fondness to creep into him. It seemed at every turn that feeling grew when it came to her and he did nothing to stop its slow, comforting development.

It did not truly require a response so he remained silent. The cold from her only serving to harden his resolve to remove the threat to her life as quickly as possible.

Morning could not come soon enough.


	47. Corkscrew

"You're troubled."

She turned from the view outside to look at Mukuro.

She had thought after their last encounter that being in her presence would be to awkward to want to deal with. She had planned on remaining mostly in the guest room she had been assigned while the young men were off hunting Tsuneo down.

Surprisingly not long after they had left early that morning she had been requested to join Mukuro in her office.

At first there had been some awkward silences but as the day progressed she had found herself relaxing more and more. They had not spoken much but when they did it was casual and open. It helped that Mukuro seemed just as willing to speak her mind as she was.

Mukuro was studying her in much the same way Hiei had at first. That intense gaze that seemed a hallmark of all demons. It did not bother her for Mukuro to do it anymore then it had for Hiei or Kurama for that matter.

"I'm not use to having people around that I don't know what they're thinking Shizuru." the female demon offered rising from the desk to join her at the balcony archway, "You think its rude of me to be inside the minds of those around me..."

"No actually I get it." she interrupted, "It gives you an edge. Kind of hard to get the drop on someone that already knows what you're planning."

She did understand Mukuro's methods. It was hard not to when she had seen the type of world Demon World was with her own eyes.

There were much more dangerous things involved then a knife in the back around the shadowed corners of any given street here. It was more complex with so many different variations of energies and strengths involved.

"If you understand that then you aren't that much different then me." Mukuro commented leaning against the archway, "Is it something about Hiei?"

"He...this is where he belongs." she said not wanting to voice the thing foremost in her mind, "I'm not stupid. This is his home..."

She trailed off frowning at her discomfort.

"I take it that thing happened again."

She nodded slightly. This morning she had brushed Kurama's hand and had been caught up in another overwhelming tidal wave of memories. Luckily they had been a little away from the others, the moment covered easily but it had only made her more aware of how being in this world had affected her.

"When this is over I'm not ever coming back here again." she stated firmly feeling cowardly.

"And you think that would bother him?" Mukuro questioned then laughed, "Aside from the fact that you aren't the only person in the Human World he would visit I don't see you telling him to choose one or the other."

She took a drag of her cigarette.

Yesterday the idea of discussing something as personal as what she had just mentioned would have never crossed her mind. She truly was not the sharing type. She spoke her mind but when it came to personal matters, those instances of doubts or issues she was much more likely to keep them to herself.

Today that had changed for some unknown reason. She abruptly felt as if she were almost unable to keep those things she normally held in secret from being exposed to the universe at large. More unnerving was the fact that she felt she wanted those things known.

"I don't like his world and he doesn't like mine." she said slowly, "I have no idea what we're doing."

"Being young." Mukuro allowed then smiled a little, "I had that pointed out to me by a certain meddling red head."

"Kurama sure knows how to stick his nose in where it doesn't belong." she grumbled taking another drag.

"He was right to remind me. What else is it?"

She shook her head as she flicked the end of the cigarette expertly out over the balcony.

She had a hard time describing the looming sensation in her mind. It could mean nothing that had to do directly with her.

She had experienced it during the Sensui thing and she had very little involvement in that.

Any of the other times it simply had just been warnings of something momentous happening. The universe giving her a shake to wake her up to the fact that major events were taking place. That she had better pay attention to the going ons around her.

The odds were in favor that it had to do with the boys. Where they went there was normally a wisp of the great and meaningful attached.

Then again the odds had been in favor of Keiko being the one being chased after.

And her dieing of those demonic energies.

The odds had not entirely been in her favor for a lot of things.

_Except Hiei..._

"I don't know what it is." she admitted with a shrug, "Sometimes I just know something is going to happen."

"To Hiei?"

She shrugged again folding her arms tightly, "Not sure. I don't know how it works here. The other stuff doesn't work the same so I can't really depend on anything. Just...be careful for the next few days okay? It could be about you."

"I'll keep that in mind." Mukuro murmured.

She abruptly did not want to be in that office, under that cautious regard. It was that unknown quality she represented that made them watch her so closely. That ambiguous state she use to pride herself on.

No one knew exactly how she was going to react in any given situation or what she might say. It use to be something she cultivated.

At the moment it was only serving to make her feel intensely alone, without any true shield to protect herself with.

She felt completely vulnerable to whatever it was drawing closer in the horizon of her awareness.

She worked to hold in the shudder that passed through her.

She was still cold and Hiei was no longer an option to chase it from her.

She could easily blame it on him.

That vulnerable state she seemed not to be able to shake.

Only that morning she had grasped the impact of what going to him meant to her.

Waking up with her head resting more on his shoulder had been in its own way a terrifying experience, even fully clothed she had felt entirely naked.

She had no comparison for the situation. Him warming her before had been done on his terms not exactly on her's. Those moments she had reacted to his overtures not the other way around.

Things done in the camouflage of night were not always so simple to face in the stark reality of day.

She had despised that instinct to shrink away from him, that twisting tension inside of her that screamed at her to give excuses and to make up some reason to leave as quickly as she could. It hurt, that want to hide.

She despised that she could not control that reaction though she had already admitted to herself that this, that he was what she wanted. She had admitted it to him as well in her way that she knew he had understood.

She knew if she retracted any of it he would take it as a betrayal, that there was no returning from that with him. She knew she would have felt the same way if it came from him.

Kurama had been right of course though it blew her mind to admit it. She was the more stubborn of the two of them. For all his lack of trust Hiei had seemed to find what was developing between them much easier to accept.

_Huh...he's the angry little pain in the ass but I'm the more messed up one...there's something wrong with that..._

All that had gone through her mind in a heartbeat and in the next it was washed away by two basic things.

The hand resting on her shoulder shifted in what felt like a soothing gesture though it was only a minute adjustment.

A faintly amused "Hn." came from him as if he had known her thoughts and found them without consequence.

And suddenly it did not seem all that insane to lay there against him, to relax into that new sensation of security. That sense of exposure did not lighten it only changed to something much less ominous and much more inviting, something she wanted within the confines of his presence if nowhere else.

She had finally understood what contentment felt like in that quiet moment.

So why?

Why was it that she felt a hint of loss when she thought of him now?

Why had it been so difficult earlier not to reach out to him before he had left with the others?

Why did it feel as if she were living on borrowed time with anything that involved him?

* * *

"Okay correct me if I'm wrong here but isn't it a little early for this guy to be throwing armies at us?" Yusuke asked rubbing at the back of his head as he surveyed the carnage around them.

He wiped his blade clean on the cloth of the demon he had just killed before returning it to his side, "Forty worthless fools are not an army."

Not even a full day away from the complex and they had been ambushed, the followers of Tsuneo exploding from the forest that surrounded them. It had been a short lived fight, not even worth the four of them engaging in. He almost doubted Kuwabara alone could not have effectively taken these lower class morons on and won.

It made no sense to him for Tsuneo to throw such at them.

"Well maybe it just means we're going the right way." Kuwabara offered but he sounded less then convinced himself.

"These might have been easy but I doubt this is the end of what Tsuneo commands. We shouldn't forget he has thousands that follow him." Kurama cautioned staring off into the forest in the direction they had been headed.

He scowled at the bodies. He did not like the idea of having to wade through more less then satisfying ambushes. If nothing else it would slow their progress that had already taken far to long to even begin. He glanced at Kurama before stepping in the direction they were going.

"He's prepared for us." Kurama commented falling into step beside him.

"Your mastery of the obvious is only a step above the Detective's." he growled in response, "It means he has been waiting for us to leave the complex."

"But why?" Kuwabara asked just behind them next to Yusuke.

He was not entirely comfortable having them follow in this manner. Yusuke would normally have taken the lead but they had agreed his knowledge of these territories put him in a better position to do so.

He would much rather have been on his own, it would have at least been a much faster procedure.

With the ungainly cretin along for the duration all of their speed was greatly reduced.

He would not have brought Kuwabara along to begin with but Yusuke had insisted since Shizuru was involved.

As annoyingly slow as the oaf made their progress he could not deny someone the right to defend their sibling even if his own focus was just that.

His attention momentarily wandered back to this morning, to the feel of her against him.

He had awoke long before her with the sunrise but had found himself curiously loathe to do more then lay there.

It was odd, the manner in which the previous night had changed his regard for her. He could not quite understand why anyone would place themselves in his care but he was not going to question it aloud.

Yusuke had done such a thing at Maze Castle but that had been their lives at stake. It had been a question of his honor and Yusuke's trust both of which had turned out to be evenly matched. If they had not been there would have been a much different outcome.

Shizuru was a different matter. He had not thought on his actions. He had not wondered at his ease in tending to her. He had not once thought to distance himself. In many ways he felt honored that her trust in him had been enough for her to voice the things she had.

He was quickly learning why she placed so much weight in the act of hearing what another thought.

"There are many reasons," Kurama answered Kuwabara bringing him out of his thoughts, "unfortunately any one of them could be the real one."

"Like?" Yusuke prompted.

"Lead us falsely. Tire us. Trap us." he supplied without much thought.

Kurama nodded, "Yes all those. This could just be a way to go after Shizuru as well without our interference. But that is unlikely. She is safest there of all places with Mukuro watching over her."

"I'm going with he wants Hiei so being around the dwarf is probably the worst place to be." Kuwabara stated.

He kept his thoughts to himself on the matter. As far as he was concerned it was the truth. At this juncture it was probably safest for Shizuru not to be in his company.

But he would be damned if he voiced that particular agreement.


	48. Troubles

He settled more firmly against the tree, aggravation churning through him as he kept careful watch over the area.

Three days into their pursuit of Tsuneo had garnered little more then continuous ambushes. They were no closer to finding their quarry. The few they had managed to keep alive had been carefully prepared to know nothing prior to or past their attacks on them. The farther they pushed towards where it was suspected Tsuneo might be located the stronger their opponents were becoming.

The last ambush had left both Kuwabara and Kurama with wounds that required them to make camp to treat. He had suspicion Kurama was much more injured then he let on though the fox demon had as usual made light of them to tend to Kuwabara.

While he and Yusuke had managed to remain uninjured the last group had been on par with those that had participated in the Demon Tournament. That fight had left both of them drained even with Kurama's plants helping.

If Tsuneo's plans were to tire them out it was working.

He wanted to continue but at this juncture it was wisest to allow at least Kurama the time to heal.

The question was if the next ambush would come to them or if they were required to reach certain points to initiate one.

So far there had been no real rhyme or reason to when they were attacked. The ambushes were well coordinated, the intent was to kill them though the classes of the demons were not always on par with their own abilities. The random blitzes were never broken away from, the demons attacked until there were none alive except those that were purposefully not killed for questioning.

It was wasteful, a vile and dishonorable use of those that followed the demon they pursued. If he had not had reasons already to go after Tsuneo those vicious attacks might give him cause.

He shifted uneasily in the tree.

He needed rest himself but he knew he could go much longer then Yusuke without it.

The last thing they needed was for the former detective to slip into that hibernation type sleep he had fallen into during the Dark Tournament.

It would take much more then a few attacks and sleepless nights before he would be in danger of needing to hibernate himself.

He did not mind watching over the others as they slept. In truth in similar situations he would have been doing so anyway. His beliefs were well defined in these areas.

There was no such thing as a safe place to rest.

There was no such thing as a time to relax one's guard.

It was ludicrous concept that only fools entertained.

He very studiously ignored the knowledge that not to long ago he had found an exception to those deeply ingrained rules.

Just as he studiously ignored the upswell of warmth at the passing thought of that exception.

* * *

_She could not take her eyes off of it._

_The crimson splash across the sand at her feet._

_It almost glittered with jewel like faucets, holding her gaze against her will._

_The sound of the swells was deafening and in those swells were the faintest echo of screams._

_The wind that whipped her hair into her face was freezing._

_Each strand felt as if it were cutting into her skin, slicing with razor like precision._

_Her breathing was uncontrollable, catching and hitching in painfully harsh attempts._

_'Why do you think of this?'_

_She flinched at the question, the voice itself hurtful to hear amid the screams and swells._

_Tears stung her eyes as she raised them to the crashing waves._

_It was there, no longer shifting and churning in the sky but low just above the touch of the water that surged as if to pluck it from its natural environment._

_And behind her was no longer a solid mass but something else._

_She knew without turning that what lay behind her was just as ominous as what lay infront._

_She knew that at some point she would no longer be able to simply stand there and stare._

_The waters below the shadowy serpent were changing, the color darkening becoming red._

_She felt it lap at her feet causing a bone deep shudder to pass through her._

_She wanted to move away, far from that polluted water not wanting it to touch her but she was frozen._

_If she moved away from the water she would be moving back into whatever waited behind her._

_It was a choice._

_Let the blood like waters invade her space or retreat._

_A tear slipped down her face, her eyes still locked on the form above the waters._

_'It means something.' she whispered to the leviathan as if it could hear her._

_'What could it possibly mean to you?'_

_Her throat tightened as another tear followed the first, its trail leaving a burning loss in its wake that traveled along her soul._

_It was a choice._

_To move forward towards the creature and drown in the waters stained with blood._

_To step back and let the darkness that breathed behind her take her._

_Either choice pressed against her crushing her ability to think past the growing fear inside her._

_The swell of the blood red waters increased, the waves lashing at the dragon that traveled above it._

_A choked sound escaped her full of desparate denial and she took a step..._

* * *

She sat up breathing harshly.

Guilt and terror churned inside of her ripping at her chest. The nightmare as usual leaving her with only the unwarranted feelings and the ominous sensation of something pressing in on her. She drew her knees up so that she could prop her spinning head in her hands.

It was getting worse. The nightmares more prevalent and disorienting. The guilt was a new addition to the equation. A subversive shadow that plagued her through out the day.

She did not understand it anymore then the terror or loss that flowed through her making each day more difficult to muddle through.

She was spending more time alone though Mukuro continued to invite her for conversations. She simply did not have the energy to keep up much talking.

Even sitting in the bed wanting to escape it she could not quite bring herself to leave it. There was nowhere to go as it was and no one to chase the grip of the universe from her. It made her wish Hiei had not left which effectively added to her misery since she was not use to feeling that strongly about anyone.

At this point she would have settled with Kazuma who could at least be counted on to entertain her.

She sighed heavily dropping her hands.

It was at that moment that she realized she was not alone in her room.

That a human like shadow stood at the foot of her bed.

She tensed then froze as the shadow began to speak.

"Please do raise the alarm." the shadow requested in a soft unfamiliar male voice, "It might be amusing for Mukuro to realize she is not as secure as she believes. In fact it would be much more so considering the consequences of what is about to take place."

"What do you want?" she asked knowing there was no way she could escape the blankets that lay over her legs before whoever it was that stood there could get to her.

"My lord Tsuneo wishes to have your company and so he will."

"You know I'm not going to just let you kidnap me right?" she ventured shifting her legs.

"I would be insulted if you did Shizuru. I've been told many times not to underestimate you even if you are only human."

She was certain she moved before the demon did but she only reached the edge of the bed before she was jerked backward by a firm grip in her hair. She grunted at the stinging pain as she threw an elbow back towards where she assumed was the demon's head. It was a blind throw and she did not expect much. She was unsurprised when it was blocked easily, the hand tightening in her hair.

"You fight like a girl!" she snapped angrily.

"I never intended to fight." was the reply in her ear.

Her entire body tensed as the demon placed two fingers on her neck.

"This will hurt but only for a moment."

Then she was flooded with white hot agony. She thought perhaps she might have screamed but that could have been only in her mind.

A second later she was falling into darkness that rivaled the shadows of her room.


	49. In the Wrong Hands

The first thing she became aware of as she floated out of unconsciousness was that her entire body ached. Every muscle protested the idea of moving at all but she forced herself past those to push herself into an upright position.

Her mind refused to clear completely as she took stock of herself. Aside from the strained feel to her muscles there did not seem to be any other injuries.

She shifted on the cot she was on then stopped as she realized there was something wrapped around both of her wrists. It appeared to be something that looked like a thick leather cuff, a length of the same material tied her securely to a metal ring embedded in the stone wall at her back.

She was more then a little surprised to find she was draped in a thick robe. She put one of her hands to the covering.

"Your temperature has been falling."

She jerked at the almost familiar voice, raising her head to gaze at the person who had spoken. A vague sense passed through her that she should recognize the demon that sat at a table a few feet away.

It did nothing to settle her confusion in the least.

"Tell me...is that normal for humans?" he asked in a civilized tone with what appeared to be real interest, "You'll have to excuse my ignorance. I deal very rarely with your kind."

"Well none of us like being electrocuted." she growled leaning back against the wall.

He raised on of his delicate eyebrows. It was interesting that the majority of beautifully featured demons seemed to be the more twisted individuals. Save for Kurama she had not heard of or seen one that was not.

_But then again Red use to be pretty twisted when he was just that Yoko guy..._

She knew that on a much more personal level now.

One of the memories she had been subjected to had involved Yoko setting up the attack on Yomi that had left the demon blinded. At the time Yoko had only felt regret that it was necessary to do anything at all but he had not balked in the least. It had felt more like a severing of a bad business deal then anything resembling a personal matter.

She had already reasoned out that it had not been a crossroad at the time. It had become a crossroad for Kurama who dwelt on the memory only after Yomi had reentered his life.

"I fear your form does not react well to demonic energies." he replied.

"What was your first clue?" she countered scowling.

He tilted his head, "You have no idea who I am do you Shizuru."

It was a statement not a question, the clearing of his expression did not improve her mood.

"I'm guessing the Tsuneo guy that walking taser wanted me to meet. And just so you know this was a really dumb idea." she responded easily enough.

Tsuneo nodded as if she had just said something agreeable, "I suppose in your narrow view it would appear that way...no I should not say such things. Your view is anything but narrow is it. You may find this difficult to believe but I am fascinated by you."

"Hate to see what you do with people you like." she snapped, "I'm not all that interested in you. Oh wait I can't really say that. I'm going to be really interested watching the boys kick your ass."

A cold smile ghosted across the beautiful features sending a thrill of alarm through her.

"They are presently occupied. We shall see if they survive long enough to be of any consequence. For now I am much more interested in you."

She looked away from him. She did not like staring at him for to long. There was something about his eyes that unnerved her, intimidated her without any knowledge why. The multifaceted aspect of them was much to close in comparison to some B movie horror flick creature for her to be comfortable with.

"True seers in this world are extremely rare." Tsuneo said into the silence between them.

"I'm not a fucking seer!" she snapped bringing her attention back to him.

"You have no concept of what you are Shizuru." he disagreed in that annoyingly serene voice, "I have had the opportunity to brush the mind of one. You hold that same quality in your mind. That taste of the half seen. That breath of the oncoming of events. It is inside you. I touched it briefly in that alley. How else could I have known you will be the harbinger of the swordsman's end?"

"Because you're making it happen." she replied forcing herself relax.

She hated being referred to as a seer. That was not what her abilities did for her or more precisely did to her.

"Ah," he breathed, "you've assumed I have been the cause of what is happening to you. As much as it would please me to do I cannot take credit. Nariaki was successful only in that he set things in motion that will lead to the outcome I so desire. But that is all."

"What?" she asked confused, "I don't..."

"Therein lies the mystery." Tsuneo answered as she trailed off, "While my ultimate goal has been the death of the fire demon I had...other plans as to how it would come about. Your mind is much to complex to peruse successfully. There is a myriad of layers. Several different ways it protects itself against intrusions that would allow me to find the answers I seek. That day in the alley I sought only confirmation that the demonic energies that were meant for him still resided in you. I found none of them in you. What I found or what I was shown was that you were failing and in that was a direct sense of him, of that creature Hiei."

She laughed, "You want me to believe he's doing something to me."

"Your belief is not required. I know what I have seen in you." he said with a small shrug.

She snorted indelicately, "So what?"

He studied her for a long moment. She was aware of that only because she could feel the intensity of his regard. His eyes gave the feeling of being everywhere at once.

"I want your cooperation." he finally informed her.

"In what?" she prompted shifting on the cot uncomfortably.

"Allow me access to your mind Shizuru. I wish to know exactly what his death entails. Grant me that insight and I will do everything in my power to prevent your own death."

She blinked, "You can't be that stupid."

Tsuneo scowled at her.

She chuckled, "Go ahead and kill me because that isn't happening."

Abruptly she was being held against the wall by her throat. Tsuneo's face loomed in her sight as his clawed hand tightened. She met his unsettling eyes without fear.

She was not about to let him intimidate her in this way.

The realm of psychic was not all that much her element but this most certainly was.

She had enraged him.

She could only see that as a positive thing.

"I will have your cooperation." he hissed at her.

"You can try." she growled back as best she could against the vise like grip, "but I don't impress that easy."

"There are many ways into a mind little human. Not the least of which is belief." he informed her ominously.

His eyes began to take on a greenish hue. Internally she began to tense, readying for whatever it was he planned to do. She did not know exactly what Tsuneo was expecting from her.

She did know however that they had been very wrong about one salient point.

Tsuneo's hate had nothing to do with Mukuro at all and everything to do with Hiei himself.

* * *

"Hey watch it damn it!" Yusuke snapped.

"Sorry..." he grumbled stepping back after having stumbled into Yusuke for what had to be the fifth time that day.

He had no idea why he was being so distracted that he could not seem to walk in a straight line. Since he had woken up that morning he had just felt off somehow. There was something tugging at the back of his head for his attention.

"Are you still in pain Kuwabara?" Kurama inquired.

He shifted the shoulder that had been bitten the previous day. It was stiff but not something he could not live with.

"Nah.." he dismissed frowning, "Just...something feels...I dunno just wrong."

He glanced back the way they had come. He had been doing that a lot which was why he kept running over Yusuke since he was not paying attention to where he was going in the first place. It just almost felt as if they were going the wrong way suddenly.

They had passed through an abandoned village a few hours ago but he had been feeling this for a lot longer then that.

"Because something about this is right?" Yusuke asked sarcastically.

"Don't take your crap out on me Urameshi!" he snapped then swiped his face, "I don't know what it is. I just know it's wrong."

"An extremely useful bit of information." Hiei censured.

"Shut up runt!" he returned fisting a hand.

Why did Hiei always make him instantly want to punch his lights out?

"I suggest we continue." Kurama said to the group at large though his brow had furrowed.

Hiei glanced at Kurama before moving in the direction they were going. They were due for another ambush anytime. All of them were tense from being on alert for so long.

Kurama fell into step beside him, "If this feeling becomes more concrete..."

"I'll tell you." he assured the red head.

One of the good things about Kurama was that he took any signs from his spiritual awareness as serious or more then he did. It was nice to have that kind of confidence from the fox demon. He respected Kurama more because of it.

Not that many people had any faith in him when it came to that stuff since it was not exactly reliable or even understandable some of the time.

Yusuke was the only other one that could sometimes but that was always subject to the situation.

Hiei...well he was pretty sure every time the others depended on his spiritual awareness that the fire demon saw it as more coincidence then anything else.

_I hope I'm wrong about this..._

He could not help glancing back over his shoulder.


	50. Illusionary Tact

_'I am nothing like Kurama.'_

He was right.

There was no real comparison between the two.

It was a handsome face.

It was mostly sharp angles.

The mouth small but with a full bottom lip.

The small nose.

The large expressive crimson eyes that tilted upward.

It was made more for expressing anger and disdain then it was for any other emotion. But when it did soften, the smallest of changes worked to transform it.

When those sharp eyes were not narrowed they took on a wondering almost patient quality that still managed to burn as fiercely as the anger.

She knew he would not see it if she pointed it out.

He may have even been slightly insulted by the idea that his expression could be described in that way but it was there nonetheless.

It was a face she wanted to be there.

It was a face she knew could not possibly be there.

So even as Hiei stared at her she allowed a small sliver of saddened want to slip through her as she placed her hand on his cheek.

That only confirmed that it was not real.

There was no warmth to this illusion, no insinuating heat that was unique to only him radiating into her palm.

As much as Tsuneo had invaded her mind.

As many times as he had forced illusions on her.

He still could not seem to invade her mind enough to matter.

He could not manage those smallest of details.

There was always something that she could discern in the illusion, some tiny hint that gave lie to what she was experiencing and seeing.

She tilted her head as if inviting him closer. In response he did so,leaning towards her. Just before their lips would of touched she moved back and slammed her fist into his jaw as hard as she was able.

Her knuckles exploded with shards of icy agony at the contact but the smirk on her lips remained as the demon stepped back with a snarl.

"Do that again and you'll be minus a lip." she promised him darkly.

The illusion fell away from the demon she had termed Sparky since he was the one responsible for kidnapping her.

He was rather plain looking in comparison to Tsuneo. She figured that was because his features were not delicate like the leader's. His only remarkable feature at all was the sea green hair that flowed down to his shoulders in thick waves.

She had been told his name at some point but it really irritated this demon that she only used the nickname. It had quickly become her main source of entertainment.

Tsuneo had begun using Sparky as an added feature of the illusion, something physical for her to interact with from the beginning. Sometimes he was Kazuma. At others he had been Kurama or Yusuke.

Trying him as Hiei was a new aspect that she had almost fallen for. She had almost believed he had been the one to come through the door. Almost.

_Stupid...you knew better..._

"If you did not hold such value to my lord..." Sparky began hotly.

"I've told you before. Go ahead and kill me but don't act like you're that shocked Sparky." she interrupted settling back on the cot feeling pleased with herself, "And here's an idea tell your boss next time have one of them bring a cigarette. I won't believe it but I'll play along even for a pretend one."

It was not enough that she had to endure the illusions.

It was not enough that her bones were aching with how cold she was.

To add insult to injury she desperately wanted a cigarette.

At that moment she would have happily made a deal with Koenma involving every person's soul in any world for just one.

"You are a waste of time."

She shrugged, unaffected by his assessment. What else could she do but that? She was to tired and cold to care what happened. The small rushes of heat she produced from being angry never lasted more then a few moments.

_Maybe Tsuneo was right. Maybe I am dieing._

She did not like that thought in particular. She did not want to believe it but she could not stop the thought from reoccurring. She felt horrible, much weaker then when she had been brought there.

She was not even certain how long she had been in the cell any more.

Tsuneo reacted to her continuing decline in strange ways. The original robe had been replaced with a thicker one. She had been given additional blankets.

It was unnerving for him to act in such a concerned way on one hand and attack her mind at the same time.

"You've at least served one purpose." Sparky commented looking down at a knife that lay in his palm.

Her eyes narrowed, "What are you..."

"Your chill seems to make you unaware of what happens to you...your arm." he indicated with a smirk.

She glanced at the appendage he indicated and was stunned to find a cut along the inside of her forearm. It was not bleeding all that much but it made her instantly suspicious.

"My lord is finding your petulant behavior quite irritating. He has requested that I find a way to convince you to do as he asks. I find there is no greater motivator then the smell of blood on the wind of one that is cared for. Do you think he will surrender or simply not care at all?"

"I think he'll kill you and sort the rest later." she replied quietly, "This isn't going to convince me either you know. I see you again and I'll know you're a liar."

"Such little faith." Sparky tsked, "And such little hope. I believe you mean more to him then you know."

_Right now I'm hoping he kills you period._

A plan formed in her mind.

It was not an overly wise plan.

It could backfire on her in immense ways.

But then again if it went the way she hoped it would there would be a lot of satisfaction in sending Sparky to what would probably turn out to be a fairly painful death.

Knowing Hiei there would definitely be a lot of that.

"You'll need more than that to convince him." she state holding out her arm, "He doesn't trust anything. That little bit only means you've been near me."

"Why would you volunteer your blood?" he asked eyes narrowing.

"I don't want to seem petulant." she replied mockingly then chuckled, "Come on you aren't afraid are you?"

"Of you?" he snorted contemptuously stepping up to her, "Give me your arm."

She complied, only allowing her jaw to clench as he pulled the blade across her skin again. This time she felt the faint pain of the cut. She held still as he coated the knife completely with blood.

Sparky shocked her by bending down and swiping his tongue across her wound. She yanked her arm out of his lax grip wanting to hit him again but he had already moved out of her range.

"Bastard." she hissed at him holding her arm close to her chest.

"Don't flatter yourself human. The wound will heal faster now." Sparky informed her looking down at the blade, "I find this amusing. You hope that he will kill me."

"Not just kill," she replied, "I hope he maims you then kills you. I'm hoping he makes you scream."

"If that does happen you realize all hope for you will be lost." he said bringing his cold eyes back up to her's, "My death would negate any thought of rescue."

"You and your boss are morons. Go away Sparky." she insisted.

Of course she realized there would be a good chance his death would mean that.

If Mukuro had not been able to locate Tsuneo on her own then the boys would have little to no chance to find her without Sparky's help.

But that was the point.

If she kept Hiei away from her then he stood a better chance of surviving.

She was counting on his kill first and ask questions later attitude to assure just that.


	51. Abrupt Proofs

_He was cold._

_Not just cold but freezing, perhaps even beyond that to someplace dark that could be only be imagined in nightmares._

_The depths of the chill that had entered him caused his entire body to curl in on itself. His muscles cramping painfully under the assault._

_He could not think past the icy intrusion._

_He wanted to do so. _

_He wanted to lift his head, to pay attention to what was happening around him._

_He needed to see the outcome but that freezing attack to his entire being held him hostage._

_It increased pulling gasps from his already straining lungs that fought against even the smallest attempts at working properly._

_He needed to escape it. _

_He needed to leave but how could he when he was trapped inside his own body, curled forward almost into a ball trying desperately to stop the lancing agony that pulsed through him in torturous waves._

_The only thing he could do was close his eyes, wrap his arms tightly around himself, and try to concentrate on surviving the assault._

_It made him feel utterly helpless in a place he knew it was dangerous to be so._

_He could only hope the others were unaffected. That they would not require his attention because to him there was nothing else but the glacial fists pounding into his muscles and bones._

_'Hurry up', he thought to the one he knew was the cause though it was impossible for that person to hear him, 'Just fucking hurry up...'_

His eyes snapped open, his mind automatically shifting to orient him to the here and now though a phantom touch of cold caressed his skin from the memory.

It had been some time since he had experienced something from her. There had been no sense of time in that memory. It had been as overwhelming with sensation as the memory of her near drowning.

He had not meant to relax enough even for the semi state of sleep but the sound of the others discussing their situation had lulled him. He had nothing to add to what they were saying. The farther they continued along their route the no closer they were coming to any actual signs of Tsuneo besides his followers.

He knew that was no indication that the leader was nearby. None of those that attacked held even the hint of Tsuneo's scent on them. It was frustrating but useless to continue to point out.

Kuwabara continued to voice his opinion that they were heading in the wrong direction. He did have a tendency to ignore the giant idiot's spiritual awareness but it was beginning to plague him. There had been many times the oaf had been correct he could not deny that fact.

"Which way do you think we should be going then?!" Yusuke exclaimed throwing his hands up.

Apparently they were still in the midst of settling which direction they should travel. He had tired of it early on, absenting himself from the three until they sorted out their thoughts on the matter.

Kuwabara stood up from his seat on a fallen tree and considered the options as if he were capable of a full thought.

He had his doubts in that area as well.

"Umm...that way." Kuwabara finally answered pointing to the east.

He glanced in the direction indicated with only a modicum of interest.

They were still in familiar territory to him. The only thing he could think of in that particular direction was a range of mountains which could be used as some type of hiding place for a large group.

Then again that could describe a vast amount of Demon World.

Any direction held those possibilities.

"It is more then we've had to go on." Kurama commented folding his arms as he considered the forest, "If nothing else changing our direction should reduce the attacks. Tsuneo has no way of knowing. Hiei?"

"Continuing in this manner is accomplishing nothing." he responded to the prompt from his position against a tree, "The worst that can happen following the moron is more of the same."

"Did he just agree?" Yusuke asked Kurama appearing confused.

"Yes...are you feeling well Hiei?" Kurama questioned raising an eyebrow.

He snorted, "I said nothing about him being right."

"See that's better," Yusuke grinned, "I thought the universe was about to implode for a second there."

"Heh me too." Kuwabara laughed uneasily.

He declined to respond based on the fact that it only encouraged the other three when they were goading him. It was a familiar tactic, one that did not bother him as much as it had when they had first begun to employ it.

His brow furrowed as the wind changed direction, the faintest hint of blood floated on it. There was something familiar in the scent that pulled him slowly to his feet to face towards it.

He took a deeper breath, his mind filtering rapidly through those scents well known to him. This scent was such, one he had been exposed to only once. His body tensed in reaction to another scent joining the first. That hint that reminded him of almonds.

Something coiled tightly inside his chest stealing thought from his mind.

"Hiei!" he heard Kurama call out a heartbeat before he was gone after that scent.

* * *

"What the...?!" Kuwabara exclaimed as Hiei literally disappeared.

"Follow me!" Kurama snapped already running after the speeding fire demon.

"What's going on?" Yusuke demanded beside him.

It was impossible of course. There should have been no chance of this happening, of that all to familiar scent to be in the air. He could not deny that it was. He had noted Hiei rising with interest but his own facilities for scents had been slightly deadened by the human body he had chosen to occupy.

The delay was enough to only try to stop Hiei not to be able to restrain the fire demon from taking off.

He mentally chastised himself as he followed the trail of Hiei and the blood.

He should have realized before this how strong Hiei's attachment had become.

If it had been less the reaction would not have been so immediate regardless of who the blood belonged to. Hiei would have been inclined to at least make them aware of what he scented in the air before taking off.

It appeared Hiei had felt no such compulsion.

And therein lay the proof that he had miscalculated.

Hiei had no experience in these matters.

Though he had encouraged the pairing he had thought due to Hiei's normal tendencies toward isolation that it would take much more time for him to accept what he was feeling. That he might have enough time to subtly introduce the things demons could find themselves subjected to in this area.

It was not that demons became mindless animals due to romantic attachments. It was that for certain pairings, the ones that delved deeper then surface levels there were instinctual reactions that could not be denied.

One of those reactions was protective in much the same way a human would be if witnessing a threat to someone they cared for.

In a demon that immensely strong emotion was enhanced when it came to the scent of that being's blood. For Hiei whose responses to emotional stimulus could be an even greater exaggeration it could overwhelm the fire demon's reason easily.

It was that response that had sent Hiei flying after the scent in the air.

In anyone else that reaction would not have caused him such intense alarm.

But Hiei was not just anyone.

_He's going to get himself killed..._

"Kurama!" Yusuke yelled at him.

There were times even his considerable patience was worn thin.

"You are at least half demon Yusuke!" he growled, "Use your nose! That is not perfume in the air!"

"Yeah so it's blood..."

"It's Shizuru's blood." he informed the former detective.

"What is she doing way out here?!" Kuwabara demanded between labored breaths as he did his best to keep up with them, "She's supposed to be with Mukuro!"

"I don't know." was the only reply he could give.

* * *

Please I would appreciate some feedback from everyone reading this. Please review.


	52. Relent

He crouched on the branch studying the demon that sat on the stump a hundred yards away.

His narrowed eyes scanned the area nearby for a moment before returning to the sea green haired male.

There was no question that it was a trap. The lack of obvious support would have screamed it to him alone. It was also communicated through the creature's unconcerned air. He idly played with a knife as he waited.

It was that knife the heavy scent of blood, Shizuru's blood, came from.

If not for his more deeply ingrained instincts he would have already attacked the miscreant. He would have made the demon pay for the simple act of having that knife. He would have struck fast and hard without thought of caution.

That coil still moved restlessly inside of him, urging him to spill blood for blood. To make the arrogant bastard scream for the harm that had to have been caused to acquire that thin sheen on the blade.

He would soon enough, there was no doubt in his mind that urge would be given in to in one way or another.

"I know you are there." the unknown demon said loudly spinning the knife in his hand, "I am Hisao."

He discarded his cloak and launched himself at the demon from the tree, katana in hand. Hisao moved at the last moment but not in enough time to avoid having the blade slice into the length of his arm. It was not a deep wound but it was enough for the smell of his blood to overpower the older scent of Shizuru's.

It was nowhere near the amount that he required for appeasment but it did send a flush of satisfaction through him.

The knife he had been playing with fell to the ground as Hisao faced him.

"Knowing your name changes nothing." he informed him smirking.

"That was hardly done with true intent to kill. Why injure if your desire was different?" Hisao asked seeming unaffected by the wound, "We both know why you do. Why her hopes that you will end my life will not come about. I assure you they are well founded, those doubts in your mind. My lord Tsuneo is impossible to track. I am your only link to her."

The quick fire attack had served its purpose. It had gotten him close enough to know Hisao had been in Shizuru's company recently. That wisp of her scent on him was no accidental thing.

He tended to rely more on his senses then he did on anything else. Words were to easy to manipulate, to prove false with. Scents and other physical attributes rarely lied. Which was why he had originally considered Shizuru's want to hear something out loud to be a curious and difficult need.

"She intended your death?" he repeated a little confused by the statement.

The arrival of the other three caused him to step back a pace. Hisao looked over the group with only mild interest. There was to little reaction to what amounted to a gathering of major power.

He knew his own reputation was well known. Adding Kurama and Yusuke should have inspired some alarm no matter who it was that met with them. This Hisao was either extremely arrogant or had reason to be so nonchalant.

"That human is difficult to manage. If it were not for Tsuneo's interest in her she would have been dead already by my hand several times." Hisao informed them.

He tensed at the threat in the demon's voice. It was no small thing, the hate that laced those words. Shizuru had made a true enemy of this demon.

_Knowing her it was done with deliberate intent._

"Why is Tsuneo so centered on Shizuru?" Kurama demanded.

He glanced at the fox demon willing for him to take over. This was more Kurama's element then his own. He was not incapable of garnering information but his skills were not on par with the red head's.

To him it was redundant to ask that question. That Tsuneo had Shizuru was the point to him. The reason did not matter in the least.

Hisao's brow furrowed, "That is a very interesting question. I have no doubt there is reason behind it. It is not my concern. This however is. I have been charged with finding a manner in which to gain her cooperation for my lord. Any one of you will do just that. The four of you will ensure it."

"Her cooperation..." Kurama repeated then allowed a small smile to emerge, " You are expecting us to surrender to you. So that you may use us to help you. That is a very ambitious idea. Her blood is not proof of life."

"It is on you to decide," Hisao replied with a small shrug, "I have no issue with returning to Tsuneo empty handed. Of course I cannot guarantee that she will not continue to decline..."

"Shizuru is ill?" Kurama asked tension in his voice.

A dark smile lifted Hisao's lips, "Quite the difficulty is it not Kurama? How are you to know unless you do as I wish. Surrender and you will be taken to where she is."

"And place Hiei in the hands of those that want his death as well. You must think us fools." Kurama censured.

"I think you are enamored of the humans and choose companions poorly Kurama." Hisao corrected, "that you would continue in the company of these...creatures only shows that your own judgment is far from clear."

He did not miss that the scorn in Hisao's voice included him along with Yusuke and Kuwabara. In fact it was perfectly obvious that Hisao preferred to be speaking with Kurama then with him. That knowledge coupled with the scathing glance at him made his emotions flare wildly.

What he had spent a lifetime expecting from others was held in that hard gaze full of ridicule.

"We could just kick his ass and pound the information from him." Yusuke suggested hopefully.

"If you get my sister killed I'll..." Kuwabara began heatedly.

"She is safe." Hisao interrupted, "My lord wishes her to remain so."

"Yeah and how do we know you're telling the truth huh?!" Kuwabara exploded, "We aren't stupid! You don't get the shrimp just cause you want him! You're going to have to go through all of us before that happens!"

He actually turned to stare at Kuwabara stunned by the vehemence of his words.

It was not that he doubted the oaf's loyalty. He had recognized in Kuwabara an honor code that while naive in most aspects was worthy of respect to a degree. Once engaged there was no grey area for the large young man.

He had simply never heard it voiced in any manner that applied to him specifically.

Apparently he was not the only one taken aback by Kuwabara's statement. Kurama and Yusuke stared at him with open shock on their faces.

Kuwabara's face reddened, "What?!"

"His sentiments are shared by all of us." Kurama stated firmly turning back to Hisao.

"Yeah you want Hiei you better be able to take us all down. And you ain't got a hope in hell of doing that." Yusuke added stepping forward.

"Such loyalty," Hisao chuckled, "which you do not extend to her. Your concern while ever so touching means nothing. I see I've wasted my time with any of you. My lord will find it interesting to know her condition is apparently not a symptom of her being human."

"That is the second time you've referred to her physical condition. Why?" Kurama questioned.

"I see no reason to continue this conversation." Hisao said dismissively.

"Answer him." he demanded.

Hisao paused in the act of turning away from them, "She is cold. Each day seems to worsen the chill in her."

A wave of several emotions passed through him, his mind shifting into a complex set of thoughts that he was hard pressed to understand in that moment.

"They do have her." he said to the others.

He did not want to dwell on the tightening of that protective coil inside of him. He did not want to acknowledge the wedge of sickening fear that attempted to reside in his core.

"Are you certain?" Kurama insisted on asking.

He wanted to cast a scathing glance at the fox demon for the idiocy of the question but he was unable to take his eyes from Hisao.

If he allowed the demon to depart which of course was not going to happen or if they killed him even accidentally by attacking him the odds of finding Shizuru were greatly reduced.

It was either surrender to him or risk that her condition worsened enough to take her life.

Everything inside of him instantly and violently rejected the idea of surrender in an almost painful manner. At the same time he was just as urgently against anything that held the potential of her death.

He found he could not dwell on that concept without his core being abruptly hollow, without the sense of anticipated loss threatening to steal his breath from him.

"I will go with you." he capitulated through clenched teeth while his inner self snarled in denial.

"Hiei!" Yusuke and Kurama chorused.

"It is this or leave her to their ministrations." He growled at them returning his katana to its scabbard.

Hisao was smirking at him again, that contempt still apparent on his face. He wanted to rip that look from his face. He wanted to feel bones breaking beneath his knuckles. To fill the air with the scent of Hisao's fresh blood.

He did none of those things, restraining himself to the point that he felt he was choking on those impulses.

"Count me in too." Kuwabara added a heartbeat later.

That was no surprise he had already known those words would come from him. That Hisao would not be leaving empty handed even if he had not given in when he had.

"Can't have the dummy showing me up." Yusuke sighed heavily looking at Kurama, "Even I know this is stupid."

"That has never stopped any of us before." Kurama replied shaking his head.

There was a rustle in the area around them. Numerous demons emerged from the thick foliage at some unseen signal from Hisao. Some of Hisao's confidence could be explained by the numbers involved. He could have conceivably escaped with these thrown in the way of him doing so.

"Bind them so that we can be done with this." Hisao instructed.

It was not easy for him. It rivaled any other major struggle he had endured in his life to allow what was happening.

He had to force himself not to react as two of them grabbed his arms and forced them behind his back. It took every ounce of concentration he was capable of not to struggle against those restraining hands, his fists balling tightly enough for him to feel his nails digging deeply into his palms as shackles were locked around his wrists.

By the time it was finished which in reality took no more then a few seconds he felt drained from the effort. The tension in him so strong it had his body shaking with its power.

At the same time he knew it would lead to her, to Shizuru and her possible survival. He could not separate the instinct to assure her continued existence from his own sense of self preservation. To him it seemed one in the same and he was stunned by the complexities of it.

Thankfully Hisao provided him with a distraction to his warring emotional state. The demon approached Kurama closely. The instant Hisao stepped within his personal space Kurama stiffened in what he knew to be considerable rage.

"My lord will be pleased that you cooperated. If you play your part intelligently you and these two others may survive this." Hisao stated.

"I've always found it fascinating that lower life forms have the ability for their bodies to continue even after their ability to thrive has been severed." Kurama commented in a voice that had a strange deepening of tone to it that he knew to be Youko in nature.

Hisao's eyes narrowed, "Is that a threat I should understand?"

"No." Kurama answered him coldly, "you have lost the ability to understand such simple concepts. Rest assured Hisao your body only continues in the guise of life because it cannot acknowledge that it has ceased to be capable of it. That will be corrected in time. You will end if not by Hiei's hand then by my own and in a way that will rival any death I have brought about before this moment."

Hisao stepped away from Kurama appearing as if he were holding back from attacking the red head. Kurama held his gaze for those long moments before Hisao turned his back on him and walked away.

They were shoved roughly together as the group readied to leave the area.

"What was that Kurama?!" Yusuke hissed at the red head.

He was curious about the exchange as well which only became enhanced when Kurama glanced at him displaying golden eyes that almost glowed with his rage.

"There is blood...on his breath." Kurama informed them tightly.


	53. Borderline

She took a few hurried steps back from the advancing liquid that spread across the floor of her cell, the exaggerated knife still clutched tightly in her hand.

She raised her eyes to the other demon that had entered the cell behind the first. For a heartbeat she could see the flare of deadly intent in it's eyes and knew if she did not hold her ground it would be after her like the first one had been.

The moment passed and abruptly the door was shut against her leaving her with the body of the demon she had killed.

She looked down again at it in disbelief.

She had not even been angry with the demon.

It had wanted to intimidate her but that was normal in this place. Every demon that she interacted with for some reason felt the need to try it with her. In truth it had started to bore her, most of the time gaining nothing but a raised eyebrow for all their efforts.

Most of the time she did not even bother talking to them. They were there to check on her, to ensure she had not died during the night. Sparky normally was the one that entered the cell. She assumed he was still off on his little quest but she had hopes he would not be returning.

Tsuneo rarely entered the cell to cast his illusions which was impressive. She had visions of him sitting in a dark room somewhere in a throne like chair his hands pressed to his temples in concentration like some psycho wizard casting a spell.

The river of red was to close, some of it staining the hem of her robe.

She quickly shrugged out of the clothing, tangling the weapon in the arms of it in her haste and not caring enough about having it to not toss it with the robe to the ground as she retreated to the cot.

It was not that the blood itself bothered her. She had seen a fair amount of it in her day. Between her own past and the boys there was always some involved and more then once she had been required to take care of it.

She just did not want it touching her. It needed to stay on its side of the room as far as she was concerned and she would stay on her's.

She rubbed at her temples, closing her eyes against the sight of crimson splayed over the grey floor.

She could remember every moment of the exchange.

The demon's entering the cell.

That first one approaching her, knowing it would come to close as usual and being uninterested with it before it even happened.

This time it had been different, just as the two times before, catching her completely off guard.

When the demon tried to loom over her it had felt like something unfurled inside of her. Before she could even try to make sense of that sensation she had the weapon in her hand freeing herself from the bindings that held her to the wall.

She could be honest about her own physical abilities. She was strong and fast but she did not compare in any type of way with what she had seen of Yusuke or even Kazuma in that area.

She should not have been able to free herself and attack that demon.

She should not have been able to decapitate it before it could do more then stumble a few steps back in a failed attempt to escape her strike.

She should not have been able to do any of that.

The proof that she had lay on the floor of the cell surrounded by that sea of red that she could not look at without the disquieting sense that it moved as if mimicking the motion of open water.

Killing the demon did not bother her.

The blood itself brought no sense of guilt to weigh on her.

She could not wrap her mind around how she had been able to do it in the first place.

Or why immediately after the demon had fallen to the floor some of that aching chill had felt as if it withdrew from her leaving her cold but not as affected as moments before.

It had not felt one way or the other to her. She had listened to Yusuke and Kazuma talking about their spiritual powers, the way it felt as it moved inside of them. It should stand to reason if that was what had happened that she would have felt something or would be able to feel something different.

_Or I am going crazy and that just didn't happen..._

She pulled her legs up to her chest and glared at the body laying on the floor.

She did not feel crazy.

Tired and cranky but not crazy.

Frustrated and alone but not crazy.

So what if the blood on the floor began to resemble swells of an ocean if she stared at it to long.

She still did not feel crazy.

* * *

He did not know all that much about the different abilities of demons but it seemed to him that they walked only a few yards farther into the forest before everything around them abruptly changed.

The scenery once lush with vegetation suddenly became barren and mountainous.

"Interesting..." Kurama commented quietly from beside Hiei a few steps ahead of him and Yusuke.

He was not all that interested in the surroundings because he was being bombarded by what amounted to an ocean's worth of pure hatred. It burned along his skin in waves that made him hunch his shoulders until he realized none of it was directed at him.

A small gathering had appeared to either side of them. The demons that stood there were eerily silent, their disgust apparent on every face he gazed at as he followed those ahead of him.

_Wait...it's Hiei they hate..._

Once his mind processed that thought he began to straighten, to glare openly at the demons standing there as they centered their attention on the small demon infront of him.

It made his blood boil to see those looks, he was sure they were all one step away from something vile like spitting at Hiei and that only made him lengthen his stride till he was walking directly behind him.

It did not occur to him that the position he had taken up was protective in its very nature. His only real thought was that Hiei had just done something that for him wiped every single thing that irritated him the most about the fire demon away.

Hiei had volunteered to be captured for Shizuru.

It made sense after what he had seen at Mukuro's complex but Hiei was not what he would call led by his emotions. He had been pretty sure he would have to volunteer before any of the others would and that included Hiei no matter what he had witnessed.

So when Hiei had spoken before he could any doubts he may have had disappeared and Hiei took up a new position in his mind.

In his book that was probably most noble thing he had ever witnessed, doubly so since it involved his sister.

That included Yusuke's sacrifice during the fight with Sensui.

He had a lot of respect for Yusuke but that could not really compare to what Hiei had done, not for him anyway.

It was not just the source though he had to admit it still stunned him to a degree but only because it forced him to see Hiei in this new, shining light.

It was in the way the fire demon had done it.

The simplicity of an act he would have **_never_** thought a possibility for Hiei to do.

Hiei and the word surrender would have never crossed his mind to be put in the same sentence together, or even the same passing thought.

But that was the point.

Hiei did not surrender.

Hiei had surrendered for one person...Shizuru.

As far as he was concerned he would fight every demon in this place if they were thinking what he thought was in their minds to do even if his arms were tied behind his back. Even if that entailed getting the hell beaten out of him that was fine. He was use to being pounded on, that was no big deal.

The others must have sensed the animosity that surrounded them as well because Yusuke did the same as him, lengthening his stride to walk beside Hiei while Kurama simply straightened to standing taller.

In their own way they created a protective barrier around the fire demon daring the growing amount of onlookers with their eyes to try anything.

Hiei made no comment as to the new arrangement around him. There was no hint that Hiei was even aware of what rolled from the gathering crowd except in the fact that his shoulders seemed to stiff as they continued forward.

He was perfectly willing to bare the brunt of whatever these people had against Hiei.

He was actually more then a little proud to be able to do so.

How could he do any less for a guy that knowingly put his head on a chopping block to make sure his sister remained safe?

* * *

Needless to say REVIEWS are appreciated :)!


	54. Impulse

She stared out the opening that served as a window to the room she had been brought to a few minutes prior. Sunlight streamed in through it and she was doing her best to stand directly in those rays of muted heat.

Tsuneo sat at a table directly behind her. Neither of them were talking much. There was a heavy air of anticipation that wafted through the large room that she found uncomfortable.

At first she had expected some kind of discussion over the guards she had killed but that did not happen. Instead Tsuneo appeared to be satisfied with waiting instead of exchanging their usual barbed comments.

She was bored but the additional warmth of the sun was a welcome thing as opposed to being locked away in the dark cell. Tsuneo had even ordered that her restraints be removed for the duration of her time in the room.

She had gotten more then a little satisfaction over the new found wariness in the eyes of the demons that had to come close to her. Being within arms length of her was something most of them avoided if they could. When they could not they had taken to placing the tip of a weapon to her throat to keep her still.

She turned with only a little interest as the door to the room was opened then felt everything inside of her freeze and solidify in her chest.

First to come through the door was Sparky, his expression full of satisfaction.

Directly following him were four of the last people she expected or wanted to see and she was immediately torn between absolute belief that they were illusions and a deep, choking rage that threatened to take away all semblance of thought.

She did not want to dwell on those four shackled additions so instead she centered on her favorite target.

"You're supposed to be dead." she stated letting her annoyance color her voice.

"You have more value then you know." Sparky replied with a smirk.

"Hisao," Tsuneo censured calmly, "Do not fall victim to her taunts. Your mission went well I see."

She turned to look out the window again. She was holding onto the belief that it was just a more detailed illusion then anything prior because that was what she wanted it to be. That was what she needed it to be because if it was not there were to many things rushing through her mind.

All of those things meant she would have to make some hard, fast decisions.

"They were easily swayed." Sparky remarked in a tone that made her stiffen, "Though I must say even I was surprised that _**he**_ surrendered along with the others."

"Hey sis! Are you alright?!"

She closed her eyes momentarily to collect herself.

She had to admit the tone was right. Kazuma at both his most worried and angriest. That was something Tsuneo failed in when it came to the illusions. Those tones unique to the individual that he was causing her to see. There was always exaggeration involved that gave away the false.

Instead of addressing that "Kazuma" she directed her comments at Tsuneo.

"I'm not that easy." she said folding her arms and concentrating on the sill of the window, "I've said it a few times now and for some reason it's not sinking in. I don't believe anything that happens here."

"I am well aware of your ability to see through my illusions Shizuru. Which was why Hisao was sent for those that would provide you with real interest in doing as I wish." Tsuneo informed her sounding far to smug.

She glanced at him over her shoulder, "You're a moron."

It could have been said with more finesse but she did not want to bother with making it sound impressive. Simple insults brought on the most basic reactions.

She was not shocked by the snarl behind her. Nor by the crushing grip on her wrist that spun her towards Sparky. She ignored the outcry from the "boys".

"You will not disrespect my lord in such a manner." Sparky hissed at her.

"Either light me up or get out of my face." she insisted keeping her voice low, "We both know you don't have the balls to even though you really want to. I can say anything I want. Do anything I want and you have to suck it up boot licker."

"Hisao..."

She smirked up at him raising her voice, "I have an idea. Your fetch and carry boy is back so send him after my cigarettes at Mukuro's. Get me those and you might get something out of me."

Tsuneo actually chuckled, "You are obsessed. Hisao release her."

Sparky growled low in his chest before dropping her arm and pacing away. It had not even been a close call. Sure the demon wanted her dead, he truly hated her but he was not going to go against Tsuneo's wishes no matter how much she baited him.

Tsuneo was studying her again, "If I give in to your wish is it safe to assume you will cooperate?"

"Never know until you try."she replied shrugging, "Better chance then parading your fakes infront of me."

"Hisao..."

"You cannot be seriously considering this my lord." Sparky hissed angrily, "My place is..."

"...to do what I wish." Tsuneo interrupted still considering her, "Fetch her things."

She smiled with satisfaction and gave a mocking wave, "Please do raise the alarm while you're visiting."

Sparky threw a scathing glance at her before exiting the room.

"Why is it you are so determined to see him dead?"

"Seriously?" she asked then leaned back against the window sill, "because I want it. I don't need a reason. And since painting a big red target on him and hanging a sign around him that said "Hey Shizuru really wants me dead!" didn't work I have to find other ways. Really I'm not seeing the pluses to knowing demons. I mean come on what good is knowing them if you can't get one person killed?"

"It was a short sighted plan Shizuru." "Kurama" replied.

"Quiet I don't talk to figments of my imagination." she snapped instantly irritated.

"Kurama" looked perfectly confused by the reply, trading worried glances with the others as she would have expected him to do. In a similar situation she would have been questioning her sanity as well but that was a given.

She did question her sanity on a daily basis though she was fairly sure because she did the conclusion was supposed to be that she was sane.

Or at least she was hoping that was the case.

"We're real!" "Kazuma" insisted his face screwing up with frustration, "What's going on with you?"

"I must take credit for her lack of belief." Tsuneo answered slowly, "I have invaded her mind one to many times for her to take anything she sees as firm reality. Most especially when it comes to the four of you. She has an amazingly resilient mind but once illusion is introduced there is always a place for doubt."

"Why play such games with her?" "Kurama" insisted frowning, "You have what you wanted."

She forced herself to not look at "Hiei" which was particularly difficult considering she could feel his eyes on her. This was a strange new twist to the game. Tsuneo had never interacted with the illusions infront of her.

_That's all it is. Just more games. Keep your head on._

"She is a seer Kurama. You should know how precious an acquisition that is." Tsuneo remarked.

She let the title slide because she was use to him using it. Denying it was like screaming at a wall and she had enough useless events in her life.

"You plan on keeping her past this?" "Kurama" asked incredulous, "You have no concept of who she is do you Tsuneo? She is not the type who takes to captivity in any sense of the word."

"She is human. She will adjust." Tsuneo dismissed with a lazy way of his hand.

"Yusuke" and "Kazuma" began to laugh earning them a scowl from the leader.

"Wow are you dumb." "Yusuke" commented, "You've been in her head and you really believe that?"

"Yeah better have a nice strong cage for her." "Kazuma" put in still laughing.

She did not care to say anything about the exchange as perfect as it was in all aspects. Those things were exactly what she would expect. Yusuke and Kazuma's amusement. Kurama's apparent insult to the idea. Hiei's silence through it all.

She was not paying any attention to them. It was the guard behind "Hiei" that had captured her eye.

The prisoners had been placed on their knees, guards at their back. For the most part those guards appeared bored except for the one behind Hiei. That one's hand wrapped around the hilt of the short sword at his waist, his face full of disgust and murderous intent as he stared at the back of Hiei's neck.

She could not look at "Hiei" but she could read every minute detail of that guard. She knew what was going through his mind. What he would do as the banter continued between Tsuneo and the others.

As much as she questioned the reality it did nothing to stop her reaction.

She knew she did not have enough time. That the demon was faster so she did what had to be the second most idiotic thing she had ever done in her life.

The situation was even similar. Not enough time involved. The intended target more detrimental then the injury it might cause her. The choice of what was more important, the life she was protecting or her own skin.

There was no question in her mind which of those choices were preferable to her.

She rushed across the room, wrapped herself around the back of "Hiei" and presented her back to the downward slash of the short sword aimed for his neck.

In the heartbeat between having tucked him protectively under her self and the searing agony that felt like her back had been split wide open she could feel the immediate, insinuating heat of his body against her's.

_Damn it's really him..._

Chaos erupted around her but she was unable to focus completely on any of it. She was already mentally berating herself for the action though that was difficult to do past the throbbing, fiery pain.

He shifted underneath her causing her grip to slip enough that she had to place a bracing hand against the floor, jarring her back. She hissed against the pain, clenching her jaw tightly.

"What is wrong with you?!" he snarled at her.

Breathing heavily she turned her head to glare at him, "Fire demons make me stupid!"


	55. Necessary

Tsuneo simply looked at the guard that had attacked. That was all that appeared to be necessary. It fell to the ground, eyes rolled back in it's head obviously dead.

Yusuke and Kuwabara were on their feet yelling.

Hiei did his best in his awkward position to support Shizuru as the blood soaked the back of her shirt from the wound that had been inflicted on her.

"Let me tend to her!" He insisted loudly over the others directing his request to Tsuneo.

Tsuneo's unnerving gaze centered on him.

His insides were clenching with the emotions that rushed through him. He could heal with his energies but there was a reason he rarely used that ability. Compared to the gentle, soothing nature of Genkai, Yukina, or even Botan's methods his could be just as painful as the wound inflicted and in certain circumstances the pain was enhanced.

It was not something he employed unless there was no other choice. In this instance there were to many variables. Shizuru had not spent enough time in Demon World to truly build up immunities. She was not in control of her spiritual energies that could have boosted her ability to fight off infection. An open wound not treated properly could kill her much to easily.

While he was loathe to inflict more pain on Shizuru he was much more inclined to insure she was treated properly.

He did not have the overblown concept of pride to get in the way of what needed to be done.

"Please," he offered as the others quieted, "You have no healers practiced in dealing with humans. Allow me to close the wound."

Tsuneo studied him intently for long tense moments as the smell of her blood grew stronger in the room.

"Remove his shackles." Tsuneo ordered.

"Thank you." he replied as he felt the guard nearest him touch the binding on his wrist.

He noted that the other guards stepped forward as he was released sliding their blades up against the throats of the others. It was done with no obvious order from Tsuneo. It was safe to assume at this point that the cult leader employed telepathy to order his people about.

He pointedly ignored the threat to the others as he made his way over to Shizuru. She was shaking, her skin overly cold when he placed his hand on her shoulders to brace her.

"Stupid..." she hissed at him under her breath as she allowed him to help her up.

"Not one of your brightest moments no." he agreed maneuvering her to the table.

Due to the placement of the wound it was difficult to lay her out on the table without more pain involved. By the time she was laying flat on her stomach his hands were damp with her blood.

"Shizuru I need you to listen to me," he insisted leaning over her, "this is going to be painful. If you feel the need to scream do so. If you feel as if you might pass out allow it to happen. Try to stay as still as possible."

She only nodded in response which was to be expected. She had to be in incredible pain from the wound that started at her left shoulder, crossed her back to end just below her ribs on her right side. It was a clean cut, much easier to heal then a jagged wound would have been.

He knew it needed to be done but that did not stop the want for it not to be him that would cause her pain.

"Come on Red," she murmured as if she sensed his hesitation, "I don't have all day."

Aside from the adverse affects of his energies being used in this way it also had adverse affects on him. The concentration of his energies to specific places, the amount he had to control in this decidedly unpracticed area caused a great deal of drain to his reserves.

Healing her was going to exhaust him for a few days. He would be next to worthless for at least one of those days. It was not the ideal in a captive situation.

That knowledge did nothing to stop him as he pooled his energies over her back.

* * *

He watched Kurama tending to Shizuru.

While he knew that the fox demon's ministrations would cause him to be ineffectual for anything past this he could not fault the decision to proceed.

Concentrating on the pair was only partial effective in distracting him from the churning inside of himself.

She had done it again.

She had put herself in danger in order to protect him and been harmed in the process.

And again he was left with that shock, that inability to understand completely the actions being applied to him.

It had to be something abnormal in her. Some warped aspect that continued to drive her into doing these things.

Regardless of the fact that in a similar situation it would have been him that had been wounded. That was preferable to these moments of helpless anxiety. To this twisting, knifing of his core.

The only show that Kurama's energies were affecting her were minute exhalations of pain, each one causing him to tense further as his anxiety increased.

He knew the fox's methods were agonizing. There had been a time or two that he had been forced to submit to them. Each time he had sworn he would rather have succumbed to the injuries then to undergo another exposure.

He was relieved when her body finally relaxed as she lost consciousness.

All of those internal reactions combined into a gulf of confusion. He had never been so concerned over an injury, so immersed in the other that he was hard pressed to repress the reaction to understood pain. He had never been this overtly aware of the happenings to another.

He was conscious of the fact that he had little to no control over this reaction. It was comparable to his reaction upon finding out Yukina had been imprisoned. Comparable but not the same in any sense.

His confusion caused an immediate, desparate need to be away from the room. To not be so encumbered by the beings and structure that surrounded him.

At the same time he would have killed anyone that had attempted to remove him.

After what seemed like an eternity Kurama's concentrated energies dispersed. The red head swayed on his feet before he put a hand to the table to steady himself.

"She is in shock." Kurama informed Tsuneo.

"And that means?" Tsuneo prompted moving closer to the table.

"Human bodies can go into a type of hibernative state when injuries are severe. She needs to be warm." Kurama replied glancing at him over his shoulder, "The best way to do so is to utilize Hiei as a heat source."

"Why would I let that one touch her?" Tsuneo asked.

"Regardless of your obvious disdain for him. This is about her. Humans can die from shock. You have already had difficulty in keeping her warm. I assure you that is not normal for a human. There is something working against her internally. Hiei is capable of bringing her temperature to normal and keeping it there. Unless she is not so precious to you. Then you can take the risk that any other avenue may kill her."

Again came that silence while Tsuneo and Kurama locked attention on one another.

"You understand the consequences of misleading me?" Tsuneo asked.

"My death but that is a given. I am concerned with her's. You know I am telling you only the truth. I am not so ignorant that I am unaware you've been inside my mind through most of this." Kurama replied tensely, "What purpose would it serve for me to mislead you in this?"

"Perhaps to convince me not to keep her." Tsuneo offered, "The fragility of a human is...becoming more apparent."

"You mistake me then," Kurama said softly sitting in the chair nearest him, "I know you will not keep her. You can kill every one of us and still not only will she work for her freedom there will be others that will come for her. Shizuru being here is only a momentary thing as far as I am concerned."

Though he could only think of Mukuro who could possibly be inclined to come after Shizuru he did not offer an argument to Kurama's words. The fox's reasons for any one comment especially when it came to those expressed to an enemy were always layered with many meanings.

Tsuneo was quiet, his commands attended to in a manner that spoke of utilizing telepathic contact on a wide scale.

He was prodded into rising from his position on the floor and made to follow the guard that had carefully picked Shizuru up from the table. It was a short excursion that led deeper into the structure.

He could not help but note this had been established some time ago. That he had not even accidentally come across the compound during the times he had traveled among these mountains was somewhat unnerving. The sheer volume of workers that would have been needed to accomplish this size of a dwelling would have announced their presence alone.

Tsuneo accompanied them, remaining several steps behind them.

The cell he was led into was unsurprisingly sparse. A single cot along the far wall. A table and chair towards the center. A small vent in the highest corner of the wall above the cot allowed air to move through the room.

"I'm sure you do not need to be told what will happen to the others should you decide to attempt escape." Tsuneo said as the guard settled Shizuru onto the cot.

Useless information since he had already assumed that particular fact. Tsuneo was less then imaginative.

"I will need the use of my hands." he half growled not bothering to glance at the demon.

He did not react to the shackles being removed. His attention centered on the pale, shivering form on the cot but he would not tend to her with these others in the room.

"You are an odd creature," Tsuneo commented as the guards left, "you actually care for her though you have been told she is your death."

"Is there a reason you think I care to hear your opinion?" he countered.

"You would be wise to be careful here. Within every step you take among my people you move closer to death." Tsuneo informed him.

He snorted, "You have no control over your people."

Tsuneo left the room without further comment which suited him. The cloying smell of her blood in the small room was to strong. He had to tend to that first or he would not be able to concentrate on anything else.

It was an interesting if not delicate operation. He had never bothered with worrying over another person's bend towards modesty. In fact if it had not been Shizuru the thought would have never occurred to him. That she was modest to a certain degree he was well aware.

Paying attention to the removal of her blood soaked shirt while not paying attention to her body was somewhat entertaining. He accomplished it with minimal exposure, slipping a spare shirt he had found on the table over her.

He had not been able to resist the urge to run his hand over the healed area, for a heartbeat lost in dark thoughts of the wound that had once been there.

Fragile.

Ethereal in nature.

Much to easily harmed.

He should never have allowed himself to become involved with such a breakable creature.

He should remove himself from their interactions as quickly as he could for her sake.

He closed his eyes momentarily against the savage twist in his core.

It would not change a thing to know it was not what he wanted.

Wants were rarely things that ensured continued existence. In this place where even the lowly were bent towards his death their relationship could only cause her more harm.

He would warm her, lose himself in that application of his heat.

When she woke he would make it clear that would be the end of their interactions.


	56. Harsh Light

A small sound of pain escaped her as she moved. The muscles in her back tightened and throbbed warningly. She kept her eyes closed as she maneuvered onto her back doing her best not to pay attention to the distinct lack of presence near her.

_It must have been a dream..._

Not the most pleasant one she could have had but the alternative never had left her feeling so rested. There were worst things her mind could have clung to in her sleep.

She frowned as she noted one side of the cot was warmer then the other.

"You survived the night."

Her eyes snapped opened but she could not quite bring herself to look directly at the source of the voice.

For a second she could not breathe as something slammed painfully shut inside of her.

For a second a phantom claw constricted into her throat.

The wisp of comment touched her mind.

_'What could it possibly mean to you?'_

_Everything...it could have meant everything..._

He was not in the bed next to her but across the room.

His voice held that cold almost mocking quality to it that before any of this had began was normal for him.

There was a purposeful amount of silence, a separation that filled the air and announced he was not with her in the room only occupying the same space.

_Damn..._

Why was it he ambushed her in the mornings?

Why did she have to know him well enough that the simple feel of the air in the room was enough to tell her everything had changed.

An odd mixture of numbness and resentment boiled inside of her as she lay there contemplating the stone ceiling.

She pushed herself up slowly mindful of the twinges and pull of her muscles.

He could have waited to do something like this until later.

He could have let her at least enjoy a small amount of time next to him.

"It was..."

"Let's not do that." she interrupted knowing her voice was low and hard, "I don't need coddling. And you don't need to talk. I'm pretty sure I don't give a damn about what you might want to say anyway. So you just do your angry quiet thing over there."

It was funny in a sad sort of way not that she would let him see the things twisting inside her.

Part of her wanted to laugh at the entire situation.

It was her own fault really.

It was bound to end.

The universe was not set up to allow her the type of things other people might have to look forward to. She had been given a brief foray into that part of life but it had only been a thing to visit.

She should have kept walking that last night at Mukuro's complex.

She should have kept that last part of herself separate.

Besides hadn't she already had that sense that time with him was limited?

She was distracted by the door opening.

"Well can't say I'm upset you made it back Sparky." she commented to the demon that stood there.

Hisao glowered at her as he tossed her backpack at her. Her hands were shaking a little as she pawed through the clothing in it to the precious packs of sanity that lay inside it. She thanked the universe that out of habit she tended to pack extra lighters. Having to explain the need for fire and then waiting for it would have driven her over the edge.

She closed her eyes as she inhaled the first drag.

It was paradise wrapped in nicotine.

"By the way you can take him back to the others." she said keeping her eyes closed and motioning in the general direction of Hiei, "I don't need his services any more."

It was not kind of her to say but in all honesty she did not feel being kind was necessary.

She had been kind.

She had done things his way.

Here was another of his ways.

She had no interest in his way any more.

* * *

_'I really do feel safe.'_

He had taken pride in those words when they had been uttered. From her that had been the highest form of compliment. It was something she lacked in her life, something that she would have rejected out of hand if it had not been him involved.

Their shared memories had begun that bond but they had encouraged it past that initial stirring.

He had encouraged it.

There were levels to personal betrayals. Some levels lay in the physical acts. Other levels that should have required words to be brought about, to fulfill that promise of absolute ending.

She of course had not needed that. She had been aware of his choice just from his absence beside her.

It had not been a requirement that he say anything at all but he had wanted to ensure she not mistake what that act meant.

It was unforgivable for him to do what he had done.

He was achingly aware of that.

The censure she had thrown towards him was no where near what he had earned for betraying her trust.

_'Your darkness cannot help but taint all it touches.'_

There was truth in Tsuneo's words. Perhaps not as the demon had meant them.

There had been other choices.

He could have chosen a different way to deal with his emotions.

He could have allowed her the option to continue knowing the dangers their relationship put her in.

He had slept little during the night, aware of each movement from her.

Some of that time had been spent memorizing the feel of her, burying his nose in her neck to where her heated scent rose the strongest. He had even dared to wrap his arms around her pulling her shoulders against his chest. If there were anything that he could have lost himself in it happened in that moment that she pressed back against him in her sleep. A soft, exhalation had escaped her that bespoke of relaxation and peace.

That urge had caught him up again to hold tightly to her, to keep what she offered for only selfish reasons.

He had not asked it of her.

He had not demanded she feel safe with him.

He had not looked for any of this to occur.

The simple truth was the strength of those emotions were overwhelming him. There was no rhyme or reason to his reactions to her. Her presence alone subverted his natural inclinations.

He could not shake the fact that in that second her body had wrapped around him he had given into the twist of her body. He had felt the fierce protectiveness from her reverberate through his being. He had not simply been stunned but had yearned for it so powerfully that it had left his inside quaking with the reality of what he had allowed to happen.

He had caused her injury because he had felt safe in her arms.

_'It's kind of like being around the biggest, baddest person around and having that person really care about you.'_

Yusuke had forgot to add the inherent weakness associated in that strength. But Yusuke still perceived the world as a human would so he would not grasp those things.

In the end he had known what her choice would have been.

He could not allow that knowing it was not only an act of betrayal against her, it was also one of himself.

He was caught up in these thoughts as Hisao led him through the corridors to another larger cell. This room was similar to Shizuru's though obviously meant to house more then one prisoner. Kurama, Yusuke and Kuwabara all rose from the cots they were chained near as he was ushered in.

"I'm sure you will all be pleased to know he kept her alive through the night." Hisao said to them as he was chained to the wall farthest from the others.

"Are you ever going to inform us as to why Tsuneo has this obsession with Hiei?" Kurama questioned.

"I have no intention of it no." Hisao answered dismissively, "If he wishes you to know then he will tell you. As I suggested before utilize your intelligence in keeping yourself and the other two from suffering the same fate."

"I doubt you even know." he said mockingly.

Abruptly he was engulfed in white hot agony. It lasted only for a moment but it was enough to leave his senses spinning as he stared at the ground where he had dropped to his knees.

"Her I cannot use my energies on but you are fair game." Hisao hissed in his ear.

"Hn. You can't kill me either." he growled back.

The shouts of the others blended with the high pitched whine that pierced his hearing as he was caught up again in that agonizing, searing energy.

He welcomed the pain, drew it to him even as it shoved him into oblivion.


	57. Negotiations

It should have been a difficult decision.

For her it was the only decision that made any sense.

She could have left it up to the boys, allowed them the time to figure out a way to make things work in their favor.

They were after all the luckiest bunch she had ever known.

Especially Yusuke.

There had been to many times where he should have failed, where death should have been final.

That philosophy could also be applied to the others.

Kazuma should have died at the Dark Tournament.

Kurama should have as well, twice at least if she went by what he had told her of the Demon Tournament.

Hiei was the same in that.

Luck loved those boys on a very personal level, wrapped them up and guarded their lives in ways no one else could have been so cared for.

It could have been argued that it was their prowess in battle and not luck that served them so well. That considering their training, the experience in fights it was a given they would win in the end no matter who they went up against.

It could have but there was something about Tsuneo, his complete lack of concern about who they were that warned her the demon left very little to chance. That he had something hidden that negated any luck that the boys might enjoy.

Though the universe was a constant in her life she was not going to trust something as ambiguous as luck to protect those she cared about.

For once she could take an active role in what happened and she was not going to sit idly by and just see what happened. Not when that oppressive press of darkening events still lingered in the back of her mind increasing as the days went by.

Not when Tsuneo insisted on speaking with her while guards held swords to Kazuma and Yusuke's throats.

"You don't need to do that." she informed Tsuneo with a flick of her cigarette, "I get that you could kill them."

"An affection really," Tsuneo replied watching her from his seat, "you seem more inclined to cooperate with physical reminders of just how precarious your position is."

She rolled her eyes, "It was before they were dumbasses and got themselves caught."

"That ain't fair." Kazuma grumbled then tensed as the sword at his throat was pressed more firmly against his skin.

"If he bleeds I'll kill you." she promised the guard darkly tossing the cigarette out the window, "I don't know how things work here but that's my little brother."

"We both know you view all of them in that context Shizuru." Tsuneo said leaning forward, "So let us get on with this. You know what I want."

"I give it to you and you let them and Kurama go?" she questioned walking over to the table and sitting at the chair nearest him.

"And your agreement to stay with me willingly." Tsuneo countered.

"Hey wait a minute!" Kazuma shouted, "Sis don't you dare..."

"Shut up Kuza!" she snapped not taking her eyes from Tsuneo, "Look you're getting ahead of yourself. You don't want them anyway. I'm not stupid and I sure as hell am not about to add that for nothing."

Tsuneo tilted his head as he considered her.

She hated his multifaceted eyes. She could not read him like she could others. That lack of expression to his face had her stumped most of the time. What she did know was that the longer she was there the more interested in her he was becoming. Whatever it was that he saw was much more important to him then the others.

"If what you show me provides proof of the swordsman death outside of these walls then I will release him as well." Tsuneo offered with the trace of a smile on his lips, "I have heard that he holds less value to you since your sacrifice of flesh for his life. That must weigh heavily on you."

"Not so much," she shrugged not allowing the stab of inner pain, "it's one of those things. Save a person's life and they get pissy. It's not your business. You throw in Hiei regardless of what you see in my head and you have a deal."

"My dear that would be..." Tsuneo began.

"If it's supposed to happen it's going to." she interrupted tensely, "That's how it works. You let them go and I'll let you into my head. You see him dieing here all you have to do is find him. And you do it fair. No more sneaking around and ambushing Hiei. You want him dead then you fight him. That still gets the other three out of here."

"Shizuru you can't..." Yusuke barked then went silent as the guard holding him twisted his blade.

"I can do any damn thing I want." she threw at Yusuke without turning her attention from Tsuneo, "So what's it going to be?"

"Your word that you will not attempt escape?" he pressed though his tone was one of amusement.

"Until you're dead I won't." she agreed quickly enough.

"This is against my better judgment," Tsuneo sighed then motioned to the guards who removed the swords and pulled the glowering young men to their feet, "They will be released within the hour. I will give you time for your goodbyes then you will do as we agreed."

She stood slowly and followed the guards out.

* * *

"You aren't doing this!" Kazuma yelled at her as the guard reattached his chains to the wall, "There's no way we're leaving you here with that bastard!"

She ignored him, waiting for the guards to walk out.

"Shizuru?" Kurama prompted.

"You guys are just as stupid as those guys are." she replied pulling out another cigarette and lighting it before continuing, "I said until he's dead. What are the odds he's going to stay breathing?"

"Pretty damn good considering he's made it this long even with Mukuro trying to kill him." Yusuke pointed out.

"What did you do?" Hiei demanded darkly from his far corner.

"I agreed to be a circus animal." she replied then smirked at him, "At least I'm use to that role. Either way you guys are more useful somewhere else. I can do this much and hey it's not like this matters all that much."

"This is extremely ill advised." Kurama insisted frowning, "We can't allow you..."

"See that's where all of you make the same mistake." she over rode him becoming angry, "There isn't any allowing me to do a damn thing. I make my own choices. I'm not Keiko. I don't do the leading around by the nose thing and I sure as hell don't let assholes like Tsuneo threaten my family without doing something about it! You did your thing and guess what Kurama? You ended up giving him exactly what he needed to make me do what he wants! So who is the ill advised one here?!"

"You have no idea what he truly wants of you." Kurama said into the heavy silence that followed her outburst, "These people are much to secretive Shizuru. Tsuneo is obsessed with you as if you hold some type of key to his plans whatever they might be. He hardly pays attention to Hiei and he was supposedly the end game to all of this."

"Doesn't matter," she dismissed taking another drag, "It got all of you out of here."

"All of us?" Kurama repeated dumbfounded.

"Yes...all of you." she answered flicking her ashes on the stone floor, "And he has to fight Hiei instead of tricking him."

"I will not agree to those terms." Hiei growled.

"You don't have to." she countered tightly, "I did. You guys are going to go. I stay. Those are _**my**_ terms and _**you**_ don't get a say in it."

"I do not require your interference in my battles." Hiei snapped.

It was a good thing she had learned to compartmentalize her life.

She could approach him.

She could look at him now with only regret stirring inside instead of that resentment that had been there before.

She could meet his rage with what appeared to be indifference as she normally showed the rest of the world.

"You don't get a free ride out of me doing what I have to do to keep you safe just because you made your decision. Sucks huh? I could have told you my loyalty doesn't have anything to do with me being happy with you. I would have done this before. You being an ass about it just makes you an ass." she informed him before taking another drag.

"Sis..." Kazuma started.

Bad. It made her heart squeeze to hear the distress in his voice. He was really scared for her. She walked over to him.

"You listen to Kurama." she insisted meeting his eyes, "Don't make me kick your ass for being a wimp. You have to take care of Yukina bro."

"I'm supposed to take care of you too!" he said.

She chuckled and ruffled his decidedly messed up pompadour, "Kid you don't take care of me. I'm the big sister here. And when I say you go that's what you do. Plain and simple. That goes for you too Yusuke."

"You're totally insane if you think this is going to work." Yusuke stated firmly, "They can let us go but we'll be back for you."

"Yeah I kinda made that clear when I made that agreement." she pointed out, "And when it doesn't go so well you make sure you don't think it's your fault."

Yusuke blinked in confusion.

She had not meant to say that last part, the words were just as confusing to her as they were to him. Out of habit she shrugged off the feeling and moved over to Kurama.

Not an hour ago she had only had a sense of dark things on the horizon. Now it felt as if some clock were adjusting around her, every moment counted and this was perhaps the last time she would be seeing any of them.

"You keep your promise." she asserted looking up at the red head.

His green eyes were dark as he studied her face, "I have no intention of needing to. You will not be staying here no matter what your agreement is Shizuru. I will make sure of that."

She was not normally given to treating Kurama the same as she did Kazuma but in that moment he reminded her so much of her little brother she could not help herself.

She reached out and grabbed one of his forelocks to yank him down. He was surprised enough to only let out a small yelp as he leaned forward.

"You keep them the hell away from here Kurama." she hissed in his ear, "It's not going to go my way. If you guys are here it won't go your way either. You give me a few days before you come back or so help me every single strand of this gorgeous red hair is coming out one at a time!"

She loosened her grip so that he could straighten.

"You are certain?" he asked gravely.

She had expected him to be insulted by handling him that way but all she saw was that he was taking her words seriously.

She just met his eyes. There was nothing she could add to what she had said to him. All of it was just a feeling that was hard to put into words in the first place. She knew that darkness applied to her more readily then it applied to them. It had layers one dark thing after another after another. If she could interrupt those waves she might have a chance to influence the outcome.

Might being the operative word.

She stood a better chance without them there, without looking over their shoulders as well as her own. If she could keep them away until after the first of those layers came about the others might not follow.

It was a slim chance but slim was always better then none.

The worst of it was that it still centered around Hiei as everything seemed to like to.

Kurama was the only one of them that she knew would understand her choice. The only one of them with the ability to see past her personal safety and take everyone else into consideration.

It was not that he did not care. It was that he saw them all in the same light. There were no favorites within the heart of the fox demon. There were those he cared for and those he did not. This particular group held the majority of those represented in the first category.

She could see the internal struggle as he gazed down at her. Kurama was in a very real sense still finding himself, that happy medium between who he had been and who he was now.

As Youko he would not have voiced any concern, then again as Youko this situation would never have happened.

There was something to be said about indifference.

"As you wish," he said softly, "still I reserve the right to do as I feel is necessary."

She chuckled, "No you can't cook in my kitchen."

A little startled he smiled, "Then I suppose Kuwabara may starve."

"Yeah well he'll still have a roof over his head." she shrugged.

"Are you finished?"

She cast a glare at Hisao who stood in the doorway, "Sure am Sparky. Let's go see what else I can talk Tsuneo into making you fetch."


	58. Follow Through

She was alone.

She preferred it that way.

It was a known, safe concept where she only had herself to reckon with. Kazuma could handle himself from here on out. He did not need her like he use to no matter what he thought.

Everything had come full circle for her. She was back to how it had been before when she had terrorized the streets as **_the_** Shizuru Kuwabara.

No one could touch her in a fight.

Most thugs ran from her in order to avoid those things.

She was the one to beat.

She was hard.

She was uncaring.

She was absolutely lost.

She did not regret the agreement she had made with Tsuneo. Watching the boys being paraded out of the mountain complex had filled her with a deep sense of relief. She had bought them and Hiei some time to figure out what they needed to do.

Once they had disappeared her traitorous heart decided to be less then happy with the fact that they were gone...that **_he_** was gone.

No matter how hard she attempted to turn her mind back to Tsuneo a part of her wished that she had been allowed that one last morning in his arms. That she could recall with perfect clarity how it had felt that night she had spent in his room.

_Knock it off already! _She mentally chastised herself as she stood at the window scowling at nothing in particular, _He made his choice, you made yours! If you really wanted to know he would have told you why!_

She had not wanted him to say it. She knew why he had decided they had to end.

Anger boiled in her again pushing away the wispy touch of sadness.

It was a cop out as far as she was concerned.

They don't like me so I can't be with you.

What kind of sense did that make?

How could something like that change everything before she was even aware enough to argue any number of reasons why that was so remarkably idiotic?

He had made the choice which was what made her so furious. A unilateral decision in something she should have had as much choice in as him. He had cut her out of the process entirely.

She could have been gracious and let it be a protective act but in the end she had not asked him to protect her.

If she had asked anything of him it had been to allow her to be who she was and not treat her in ways that made her feel less.

That act had made her feel exactly that way.

She was furious with herself for allowing herself to be affected that much by him.

So why did she miss him?

Why was she wishing he was still nearby so that she had something to hold herself to?

"I believe my end of our bargain has been completed. Now it is your turn." Tsuneo insisted behind her.

She turned to him forcing away those confusing thoughts.

"Don't blame me if this doesn't work out." she informed him, "I'm not use to the way my energies work here."

"With your willingness there should be no further issues." he replied waiting for her to take the seat nearest him at the table, "Simply concentrate on your mind being open to me and the rest shall follow."

"Why do you hate him so much?" she asked bluntly.

"The swordsman has trespassed against those that cannot reach him to exact retribution." Tsuneo answered leaning forward, "I am honor bound to see to it he suffers for it in as many ways as the imagination can find. Though our agreement has limited me in some of those ways I will see to it that vengeance is obtained through his blood."

"That doesn't answer the question." she snapped annoyed.

A dark smile lifted his lips, "Soon you will know more. I did not work towards this end without reason Shizuru. What lies inside of you is impossible yet I have sensed it enfolding you several times."

"Its a class right? Demons take some kind of class in talking in circles. Or is it just something all demon mothers teach their little spawn? It has to be something like that." she asserted.

"Enough...open your mind to me." Tsuneo insisted his eyes beginning to glow that sickly green that made her want to turn away immediately.

Her jaw clenched as she resisted that impulse. She had made a deal and she was not about to go back on her part of it.

An unnerving tingle slipped through her as she was caught up in a sense of not being fully in contact with her own body.

That persistent time keeper weighed even more heavily on her.

She could almost hear it.

_Tick..._

She was losing touch with everything surrounding them. There was only his glowing eyes and the vacuum that seemed to be pulling her away.

_Tick..._

She wished that Hiei was somewhere close.

* * *

He clenched his jaw as he removed the dagger from his shoulder.

It had been a clumsy thrust but he had not been able to entirely avoid it when coupled with the sudden burst of demonic energy that had thrown them through the portal one of Tsuneo's peons had called into being.

That energy had knocked all of them unconcious. The leavings of it still coursed through him making movement stiff if not painful if he moved to quickly.

"Hiei?"

"I will survive." he answered the unspoken question casting the bloody weapon away into the brush.

"I don't want to." Yusuke moaned from his prone position on the ground.

"Is it just me or are we where we started?" Kuwabara asked.

"A similar part," Kurama agreed leaning back against a tree and closing his eyes, "I wonder why it is Tsuneo has such obvious power and does nothing with it."

"He has done enough." He could not help barking irritatedly as he carefully moved his injured shoulder.

It would take a day or so to heal properly but it was far from life threatening.

"Anybody ever think maybe he just likes messing with Mukuro?" Yusuke offered making no move to rise from the ground, "Maybe he doesn't give a damn at all about it and that's why it doesn't go one way or the other. Seriously he doesn't seem all that hardcore to me."

It had been awhile since he had entertained thoughts of the former detective's death but apparently it was one of those things that once learned were easily picked up again.

Kuwabara threw a rock at Yusuke who sat up after it bounced off his head.

"What the hell did you do that for?!" Yusuke demanded.

"You wouldn't say stuff like that if it was Keiko that guy had!" Kuwabara snapped at him.

Yusuke rubbed at his head, "Yeah well it isn't. It's Shizuru. She can handle things a lot better then Keiko could."

Not death. Death was to good a thing for such moronic statements.

He could not help the snort of contempt that came from him drawing all of their attention to him. He ignored them.

"It appears Hiei is in agreement with Kuwabara...again." Kurama pointed out in listless amusement.

"Hey you okay Kurama?" Yusuke asked frowning.

"I am fine. Only still weak from healing Shizuru. I for one believe Yusuke is correct. Shizuru is much stronger then she appears." Kurama answered with a small smile of reassurance.

His eyes narrowed. He had known Kurama to long not to notice when the fox was only telling a half truth. He was uncertain as to why the red head would do so but he would find out since it could be easily traced to Shizuru.

"We gotta go back.." Kuwabara began heatedly.

"How do you propose we do that?" he snapped, "Unless you still have that absurd notion that you know what direction Tsuneo is in."

Kuwabara scowled at him, "No...that kinda went away when we were there."

He had not believed it in the first place so there was little disappointment involved in the admission.

"Then be silent." he suggested finding his own tree to lean against.

"There are other ways to find them again." Kurama said slowly.

"Yeah?" Yusuke asked.

"I do not leave much to chance." Kurama replied with a grimace, "Unfortunately my energies need to be at their fullest."

"How long?" he prompted tensely.

"A few days." Kurama admitted then sighed, "Until then we will simply have to trust Shizuru will come to no harm."

He did not trust that.

He would only have trusted that if she were within his sphere of influence.

He had given up that right to keep her within that sphere.

Those absurd, choking emotions swelled inside of him.

Even if she did understand why he would have come to the decision it mattered little.

Understanding and forgiveness were not commonly associated as far as he was concerned.

Holding onto a hope that perhaps after all of this with Tsuneo was over with that they might somehow find a way to be together again was foolish.

Knowing that did nothing to disperse the irritating thought.

He closed his eyes to discourage the others from expecting him to join in their conversation.


	59. Into the Dark

_The waves crashing onto the beach were deafening._

_The wind felt like it moved through her making her muscles painfully tense as her body tried to reject the glacial touch._

_The red water seemed to claw against the back flow of the receding waves as if moving against itself to reach her unprotected feet._

"_This is what you see?"_

_She tried to look at the source of the unusual voice but her ability to center on anything was not her own._

_Her eyes were drawn outward, above the churning crimson sea to the snake like creature just above the thrashing waves._

_Waves that no longer licked at the sinewy body but rose up to wash over it leaving trails of slick run off that could only be compared to bleeding wounds._

_Her chest tightened, her throat constricting against the denials she would not let loose._

_Not here._

_Not with what invaded her looking on with such interest in what could only be the oncoming nightmare._

_'What could it possibly mean to you?'_

_And it hurt, that voice so cold it could knife through her more easily then the icy wind that surrounded her._

"_What does it mean to you Shizuru?"_

_A tear slid down her face, searing it's trail along her frigid skin._

_The waters were becoming wilder, thickening as she watched them reaching for the dark leviathan that would not rise away from the liquid._

_'It means something' she allowed herself to say because that was all she did say in these moments._

"_Tell me!"_

_She was shoved forward towards the bloody ocean._

_Terrified she stopped herself backpedaling until she felt that consuming darkness laying in wait behind her._

_She stopped breathing heavily._

_'It's just a dream' she insisted past the pain and fear._

_The choice was there._

_Oblivion._

_Or blood._

_The darkness behind her shifted, expanded in some all encompassing way that felt as if something immense had just changed position._

_The chill of the wind was nothing compared to the wave of frigid energy that passed through her out of that stygian depth._

_She knew she should be afraid, more afraid then she had ever been in her life._

_Instead it settled the tides of her fear and loss somehow becoming comforting._

_It did not offer protection._

_It did not care for her life._

_It was there to serve it's own purpose._

_That purpose just happened to be the same as her's._

_The choice had been made some time ago._

_She straightened under the wash of dispassionate observation and took a step..._

She gasped harshly as the real world came abruptly into focus around her.

She blinked rapidly trying to clear her sight of some shadowy afterimage that made Tsuneo appear in vivid washes of blues and greens.

Before she could recover enough his hand was around her throat, constrictive and only a step away from blocking all of her ability to breathe. She clutched at his wrist ineffectually.

"How do you live?!" he demanded growling in that way only demons seemed able, "How can you possibly survive having such inside of you?!"

She felt her lips draw away from her teeth as the washes of blues and greens intensified.

Just as abruptly as he had attacked Tsuneo released her leaving her choking and gasping in an attempt regain her breath. She swallowed painfully against the bruising he had left behind in his anger. The after image was fading but she could feel it withdrawing, like a cloak being slowly removed from her body.

"What did...you do to me?" she rasped confused.

"I have something to show you." Tsuneo said instead of answering, "Come with me."

She had not known exactly what to expect as she followed Tsuneo deeper into the mountain.

She wanted a cigarette but knew it would only make her cough because of the bruising of her throat so she fought the impulse.

The deeper they went the fewer of his followers there were moving through the tunnels. It seemed odd to her that they would thin out so drastically.

"What I am about to show you is a privilege human. Even among my most devout followers there are only a select few allowed to travel this deep." Tsuneo informed her as they came to a certain doorway.

"This is where you want me to say...thanks?" she asked sarcastically.

Tsuneo scowled at her before gesturing her inside.

She did not want to enter but she had little choice. Tsuneo looked like he had no qualms about dragging her into the space by her hair if he had to. Tensely she did as he wanted.

The first thing that caught her eye in the immense cavern she entered was the drawings on the walls. The forms looked childlike and her mind instantly compared them to caveman drawings she had seen on history shows.

To her they looked like strange demonic cows or maybe horses since she had no real comparison for them. They covered the walls even traveled up them to touch the ceiling above.

The second and much more important aspect was that along the far wall what she could only think of as spiritual energy churned and played. It phased out the rock that existed there in small increments giving way to another view of something or rather somethings beyond.

"This is the most sacred of all places," Tsuneo informed her drawing her along with him as he stepped closer to the energies with a hand to her arm, "one I happened upon long before Mukuro ever thought to hold dominion over these lands. This is the place of creation and communion with those that should be viewed with great reverence."

She stopped walking, halting their forward motion.

This close to those energies she could tell they were not spiritual in nature or even exactly demonic. What twisted and moved along that wall came from some other place, a place she did not want to go anywhere near.

Inside her that fluttering came again, the shifting of attention that told her something aware was inside of her not just some type of strange energy. A shudder ran through her in response to the chill that emanated outward due to that brushing touch.

"Now you see the reason behind his death." Tsuneo said quietly.

Her mind was almost blank as her eyes traveled to the caricatures along the walls and back to what lay beyond the energies.

She could only think of one thing and it made her want to laugh in disbelief.

How did a fire demon play with fire?

The answer was he found something that was even more destructive then a simple flame.

Something that rivaled the intense satisfaction of taming such a dangerous concept.

He moved onto much bigger and better ideals of the cataclysmic and engulfing.

_Damn Hiei you sure know how to make enemies..._

* * *

"Why are you lieing?" he demanded quietly.

Kurama lifted his gaze from the campfire to his for a moment before returning to his contemplation of the flames.

Yusuke and Kuwabara were sleeping not to far off which was why he had decided to confront the fox demon over the half truths he had been giving to them for the past two days.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Kurama replied though a small smile traced his lips.

"Your energies are completely recovered." he snapped settling down next to the red head, "We both know that. Why continue?"

"Why did you break things off with Shizuru?" Kurama returned.

"That is none..." he began heatedly.

"I've never thought you much of a coward Hiei but in this that is exactly what you are." Kurama interrupted meeting his eyes coldly, "While I have always respected your need to keep yourself separate even from those you care for I cannot condone what you did to her or to yourself."

He could not remain with his eyes locked to those to knowing green ones so he let his gaze wander to the fire trying to still the influx of dark, chaotic things that writhed inside of him with Kurama's words.

"She is human."

It lacked true conviction and force behind it but it was the only thing he could say.

"Yes I had noticed that." Kurama remarked sarcastically, "I thought perhaps you were well aware of that from the beginning as well. They do have certain characteristics that make it obvious."

His body tensed as the want to escape the conversation slipped through him.

"Running is instinctual. You are not an animal Hiei. I expect more from you then ignorance."

He twisted, his hand going to the hilt of his katana at the insult. It drove through him, that need to spill Kurama's blood. It thrummed into his mind more overpowering then the other things, sweet rage shifting his thoughts to clearer more direct concepts. He needed that rage. Kurama was threatening it with his words, forcing him into thoughts he did not want to have.

Kurama made no move to defend himself as his blade went to the red head's throat. Those hard jade eyes only bore more deeply into him.

"How many times in your life have you been happy?" Kurama asked as if his life were not in jeopardy, "How many times has anyone lain beside you without fear? To be human is not to be easily killed. Their lives are short but their experience is the same as ours. She deserved your respect..."

"I did it to protect her," he snarled taking the blade from his throat and returning it to the scabbard.

"You did it to keep yourself from hurting if she lost her life." Kurama corrected though his tone had softened, "You will if it happens anyway Hiei."

"Why are you lieing?" he asked glaring at the fire.

He needed the subject changed. It was that or leave without knowing though everything ached in him to do just that. He despised the fact that the more Kurama came to terms with his past the more it showed that he had lived for much longer then his physical appearance gave away.

"She made a request of me." Kurama answered.

He turned to look at the fox demon again to find his expression had changed to one the spoke of darker thoughts.

"You will not understand if I explained." Kurama continued frowning, "I can only say that I trust her. Human or not she has the right to decide her own destiny especially when that decision will protect those she cares for. Just as you have that right."

"Then why speak of those things?" he demanded quietly.

"I never said I agreed." Kurama replied smirking, "nor did I say that I left it entirely to her. I would not be who I am if I did that. Tomorrow we will start back. Following the plant I left there will not be difficult. The same cannot be said about what we may find once there."

"She may be dead because of your delay."

There was no internal protection against such thoughts. They came without his want.

"Yes I realize that." Kurama admitted, "Revenge is also a reason to return."

That he could agree with entirely.

Rescue or revenge were both reasons to track Tsuneo.

Though his mind refused to fully acknowledge the need for vengeance.

Shizuru was alive.

There was no other acceptable alternative.


	60. Haunt

The unknown energies coursed along the back wall. Those minute glimpses into that other realm faded in and out where the strongest of those currents met then slipped away from each other in their mad dashes along the rock surface.

She was not all that certain why she had been drawn to the cavern or why she had stood there for so long-lost in thought.

She felt more settled without anyone else there. It was almost as if someone else's energies interfered with what washed over the wall creating an odd sort of friction that she felt inside of her.

Tsuneo had given her free access to all parts of the mountain complex including the ever so sacred cavern.

Apparently that small journey into her "vision" had satisfied the cult leader that she would keep her word.

He did little to acknowledge her since he had brought her down to this cavern the first time.

She could not bring herself to care overly much if he had tried to bar her. That presence inside of her wanted to be in this place, to view the shifting energies through her eyes though her own mind was very far from being focused on that unnerving reality.

She had awoken that morning and remembered _**everything**_.

Her mind felt incredibly crowded with the additional information. Processing it was almost to much for her so she was doing her best to not let it overwhelm her. There were so many things she had forgotten, so many things she was responsible for.

And with those memories had come the most oppressive and horrible feeling she had ever encountered. That she felt it to such an intense degree was almost humbling. It was something she only had a passing acquaintance with.

Guilt.

It was more than just guilt. There was anger. There was protectiveness. There was undeniable selfish want. All of them so equal in force that she felt buffeted by them without any attempt at any pretense of protecting herself from the way they tore at her.

She did not deserve any type of protection.

After what had been done to her she could not fully believe that she could do it to another person.

It had not just hurt. It had squeezed everything inside of her so painfully there had been times she had not been all that certain she wanted to breathe against the sensation.

It had thrown her into the only clinging depression of her life.

Shaking the effects of it had taken so long she had been half afraid it would last forever. It had left her with not being able think of those events without feeling hollow to a certain degree.

Or she had felt that way until she had found someone that made that slip away as if it had never existed.

Someone that had made it possible for her to really and truly breathe again. To be someone other then that pitiful creature that had been left behind before things could even begin.

And wasn't that the worst of it?

She had been furious with him until this morning.

So angry she had done her best not to think of him because it had felt like a betrayal, that act of protection.

Now she could not hold onto that anger.

She had betrayed him first after all.

She had encouraged him. She had welcomed his attention. She had continued to push herself to become more and more involved with him even with that hovering sense of loss in the back of her mind.

Ignorance was not an excuse for it.

How could she do it?

How could she offer something that had no hope to him of all people?

What she had done surpassed what had been done to her.

He should hate her.

If only he knew exactly what she had done.

Still even with that guilt twisting inside her, causing her to feel like the lowest of criminals her heart would not let go of what she had continued to hold onto despite his decision.

She could not release that warmth that she felt so very unworthy of when thinking of him.

She could not help but wish he was close by so that she could seek his brand of comfort.

She desperately wanted that feeling of security she had felt in his arms at Mukuro's.

"You will not survive."

She half turned to look over her shoulder, "What makes you think I give a damn?"

Hisao made a small sound of laughter as he drew further into the cavern, "Unlike my lord I know that was never your ultimate goal. You are exactly where you want to be."

"I'm not in the mood for the run around demon style Sparky." she said turning back to the wall and its erratic energies, "Go bug someone that isn't bored with listening to you rant."

"The only reason you are not dead already is because of what exists inside you. He will kill the swordsman. Then he will use your unique situation to further his own goals. You are only valuable as a centerpiece." Hisao informed her stopping as he reached the middle of the space, "I do hope when the time comes to end your life he allows me to be the one responsible for spilling your blood."

She was not all that certain what it was that happened.

There must have been something more to what the demon was saying. There must have been some warning that his intentions were not just to heckle her but something much more life threatening.

Whatever it was that awareness inside her did not so much shift as it had previously. It flowed over her, into her, it surrounded her so fully that if felt as if it had come between her and her body.

She could still sense the air on her skin. She could still see through her eyes though it became shadowed with blue and green shifting light. She simply was not on a conscious level in any way responsible for the explosion of action that followed.

She watched with a fair amount of amazement as her hand came up palm flat towards the back wall. She turned and made a small tossing gesture at Hisao. To her shock energies from the wall arced outward to strike the demon as if it were a lightning bolt.

Hisao screamed in agony, falling to his knees with his arms wrapped tightly around him. Wisps of energy sparked over his form for a moment before dispersing.

A sound somewhere between a demonic growl and rocks being crushed came from her throat. It hurt just to think of how that sound had been accomplished.

Hisao's pain narrowed eyes centered on her.

"Make no mistake demon. That was only a warning."

It was her mouth that spoke those words but the voice was much to low, stilted as someone who was not use to speaking might have put the words together.

She shuddered as the awareness withdrew from her leaving behind a slight sense of satisfaction in its wake.

It did not withdraw as far as it had before. She could sense it's presence just below the surface of her. It was poised, ready to strike if it wanted to. She was under no illusion that she had a choice in the matter.

She had already made the choice in allowing it to be where it was.

The guilt curled around her again marrying tightly with the selfish want.

The presence observed in the back of her mind with complete indifference to her chaos.

* * *

He paused as a sudden touch of chill passed through him.

They had been traveling for hours through the thickest part of the forest. He knew the mountains lay less then two hours away following their current direction. Kurama seemed confident that nothing was masking the plant's energy that they were following which normally would not be something he questioned.

Normally there was nothing more then another fight at the end of any given journey.

Normally he would not have the knot tightening in his core in anticipation of something unthinkable being discovered once reaching their destination.

Regardless of Tsuneo's interest in Shizuru that did not mean the demon's focus had remained that centered. Any number of things could have caused him to lose that focus, to go against any agreement he may have had with her.

He detested the constant circling of his thoughts, the anxiety that they caused though he could not seem to break himself from the pattern.

He needed the anger to return.

He needed that black hate that had served him so well in the past.

He needed the cold comfort of it to regain the equilibrium inside of himself that Kurama had only destroyed more completely by striking so exact on his hidden truths.

He needed for Shizuru to be back in the Human World.

He needed her to never set foot in Demon World again.

He needed her to be still breathing when he arrived to end Tsuneo's life because it was unacceptable for anyone else to destroy the cult leader.

Tsuneo had put too much that was precious to him at risk.

He would harm any of the others if they moved to confront the cult leader.

All that need and he could only struggle to concentrate on the desperate want for hate.

"Hurry up shorty!" Kuwabara bellowed bring him out of his thoughts.

He absently flexed his right arm as he moved to join the others.


	61. Underneath It All

"You should be inside."

She barely glanced at Hisao opting instead to remain in her reclining position on the large rock she had located outside of the complex.

To say she was freezing was an understatement. Even laying there on the sun heated rock the only thing that registered was a slight burning sensation along the parts of her that were in contact with it. Otherwise she had stopped shivering altogether. She was even sleepy at this point which she knew was a dangerous thing to be.

Dieing of hypothermia was not on her list of things to experience but soon that would not be an issue.

That hovering sense of loss in the back of her mind had surged forward prompting her to seek out the area she had found.

The grey sand that surrounded the rock had been an unnerving thing to find but it had also sent a thrill of rightness through her.

She blew the drag in her lungs towards the sky contemplating the thick trails of it.

"My little guard things are over there." she finally commented making a small wave in the direction of the ten demons standing well away from her near the entrance of the complex, "Can't blame me if they don't do a good job of it."

She smirked as she took a drag.

She could be blamed entirely for the distance they kept from her.

After what happened with Hisao the entity inside of her seemed to take exception to any demon being to close to her. She had lost count of how many exactly had died from coming to close.

It was not something she was all that concerned about.

There was a building, electric feel in the air.

She knew it was coming.

That moment that she had been half holding her breath for. Not much more waiting to do before it would become time for everything to be over. She was looking forward to seeing exactly how things would play out.

She was over the majority of the guilt.

Considering what she knew was on the horizon it did not serve a purpose.

Besides she had come to terms with several things.

One of them being the fact that she really had no problem with being selfish.

There was to much in her life that required her not to be that way. She did things for unknown people to help them with their lives without the expectation of what she might receive in return. That had been the main theme in her life, everyone else.

Becoming involved with Hiei had been for her and nothing else.

She had done it without the universe pushing her towards him in that way even if it had been pushing her to be around him.

The two were exclusive concepts as far as she was concerned.

So she had been selfish.

So he might end up hurt.

She enjoyed being with him for the time she had been.

The universe could go screw itself if it wanted something other then that from her. At least she could close her eyes and remember those looks, those instances of breaking the unbreakable.

Not only that she could see him the way he had appeared in the beginning of it all.

How his blood red eyes had captivated her.

How he had comforted her through the agony of Nariaki's energies as it ripped and tore at her in it's attempts to get to him.

How he had been everything that held her to the real world.

Even then she had felt drawn to him. She knew it had been his anger and abruptness that she had trusted immediately. That if it had been anyone else with less determination, with less passion she would have been lost in those tides of torturous energies.

_'I am here human. You may not always know but I am here.'_

It flowed through her again.

That comfort she had taken with those words, that spark of recognition that had passed though her and the relief of knowing something past what she was experiencing.

He had not meant to be kind in that instance but that was how he operated. Those instances happened without his want which spoke loudly of his capacities beyond that dark hatred he wore constantly.

That had been before they had clashed. Before their mutual want to protect the other caused their energies to blend so succinctly that it had brought about sharing the memories...among other things.

Before her agreement with what lay inside her had begun to steal her memories away to keep her from knowing the full truth of what was happening.

She did not resent that lack of knowledge. She never would have involved herself with Hiei if she had known those things. She would have done everything to protect him and herself from the type of loss a relationship would have caused in the end.

If anything it had been almost kind for those memories to remain hidden, to not be burdened with them while they interacted.

If she had been inclined she would have taken those hints of loss as harbingers of just that. She would have kept that wall between them. That she had decided not to meant she had chosen him over the fear and doubt such things would have normally inspired.

She did not regret knowing him as she did.

If anything she regretted the fact that there was a limit to that knowledge.

There was a chance after all was said and done that he would find someone else to be with as he had with her. Someone that could earn his trust and that he would be open with in as much as he could be.

A small sliver of jealousy slipped through her at the thought.

She hated the idea of anyone else knowing him like she did.

Of anyone else seeing those moments of unguarded truth.

Of him looking at anyone else in the ways he looked at her even when he was furious with her.

She was selfish with those things and she could have cared less that she was.

She took another drag glancing over to the side of her at a copse of trees without getting up.

"You probably want to go fetch your master Sparky." she suggested calmly, "That thing he's been waiting for is going to start soon."

Hisao's gaze followed her's to the treeline, "Finally..."

"Don't get ahead of yourself," she snapped instantly annoyed, "just go fetch like a good boy."

Hisao glared all manner of pain filled death at her before doing as he was told. She knew he would, for all that he hated her he trusted that she actually was aware of the future. It was one of the few things he seemed to agree with Tsuneo about.

She knew he was coming so she sat up.

Knowing he was coming did not still the shock of his arrival.

One moment she was alone on the large rock.

In the next he was kneeling on one knee beside her his crimson eyes taking in every detail of her with growing fury and concern.

She could feel it from him in waves, the warring emotions.

It almost made her laugh to see those two emotions playing out with only those minute adjustments to his eyes to know they were there.

Almost.

"Hey." she breathed, a little stunned by how weak she suddenly sounded.

Something she could not easily identify passed through his eyes before his attention went to her "guards" who still had not moved from their positions. They shifted uncomfortably under his regard but otherwise they did nothing.

She could not help it. Her hand moved of its own volition, coming to rest on his chest to regain his attention. Despite what he had said before his hand automatically reached to cover her's. The warmth from him set her skin blazing but she did not pull away even when his grip tightened.

A low growl reverberated through his chest sending a strange thrill through her and bringing a smile to her face.

"I know that's supposed to be a bad thing but damn it's kind of sexy." she informed him amused by her own reaction.

He brought his attention squarely back to her, shock the most prevalent thing in his expression.

"How can you talk of..." he cut himself off obviously at a loss of how to react to her words.

It was funny.

The way they both went against their natural inclinations for each other.

On another impulse she leaned forward to press her lips against his. The contact burned just as fiercely through her lips as it had through her hand.

She had meant only for it to be a brushing touch, aware she was to chilled for it to be even slightly enjoyable for him. He surprised her by wrapping his free arm around her shoulders to pull her closer for a moment before drawing away to search her eyes.

_So much for breaking up with me..._

"You are much to cold." he said in a low voice.

"Not for to much longer." she assured him keeping her tone the way he would expect it, "You planning on killing the demon I want dead this time?"

* * *

He could not help the smirk that curled his lips.

Internally he was still struggling with having found her in the state she was in.

The deathly cast to her appearance reeked havoc on that tight knot in his chest. The touch of her skin was akin to coming in contact with the depth of winter. The growl that had been produced had been an unconcious act, some reaction to the parlor of her skin and the threat he perceived to her life because of it.

In addition despite what had occurred before yet again she had reached for him.

That icy touch to his chest, the intensity of his own reaction to it, had stunned him.

That sensation of releasing a deep, long held breath swept through him once more taking with it the heavy weight of having thought he had lost something forever.

He had responded without thought to the hint of her scent in the air caring nothing for the others as he had raced towards her.

She was necessary in his life.

He would sacrifice his own life to keep what she offered.

That was what he had been trying so intently to deny himself.

Everything around him had ceased to exist in that moment of understanding.

Kurama was correct in what he had said.

He had been a coward to try and walk away from someone he could not fathom being without.

That had only been confirmed by the shot of anxiety that passed through him when her lips pressed against his. He did not recoil from the glacial kiss because there was no part of him that wanted to resist the contact as needy as it was.

He had only pulled away because there was something pulling at the back of his mind. Something that recognized this chill to her, knew what it was that caused it as if he had glimpsed it at some point.

Of course she would find some way to distract him, to keep him from seeking the truth of the matter.

She was after all Shizuru.

There were things she would always put ahead of herself.

The question would always be how far would she take such a thing?

_'That far and probably further if she had to.'_

Yusuke's voice seemed the voice of doom in his mind, a threat not yet fully realized at the time.

He had been so willing to ignore those intonations. So willing to view her only as a responsibility to be done with as soon as he was able. A complication that irritated him because it held him to a world he wanted nothing to do with, tied him to a person he had no true interest in.

It seemed a lifetime ago that he had thought of her as anything other then simply Shizuru.

The question would be how far would he take the need for her to remain a part of his life?

His thoughts were interrupted by the arrival of the others though it did not cause his normal response of drawing away. Instead he kept a hold of the hand still pressed to his chest, unwilling to lose contact with her for the moment.

They crowded near her gaining a smirk from her that did nothing to dissuade the anxiety on their faces.

"You okay?" Kuwabara ventured.

"Still breathing." she remarked as if bored though her hand curled in his, "I'm down to one last cigarette so you guys have good timing."

"Yeah cause that's why we came." Yusuke snorted rolling his eyes, "What's with those guys?"

She glanced over at the demons along the wall, "That's my fan club. Bet you wish you rated one."

"Are they supposed to...do something?" Kuwabara asked eying them suspiciously.

"Stand there and glare at me." she replied then chuckled, "They're pretty good at it."

"Tsuneo allows you to roam?" Kurama questioned.

She snorted indelicately, "Not really...but those idiots are to scared of me to try and stop me."

He might have been interested in more answers but it was at that moment that Tsuneo emerged from the complex.

The black hate he had been so desperately trying to regain overpowered his senses for a moment.

There was a sharp tug on his hand that brought him back to her.

"Don't hold back." she urged him, "Just kill him."

"I will not allow you to take all the fun out of this." he replied finally releasing her hand to stand and release the clasp of his cloak.

It did not occur to him that only a month ago he would not have responded in that fashion to her words.

He was rarely playful in his mannerisms.

There was just something that required he be so towards her now that she was alive, albeit still in danger, within his sphere of influence.

Now that she was he would do everything within his power to keep her there.

That required the death of Tsuneo.

He intended to enjoy every moment of removing the cult leader's ability to exist.

* * *

Please Review!


	62. Pacts in Silence

He walked towards Tsuneo his hand already moving to unwrap the bandages that swathed his right arm.

Regardless of what he had said to Shizuru he had no plans of truly drawing out this encounter.

Tsuneo had done enough, cost her enough. It was time to end this threat to the both of them.

It was an odd outlook for him.

Normally he could lose himself in battles of this nature.

Tsuneo was an S class demon which meant a good, satisfying fight could be had if he was inclined to participate in it.

The fact was he had no interest in the battle itself.

If Tsuneo had solely been after him that might have been different.

He could have enjoyed the concept of the strife.

He could have immersed himself in the basic nature of kill or be killed.

He could have reveled in the blood that was spilt.

He could have found dark delight in the damage inflicted.

The reality that stole any true idea of enjoying such a conflict was Shizuru herself.

That arctic touch was still with him. Her lips were not a slight hue of blue but an almost bruised purple from the chill in her. That frightening coloring was apparent along many of her features. Her voice had been forced to sound stronger but he could hear the lack in it. Her front was only that, a way to try and alleviate their concerns.

Whatever it was inside of her was killing her he had no doubts of that. The sooner he ended Tsuneo's life the sooner he could return to her side and work to chase that deadly frost from her body.

Tsuneo had become only the means to an end, no longer a being to seek vengeance upon.

Vengeance took time which was something she could ill afford.

He let the bandage flutter to the ground as he raised his right arm setting it aflame with the energies he would need.

It was a risk as always, the use of his Jagan was necessary to fully control what he was setting free.

Tsuneo smirked at him, "Her death and then yours."

"Your death is all I see." he replied straightening his arm as the Dragon of the Darkness Flame burst from its confines along it.

The instant the Dragon left him he knew something was wrong.

The flux of energies in the leviathan drew to heavily from him, deeper than it would have normally. Even with the added power from the Jagan he could tell he had no true grasp on it's mind though the rate of those energies were being drawn from just as strongly.

It was as if he were trying to control some unknown beast with no means of altering its course.

The Dragon pulled from him in mindless need, sucking his energies from his grasp to fill some unidentified hunger.

Before he could recover from the strange outpouring of those energies the Dragon turned from its intended target flowing along the sands to a path that took it directly towards Shizuru.

"NO!" he yelled frantically attempting to pull the Dragon back into alignment with his thoughts.

Sharp, piercing agony penetrated the Jagan. Reflexively his hands shot upward to cover the source of torture even as it pulsed outward driving deep into every part of him. The pain clawed and tore its way through his head into his body as it had before in the alley.

It pulsed and writhed inside of his skin, twisting his insides with electric ice as it worked its way deeper and deeper into him.

His breath was taken from him in the next instant as something drove hard into his side. He felt himself slide along the sand for a few feet as he struggled to maintain his balance.

Another strike caused his jaw to burst with shards of fiery pain.

He doubled over, spitting blood that had filled his mouth onto the sand beneath him.

He could not concentrate with the dual internal attacks and the external one though his mind was desperately attempting to.

He had to regain control of the dragon somehow!

He had to keep it from touching her!

* * *

_Tick..._

Hiei walked slowly over to Tsuneo.

She could tell he was not going to take his time. He was already reaching for the bandages.

A small smile lifted the corner of her lips.

_Guess I'm not going to get to that last cigarette..._

"You know how a fire demon plays with fire Kurama?" she asked amazed at how calm she sounded.

She could feel their eyes abruptly on her instead of the action infront of them.

"No..." Kurama replied his voice to soft as if he suspected something already.

She would not have been surprised if he did. There were times the red head was to smart for his own good.

"Did you know the dragons in the Spirit World aren't just your run of the mill animals? They actually think." she went on shifting to jar her mind from the muzziness that was slowly drifting over her.

She heard his swift intake of breath and let her attention wander up to him momentarily before going back to watch Hiei and Tsuneo. It was breathtaking, that shadowed pain in his jade green eyes.

"Shizuru...what did you do?" he half whispered emotion roughening his normally soothing voice.

_Tick..._

"It was always about him." she answered moving to stand as Hiei's arm became engulfed in the black flame, "I didn't really know. You have to make sure he gets that...after. I didn't plan any of this to happen. It just did and I don't regret it."

"Sis?" Kazuma prompted.

She shook her head refusing to look at him. If she did then it would be worse for him. She had made her choice.

"The dragons think." she repeated, "And when it comes to that technique he's using they usually respond just to kill the person. Hiei's dragon didn't feel like letting him die. When he was inside my head it kind of kicked off another future thing. The dragon saw it and we made a deal. Hiei didn't have a chance against Tsuneo if Hiei had control of it but if I had it's mind then Hiei wouldn't die."

"The cold that you've been plagued with is from the essence of the dragon in you." Kurama reasoned stepping up to her side, "But how is it possible?"

"Wrong question," she chuckled, "the right one is what does it have to do with Tsuneo. And seriously this is going to blow your little minds. What do you think his little cult worships?"

"The Dragons of Spirit World." Yusuke supplied this time.

"He's even got a window to them in that cave." she gestured at the complex, "He's been keeping Mukuro away from it for a long time. That's why they hate Hiei because he's the only one who ever mastered that technique."

"So what's going to happen?" Kazuma asked.

"Don't know," she shrugged tensing as she felt the dragon shift within her, "pretty good chance as soon as he calls that thing up I'm..."

"No!" Kazuma interrupted grabbing his arm.

She had nothing to do with the reaction. One of her hands shot out to break Kazuma's grip while the other slammed into his jaw. The impact was enough to throw him to the ground. He glared up at her cradling the abused area.

"Don't do that again." she said through clenched teeth, "You listen to Kurama. This is my choice Kuza just like that moronic crap at the Dark Tournament was yours! You could've died but you didn't care! Don't expect me to either!"

"What am I supposed to do without..." he began tears in his eyes already.

It broke her heart. All of them did because as she glanced at Yusuke and Kurama they had that same semi lost look in their eyes.

"Save the universe," she answered turning away from him to find the form of the dragon barreling down on them, "like you always do. Grow up, not like I was going to stick around forever anyway."

_TOCK..._

* * *

He had to resist his first impulse, to pull Shizuru out of the way of the dragon.

Instead he grabbed Yusuke by the arm and yanked him back to where Kuwabara had only just regained his feet.

He watched in amazement as the snake like creature slowed as it neared her, its gigantic head shifting back and forth in a mesmerizing fashion.

The power emanating from the dragon was mind blowing. In the arena he had not thought to ever be this close to it nor had he wanted to. The air near it changed became charged in some way just with its presence. His skin crawled with that sense of otherworldliness.

His heart sank as Shizuru took a step closer to it.

There was nothing he could do for her.

She had already made her choice.

Time and again they had been told what lay inside her was firmly enmeshed.

He had no doubt the reason for that was because the dragon had tied itself somehow to Shizuru's own life energies. He could reason out no other way for it to remain so hidden from Hiei who should have sensed what it was.

This time he was extremely aware of the sudden outpouring of shadowed energies from Shizuru as the pair stood in quiet contemplation of each other. It was a living cloak surrounding her, arcs of dark energies flaring wildly along its surface.

"He will not forgive you for taking her from him!" Kurama stated loudly to the figure standing within that dark power.

The eyes that turned towards him were pitch black. There was no sign of Shizuru at all. Even the way she stood had changed in subtle ways.

"And in that the worst to happen is that I return to Spirit World demon." the dragon responded coldly in a voice that could not be mistaken for her's.

_It should not be like this!_

"You bastard he's not going to let you get away that easy." Yusuke snapped, "He'll find a way to kill you."

The lips pulled away to expose teeth in a silent snarl, "I am as close as you come to immortal."

"Sure gonna suck for you when Hiei kills you then! I'll help him!" Kuwabara bellowed.

"He dies," the dragon stated turning its head in the direction of the fight, "is her sacrifice so little that you would not honor it? Our agreement was her wish as well."

He let his eyes wander to the floating nightmare that shifted and turned infront of Shizuru.

"You have to have a mortal to be in this world," he murmured, "you don't want his death so I assume you respect him to some degree."

"Of the thousands that have called me from the depths of Spirit World he is the only one to survive."

"You have no idea what she means to him," he said slowly stepping towards it, "you have not been a part of him for months so you do not understand. What she feels for him is exactly what he feels for her. Tell me that would not cause him to seek your death. You know him. Is he the kind that would allow this to happen without repercussions? You should be attempting to maintain her life!"

"That would be your purpose would it not?" the dragon countered then walked forward.

The immense form of it moved to allow it to pass.

"What the hell does that mean?!" Kuwabara demanded.

There were times he wanted to strike the large man. Patient or not he had his moments with both him and Yusuke that he felt it was better if they would forget to open their mouths.

He sighed heavily.

"It doesn't plan on her dieing Kuwabara," Yusuke answered for him, "its leaving it up to us to keep her alive."

"Oh...how are we gonna do that?" he asked looking at both of them with desperation and hope.

He did not answer that question either.

Any answer held to many variables.

Everything depended on the state she was in once the dragon had left her.

He watched with the others as the dragon and its body approached Hiei who was spitting blood onto the sand as Tsuneo stood over him.

_Whatever you plan on doing dragon do it quickly! She will not survive your touch much longer!_


	63. Giving Over

He spit more blood from his mouth to the sand. Tsuneo's energies must have caused some type of internal damage. There was more blood then could be blamed on the wound in his mouth.

He could sense the cult leader standing over him. If he could just regain some sort of focus he could move, he could strike out.

Another wave of lancing pain pulled a grunt from him.

His mind was to clouded, the drain on his energies much to pronounced.

Rage and helpless loss coursed through the minute instances of clarity. It ripped at him in much the same manner as the jolting agony.

The dragon had to have reached her by now. He had failed in every conceivable way.

Her death.

And now it would be his.

He did not look on this prospect as anything but how it should be.

Her loss of life should cost him his own.

He forced his head to raise, forced himself to focus his pain hazed eyes on Tsuneo.

He would take the demon's life if it were the last action he took in this realm.

The agony abruptly lightened as something beyond him gained Tsuneo's attention.

His body screamed as he moved to find what had changed.

What he found his entire being rejected even to the point of drawing a low, murderous growl from him.

Shizuru approached them. To her side moving with slow, undefined purpose was the dragon. He could see the shadowed energies that he had only caught glimpses of before writhing around her in the air. But it was her movement, the subtle tells of how he knew her body that impressed upon him that Shizuru herself was not the one walking towards them.

The memory that had been so elusive in definition broke over him.

_He was cold._

_Not just cold but freezing, perhaps even beyond that to someplace dark that could be only be imagined in nightmares._

_A nightmare that had darkened the skies above the arena as if attempting to disperse any source of warmth from the world itself._

_The depths of the chill that had entered him caused his entire body to curl in on itself. His muscles cramping painfully under the assault._

_He could not think past the icy intrusion._

_He wanted to do so. _

_He wanted to lift his head, to pay attention to what was happening around him._

_The crowd in the stands had become louder with the influx of chilled atmosphere. Fear had been added to the cacophony of hate filled condemnations for the human team._

_He needed to see the outcome but that freezing attack to his entire being held him hostage._

_It increased pulling gasps from his already straining lungs that fought against even the smallest attempts at working properly._

_He needed to escape it. _

_He needed to leave but how could he when he was trapped inside his own body, curled forward almost into a ball trying desperately to stop the lancing agony that pulsed through him in torturous waves._

_The only thing he could do was close his eyes, wrap his arms tightly around himself, and try to concentrate on surviving the assault._

_It made him feel utterly helpless in a place he knew it was dangerous to be so. There were to many demons that surrounded them. He should be concentrating on the girls that sat beside him._

_He could only hope the others were unaffected. That they would not require his attention because to him there was nothing else but the glacial fists pounding into his muscles and bones._

_'Hurry up Hiei', he thought to the one he knew was the cause though it was impossible for that person to hear him, 'Just fucking hurry up...'_

His breath caught as the memory released him.

He had no idea that initial exposure to the dragon had so affected her.

He was disgusted with himself for never putting the two together though there was no true way he could have known. That chill that had been such a constant concern was easy to identify now.

Self condemnations were added to the chaos inside of him.

He should have been able to sense it inside of her.

Who else knew those energies as intimately as he did?

Who else could have known what lurked inside of her?

It was not Tsuneo taking her life.

Shizuru stopped at the blood in the sand. Black orbs focused on the spill for a moment, a frown pulling at her lips.

_It's not her!_

"I see you've finally won yourself free of the human." Tsuneo commented.

"Free?"

A knife of desolation shot through his core. That breathy, deeper toned voice was enough to confirm the absence of her if nothing else had.

"As if a human could hold such as me without my want." the dragon stated then lifted its head to gaze at Tsuneo, "You are arrogant even for a demon. What more insult can you speak then to accuse me to be so frail that any could hold me without my consent? Are you so tired of existence that you would take it upon yourself to carve my destiny?"

Tsuneo frowned, "I assure you that was never my intention..."

A cold smirk replaced the frown, "Ah but that is exactly what your intention has been. What could I possibly want from you? Worship means nothing to those that would exist without it. What you saw in her mind was not yours to interpret. There are so many ways to become drenched in blood demon..."

The ebony leviathan that had previously floated in an almost docile fashion became abruptly charged with life. It twisted to turn and rocketed towards the opening that served as an entrance to the complex. Its nightmare form disappeared inside and after a moment the despairing calls of those it came in contact with began to echo from the opening.

"I don't understand we sought only to free you." Tsuneo insisted.

"As if I require you to do so." the dragon replied tilting its head in a strange fashion, "You threateed one I commune with. For that you pay with your life and those that would follow you..."

The agony had lessened considerably without Tsuneo's concentration. Agony still caused his muscles to twist and tighten. His hearing was under that strange form of muffling. His energies continued to flow away from him with the steady draw from the dragon's physical form.

He had drawn his blade despite those things working against him.

He cared little for what was being spoken of between the two.

Every second they bantered was one less that counted.

He had the strength only for a few vital attacks but that was more then enough.

Tsuneo's life ended before either of the two realized he had been in motion.

His landing was not quite as he would have liked it. The sudden jarring of his body as he came in contact with the ground sent shafts of piercing pain throughout his form. He fell to one knee only just putting out an arm in time to catch himself before he would have hit the ground. That action sent another shock of agony through him.

It was not satisfying in any way to turn as Tsuneo's body now in three pieces fell to the earth.

His focus, as chaotic as it was, could only be for the creature occupying Shizuru.

"Leave her!" he snarled at it.

Those black, fathomless eyes centered on him. He had a strong urge to attack it. To rip it from her. To cause it pain for daring to be where it was.

"The event must be finished." the dragon said slowly, "or your death is still assured."

"What more do you need?" he demanded through clenched teeth as he slowly forced his body to its feet.

The ground beneath his feet began to rumble. Clouds of dust spewed from the entrance of the complex. It took only a second for him to grasp that the dragon was causing it to collapse in on itself. A heartbeat later the physical form of it emerged.

"Such fools." the dragon commented then collapsed to its knees.

Regardless of the pain that coursed through him he was at its side in a moment. The purple coloring had been joined by the hint of blue and its breathing was erratic.

"You must leave her now!" he growled at it grasping onto its arm still mindful of the human frame that surrounded it.

"I must touch my form to do so." it said though there was no longer strength to its voice.

"That will kill her!" he snapped as close to true panic then he had ever been before.

"Not in the manner I intend." the dragon denied meeting his gaze.

The abrupt impact of its full attention caused his vision to swim momentarily. He ground his teeth in the effort to force the edges of shadow that threatened to steal his consciousness from him. The glacial touch of the dragon helped to chase it from him as it clutched at his right arm.

"You would kill me if you could."

"That is a foolish thing to say," he told it allowing his rage to fill his entire being, "of course I would."

"For a human."

"For her there is nothing that would keep me from doing so." he asserted meeting the dragon's regard without fear, "If you cost her life I will find a way."

The dragon nodded, "For you she would as well."

It stole the breath from him. It was an absurd moment. It made no sense that the dragon would express such a thing to him. But he understood its nature better than anyone could.

The dragons of Spirit World were drawn to those of immense capacities be it emotional or physical. It was one of the reasons he had sought to master the technique. To commune with a creature that might have within itself the same consuming passions as he did.

In its own fashion it was telling him she was of the same type but he had already known that.

She had shown that to him each time she put herself between him and threat of harm.

Each time she had touched him.

Each time she had provoked him.

Each time she had allowed her guard to fall in his presence.

Each time she had come up against his anger and cared nothing for its ability to destroy them both.

"Give. Her. Back. To. Me." he ordered, his body shaking with the need those words invoked.

Its grip shifted on his right arm to encircle his wrist.

A second later the coil of its physical form returning to wind around his arm announced its intentions.

He could only meet its eyes as that demanding draw from his energies ceased then flowed back into him though what returned was not enough to remove the affects of Tsuneo's attack.

His skin sung with the tendrils of oversensitivity.

That did not stop him from moving to catching her as the dragon left Shizuru's body causing it to fall forward limply. He grit his teeth against the intensifying pain as he shifted her in his arms to lay a hand on her chest.

What he felt only served to send a brief flare of intensified panic through him.

The heartbeat was too slow, that steady thrum reduced to painfully anticipated thuds that he could only barely feel.

It took less time then the space between those achingly slow beats for him to lean forward and press his lips to her's.

Any demon with the barest modicum of interest in energies new the mechanics behind the transfer of life energies.

He had such knowledge but had never had cause to use it.

He was injured, perhaps too much to be risking what he was doing but as he felt his own life energies begin to flow outward he tightened his grip on her.

The surge of energies drew from deeper inside of him, the concentration it took was threatened by an abrupt tangle of pain.

He had not expected the transfer to be painful.

The need to hibernate clawed at the edges of his mind but that too was pushed aside just as he had pressed the rest of his agony away.

All that mattered was that flagging energy that his surrounded then caught hold of.

All that existed was that his energies remained open to her's.

If a reaper hovered near then it would either be taking them both or it would be disappointed by taking neither.

Both prospects were acceptable to him.

* * *

"Let him." he insisted before either Yusuke or Kuwabara could interfere.

"He's hurt." Kuwabara growled, "He's just gonna make himself worse..."

"I'm sure that's what he's worrying about." Yusuke commented semi sarcastically.

It was heart wrenching. The scene infront of them. Hiei holding Shizuru so close surrounded by the aura of mostly Hiei's life energies. It was a foolhardy thing to do. With his injuries it would end up causing him a much longer convalescence then was necessary but he knew that was not what Hiei was concerned about.

He also knew that in Hiei's mind it would take both of their lives to be doing as he was. He knew better even with Hiei's entire being set on Shizuru's survival it would only allow so much of the transfer to take place.

Hiei would survive no matter if he desired to or not.

One could not fight instinct, self preservation was undeniable.

The thought of having to tell Hiei that his attempt to save her life upon him waking from his hibernation was overwhelmingly distressing.

But there were more then one willing reserve for such energy to come from if that was what it took.

The sounds of coughing drew his attention from the pair towards the entrance of the newly destroyed complex.

Emerging from the dust and gravel was Hisao. Blood cover the right side of his face where he had obviously been injured by falling debris.

Before he had even begun to turn towards Hisao his hand had reached into his hair for two very specific seeds. The first he expertly sent flying towards Hisao with a flick of his thumb. The small seed bounced off of the edge of the rock doorway to land behind the demon.

He bent down to the ground to place his free hand to the sand. It took very little effort to send his energies to the seed, to force it into an explosion of growth.

Thick black vines burst from the space behind Hisao. The plant's nature caused it to reach for the nearest source of energy which it did by wrapping itself around Hisao's extremities then dragging him back towards itself.

Hisao struggled weakly against the plant as more vines from the plant encircled him securing its prize.

The only real manipulation of his was the rope thick vine that entwined Hisao's throat.

Only then did he begin to approach, the rage he had felt the instant he had scented Shizuru's blood on the demon's breath surging over him in hypnotic waves.

When he reached Hisao a second pulse of his energies caused the seed in his hand to blossom.

He sent his fist into the other demon's stomach hard and as Hisao gasped for breath pressed the violet flower over his nose and mouth carefully keeping his own face away from the deadly plant.

"Wha...what did you..." Hisao panted.

He leaned casually against the nearby rock, "I've given you a choice Hisao of a few very interesting deaths."

Hisao glared at him still struggling against the plant and coughing to clear his throat of dust and what Kurama had just introduced to his body.

"Your first choice is through the vine that holds you." He went on smoothly, "It feeds off of energy but I would not try to escape using yours. That will only cause it to constrict. It is a slow process of course, the draining of your energies to feed itself. Eventually it will get to your life energies but that is something near the end. Being demonic I am certain you understand that could take weeks."

"What is the other choice?" Hisao growled at him.

"Do nothing and let the seeds you just inhaled slowly eat you from the inside out." he supplied with a vicious grin, "That may take a day or two less. And it will be very painful for you. I would choose the easier way."

"Easier?!" Hisao snarled.

He chuckled darkly, "Feed your energies into the vine and allow it to strangle you. It will take a few hours to reach the right amount of tension to do so but where there is a will there is always a way."

He pushed away from the surface to walk away from the glaring demon.

"Over a human?!" Hisao yelled at him.

"Over family you useless cretin." He threw over his shoulder.

He returned to the others just as Hiei's energies flared briefly. Hiei slumped forward, his grip on Shizuru loosening.

All three of them quickly approached the pair.

"Do not completely separate them." he warned kneeling near Shizuru and placing his hand on her throat.

He was relieved to find a strong, steady pulse against his fingers. She was still in danger. Only a little of the purple and blue tones had eased from her skin. She was still to cold.

"We'll have to figure out a way to move them together huh." Yusuke commented gaining a startled look from him, "I'm not a total idiot. Hiei's a damn heater and she needs that right?"

"Yes," he confirmed pressing a hand to Hiei's bent face, "I suggest we get them to Mukuro's as quickly as we can."

"Is she..." Kuwabara began uneasily.

"She is alive at this point Kuwabara and we'll do everything to keep her that way I promise." he assured his large companion.

That was the only assurance he could possibly give.

* * *

Please review please!


	64. Swells

He had thought seeing Hiei transferring his life energies to Shizuru the most heart wrenching thing he had witnessed.

Events following that scene only proved that concept false.

It had taken them two days to reach Mukuro's complex. During all that time Hiei had remained in hibernation. It had alarmed him somewhat. The longest he had known Hiei to be in that state was a little over eight hours.

Shizuru's color had slowly returned to normal during thier trek under the constant presence of Hiei. There was a healthy flush to her skin by the time Mukuro offered to alter one of her rejuvenation tanks.

He might have said yes except for the fact that there was no true way of knowing if the demon technology would cause more harm no matter how the tank was altered.

The offer was made after installing Hiei into one of them. Mukuro had alleviated his concern over the extended hibernation. The level of his energies had simply been depleted enough for Hiei's body to enter a deeper than normal hibernation.

He had come dangerously close to killing himself in the process of saving Shizuru.

A day later Hiei had become conscious and Mukuro's rejuvenation tank had suffered the consequences of him being held captive past the point of waking.

* * *

"_Just what the hell are you doing?!" Mukuro yelled at the figure that was in the process of dressing as she sped to the controls to end the klaxon of alarms._

_The tank was still slowly allowing the liquid that remained in it to drain onto the floor from the shattered remains._

"_You forget how little I care to be in those." Hiei commented standing as he adjusted one of the belts at his waist._

"_There is a release at the top you know!" Mukuro snapped turning to him to glare._

"_There is a more direct way through it." Hiei countered then turned his attention to him._

_He had followed Mukuro into the room only because he had been with her at the time the alarms sounded. _

_He hesitated for a moment under the regard of those questioning eyes._

"_She's alive." he answered the first question immediately knowing that was what he truly wanted to know._

_Unfortunately Hiei knew him much to well._

_There was an abrupt sense of withdrawal though the fire demon made no move, "Just alive..."_

"_Come with me." he encouraged gesturing for Hiei to follow him._

_Hiei's eyes narrowed imperceptibly. His shoulders shifted as if he had thought of motion but resisted it in the last moment. For the smallest instant he was convinced Hiei would not follow him. That the fire demon would opt to disappear instead of facing what he had to show him. _

_He understood the inclination. He had not attempted to hide the fact that there was something not quite right with Shizuru. She was alive._

"_She's still unconcious Hiei." Mukuro said as if she too could see the indecision._

"_How long?"_

"_Since Tsuneo...four days now." he answered trading glances with Mukuro, "but you have been as well."_

"_There was no true damage to her body." Hiei pointed out then seemed to come to a decision, "Do you plan to stand in the doorway or are you going to serve a purpose?"_

_It was a very subdued walk to the room Shizuru was in. _

_Kuwabara and Yusuke looked up as he opened the door, took one look at Hiei standing beside him and traded worried glances before standing from the chairs that they had been occupying._

"_Lunch break time." Yusuke announced to the room at large as he stretched._

"_Bout time you showed up." Kuwabara said glancing at the still form on the bed._

"_Go have your lunch." he suggested as Hiei moved towards the bed._

"_He okay?" Yusuke half whispered as the pair joined him at the door._

"_I have no idea yet." he answered truthfully, "I'll come get you if you need to take over."_

"_The squirt isn't gonna leave her." Kuwabara insisted quietly, "but you know where to find us."_

_He nodded, closing the door behind them. Hiei had reached the bedside and was gazing down at Shizuru. He normally could read Hiei rather well but he did not have enough experience when it came to such deep emotions as Hiei must be feeling in that moment._

_Hiei reached out a hand to gently touch her face with only the tips of his fingers._

"_She has not become cold again." he offered him._

_The hand was withdrawn, "Of that I have no doubt."_

"_Hiei..."_

"_Leave."_

_It was not a request. He sighed internally. There was something about the way his friend stood there that demanded privacy. The only response to that was to do as he wished. _

"_You have only just regained consciousness. You will do her no good if you harm yourself." he reminded Hiei._

"_Leave us now Kurama or I promise you I will spill your blood."_

_He would have to trust that Hiei understood his limitations. _

_With a strong sense of trepidation he left the room._

* * *

In the two days that followed Hiei became increasingly ill tempered even for him. No one was spared from the intense explosions of temper and that included Mukuro. In fact Hiei had become centered on Mukuro who took his censure with only quiet annoyance at first.

The brief flare of extremely powerful energies told him when she lost her patience.

Impulsively he followed the flare to Mukuro's office to find the ex lord glaring balefully at the space where the balcony had once existed.

"Mukuro?" he prompted eying the enlarged opening.

"Get him out of here." she ordered bluntly turning furious eyes on him, "Take him to his sister before I do kill him. I don't give a damn if he is my heir next time he strikes me I'll..."

"He cannot reach her." he spoke quietly over the statement causing Mukuro to sigh heavily, "He's tried several times but he can get no more then a sense of her. Otherwise there is only darkness."

"I'm not heartless Kurama." Mukuro said scowling, "Take her home. There is always the chance the change will wake her. Either way he needs his sister more than he needs a punching bag. Staying here is only making it worse for him."

He nodded, "I was thinking the same."

Agreement on this topic was something he had anticipated.

He and the other two had already discussed taking Shizuru back to the Human World.

It was only a matter of discussing it with Hiei.

None of them wanted to intrude on the time Hiei spent with Shizuru.

When the volatile fire demon was in her company there was a weight to the space surrounding the pair. A sense of waiting, the anticipation of change that could overwhelm if one spent to much time in the room.

He would not have described what he felt in that room as particularly hopeful.

If anything what it called to mind was an extremely strong willing. A mind so set on causing an event to happen just with the knowledge that since they believed so strongly it would come about.

It was naive of course but considering the source of that will he could not bring himself to say anything that might cause that will to falter. It was perhaps all that kept Hiei's considerable rage in check.

The alternative was to find someone willing to battle with him to exercise some of it out of his system.

The issue with that was aside from Mukuro no one else would take into consideration his mindset and that could open the door to Hiei being killed.

Even Yusuke balked at the idea of sparring with Hiei though he had suggested it in the first place.

"_It's not like I don't feel sorry for him Kurama." Yusuke said shrugging, "I just don't feel like setting the guy off. I start hitting on him and he's going to take it way too far. I'm all about a good fight but that's not what's going to happen. I'll have to almost kill him so he doesn't kill me. I try not to get into those types of fights with my friends."_

It was a very precarious situation to say the least. Being near Hiei at this juncture was uncomfortably like standing next to a volcano you absolutely knew at any moment, for any reason, given the slightest pressure would erupt.

Yukina could soothe some of that tension. Hiei reacted well to her presence. There was a calming that came over the fire demon when he was near her though if it was mentioned he would have denied it in a way that would probably cause pain to the one who made him aware of it.

He waited outside of Shizuru's room for Hiei to make his way back from where ever it was that Mukuro's attack had flung him. It took almost twenty minutes before the fire demon appeared with less obvious damage then he had thought would be there.

"We should take her back to the Human World." he said as Hiei placed a hand to the door.

Hiei stilled, not once had he even looked at him.

It was strange to think of Hiei in terms of the one to make these kinds of decisions.

Not that he had not thought at some point Hiei would find someone.

He had after all encouraged the relationship.

He had just not expected the _rightness_ associated with the pair.

Nor for it to feel as if the relationship had lasted for far longer then it actually had.

He should have felt more inclined to go to Kuwabara for these decision but the large man seemed as inclined as he was to treat Hiei as if he been with Shizuru for a long time.

He could not deny that here, in this moment, Hiei seemed lessened somehow and he could not help but link it to the absence of Shizuru.

"When?"

He blinked, "I think it would be best to do it soon. Tomorrow if it can be arranged. We should take her to Genkai's. If nothing else she can be cared for better there."

Hiei nodded then disappeared into the room.

He breathed a silent sigh of relief. Hiei could have fought him on moving her at all which would have made things much more difficult.

* * *

The sound of the door sliding open then closing behind him did not startle him.

It was only Yukina leaving the room they had installed Shizuru in upon returning to Genkai's. She had expertly taken over once she had seen the state Shizuru was in.

Unfortunately nothing had changed.

Shizuru remained unconcious.

Hiei continued to wait.

The rest of them remained perfectly useless.

The only difference was the subduing of the coiling rage that had intermingled with that heavy weight that had become common in the room the pair occupied.

"Mr. Hiei loves her doesn't he."

He turned to the small demon at his side. She was looking out into the courtyard a small frown on her normally smiling face. They were such opposites, Hiei and Yukina.

"Yes I believe he does but I would not use such...soft wording near him. He has an aversion to them." he replied gently.

The small smile returned as she looked up at him, "I know. It doesn't really change it though. Love is love no matter what its called. I wish there was something more I could do but..."

"You are already doing more then you know." he insisted shifting to face her more fully, "He reacts well to you. I'm certain he appreciates having you tend to her."

"He doesn't say anything," she commented glancing back at the closed door.

He frowned allowing his gaze to wander to the door as well. Hiei had become if possible more withdrawn over the past few days. He could not recall the last thing actually voiced by his friend, aside from a few indifferent "Hn." s.

"I would not take that personally," he offered returning his attention to Yukina, "he speaks little to begin with."

Another easy smile, "He'll feel better once Shizuru wakes."

"And you believe she will." he returned allowing a small smile to lift his lips as well.

It was difficult for anyone not to respond well to Yukina.

"Of course she will," Yukina asserted forcefully, "with how much Mr. Hiei needs her to I know Shizuru won't make him wait to much longer."

"Of course..." he agreed though he did not feel the faith she did in those words.

He hoped it was true but the longer she remained as she was the harder it was not to give into the hovering sense of loss and grief.


	65. Breaking the Unbreakable

Time as a real concept had ceased to exist for him.

It was no different here in the Human World then it had been in the Demon World.

He slept.

He woke.

He ate.

At times when the rage and other dark emotions inside of him came to be too much he left to find outlets for it.

He returned less angry, unsatisfied.

He waited.

When the waiting became too much he would attempt to reach her.

There was danger in those attempts.

He could sense her, the barest edges of her in the abyss that had become his contact with her mind. In those whispered touches was the urge to remain. To be surrounded if only by those tendrils by her. To leave the rest behind to dwell in that presence.

It was a passing thought. A want that only occurred once he came to terms with the fact that there had been no change in the absence of her. She was there but only in the sense that she existed.

The rest was concealed behind the shield she had so artfully wrought for protection.

At least he believed it was a shield.

The alternative was that the dragon had damaged her soul beyond recall.

It was a shield.

He could not reach her.

She would have to find her own way back.

That she would was not something he questioned.

He sat in the corner of the room that allowed him to view her face, leaning his sword against his shoulder.

It may have been more comfortable to sit on the bed as he had done when she had been under the effects of Nariaki's energies but he had his reasons for creating the space between them.

It allowed Yukina to tend to her without having to worry about his nearness. Not that she had shown an aversion to it. He simply felt it was an unnecessary concern if it existed.

It was odd.

He seemed to spend a lot of time with Yukina when Shizuru was near him as well.

Both women caused a certain amount of calm to enter him when they were close.

He had assumed the feeling around Yukina came from knowing her whereabouts after going so long without knowing.

As he watched her enter the room he realized it was more then that.

She calmed him because just as with Shizuru her presence was absent of threat.

Just as with Shizuru it was absent of expectation as well.

Yukina had a tendency to speak of small things as she tended to Shizuru. None of her comments required that he join in the activity. The soft lilt of her voice filled the room lightening some of the pervasive, heavy quality of it.

It was the only time he found himself relaxing.

Kuwabara entered the room to speak in quiet tones with Yukina.

The giant did not bother to ask if there had been any change though she offered him the information in her caring manner.

The moron did not look well. The strain of Shizuru's continued sleep showing in the dark circles under his eyes. In the subdued tones of his normally grating voice that did not rise into those more irritating decibels while he was in this room.

After a few more quiet exchanges Yukina left casting a concerned look at Kuwabara and then at him.

The heavy silence returned, blanketing the room in its insidious weight.

It grew daily, changed in ways that made it difficult to breathe in even for him.

Kuwabara took Shizuru's hand in his gazing down at his sister with what could only be sadness.

"She will wake."

He had no idea why he felt the need to voice that fact after so many days of not saying anything to any of the visitors that had come into the room.

Apparently it surprised the large idiot since he turned to look at him.

He had to cast his eyes to the floor.

There were to many strong emotions playing across that face that mirrored some of his own. Ones he did not want to entertain the thought of or see in another. That concept most especially applied to Kuwabara.

It was the reason he had withdrawn as much as he had.

There had been a time he had been envious of the relationship between the siblings. When he had seen what possibilities existed for a brother and sister, the closeness that could be achieved and he had wanted that for himself and Yukina.

Now he could see the agony such a thing could cause. The depths of pain even a passing thought of loss could invoke.

"She might not."

He scowled, refusing to raise his eyes.

He could not entertain such thoughts. It made everything clench inside of him. It caused a tightness in his chest and throat that made it difficult to breathe. It brought a crushing, ripping need for denial to course through him so strongly he shook with its mind numbing power.

"If she stays like this..."

"She will wake!" he snapped unable to keep his eyes from jumping to Kuwabara's.

It was a mistake.

The way the imbecile gazed at him, the understanding and grief that marred that face clawed at his control.

"You did everything you could Hiei." Kuwabara said to him in a hushed tone.

That constricting swell caught in his throat.

"I know you almost killed yourself trying to save her and..."

His jaw clenched against the furious denial that joined the tightness.

Kuwabara sighed heavily, "No matter what happens I just wanted you to know I don't blame you. And I don't think she would want you blaming yourself you know. She would hate that..."

_shut up..._

"...she would kick my ass if I let you think that way..."

His chest was clenching making his breathing difficult.

That black tide that threatened his control rushed forward and he attempted to push it away, to keep it from overtaking his sanity.

"...I think she knew it was coming..."

Why would he not stop talking?

Why did the room itself seem to abruptly be closing in on him?

Why did Kuwabara's voice pull and yank at what lay inside of him so viciously?

"...in that place when she told me to listen to Kurama it felt like she was saying goodbye..."

He did not want to hear any of this.

He did not want to acknowledge the catch in Kuwabara's voice, that hint that the oaf was nearing tears but fighting it to say what he felt needed to be said.

_Shut Up..._

"...She was happy with you. I haven't seen my sis smile like that in a long time..."

He felt as if he were taking an impossibly deep breath, one that would not ever be released. At the same time he could not breathe at all past the clenching in his core.

He could not speak past the coil of choking emotion tangled around his throat.

"Whatever happens I just thought you should know it's not your fault..."

_SHUT UP!_

Crumbling.

He wanted to launch himself across the room.

He wanted to close his hands around Kuwabara's throat to cut off those words that would not cease.

It was a lie.

"_You don't get a free ride out of me doing what I have to do to keep you safe..."_

Her words were haunting him causing that darkness inside of him to swell and recede in uncontrollable waves.

"_...between you and me who has a better chance of knowing something wicked is still around?"_

The tightening only became more pronounced when he could hear her so well in his mind.

He refused to believe anything needed to be said in an expression of grief.

She was shielded.

He was waiting.

She _**had**_ to wake.

Kuwabara glanced at his sister and when he brought his attention back a single tear escaped his eyes.

He could not stay in the room.

He did not notice the clatter his sword made as it hit the floor in his haste to leave.

* * *

"Kuwabara?" he ventured as he entered the room frowning.

Kuwabara looked at him helplessly, tears in his eyes, "I think...I pissed him off."

He took a deep breath before retrieving Hiei's forgotten sword from the floor. It was unnerving that Hiei had become so overwrought that he would leave his weapon behind. Another thing to add to the list of new experiences when it came to the fire demon.

He placed the sword on the table to the side of where Shizuru lay.

"Hiei has his own unique way of dealing with his emotions." he offered Kuwabara.

"I was just trying to tell the shrimp it was okay." Kuwabara muttered scowling at the floor.

"You offered comfort to someone that is not use to being given it." he replied allowing himself to brush hair from Shizuru's face, "He did not attack you for it. He left. It is his own way of showing you he understood what you were saying."

Kuwabara rubbed at his face vigorously, "I should've left it alone. She's going to wake up. My sis wouldn't let something like a damn dragon keep her down."

He nodded though not necessarily in agreement.

Kuwabara was no closer then Hiei in the terms of willing to accept anything past the actuality of Shizuru waking.

The large young man had only been trying to reach out to Hiei since they had shared such a strong bond with her.

"Go, I will stay with her." he suggested smiling encouragingly as Kuwabara looked up at him.

Kuwabara sighed heavily before gaining his feet, "This is crazy..."

"I think Yusuke is supposed to be returning with Keiko soon." he supplied, "You could go out to meet them."

"Good idea..." Kuwabara mumbled then wandered towards the door, "Thanks Kurama."

"No need to thank me." he dismissed moving to occupy the space Kuwabara had just left, "I want my time with her as well."

He gently took hold of the hand laying on the bed.

"You have left them a mess Shizuru. I am not so certain I can do much to help either of them. If you can I would appreciate your return soon before they truly do start to grieve."


	66. Flipside

Paperwork.

He hated paperwork.

He despised the stacks of it that seemed to multiply by the second on the surface of his desk.

He was better suited for paperwork which was a fact he was well aware of. He had no real business becoming involved in affairs that took more brawn than brain. Unfortunately he could not avoid that altogether.

Currently he was attempting to untangle yet another mess his father had left in his wake. Taking over had not reduced the amount of work he did. The only real difference was that he was solely responsible for the decisions made.

Oddly enough he could not recall his father having to do any paperwork while his own had become overwhelming.

He barely heard the door to his office open and close as he scanned the paper in his hands for any hidden agendas. He had to be very careful what he put his name to these days. Spirit World was no longer quite the autonomous power it had been.

"Um...Lord Koenma...Sir..."

"What is it Ogre?" he half snapped not bothering to look up, "I'm very busy right now."

"I understand that Sir. It's just that...well..."

The paper was snatched out of his hand. Automatically he stood, reaching out to grab it back then froze. Angry topaz eyes sparked at him from across the desk stilling the furious words that had been on the tip of his tongue.

_Why me?!_

He felt the blood drain from his face, "Who...How...What are you doing here?!"

"Funny. Really I'm totally impressed. That's the same thing everyone else here has been saying since that idiot reaper brought me here." Shizuru replied waving the paper infront of him tauntingly, "You going to fix this or am I going to have to rip up your office?"

_I am so dead..._

* * *

"She looks so peaceful." Keiko commented then sighed softly.

He offered her a smile from the chair he occupied at the head of the bed, "Yes she does."

Yusuke snorted from his place beside Kuwabara along the wall but said nothing. Keiko glanced worriedly at the brunette.

Yusuke had become increasingly difficult. While the ex-detective had readily accepted the secondary role he had occupied during the Tsuneo situation he was still who he was.

Yusuke Urameshi normally took the brunt of damage in altercations that involved their group.

Shizuru being the one that had ultimately paid the price not only did not sit well with Yusuke it had caused an enormous amount of guilt to surface.

He had heard what Shizuru had said to Yusuke in the cell, seen that minute furrowing of the young man's brow.

He had known even then that the words would be useless.

For all his bravado Yusuke took being the lead in most everything they did very personally. To him anyone being harmed other than him was a failure of his own ability to protect them.

He sighed internally.

When he had spoken about "them" to Shizuru he had meant Yusuke as well. There was no talking him out of the angry depression he had fallen into since returning to the Human World. In some ways he was just as affected as Kuwabara and Hiei.

Thought of the fire demon caused another internal sigh.

Hiei was not in the room with them.

Since the almost heart to heart with Kuwabara if anyone entered the room Hiei immediately left. Unfortunately that had come to include Yukina. He understood it was Hiei's way of avoiding any chance of a similar situation but that did nothing to assuage the concern it invoked.

Once they had noted this newest inclination of Hiei's they had all agreed to visit in groups instead of singularly. It was too much to ask of their friend that he leave Shizuru's side more often when they knew it was the last thing he wanted to do.

"I see you're all here."

Surprised he looked up from his quiet contemplation of the floor to find Koenma in teenage form standing in the doorway. It had been awhile since he had appeared to them in anything but this form. He supposed it had to do with the new responsibilities the young deity had taken on.

"What are you doing here diaper king?" Yusuke asked scowling.

"Is Hiei around?" Koenma countered glancing around nervously.

Frowning he stood, "No Hiei...is taking a break. Is there something you needed?"

Koenma sighed loudly before walking into the room, "Yes and if none of you mind I'd like to get it done before Hiei comes back."

"Wait what are you doing?" Kuwabara demanded pushing away from the wall he had been holding up but he froze after only taking one step, "Whoa...you guys feel that?"

"Koenma..." he began as Keiko looked up at the young ruler.

He broke off as something rippled across his cheek. The sensation was not exactly disturbing it was simply strange. There was the vaguest impression of someone he knew having touched him.

Koenma gazed at him for a long moment then to the side of him, "That isn't very nice to do you know. Not everyone is receptive to that form. You had better make sure Hiei gets I had no idea about this. I can't have him hunting Spirit World for the people responsible."

"Responsible for what?!" Kuwabara snapped.

"For Shizuru being taken before her time." Botan explained from the doorway, "the reaper assigned was not supposed to take her. Truly it was a simple mistake..."

"MISTAKE?!"

He was certain the blended voices in the room, including his own, was loud enough to be heard miles away.

"Wait...your just going to put her back in?" Yusuke questioned eying Koenma, "No trials for her to earn her way back? No stupid egg thing? No waiting for the right moment? No golden glowy thing? "

"What the hell Urameshi?!" Kuwabara roared.

"I'm just saying I had to go through all that crap!" Yusuke yelled back.

It was actually a true testament to Yusuke's chaotic mindset. He had to be relieved but the days of angry tension all directed at himself had taken its toll. In fact he could see the relief on Yusuke's face intermingling with the new found annoyance directed at Koenma.

"Look Yusuke. All those things had to do with your case specifically." Koenma replied folding his arms, "I had to shape you a little to be useful..."

"Useful?!" Yusuke snapped scowling.

"You were decidedly rough Yusuke." Botan said interjected, "You were completely self involved. You had no idea of your worth to others nor did you care. You would be surprise how important that is to a well rounded spirit detective..."

"You also had no concept of the bigger picture. At the time your life began and ended with what you wanted at the moment." Koenma added rubbing his chin thoughtfully, "Every step you took in the right direction you had to be shoved into...literally..."

Yusuke's entire body twitched with the anger building in him. If there was going to be anything done he would have to steer the group back into the current situation.

"As interesting as this discussion is there was mention of returning Shizuru _**before **_Hiei returned." he pointed out in the building tension of the room.

"True." Koenma agreed quickly bending over to place his hand on Shizuru's forehead.

There was a briefly flare of golden light that surrounded Shizuru's still form but it faded quickly. A moment later her eyes snapped open and she took a deep, gasping breath.

The room seemed to hold its breath as she slowly pushed herself up into a sitting position. She brought one of her hands up to swipe at her face before her lips curved into a smirk.

"Who let Yukina dress me?" she asked huskily as she pulled at the robe on her.

He backed up making room for Kuwabara as the large young man rushed over to his sister and caught her up in his arms. A second later Keiko joined in the hug. Yusuke was only a heartbeat behind flinging his arms around all three. Last was Botan who as far as he could figure joined the group just out of the exuberance of the moment.

He watched the display with a relief that almost made him light headed. He could not help the smile that pulled at his lips. He narrowed his eyes against the slight sting that had come to his eyes. He had to look away from them momentarily to recollect himself as the wave of emotions rolled over him.

"It wasn't supposed to happen." Koenma restated as he too watched the group, "The reaper was only supposed to keep tabs on all of you for my benefit then report back. I really didn't know she had been taken until a few hours ago."

"I wouldn't worry Koenma," he assured him smiling, "I'm certain Hiei will be much to occupied to seek revenge."

"I can't breathe!" Shizuru yelled under the mass of laughing and talking young people, "Stop trying to break me! Damn it Kuza you big ox!"

"See that he is Kurama. I really don't want to have to deal with that on top of everything else." Koenma almost pleaded.

"Thank you." he said gratefully.

"Huh?"

"For bringing her back to us." he explained with a head tilt in the direction of the others, "You have no idea how much she means to all of us."

"Yes I do Kurama," Koenma replied with a smile of his own, "I'm not immune to her "big sister" act. Trust me if it had been anyone else I probably would have taken my time."

"That and having Hiei stalking you is not something sane beings contemplate as a positive outcome." he countered.

"Well yes there is that." Koenma agreed.

* * *

"How is he?"

He turned back from gazing out the open door. He had been giving her privacy as she dressed in clothes she had left behind at some point.

Yusuke and Kuwabara had been sent to acquire cigarettes. He suspected Shizuru had more then one agenda for doing so. The two had been more then a little overwhelmed by her return and needed something to do in order to regain their composure.

Aside from that he was certain she had needed the breathing room after the initial crush of their welcoming.

Yukina, Botan, and Keiko, with encouragement from Shizuru, had decided upon putting together a large celebratory dinner which should keep the girls occupied as well.

When direction was needed Shizuru could be counted on to provided exactly that. It was one of the many talents that made her such an integral part of their group.

He had remained only because she had requested him to though he had to wait while she showered.

"He is..." he stopped searching for the exact wording that would describe Hiei's current state.

"That bad huh." she murmured then shook her head, "It only felt like a day over there."

"Two weeks," he informed her softly.

"Oh..."

She sat on the bed still attending to her damp hair with the towel in her hands. A small frown marred her features.

"He will recover." he assured her shifting in place to face towards her, "Though I would be careful in how you inform him you came to be in Spirit World in the first place. None of us thought to go to Koenma."

"Well I wasn't dead so why would you?" she asked.

"Shizuru he attempted to reach you almost hourly." he offered, "His failure in that..."

"He's not good at that." she sighed, "Yeah I get it. And you can stop playing big brother Kurama."

He opened his mouth to reply then shut it as she smirked at him.

"I suppose I have been." he admitted after a moment of quiet, "I'm very happy you've returned."

He had let his attention drift to the ground again so he was stunned when she wrapped her arms around him. For a heartbeat he did not react at all to overwhelmed by the act to do more then stand there. Then it felt as if every part of him relaxed at the same time and he found himself embracing her gently.

"It's alright Red," she said quietly, "I'll take over from here."

For some reason those words caused another wave of relaxation, this one coming from much deeper inside of him.

They had needed him to be strong.

He had been for them.

Her return allowed him his moment of weakness, that instant of knowing surer hands would once again be there to deal with those aspects he did not feel confident in guiding.

His arms tightened around her.


	67. Stop

It was dusk when he returned to Genkai's temple. The last light of the day casting darkening shadows along the stone courtyard that suited his mood.

He did not hurry back to the room.

He had given the others more than enough time. There had been a few times he had underestimated the time he had been gone, found them still inside and had to wait until they decided to leave.

He was not ashamed that he left.

He could not endure the additional tensions that wafted in the room when they were there. Those emotions, the collective sadness that coiled in the room was unbearable to him. It dragged at him as gatherings always had before. It created an unbearable blanket of pressure he could not stand.

He left so that they could take that pressure with them and allow him to exist in that room without its damning, suffocating presence.

Out of habit once he reached the closed door he paused to remove the belt that held his katana to his side. It was uncomfortable to sit with it on.

It felt like he had been doing so forever.

Removing his katana from his side.

Sitting in the corner of the room.

Watching her for any signs of life.

His head lowered, his fist tightening unconsciously around his weapon.

He could not even bring himself to lay beside her though he longed to do just that.

Her scent was subdued for some reason, no longer warm and inviting.

The stillness of her form disturbing.

"_She might not."_

That fool Kuwabara had cost him his equilibrium. What little he had regained was now haunted by the prospects he had not allowed himself to think of before the oaf had opened his mouth.

It was not supposed to be this way.

Pain was not meant to build in this aching, mindless fashion.

She had to wake.

"_If she stays like this..."_

It was redundant to think past today.

To do so was to invite madness.

He could not bring himself to dwell on the matter as the others did.

As it was this waiting was against his nature.

It taunted him continuously, that craving for action in a situation that he could do nothing.

Nor could he bring himself to leave which was a normal reaction for him. To absent himself from something that was beyond his own abilities. To allow the others to take on the bulk of what he had once thought of as needless, time consuming wastes of effort.

Yes the loss of the old woman during the Dark Tournament had brushed him with a passing melancholy but that had been only out of respect for the passing of a worthy team mate.

Yusuke's death at the hands of Sensui had filled him with a burning rage that while all consuming had not been beyond his keen to understand.

Between that there had been no time for grief. Yusuke's death had been to short and there had only been time to give into the rage.

Rage was a well known faucet to him, a welcome and much encouraged aspect that he used to his advantage.

In this rage only served to feed into those other emotions that the moron had brought to the surface.

His core clenched tightly.

It felt dishonorable to have such thoughts.

Ones of leaving.

Ones of her remaining still.

Ones that held him outside the room needing to prepare himself for the emptiness that lay inside it.

"_Let's get this straight Hiei. You don't get into my fights and I don't get into yours.""_

The longer she remained as she was the more often her voice echoed in his mind. Those moments that had affected him so deeply. Those instances she had become the center of his focus.

Near the end there had been no clear delineation.

How it had come to be that way he was uncertain. He was sure when she had last looked at him the determination in her eyes had mirrored his own.

He had felt it then, the sudden knowing that he was the center of her focus.

That her confession that night she had come to his room had tied them to each other on levels that no amount of denial could erase.

That despite everything this fight was a shared endeavor between the two of them.

He had simply not understood the depth of complexity to that reality at the time.

He had once scoffed at any mention of the word love.

Standing there he could not help but feel a cold wave of hate for the concept.

It was destructive.

It was consuming.

It was savage.

It was full of the unknown.

It was exactly what he so desperately wanted back.

Without raising his head he slid the door open unconsciously bracing himself internally for that lack that resided in the room to wash over him.

"I'm just going to get a bell like stores have...that way every time you come I'll know."

His head snapped up.

She was smirking at him as she sat on the bed, cigarette in hand.

Everything inside of him stopped.

It did not still as if waiting for the next moment.

The chaotic, suffocating thoughts ceased.

The clenching, drowning sensation that had pervaded his body all this time no longer existed.

His entire being simply froze and he could do no more then stand there staring at her.

* * *

_Well damn I think I broke him..._

She had been a little annoyed with him. It had been two hours since Koenma brought her back. Kazuma and Yusuke had returned with cigarettes which at the time she had been pleased with.

She had not wanted two hours to think.

She had wanted him to be there so she did not have to.

Instead she had been left with nothing to do but that.

It was over. Tsuneo was dead. That hovering sense of loss had disappeared. There was always the chance that had been what lay at the heart of them being with each other.

Or that the dragon had in its own way affected it.

How could she know unless he was there when neither of those things were?

She hated the doubt, knowing it was more that he had shown a propensity towards avoidance then he was confrontational in this particular area.

He doubted so she could not help but join in considering the source.

She did not want those doubts in her mind. She knew where she stood in that area. Just because she shied violently from even thinking the word did not mean she was opposed to the concept.

Being alone in that room with the rapidly dying light had allowed her to think of other things. Of the phantasmal wisps she could still feel in the back of her mind. The dragon was gone from her but the type of being it was could not help but leave behind something of itself.

In truth it could have been more easily compared to Youko Kurama then it could Hiei. Its interest in Hiei much closer to a business partnership. It was an investment to associate with the fire demon in the manner it did. It respected him there was no doubt about that. Hiei allowed it access to immense emotions, the play of dominance through power. Hiei gave it purpose in some ways that it would otherwise not enjoy.

It had involved itself simply because it was not finished with what Hiei provided.

There were parts after the dragon had taken over that were unclear.

The combination of it rushing forward from inside her and the chaotic influence of its physical form had sent her spinning internally.

She had struggled against the dual influences but had been unable to find any real purchase with the dragon so fully manifested.

She had felt its distracted attempts to still the chaos that had overwhelmed her but it had been much to focused on its purpose to do more then that.

She had been prepared for that lack of focus. It was much like Hiei in that way. It was single minded in its purpose and there was nothing that would distract it.

Somewhere between the dragon's destruction of the cave complex and Hiei killing Tsuneo the inexperienced reaper had yanked her away from her body.

She had not been prepared for the reaper's intrusion. There had been no warning and she had been panicked in a sense at the time unable to completely grasp what was happening before she was being taken to Spirit World.

It had made her wish Botan had been the one assigned though it had been satisfying to cause that reaper to burst into tears the instant her mind had time to situate itself on what was happening.

Unfortunately that had not happened until they had reached their destination. It had taken forever to gain access to Koenma.

The entire time her thoughts had centered around getting back to Hiei.

And now Hiei had been given two weeks to think.

One night had been enough for him to convince himself to separate from her.

She could only imagine what two weeks of thought had brought about.

She needed to know just what that time had done to him but had been forced to wait.

Or at least she had been waiting.

She had been about to finish her cigarette and go looking for him herself since he was obviously taking his own sweet time in returning.

Not that she thought she could track him but she was certain the sound of her voice calling his name was something that would get a response eventually.

His arrival had changed that plan but now she had a different set of problems.

She knew him angry, surprised, even almost content.

She did not know this blankness that had come over him.

She did not know the type of silence that entered the room.

It instantly made her suspicious.

If he tried it again, if he had the nerve to even start to voice that they should not be together she was going to kill him.

This time there would be blood involved.

Or at the very least pain.

She watched him as he set his sword against the wall without taking his eyes off of her. Studied his face as he slowly approached her.

She put out the cigarette on the small plate Yukina had provided her with for just that reason. She did not normally smoke inside of the rooms at Genkai's but she had not wanted to leave.

She knew she was tensing as he drew closer. He was acting to strangely for her not to. He did not do things this way. His methods were direct, sometimes to quick and always with a sense of slight impatience.

"Say something." she demanded quietly.

He paused tilting his head to the side, "I see no need to."

"I can give you half a dozen reasons you probably should." she countered nervously.

He moved to sit beside her on the bed or more accurately folded one of his legs under himself.

Finally a smirk lifted the corner of his mouth. That small movement brought life back to his eyes as he gazed at her.

"I waited." he said his eyes wandering over her face.

"Yeah...sorry about that." she offered shifting to face him more fully.

"Hn."

He lifted his hand reaching out to touch her face. She was still confused by his actions but that did not distract her from the fact that he hesitated before his fingers would have touched her face. It was only then she noticed he had reached for her with his right hand.

His brow furrowed as his eyes cut to the hand wrapped in bandages. Without thought she reached out and grasped the arm he was already withdrawing with both of her hands.

"Shizuru..." he began tightly.

He did not often call her by her name. It sent a tendril of electric warmth through her to hear it even if his voice held so many conflicting emotions in it.

"I won't let you use it as an excuse." she insisted staring down at the deftly wrapped arm, "You're either with me or you aren't."

"I am here."

A simple statement that could have easily been taken at face value.

After everything that they had been through together she was not in the mood to let him use cryptic words. If she was going to literally force herself to face her demons he was going to do so as well.

This time there was not going to be room for interpretation between them.

She braced herself internally bringing her eyes up to meet his now narrowed ones, "That isn't what I mean and you know it Hiei."


	68. Impossible

Had it only been a moment ago that he had been wrapped in that sense of disconnection?

He had experienced it before.

In those times he had exhausted himself to the point of hibernation, in that space where his mind did not fully connect with what his body was doing.

He could tell he was causing her to be uncomfortable but in all honesty he had no real control in what his body had insisted he do.

The sword had been an inconvenience so he had set it against the wall.

He had wanted to be near her so he moved to do so though it had felt as if he were moving much to slowly.

Her words had barely registered to him.

His responses were less than impressive and actually made him wince internally.

Each time he opened his mouth idiocy flowed from it without his want.

He had been caught up in the idea of touching her knowing that act alone would chase that strange dream like state from him. He had needed that confirmation until his hand had almost come in contact with her face.

That bandage around his arm had never seemed so threatening.

Her hands wrapping around his arm had done what he thought contact with her would. That pervading sense of not quite being present receded but what left him was replaced with an influx of emotions that stole some of his breath from him.

Of course he had understood what she had meant. It was a simple concept.

She could not possibly understand what she was asking of him.

He could no more forget the past events directly linked to her being exposed to his inner self then he could forget how to breathe.

Her scent, now vibrant and alive was distracting him. His initial want was to bury his nose in her neck. To take in that additional confirmation, to lose himself in its heady fragrance if only for a few moments.

He could not give into that craving.

Her hands had tightened around his arm.

"Hiei..." she prompted.

There was a hint of pain in her voice because of his delay in response yet there was also the sharp edge of anger to it. Their responses were remarkably similar in many situations.

"Is it gone from you?" he asked instead of answering.

"I think so." she replied uneasily.

"You...think...so..." he repeated knowing his tone held more anger then he meant it to.

She frowned, "I didn't know it was there before so yeah I think its gone."

It was a less than satisfying answer. He wanted to be certain that particular risk to her was no longer something to be concerned about. He needed to be certain of it.

Abruptly she released his arm and moved back to lean against the wall behind her. It created a space between them that he did not necessarily want.

"You can go." she said quietly.

He scowled at her confused by the sudden shift in her emotions, "I have no..."

"Look," she interrupted him her face becoming a mask of indifference, "it isn't in me so there's no reason for you to be hanging around. I'm not going to let you into my head to make you feel better. I'm done with that stuff. To be honest I don't care if it is still there."

"That is the most foolish thing I've heard you utter." he snapped.

Her expression tightened, "I really think you should go before you say something else incredibly stupid."

"As I was saying I have no intention of leaving." he replied tensing under the cold regard, "I did not wait for you to wake only to listen to the orders of someone that has no sense of self preservation."

She made no sense.

The silence between them lengthened, thickened with barely held in check anger from both sides.

"Two weeks and you didn't think about anything else?" she almost hissed at him, "Why the hell did you bother sticking around then?"

Not to long ago he would have given anything to have her this animated.

Now he could only glower at her hoping she would be silent.

He had earned the censure in her voice. He had caused that regard of less than perfect trust. He had foolishly allowed her to be reminded of it by becoming distracted by that flood of uncertainty.

That did not change that she was being impossible.

He knew that edge to her voice, the threat of dire consequences. If she had been a demon this would have been the point that he became wary of her, watching for signs of attack. She was not a demon but his reaction followed along those lines.

He tensed internally, shifting back from her as he studied her form.

"I'm going to give you a chance here Hiei," she finally said, "one chance and that's it. I won't waste my time on someone that's going to run every time things get weird. I live weird. Either start talking or walk away."

He had to give her credit. When Shizuru's voice dropped in the manner it just had it did cause him to tense even more in a defensive manner. That blade being drawn edge was a collision of violent promise and heated passion that could in its own way become mesmerizing.

He had not realized the full effect of that tone when it had not been directed at him. Now that it was he found it compelling.

"I fail to see what purpose this serves." he admitted tightly, "I see no reason to ignore a potential threat to your life in favor of speaking of what you already know."

Her eyes flashed as she shifted forward, "How the hell am I supposed to know something you won't say Hiei?!"

"I am not human." he informed her darkly.

"Gotta tell you...wow not a shocker." She replied deadpan.

"I do not think in the same terms as you do. What might be acceptable for you is not for me." he growled.

She reached for her pack of cigarettes on the table, "Acceptable...to me? Guess what? This...thing going on right now isn't. Your damn dragon is back where it belongs okay?"

"You do not know that for certain." he reminded her.

He realized they were circling each other. That this argument, for lack of a better term, was more fueled by their uncertainties then anything else. Knowing that did not stop the process. In fact it only seemed to be spiraling towards some unknown collision.

He saw the resolve come over her, the sudden decision in her eyes as they narrowed. She put down the cigarette she had only just taken from the pack to turn towards him.

Normally when someone moved as abruptly as she did in the next moment he would have automatically reacted to the movement in some manner.

She was angry with him to begin with so it would have only been expected for him to do just that as she leaned forward into his personal space.

He was confused by her choice, by the wafted scent of her as she put a hand to his headband. That confusion seemed enough to hold him in place instead of pulling away. It was unnerving to realize even in her anger his trust of her was implicit.

He wanted her near but not in this manner.

He reached up to grasp her wrist and pull her hand from the cloth covering the Jagan. He had meant it to be an almost angry gesture but his hold on her was much to gentle to convey that.

His attention was on her neck, that scent of almond and the slight tremor in her arm that he held.

They were not looking directly at each other but he could feel her presence, the closeness of her face to his.

"It's the only way you'll let it go." she insisted softly.

It pained him, that shifting of emotions in her voice. He could hear the fear in her and again he could only blame himself for its presence.

Perhaps he did understand her after all.

Did it matter more than her?

Once again she was initiating something that would cost her. She did not want her mind explored but she was willing to allow it to assuage his fears. Again putting her wants aside in favor of someone else, of him.

He also understood that was not the only fear in her, that she would allow him to do so while harboring even the smallest worry it was all that he wanted from her caused a fair amount of self disgust to roll through him.

He should never have allowed that thought to cross her mind.

How could she not know what she meant to him?

And now she was so achingly close.

He gave into his want, leaning forward to take in her scent. It cause him to shift his position, moving upward so that their bodies touched. His free hand automatically went to the back of her head to hold her there while he filled his senses with that overwhelmingly welcome smell.

Surprisingly she relaxed into him almost immediately.

"Damn you..." she muttered under her breath.

He smiled against her neck, "I see no reason you should be the only one to employ distraction."

"It doesn't work like that you know." she informed him though her voice was much softer now.

He pulled back, keeping his hands where they were so that she could not pull away. Her eyes reflected that soft tone.

"You are impossible." he said smirking as she frowned at him, "I did not remain to assure myself that it had left you. I...could not leave."

Her brow furrowed and he had the sudden compulsion to shake her.

She was insistent on him being vocal and yet when he was exactly that she only seemed confused by what he said.

How much clearer did she need him to be?!

Then her face cleared, "I guess that's an answer. I just had to fall for someone who can't just say what he means."

He felt his own brow furrow with the unfamiliar wording, "Fall?"

She tensed slightly but the expression on her face became even more vulnerable as she cut her eyes down, "I...that wasn't..."

It was slightly amusing, watching her cast about for words. She caused him to do that more often than she was aware. The faintest touch of color came to her cheeks. He was not holding her as strongly as before so she pulled back slightly as if she were fleeing.

"Shizuru..." he prompted somewhat impatiently as he tightened his hold on her.

She sighed heavily, "Fine...I'm in love with you. There. Happy now?!"

There were layers to it then.

To this undeniable warmth and need for her.

He had little experience with the concept of happy.

He did not know if it applied to the flood of fondness and want her words invoked.

He did know that he could not speak momentarily. That those emotions caused his throat to constrict with their power.

He did know that his only response was to press his lips to her's. The kiss quickly became heated, their passions matching as they seemed to always do. The taste of her somehow enhanced by having heard those words.

Necessity pulled them apart but only just.

Breathing heavily he leaned his forehead against her's.

She was shaking as she pressed against him, that slight cool of her skin in no way diminishing the heat that came from him.

"You are necessary to me as well." he insisted between breaths.

He had imagined he might feel weak for having admitted such to her, to expose himself in so grandiose a way was against every thing in his nature.

Oddly enough it only felt as if he had been waiting for this moment to make it known to her.

She chuckled, "You could've said that earlier you know."

He closed his eyes as her hand caressed the back of his neck.

He could lose himself entirely to this woman and perhaps he would.

It was suddenly a prospect that was not without its merits.

* * *

Please I would love some reviews!


	69. Frustrations

Hiei's skin was a wonderland.

His skin was much softer than she had thought it would be, a discovery she had made at Mukuro's but had not been able to fully investigate at the time.

It was as if she were running her fingers over heated silk.

Oddly enough there was a sense of vulnerability about Hiei when she was gentle with her touch which she understood came from a decided lack of knowledge when it came to these types of interactions.

She was determined to show him exactly what her touch could mean to him.

Of course that meant she had to be somewhat frustrated but that was something she could live with.

Especially when he was laying on his back as he was at the moment, shirtless and entirely at her mercy.

When his breath would hitch just from her fingers brushing his stomach.

When his eyes would drift closed due to relaxation and enjoyment.

It had taken her a full week to get him to this point.

Nothing more than touching and kissing. Nothing more than concentrating on getting him to relax which in itself was a monumental task.

She was fairly impressed with his restraint.

There was not that much about him that expressed that he possessed much of it. In fact she had expected him more then once to attempt to take over but he had apparently decided he was willing to do as she wanted to in this area.

That fact made the exploration of him all that much more alluring.

She leaned down and ran her lips long his collar bone, a place she had found was just as sensitive as his neck.

He shifted against her, "This is maddening."

The breathless quality to his voice made her almost shake with the influx of desire.

"That's the point." she said shifting so she could look down into his eyes, "That and I'm not a very nice person."

"If you were I would be less interested in you." he said reaching up and pulling her down against him.

He had some patience but there were times what she was doing got the better of him. She did not mind the momentary lapses.

How could she when it fed into her own wants?

The unfortunate part of Hiei becoming aggressive, to his mouth on her's was that she tended to forget she had other plans for him. She lost most semblance of control when his hands began to roam.

Her mind blanked except for the need to press against him, to feel his hands against her own skin.

And then the universe conspired against her once again.

There was a faint knock on her door.

Caught up in the moment Hiei growled sending her senses into overdrive momentarily.

That sound traveled through her body kicking off another even more wicked thought.

If he had to be inspired to make that sound or if he could do it whenever he wanted.

The knock came again a moment later causing her to pull back.

"I will kill whoever it is." Hiei promised darkly though his heavy breathing marred the threat.

"Let me handle it." she suggested with a little more control as she pushed away from him.

She had been patient with the others. She understood they had been overly concerned with her during the entire Tsuneo situation, and that her convalescence had been somewhat protracted.

Unconsciousness and sleep had turned out to be separate concepts.

That first night she had only been able to remain awake for a few hours before having to return to her room.

Hiei had been curiously solicitous of her during those first few days. Not that she had minded but she had thought he would have opted for more physical separation. Instead he had remained close to her.

His single mindedness apparently could be applied to many things which abruptly had included her.

It was expressed in his almost aggressive manner and in some ways could have been seen as proprietary.

Before they had said anything to each other about their feelings he had shown a distinct aversion to being physically close to her around the others. He may have sat just within arms reach but that was as close as he came unless they were alone.

That first night he had shown a slightly different aspect to himself.

He had sat almost beside her at the table for dinner, sweeping the others with narrowed eyes as if daring them to mention anything about his choice.

When he spoke to her he was more apt to lean towards her instead of speaking as if to the entire room.

If not for the difference in approach she might have been slightly offended by his suddenly changed behavior.

* * *

_She was fighting the urge to close her eyes. _

_The room was filled with the boisterous voices of the others. Their relief over her waking enhanced the already exuberant tendencies of the younger people. They talked nonstop and it was almost as if they had won some major battle the way their energy and attention bounced around._

_She propped her chin on a fist leaning heavily on the table. _

_She did not want to sleep. _

_She was absurdly against the idea since finding out how long she had already spent at Genkai's. She knew she shouldn't be as stubborn as she was being about it but as usual that did nothing to deter her._

"_Are you planning on sleeping here?"_

_There was some amusement in the deep voice in her ear and if it was not for her exhaustion she might have been startled by the fact that he had come so close to her._

"_I was thinking about it." she replied with a small smirk, "Think they would notice?"_

"_No I doubt they would notice anything short of an attack." he countered his crimson eyes cutting to the others then back to her, "You should return to your room."_

_She frowned, "I've slept..."_

"_Why is it you require me to repeat myself?"_

_This pulled a small chuckle from her, "I like the sound of your voice I guess."_

_His eyes narrowed momentarily before he put a hand under her elbow and physically propelled her to her feet with what she assumed for him was a minimum of effort. _

_A tendril of heated interest went through her at the thought which was another reason she did not want to give into the want to sleep._

_For the most part she had been giving into the wants of everyone else. They needed the release the gathering was giving them but her mind continued to circle back to Hiei and what he had said earlier, the feel of his lips along her neck. _

_It was rather interesting how her anger had turned into desire the moment he had leaned against her and taken that deep breath against her skin. She wanted to explore that sensation and had plans to as soon as she could disengage from what the others had planned out._

_She wanted to glare at Hiei for his handling but now that she was on her feet the next step was too much to resist._

_She did not bother telling the others that she was leaving. They would notice sooner or later and she did not want to interrupt them. _

_By the time she reached the room she was even glad he had insisted she return to it._

_Laying down had never felt so intensely good._

"_You staying?" she asked without looking to see if he had followed._

_She knew he was there. Even without her spiritual awareness there was a quality to the silence in the room that announced his presence. He could be insanely quiet when he moved._

"_If that is your preference." he answered._

"_So it's your turn to say stupid stuff." she chuckled, "I shouldn't have to say it Hiei."_

_The bed moved as he joined her. She had not exactly believed he would argue with her but there was always a chance that he had reached his limit. _

_Two weeks was a long time to continuously occupy the same space. With him she imagined that had been as close to hell as he could get._

_A lot of his memories involved that need to be alone, to separate himself from the company of others. It was not that much of a stretch to think he had more than enough reason to do so now._

_As he settled along her back she inched closer, a sigh of relaxation escaping before she could quell it._

"_You didn't have to you know." she informed him quietly, "I get you don't like being stuck in one place."_

_He was silent for a long moment then she felt him shift, his nose traveling lightly the length of her neck in that way that sent a burst of need through her. The long, deep breath he took while doing so only served to heighten her reaction._

_It was blatantly unfair of him considering she could barely keep her eyes open._

"_I do nothing I do not want to do." he stated firmly._

_She smiled to herself letting her eyes close._

* * *

Since then it seemed that whenever they came to a point where their desires for each other would take over someone would come to interrupt them.

If it was not Yusuke it was Keiko. If it was not Keiko it was Yukina.

She had her own theories as to why these interruptions came at only certain times. It was never when she was just teasing Hiei. Somehow she had a suspicion Kazuma was the main cause for the constant revolving need for one or the both of them to leave the room.

She was more than a little annoyed by the thought that her little brother would involve himself in her sex life and she had every intention of making him butt out. Spiritual awareness did not give him the right to dictate her actions just because he did not have the sense to go outside of its influence.

So she was going to make him and whoever it was playing his game this time regret it.

Unless that person happened to be Yukina then she might alter her words but not her intent.

She was almost relieved and a little surprised to find Kurama standing there when she slid open the door.

Kurama's eyes were full of amusement, "I've been asked to see if you would like to accompany us to the beach."

She folded her arms and leaned against the doorway, "Kurama do you have any idea how long it takes to remove four belts?"

One delicate red eyebrow rose, "No I cannot say I have come across that particular problem."

"Well see that's one of mine," she went on raising her voice a little, "I want to know how long it takes. He has more accessories then I do but hey I'm not judging. I'm just the one working it out or I would be if you guys would leave us alone. I can't do the things I want to do to him if you keep interrupting."

There was a slight choking sound behind her but she ignored it.

"I see." Kurama mused the corner's of his lips turning upward, "I assume you would appreciate any tips about demon arousal?"

This time the choking sound came from somewhere outside of the room behind Kurama.

"Sure," she agreed actually interested despite herself.

"It's not much different then humans," Kurama assured her, "though it does vary from type to type."

"Kurama!" Hiei barked in annoyance.

"Is that why he likes me touching him so much?" she asked smiling.

There was a distinct sound much closer to "oh...my...gawd..." from Kurama's side.

"Temperature variations of course." Kurama confirmed tilting his head, "He's probably extremely susceptible to it. If you are creative it could be used to an advantage..."

"SHUT UP KURAMA!"

This time the two voices blended. One furious and the other full of horrified disgust. She grinned at her co-conspirator who glanced behind himself.

"It is rather obvious." He commented dryly, "I will make sure they remain on the beach for some time."

"I appreciate that Red." she said before putting a hand to the door in preparation of closing it, "and tell my baby bro if he doesn't stay out of what I'm doing he's going to get more then a little brain fry from hearing stuff like that."

Kurama chuckled as he turned away.

"There that should get us a few hours without them bugging us." she commented as she returned to the bed.

"Kurama does not know how to keep to his own affairs." Hiei half growled.

"Is that true?" she asked running a hand lightly along his chest.

He studied her for a long moment and she was certain it was because he was weighing the pros and cons of telling her. Instead of waiting for an answer she leaned down and followed the trail she had just traced with her mouth enjoying the fact that his breathing automatically increased.

Then she followed that heated trail with a light breath chilling the line.

Something almost like a squeak emerged from him which drew her lips into a smile that she was sure if he saw it might have made him run.

_Ohhhh this is going to be so much fun..._

* * *

**Reviews please...sorry for the delay I was sick :S I promise I will put a notice at the end of the story when it is actually the end :)**


	70. Our Fight

He landed lightly on the roof and walked over to the ledge.

The dark car that he had been following waited beneath the building he was on.

It was disgustingly easy to trail humans even with the strong fumes of their vehicles swimming in the air causing the scents to distort to a certain degree. It only took a small amount of time to get use to the odor, to separate those from the underlying scents.

The soft sound behind him announced Kurama's arrival.

"You are certain this is the correct human?"

"Unlike you I have no deadening of my senses." he returned scathingly.

"Unless Shizuru is nearby." Kurama teased as he joined him on the ledge.

"Is that your only source of entertainment?" he snapped annoyed.

"No it is simply the most recent." Kurama replied blandly staring down at the car, "Are we only to watch?"

"That might have been an option if you had not insisted on opening your mouth to the giant idiot and the detective." he answered spotting the pair rounding the corner, "I doubt either will show much restraint."

"You are showing a remarkable amount of it since this seems to be a threat to her." Kurama commented glancing at him.

He declined to respond. It was not exactly restraint he was displaying. When he had first noted the scent it had taken him some time to recall where he had encountered it.

_He watched Shizuru disappear with the young human still ruminating over the scene that had just played out._

"_I'll kill her!"_

_He turned his attention to the thug she had crippled as his companion helped him to his feet._

"_Once this heals I'll find the bitch and..."_

"_Shut up man!" his friend hissed at him furiously glancing at the others that occupied the area, "If you're smart you'll let this go!"_

Apparently the human had not taken his comrades words to heart.

Not three days after they had returned from Genkai's he had noticed the half remembered scent while traveling from Shizuru's to Kurama's. He might have dismissed it as coincidental except that was not the only time he took note of it.

Once had been near the place Shizuru worked.

He had mentioned it tonight to Kurama since he had caught the scent again while in the fox demon's company. That in turn had come to include Kuwabara and Yusuke once they had met up with the pair in the park they were traveling through.

He had every intention of following the human but it had turned confrontational the instant the others were involved.

It might have been coincidental that the car had parked only a block or so from Shizuru's.

It might have been a bit of ill luck that the thug that had threatened her life had decided to wait along the route that she took to reach her house.

The only thing that had given him pause was that it was a human involved. Not even one touched with the type of energies that might give him some kind of defense.

A simple, weak human who seemed to have too much interest in someone he found irreplaceable.

"Shall we go?" Kurama asked as Yusuke and Kuwabara reached the car.

His answer came in the form of leaping from the building to the ground. Two stories was not a far drop for him.

His landing on the concrete was only momentary as he moved to stand on the hood of the car. Yusuke and Kuwabara were hauling the struggling thug out of the driver's side of the car.

"What the hell...?!" the thug exclaimed reaching for something at his side.

It was easy to disarm the human though he had never quite understood the choice of firearms. It was dangerous even to a demon if struck in the right place but it took more than it would for a human.

The thick metal used was something that bent easily under his type of strength.

All a demon needed to do was be quicker than the human that employed such methods.

He discarded the now twisted metal over his shoulder already a little bored.

"Why are you following my sister?!" Kuwabara demanded of the thug.

He supposed it was intimidating for the oaf to loom over a person in the manner he was, it certainly appeared the thug drew back against the car.

"Kuwabara if you want an answer you should allow him to breathe." Kurama suggested appearing to the side of the car.

"Oh...yeah heh right." Kuwabara laughed moving his arm from the human's wind pipe then shook him, "Now talk!"

"I don't know what you're talking about!" the human snapped angrily, "I was just sitting here minding my own business..."

"Doesn't seem there's too much of that going around." Shizuru commented stepping out of the alley way across from where they were.

He straightened a little surprised by her arrival.

He had not caught even a hint of her scent.

Beside her stood the woman she had fought at the abandoned warehouse, Narumi.

Both women wore similar expressions of mild interest on their faces. Behind the two of them were an odd assortment of scantily clad young women.

The overpowering scent of perfume wafting from that group accounted for the lack of identification concerning Shizuru. She did not bother with the enhancement which he was grateful for. He had an extreme dislike for the artificial smell that rarely matched that of the wearer.

"You should get a leash for them." Narumi suggested putting a hand to her hip, "You're going to have a hard time living this one down."

"I didn't tell them to stick their nose in it." Shizuru shrugged taking a drag from the cigarette in her hand, "Guess I'll have to have a talk with them again..."

"Wait...you knew this guy was tailing you?" Yusuke asked confused.

"That's funny...did I know? Of course I did." she answered approaching them slowly with the other females following, "think he's the first idiot to come after me? And by the way I thought you and me had an understanding about this crap Hiei."

"Circumstances changed." he returned lightly.

He had anticipated her annoyance concerning this if she had found out. He did not find her ire a reason to avoid such confrontations.

"Let him go Kuza." Shizuru ordered.

"But..." Kuwabara began.

"Do any of them listen to you?" Narumi asked smirking.

"Shut up Narumi." Shizuru snapped her eyes narrowing, "Now Kuza!"

Kuwabara sighed heavily before releasing the thug with one last shove.

"We'll take over from here." Narumi said making a small gesture.

The small army of women moved forward insinuating themselves between the thug and the other three. Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama backed away without argument though their amusement was apparent on their faces.

"I'd rather stick with the guys." the thug offered paling as the women took ahold of his wrists.

"That might have been an option if you hadn't crossed the line." Narumi informed him coldly, "This came down from high up. You should have paid attention to who you were messing with. Shizuru isn't official but she is well liked. By well liked I mean only I get to hurt her..."

"That's still debatable." Shizuru cut in blowing a cloud of smoke into the air.

"Anytime you're ready we can go again." Narumi snapped turning her attention back to Shizuru.

"You have a year to get better." Shizuru replied calmly, "I'd work on that blocking if I were you."

Narumi rolled her eyes, "Alright girls let's take this somewhere a little less public."

With the protesting man in the center of them the group began to move down the street. Narumi followed them only pausing as she passed the trio by the car.

"You three should keep your heads down for a little while. The only reason you haven't been involved in the stuff me and Shizuru do is because she's broken the bones of anyone who even mentions recruiting you. You should show her a little respect for her efforts." Narumi informed them before walking away.

"She's kidding right?" Yusuke asked turning to Shizuru, "I mean...even Kurama?"

Shizuru shrugged before taking one last drag and flicking the cigarette away from herself, "You get brownie points for knowing how to fight Yusuke. You get credit when you do it infront of them and trust me you guys aren't good at staying under the radar. It started before the Dark Tournament and went south from there."

"What about doorstop there? Nobody wanted him?" Kuwabara asked grinning at him.

"Hiei doesn't hang around long enough." she answered easily enough though her tone changed slightly, "They might want him but they don't bother with people who are gone most of the time. It doesn't really matter. You guys need to stay out of my stuff. I mean it."

She walked over to the car to stare up at him. Her eyes were hard which he had expected.

He smirked, "I have no intention of following an agreement you have no intention of following."

"Hey I have no problem with..." she began heatedly.

He reached out to touch her jaw with his hand which stilled her voice and caused her eyes to widen slightly.

He enjoyed the fact that he could silence her with that small gesture.

It was one of the many actions that affected them both to varying degrees. She could affect him in much the same manner.

"You would not duck." he reminded her.

She sighed heavily, "That was before."

He tilted his head slightly, his smirk growing, "I am not so ignorant of your ways."

Her eyes softened after a moment, a sign that she had decided to let the argument pass.

The truth was neither of them would back down from this particular subject. It was not something that needed to be discussed though it was in this roundabout manner.

He had no tolerance for real danger to her person. There may be situations, such as her fights with the female Narumi, that he would allow but as long as he was in the Human World the rest was subject to circumstance.

He knew she shared the same thought process and it was too much against her nature for her to stand by as well.

It would be a constant area they would disagree in no matter how often it was voiced where the line should be.

It was insane and unnecessary to his way of thinking but he also realized it was one of her traits he found fascinating.

"You still leaving in two days?" she asked quirking an eyebrow.

He nodded in response.

She shifted upward, pressing her lips against his. For the briefest second he felt the velvet of her tongue run along the crease of his mouth sending a wave of desire through him. She pulled away, her topaz eyes sparkling up at him.

"When you finish playing with the boys I get some of your time." she insisted then walked away in the direction of her home.

He straightened, his eyes centered on her figure.

From anyone else, including Mukuro, that tone of voice she had just used would have garnered an immediate balking on his part.

Instead he was instantly of the mind that he was in the wrong company.

"I take it your time left will be spent elsewhere Hiei?" Kurama asked with amusement in his voice.

A redundant question and within the realm of gloriously moronic. It was something he would have expected from Kuwabara not Kurama.

"She has more to offer." he replied over his shoulder.


	71. Here

She was going to kill them.

Kurama, Yusuke, and Kazuma were all dead.

She just had yet to decide what order and exactly how she was going to do it.

She stared numbly at the burnt curtains in the kitchen trying to absorb the enormously idiotic thought process that had occurred to the trio.

Who caught fire to corndogs?!

Kurama apparently could and when the other two had moved to help the red head the flames had moved to the curtains.

"It isn't that bad." Yusuke commented from the doorway.

Not that bad.

The curtains were a loss.

There was soot along the wall from the stove to the sink.

She should be glad it had not moved farther in the house. There could have been a lot more damage but that was not the point.

She had already had a less than stellar day at work.

Today had been one of those days she should have called in sick since she was in a foul mood.

Not everyone appreciated her brand of humor and she tended to lose tips because of it.

For some reason most people did not appreciate being told the hairstyle they wanted was not only lame but would make their faces look twice the size they were.

She should have restated the rules of the house before she left the three alone in it.

She was never going to understand how Kurama became less attentive when left with the other two. Sometimes it was as if the red head was being purposefully dense.

Or there was always the chance that his human age was interfering with his demonic mind which she was not viewing as an improvement at this juncture.

She took a drag off the cigarette she had almost finished, her attention never wavering from those blackened curtains.

They looked like she felt.

"Uh sis..." Kazuma began awkwardly.

"Don't talk." she snapped then put out the cigarette in the ashtray by the sink, "Just get it cleaned up. I'm going to bed. I'll deal with you guys tomorrow."

She quickly left the common rooms for the questionable security of her room.

Bad days were always better dealt with by going to bed to get them over with as quickly as possible.

Of course that idea was easier said then done.

Thirty minutes after climbing into her bed she opened her eyes to glare at the ceiling.

It was absurd.

She had never had any real trouble sleeping. On most days just the act of laying down had her asleep within minutes. She had been like a machine when it came to drifting off to dreamland.

Lately though laying down meant only that.

She hated this new tendency.

It was extremely frustrating. She knew exactly what was causing it which only served to make that frustration grow and become more directed at herself.

At first she had not understood it. She spent a full week tossing and turning trying to get comfortable, wondering why she could not.

It was not until the second week after Hiei had left and she had woken up for the third time in one night reaching for him that she had come to the horrifying realization.

It made absolutely no sense of course.

They had only shared a bed for a little over two weeks before he had returned to the Demon World.

That should not have been enough time for her to become so use to him being there that it made her a quasi insomniac to not have him there.

But that was exactly what was happening.

_Stupid fire demon..._

She turned onto her side and put a pillow over her head.

It was night.

She was tired.

She wanted to go to sleep.

Why couldn't that be enough?!

It was not.

"There are simpler ways of smothering yourself. That will not accomplish much."

She removed the pillow from her head slowly. It was hard to mistake the shadowed presence by the window. As many times as she had threatened it she could not quite bring herself to actually put some type of warning system in place for his arrival.

"I wasn't trying to smother myself." she replied tossing the pillow at him with annoyance.

He caught it easily, "That would have made returning a waste of time."

"What are you doing here?" she asked shifting to sit up.

"Is that a real question?" he returned tossing the pillow back to her.

No it had not been.

She was just at a loss as to what to say to him.

She had resigned herself to the fact that she would probably not be seeing all that much of him. His track record with the Human World was to spend as little time in it as possible. She knew he preferred his own world to her's.

He had been gone only three weeks.

Anticipating his return would have just been an exercise in sadomasochistic idiocy.

She did her best to avoid that type of self torture.

She also did her best to deny that she had been.

And to deny that just having him in the room brought with it a strong sense of security.

She watched him place his sword on the desk to the side of the window. Said nothing as he joined her on the bed. All of it seemed surreal, as if he would disappear if she moved or spoke too much.

Which was why as he moved forward she stopped him by putting a hand to his cheek.

"I was right you know," she half whispered to him.

Even in the poor lighting from outside she could see his brow furrow slightly.

"It does suck to miss you."

"Hn."

She could feel his eyes perusing her face. There was no feeling in the world like that burning attention that only he seemed capable of.

"I am here." he offered after a moments pause.

She chuckled and pulled him forward so their lips could meet.

It was as close as he would come to saying he had missed her as well.

* * *

Yes this is the end of the story :)

Thank you all who have been reading and reviewing!

And thank YOU Just 2 Dream of You for helping me keep Hiei IC!

Please leave reviews XD!


End file.
